Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess
by Kaho Yukimura
Summary: The heroine is the daughter of the Yagari vampire hunter family. On her first mission she learned what a true vampire is. The story involves romance and mystery and love triangle between heroine, Kaname, Zero and Ichiru and other characters
1. Chapter 1

It was nineteenth century, a time when vampires lived among humans.

Where the blood thirsting beasts bore the appearances identical to their prey, not only so cunningly well disguised, but much more, they inherit such beauty, charisma and elegance that it was believed, once you meet one, you too will be willing to offer up your blood to them….

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

C**hapter One ~The Engagement~**

The room was dark and wet, filled with the scent of heavy dampness in the air, grave as if it alone was able to make one sick.

Yagari Hotarubi's fingers on the whip by her waist tightened. Even with her eyes opened, all she could see was infinite darkness. Maybe because she was unable to see, her other senses intensified. She frowned the moment that uncomfortable mouldy odour entered through her nose, and the sound of repeated dripping of water from the ceiling onto the floor irritated her ear drums like a constant tapping by her ears.

Her skin reacted to the sudden change of the air flow around her. In one quick movement, her hand pulled the whip off her belt and attacked towards the source that caused the disturbance of normalities around her.

Yagari Hotarubi frowned once more when her whip missed the target and in the blink of an eye, the person was behind her. Without panic, she reached for the dagger inside her garment, and while her left shoulder dropped to dodge the attacker, with the circular momentum, she turned and swung her dagger behind her.

"Not bad," she heard the attacker remarked while he leaned back from the dagger at the same time kicked his leg towards her hand that was holding onto the weapon. As if she was already expecting that, Yagari Hotarubi calmly with a pull of her other hand, and as if the whip was alive, it swirled from behind and caught onto the attacker's leg like a snake.

Just when she thought she had the upper hand, the attacker smiled and flipped his fingers against her wrist, causing her fingers to let go of the whip uncontrollably. And it was not the end as the person pulled the dagger out of her other hand in a swift flowing movement.

"You lost." Holding both Hotarubi's weapons in his hand, the attacker smiled.

Removing the fabric that covered her eyes, Hotarubi looked up at the man in disappointment not knowing what to say.

"That was actually not bad," Coming from behind her, a person applauded. "With your eyes covered, you could still catch him."

Turning to the voice, Hotarubi's eyes lightened up in joy as she greeted the tall silver-haired youth. "Ichiru, how did your mission go?"

Smiling in response, the youth whose name appeared to be Ichiru, came up and teased. "Of course the mission was completed without fail. You think I will fail?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Hotarubi said quickly. Noticing Ichiru was alone, she asked again. "Where is Zero?"

With a sigh, Ichiru said. "And instead of asking how I was, you immediately inquired about Zero. Ah, do I feel unloved or what?"

"You twisted my words and intentions again!" Hotarubi puffed her cheeks in complaint. "You know what I mean..."

"Stop teasing her now, Ichiru." The man that was fighting Hotarubi came up as he returned both her weapons to her. "She might take it seriously."

"Still so protective of your little sister, shishoi?" With the same calm smile, Ichiru turned and gave the tall man a bow to greet. "You know, I am sure Hotarubi is well capable of dealing with real vampires by now."

"I agree!" Hotarubi stood next to the tall youth that spoke up for her. "I have had enough training as a vampire hunter! It's time I was assigned some real missions."

"When you are ready, you will be assigned." Unstirred, Hotarubi's elder brother, Yagari Touga replied.

It was a time where vampires lived among humans. In order to keep the balance, vampire hunters patrolled and protected the vulnerable human race from vampires. Within the vampire hunter community, there were two most powerful clans, the Yagari and Kiryuu Clans. As the head of the Yagari Clan, Yagari Touga trained three students. Hotarubi, his little sister, and the twin sons of the Kiryuu Clan, Zero and Ichiru.

Despite the fact Hotarubi had been trained for many years like the Kiryuu brothers, she was never given a real mission. Such treatment was of course looked upon by all as Touga's over-protectiveness of his little sister.

Knowing every time the conversation entered into this topic, it would go nowhere, Yagari Touga said, changing the subject. "Ichiru, give me a report on the mission."

Understanding too Yagari Touga changed the subject on purpose, Ichiru shrugged and replied. "The mission is accomplished. Zero and I have successfully cleaned out the vampires in Kurabi region." Turning to Hotarubi, Ichiru added in tease. "And if you were worried about Zero's wellbeing, he is just waiting outside because he believes it was rude to interrupt shishio's training session."

"I…Am…Not…Worried…About…Zero." Hotarubi objected Ichiru's tease as she put on a straight face.

"I am glad to hear that." Ichiru smiled and waved a wrapped present before Hotarubi. "Or else what I have here will go to waste."

"Oh wow, a present for me?" Hotarubi's beautiful delicate face shone with joy when her eyes followed the item Ichiru had in his hand.

"Only if you will pour me a cup of tea to go with it." Ichiru replied. "These are handmade chocolates from the most popular shop in Kurabi City."

"I certainly will." Smiling beautifully, Hotarubi nodded.

Coming out of the dark wet training block, Hotarubi's eyes narrowed a little adjusting to the warm beautiful sunlight. As her eyes gradually became accustomed, she saw another tall youth standing in the gardens, who shared the same coloured hair, same coloured eyes, a mirror image to the youth next to her.

"Hello Zero!" Hotarubi greeted immediately as both Ichiru and she walked up closer to him. "Want to join us for afternoon tea? Ichiru brought me some sweets to go with it."

Zero did not respond immediately as his eyes landed on the wrapped gift in Hotarubi's hand. Seeing the beautiful bright smile on her face Zero felt a prick in his heart. Not letting it show, Zero replied coldly. "No. I am fine. Besides, if you eat too much, you will gain weight."

"I am not going to eat it all!" Hotarubi blushed with Zero's warning. "Anyway, I am going to put up some afternoon tea in the lounge, come join us when you are in a better mood."

After Zero watched Hotarubi and Ichiru leave together, gently taking a wrapped present almost identical to the one he just saw in Hotarubi's hand, a sigh escaped his lips as he silently placed it back into the pocket of his coat.

"You could have just handed the present to her despite Ichiru got to her first."

Without a stir, Zero replied. "Who said the present was for her?" Passing the gift to Yagari Touga instead, he stated. "Souvenir from Kurabi."

"You are cute." Lifting his hand, Yagari Touga shuffled the silver haired youth's hair. "I will make sure she gets it."

"Shisho. Stop doing that with my hair." Zero threatened. "It's not like I am still a little boy."

"Really? To me, you still act like a little boy." Ignoring his beloved student's complaint Yagari Touga smiled. "But I guess, there really isn't anything you need to worry about. Hotarubi's future has already been set."

"…What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Zero's question, a serious look came onto Yagari Touga's face as he said. "There is a mission coming up. I am going to send Hotarubi on it."

"A mission?" Zero frowned immediately. "Is she ready for it? After all, she had only spent her years practicing at home, but battling a real vampire is dangerous."

"I know," Yagari Touga interrupted. "That is why I am sending you on the mission with her."

"Me? How about Ichiru?"

"It's only a small mission, there will be no need of three vampire hunters." The tall stern teacher explained. "Can I entrust her to you, Zero?"

---

"So what's it like when you actually hunt a vampire?" Hotarubi asked as she poured Ichiru a cup of tea as promised. "You know, the fact that they look like human beings, so wouldn't it be hard to actually, like, destroy one?"

Calmly taking a sip of the tea in his hand, Ichiru smiled. "It's not that hard. In fact, when we hunt them, they would have already turned into their beast form, so it doesn't make you feel guilty killing one."

"Beast form?"

"Yes, they were nothing but blood sucking beasts. Their eyes were red, the sharp fangs showing, the deadly claws." In patience Ichiru explained. "If you don't kill them, many more human beings would be dead."

"I see…"

Noticing the slight hesitance shown from Hotarubi's eyes, Ichiru comforted. "You will know what I mean when you actually meet one. Just remember, they are nothing but beasts. No sympathy is needed."

Yes, no sympathy is needed. Hotarubi grew up being educated so. Like Ichiru said, if they don't take up the responsibility of destroying them, many more human beings would be dead. Even if their hands were stained with blood, such act would be forgiven because, they were performing a greater deed, right?

---

Her whole life Hotarubi had waited for this day, an assignment appointed to her, a chance to prove to all that she too was a qualified vampire hunter. She did not work so hard in her trainings just so she could hit sandbags at home!

However all the excitement vanished when she found out it was merely a simple job of overseeing a party where the host just wanted to be extra cautious in case any vampires shows up at the door. In order to not alarm the guests, Hotarubi had to dress up too in a formal elegant dress which weighed like a few extra kilograms on her. Seriously, how was she able to attack vampires dressed like this? Not to mention she had no place of hiding her two favourite weapons.

"Can you fight dressed like that?"

Like an extra pinch to the bruise, Zero asked coldly as the two of them stood quietly in the glamorous party, trying to blend in unnoticed.

"I can, but I bet you can't." Hotarubi replied calmly with a smile trying to breathe normally because the tight corset she wore made her feel like a person was sitting on both her tummy and back at the same time. Secretly within, she already cursed the designer of this fashion a million times.

"Well, enjoy it while you can because it's not like you will ever get to look beautifully like this again." As if his tongue was a weapon with many sharp edges, Zero poked at Hotarubi again.

"Seriously, why are you on this mission too?" With a sigh Hotarubi asked. "It they needed someone to play the part of a partner, I would rather it be…"

"You would rather that it was Ichiru here?" Zero interrupted coldly before she could finish her sentence.

Hotarubi wanted to say yes because if it was Ichiru, he would be a gentleman instead of throwing sarcastic comments at her all the time. However, she noticed a hurtful expression showed through Zero's eyes when he said it.

"No, it's not that." Hotarubi looked away quickly. "I was trying to say that it would have been alright if I came alone." Stopping, with a sudden realisation, she asked as her eyes looked up at the handsome youth next to her. "Did you just say I looked 'beautiful'?"

To Hotarubi's surprise, Zero's forever emotionless face suddenly turned red with her question. In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, the stern youth muttered before he turned and walked away. "I will go take a look around to see if there is anyone suspicious."

Although Zero denied he ever said a word of praise to her, still, Hotarubi felt her heart slightly afloat. Before she came to the party, excited with her first mission of course, she too did work a tad on the appearance because, unlike her daily combat outfit, this was the first time she could adorn herself like any girls her age.

Unlike the many beautiful ladies with golden locks, Hotarubi's strands were dark black, a significant feature of the Yagari family like her brother. In contrast, her skin was fair, and the colour of her eyes deep blue like the ocean and clear like blue sapphire stones. Not sure if Zero noticed, but she did pick a dress that brought out the colours of her eyes. And if tonight she was not stunning, she believed she at least was a little beautiful.

Unfortunately, Zero made no remark when he saw her tonight. He looked at her as if she was like any other day. Just when she thought her efforts have gone to waste, that little slip of the tongue from Zero brought a genuine smile to her face.

"May I ask you for a dance, milady?"

Proven her beauty indeed did exist, a gentleman approached her as he asked politely. Although flattered, Hotarubi remembered she was actually here on a mission. With a smile of apology, she declined the request as she decided it was time that she too returned to work. Walking through the party crowd, Hotarubi was glad that everything seemed fine until a sudden thump of her heart caught her unaware.

"_We, the Yagari Clan were vampire hunters for many centuries because in our blood, we can sense the presence of a vampire even if they looked the same as any human beings_."

The words her brother said during training immediately entered her head. All these knowledge she had of vampires were theories until tonight, for the first time she sensed every drop of the blood within responding, causing her heartbeat to run wild.

Slowly lifting her head, her eyes immediately pin pointed to the source that caused such reaction in her body. Amongst the many guests present, Hotarubi saw a gentleman, dressed in a black tuxedo, his face stunningly beautiful, perfect, and the aura he carried immediately made him different from all those around him.

As if he noticed Hotarubi's focus on him, his hazel brown eyes too landed on her and although they were many steps apart, for a moment, Hotarubi felt it was only the two of them present in the room. There was such power, authority, sophistication shown from his eyes that Hotarubi discovered she was unable to look away. After a short moment of eye to eye, the gentleman responded first as he gave her a beautiful smile before he turned his focus away, returning her freedom to her.

After Hotarubi was finally able to recollect herself, her body became alert once again. Was that the enticing power of a vampire? Simply with a look, he was able to take away her soul? Irritated at how easily she became a prey to a vampire on her first mission, Hotarubi calmed herself as she looked up again challenging the vampire.

To her surprise, she saw the handsome vampire gave her another smile before he turned and left the room. In haste, Hotarubi immediately went after him because; it was her mission to protect the party guests from vampires!

"Is there a reason you have followed me all the way, milady?"

Finally the vampire stopped walking and asked while the two have entered the garden.

"My name is Yagari Hotarubi, this party is no place for you, vampire!" Secretly reaching for the thin pieces of weapon hid inside her gloves, Hotarubi stated.

"Yagari…The renown vampire hunter clan," Turning to face Hotarubi, the beautiful vampire smiled calmly, showing no fear. "Have you come to hunt me?"

"Of course I have." Hotarubi replied as she revealed the daggers from underneath her gloves. "That's the reason I am here tonight…?!" While she was still talking, the vampire was no longer before her, and before she could react, he was already behind her, his hands held onto her hands causing the daggers to drop from them.

"Let go!" In shock, Hotarubi called and attempted to pull her arms free with the combat skills she knew. To her horror, as if the vampire once again set a spell on her, she was unable to move as he gently turned her to face him, that smile of his still remained on his alluring face.

"Listen," Unlike her, the vampire whispered softly, like a soft breeze in the night. Gently holding her towards him he added. "If you close your eyes, you can still hear the music playing in the background…" Shockingly, as if her body was really controlled by him, slowly her eyes closed and her body moved together with him as the beautiful sound of music entered her ears.

As they danced together, Hotarubi felt her heartbeat gradually calmed down as it unison the steady heartbeat she heard from the man holding her. "So, vampires do have heartbeats too…"

Not expecting those words to come from the girl in his arms, the vampire chuckled in response. "Yes, we do, and believe it or not, we do have emotions too."

"…emotions…" Gently repeating the word, Hotarubi felt so calm forgetting that she was actually dancing with a vampire. A monster, a beast and nothing more.

"_Hotarubi! Where are you_?"

As if to remind her of her place, the sound of a familiar companion appeared in the night. Quickly opening her eyes, Hotarubi struggled once again to push herself away from him.

"Looks like time is up…" The vampire sighed as he finally let go of her. "Have a great evening, my beautiful lady."

"Who…who are you?" Hotarubi could not help but ask. From her knowledge and many tales she heard from Ichiru, vampires were nothing but blood sucking beasts, but this man before her, he was nothing like any vampires she had ever heard or read in books.

Responding with another gorgeous smile, the man did not answer as he turned and disappeared into the night. As if he had taken her soul away with him, Hotarubi found herself staring blankly towards the direction he had left not even noticing Zero ran up to her.

"Hotarubi, what are you doing here?" Irritated, Zero asked. After he left her there in the party to cool his head, he was terrified to find that she was no longer there when he returned.

"I, I thought I saw a vampire so I chased him into the garden…" Clearing her throat, Hotarubi said quickly.

"Vampire?" With the term, Zero frowned immediately. "Where is he now?"

"He, he got away…" In embarrassment Hotarubi replied sheepishly.

Instead of the condemning words she was expecting from Zero, Hotarubi saw him walked over and picked up the daggers she had dropped. Without saying a word, he returned them to her. With a soft 'thanks', Hotarubi asked in curiosity. "Just wondering, Zero. Have you ever, I mean like, met a vampire that could control you?"

"No." Zero replied simply. "If I get controlled by vampires, how do I become a vampire hunter?"

"Yes, of course…ha ha," With Zero's answer, Hotarubi laughed along. Does it mean that she really was still weak? Even after those years of training, she was only an amateur that was easily controlled by vampires? However, even with the harsh trainings she went through, not once was anyone able to suddenly move up behind her in such speed! At the same time something puzzled her. If the vampire she met tonight was so strong, why didn't he kill her?

"Now that we know there are vampires in this party, we must be extra careful…" Zero halted his sentence as his hand immediately reached for his weapon. At the same time, Hotarubi too felt the stirring within her body. However, this time, instead of the hard thumping of her heart, it was more an irritation, a discomfort to her senses causing her body to immediately become alert.

"Hotarubi, stay close." Zero stated as he moved up beside her. Nodding in acknowledgement, Hotarubi held the daggers tight in her hands.

With a hysterical laughter, an object leapt from the tree as it swung its sharp claw at them. With a lightning movement, Zero aimed the Bloody Rose iiat the vampire and pulled the trigger. Like magic, the vampire vanished like dust.

Unfortunately it was not the end when the two soon realised they were surrounded. Coming out one by one from the shadow of the night, Hotarubi saw, they were indeed as Ichiru had described, red-eyed beasts with deadly fangs and claws, hissing and growling.

"Are these really vampires…?" Hotarubi asked because they were like a total contrast to the beautiful charismatic gentleman she just met.

"Of course they are." Zero said coldly while he dodged one that just attacked him. "You are not getting cold feet now are you?"

"As if." Upon Zero's challenging tone, Hotarubi smiled as she too ducked aside from another one that tried to attack her. With a turn of her wrist, the daggers in her hand stabbed into the beast's heart. As if seeing their companions vanished in dust upset the rest, the remaining beasts howled and became even more aggressive in attacking the two hunters.

"This dress is really unpractical!" Hotarubi groaned as she picked up the hem of her dress. With a pull, she ripped the fabric to shorten the length for easier movement.

"What are you…?" Quickly turning his head away Zero called. "You better hope that no one else sees you like this!"

"How else do you expect me to fight in this dress? Besides, it's not like I am naked or anything, it's just a shorter skirt!" With the extra kilograms of fabric released from her, Hotarubi was able to move from one beast to another without them even being able to touch a string on her hair.

"So, I wasn't all that weak." Hotarubi stated after they have cleaned all the beasts up. Her years of training really did pay off, and despite it was her first mission, she handled it quite well. In that case, who was the first vampire she met tonight? It goes without saying, Hotarubi knew he was different.

While she was thinking, she sensed a warmth as Zero took off his coat and placed it over her. "Cover yourself up."

"Yes sir." Half-heartedly Hotarubi did as told but then could not help but wonder, whether this was actually an act of kindness from Zero?

"I think one got away." Zero frowned as he placed the Bloody Rose back onto his belt. "You return to the building and I will go after it."

"No, I will go with you! I am part of this mission too!" Hotarubi insisted.

"Do whatever you want." Finally giving in, Zero sighed.

---

Fleeing as quickly as it could, the beast leaped onto the roof feeling its throat thirsty for the taste of blood. To its luck, it saw a human being walking on the street below. With a smirk, the vampire prepared its pose to pounce on its prey in the night when suddenly, the presence of another frightened the beast.

"Has the hunger for blood turned you into a mindless animal?" In the silent of the night, the voice although soft, it presented forth such authority and power that caused the beast to immediately tremble in fear.

"I pity you, but it was the likes of you that twisted the image of a true vampire." A tall gentleman in a black tuxedo said as with the flash of the red gleam from his eyes, the beast howled and vanished into dust.

"Who are you??" Landing on the roof at the same time, Zero called in unfriendliness as he aimed his weapon at the tall gentleman. Like what Hotarubi sensed earlier, Zero felt the thumping of his heart at the presence of the gentleman before him. From years of hunting experience, Zero knew the vampire before him was at a different level.

"Ah..." Hotarubi's eyes widened in surprise as the moonlight shone to reveal the gentleman's perfect face. Moving her eyes onto the dust by his feet, Hotarubi looked up at him once again in bafflement as to why as a vampire, he had killed another of his kind. As if Zero was invisible, the beautiful vampire gave Hotarubi another smile before he leaped off the roof gracefully and vanished before they could go after him.

"Hotarubi,"

"Yes?"

"If you ever meet that vampire again, do not fight him for he is not the kind you could take out on your own…"

---

"How did your first mission go?" At breakfast the next day, Yagari Touga asked.

"It was alright," Hotarubi squeezed out a smile. Yes the mission was successful, but the encounter with that vampire had bothered Hotarubi. Gently putting down her spoon she finally asked. "Onii-sama, are all the vampires bad?"

"Why do you ask?" Without looking up, the brother took a sip of the coffee in his cup.

"Well I, I was thinking, is it possible that vampires could just be like you and me? You know, just normal and not really there to hurt people?" The little sister asked for that was the feeling she got from the gentle vampire that danced with her, who smiled and told her that vampires have feelings too.

"Hotarubi," Touga calmly put down the cup as his sharp blue eyes browsed over to his little sister. "Don't forget, vampires are demons that drink human blood that is why we vampire hunters exist."

"I understand." Already expecting that answer, Hotarubi nodded and returned to her food.

"And since you have now proven yourself a qualified vampire hunter, there is something I need to tell you." Touga took a look at his sweet little sister. "You are aware that we, the Yagari Clan and Kiryuu Clan are the two most powerful vampire hunter families?"

Nodding again Hotarubi waited for her brother to continue.

"That is why, you have been betrothed to Zero."

"….eh?" Not expecting that, the spoon dropped from Hotarubi's hand.

---

She was betrothed to Zero?? All this was already decided before she even spoke her first word?? Walking back and forth in her room, Hotarubi felt her mind in a huge mess.

"_Do you dislike Zero_?"

Hotarubi remembered her brother asked.

No, she does not dislike him, they grew up together, did the trainings together, but not once has he ever said anything nice to her! It was obvious that she was the person being disliked in this relationship! Most of all, the hardest thing to adjust to is, the person who she thought was a friend, a companion had now become her future husband?? How was she ever going to look at him normally without all the awkwardness creeping in??

_Knock Knock_

"I don't want to see anyone." Hotarubi called as she continued to walk back and forth in her room hoping to calm her mind, but only found it getting worse.

"Not even me?" From the other side of the door, a voice asked.

"Ichiru," Quickly opening the door, Hotarubi sighed. "Have, have you heard…?"

"Yes I have." With the usual smile, Ichiru replied. "Congratulations."

Exhaling deeply, Hotarubi went and sit down by her bed holding onto her head. "What am I going to do, why is this happening?"

Sitting down by her side, Ichiru asked. "Do you not want to marry Zero?"

Shaking her head, Hotarubi muttered. "I, I don't know. It's just too big a change. I mean, we all grew up together right? We are friends, we stood by each other all the time. But if I suddenly have to go beyond friendship with Zero, I don't know, I really don't know how I feel…"

"…would you still feel the same if it was me?"

"Eh?" Not sure whether she heard it wrong, Hotarubi looked up at Ichiru and found his beautiful purple eyes looking at her.

"You were betrothed to Zero and not me because he was older than me by a few minutes, is that ironic or not?" With a crude smile, the youth mocked.

"Ichiru…"

"If you were going to marry a Kiryuu son, it might as well be me because at least we can still talk and smile like before, you know, as a friend I will make sure you won't feel any discomfort."

"Thank you Ichiru, you are kind." Hotarubi felt her heart warm to have known such a great friend. In tease, she smiled. "But look at it this way. At least you will be the only one out of us who will able to marry whoever you want. Aren't you glad I don't have another sister that you will be forced to marry?"

To her surprise, instead of laughing it off like how they usually would joke at each other, Ichiru did not laugh but instead, his hand gently caressed her cheek as he continued to look deeply at her. "I knew it already. From now on I will no longer be allowed to spend time with you like this, all these privileges belong to Zero now. He is the one that will own everything…" Standing up from where he was, Ichiru finally gave Hotarubi his usual smile as he suggested. "Maybe it would be best that you meet Zero face to face and figure out your feelings."

"Meet, meet him?" Hotarubi cringed immediately at the idea. She wasn't sure she could look at Zero's face right now.

"Well, you can't hide from each other forever." Ichiru chuckled. "How about this? I will arrange for a day out for the both of you. Just a time to have a good talk, and maybe you might discover another side of him that you never knew?"

"Another side?"

"Yes, like how he actually was so in love with you that he was more than willing to lay down his life for you?" Laughing Ichiru joked.

"Stop teasing me already!" Blushing madly at Ichiru's tease, Hotarubi complained.

"Anyway, have a think about it. It's better to do something about it than sitting here rotting away in confusion."

Finally nodding, Hotarubi sighed. "I guess you're right. I will have a talk with him."

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Gently fondling Hotarubi's hair, Ichiru gave her a most kind and warm smile.

---

_Okay…this is a bad idea._

Hotarubi suddenly regretted even agreeing into talking things out with Zero. It was not the first time they were alone, yes, even on her last mission, she went to it with Zero. However, with their new status, as they rode steadily on their horses along the snowy path, a track they have been many times since they were small, what existed between them was the awkward silence.

_Say something damn it!_

Hotarubi cursed within because they have been riding without saying a word to each other for the past twenty minutes. Secretly taking a peek at Zero, she found him looking afar, and as usual no emotions showed on his face. It bothered her that she could never tell what Zero was really thinking. Most of all, how does he feel about this whole engagement thing? Does he agree to it?

Sighing secretly within, Hotarubi decided that someone needed to break the ice. Moving her eyes to her surroundings, she noticed a beautiful stem of blue flowers blossoming. "Ah, Zero. Look!"

Responding to her call, Zero's eyes landed on the flower Hotarubi was pointing to.

"Isn't it amazing that in an icy cold winter, right in the middle of this snowy mountain, there actually was a flower blossoming!" In excitement Hotarubi called.

Unfortunately, opposite to her excitement, Zero gave a sigh of boredom. "Is there a need to fuss over something so small?"

Upon Zero's statement, Hotarubi felt anger whirled up within. _What is his problem? I was only trying to make conversation!!_ In displease, Hotarubi puffed her cheeks and turned the other way. _Fine, if Zero wanted to play it that way, let's just continue on in silence, and maybe for the rest of our lives, we could continue to live on in silence!_

With the situation not improving at all, the two stopped to have lunch according to the schedule Ichiru had planned for them. Making sure she was at a distance away from Zero, Hotarubi sat facing the other way silently munching away on her lunch.

"I will be right back." Standing up from where he was, Zero suddenly said.

"Eh? Zero?"

However before Hotarubi could ask further, Zero left without further explanation. In disbelief, Hotarubi stood up and felt her jaw dropped. Did, did Zero just ditched her here?? Wanting to take her whip out and let out her anger, Hotarubi discovered that because she came out on a 'date' with Zero, she did not bring any weapons with her.

"Do you think this is going badly?" With a sigh, Hotarubi fondled both the horses and sighed. It was more than clear to her that Zero felt nothing for her, and the reason he agreed to the whole engagement thing was because, he was a responsible vampire hunter, and he did what he thought was right.

However was she happy with the arrangement too? Was she ready to marry the man that does not love her? What if there was someone else, somewhere out there that was supposed to be the match of her life?

While all these questions popped up in her mind, along with it, the face of the handsome vampire she met that night also appeared in her head. "Wait, why is his face popping up??" In shock Hotarubi quickly shook her head hoping to shake the image off too. Unfortunately the more she forced herself to not think, the touch of his hand against her own that night, how he held her closely and danced with her. He treated her as a lady, he respected her, even if he knew she was there to kill him…

Luckily before Hotarubi sank deeper into the forbidden thoughts, she heard footsteps coming. Turning around quickly in alert, Hotarubi relaxed a little to find that it was only Zero that had returned. Immediately moving away, Hotarubi sat back down at where she was and avoided eye contact with him.

To her surprise though, she noticed instead of sitting far away from her, Zero approached her. In curiosity, she lifted her head as her deep blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw what Zero held in his hand as he reached it out to her.

"…Zero?" Not knowing what his intention was Hotarubi asked softly.

Moving his eyes away to avoid looking at her, Zero muttered, his face slightly red. "Take it. This is what you wanted right?"

For some reason, all the anger, disappointment vanished as Hotarubi gently reached out her hand and took the stem of blue flower from Zero's hand. Instead, an uncontrollable joy painted her soft face as she smiled from deep within, feeling her heart so warm. "Thank you, Zero…I didn't know that you…"

Zero felt his whole mind messed up when he saw that shy blissful smile on his fiancée's face. "It's no big deal…just a flower…"

"I know," With her head lowered, Hotarubi continued to smile as she whispered. "I still wanted to say thanks…"

Knowing he was never good with words, Zero felt it best that he said no more as he sat down next to Hotarubi enjoying the serene atmosphere that he managed to create with his little gift. He knew he was never going to be able to express it, but the moment he heard the news of his engagement with Hotarubi, he believed there was not one person in the world as happy as he was. However one thing troubled him. Growing up with Hotarubi, he had always thought that she liked Ichiru. Unlike him, Ichiru always made Hotarubi smile, and she too was only able to smile when she was with him.

"Hotarubi,"

"Um?"

"This engagement…" Zero finally took the initiative and brought up the topic. "Would you rather that it was Ichiru?"

A few minutes ago, Hotarubi would have answered yes. However, as she held the stem of flower in her hand, she discovered her heart may have changed. Softly playing the flower, with a shy smile Hotarubi replied. "Actually I think I might have only just found out…" Lifting her face to look up at Zero, she teased. "That Zero might be a better choice…"

Not expecting that from Hotarubi, Zero felt his heartbeat increased as he slowly raised his arm and placed his hand against her soft cheek. Although a little surprised with Zero's action, Hotarubi did not move away from his touch as she sensed him leaning closer, slowly closing his eyes. Like being hypnotised, Hotarubi too closed her eyes in response.

Just before the lips touched, both Zero and Hotarubi suddenly sensed the irritated aura penetrating their skins. In alert, the two immediately moved apart and saw, don't know when and how, they were surrounded by vampires.

"Damn it!" Zero cursed as he reached for his Bloody Rose. At the same time, Hotarubi also reached for the whip on her belt when she suddenly remembered, she brought no weapons with her!

"You didn't bring your weapons??" Zero asked when he noticed Hotarubi's bare hands.

"Well, I, I didn't expect that we needed to kill vampires on a date!"

"Fine, stay close to me." Zero said as he immediately stood before Hotarubi and fired a shot at one of the vampires leaping towards them. Like a chain reaction, the rest all howled and growled and ran up towards them.

Although he was able to shoot off the first few vampires that came towards them, but noticing the amount of vampires, and with Hotarubi unable to fight, Zero knew they would be in deep trouble if they remained there. The moment the thought to flee entered his mind, coming from behind, Zero heard the horses shrieked.

"The vampires are attacking our horses!" Hotarubi called in shock as she ran forward and kicked off the ones attacking the horses. Unfortunately, without special anti-vampire weapons, Hotarubi's attack could only do limited damage as the vampires jumped back up laughing hysterically.

"Hotarubi!" Zero cried as he ran up in haste. With another terrible sound, Zero felt his heart ached when he saw his horse became the food of the beasts that fed on it. In such a crucial moment like this, Zero suppressed his sadness for losing a long companion as he called out to Hotarubi. "Get onto your horse, now!"

Knowing too if they lose the last horse, they would be in huge trouble, Hotarubi nodded as she kicked a few more vampires off her horse and hopped onto it. Riding quickly towards Zero, Hotarubi called out as she reached out her arm. "Zero, hop onto the horse now!"

Taking another shot at the beast closest to him, reaching out his hand and with the pulling force from Hotarubi's hand, Zero successfully hopped onto the horse too. Unfortunately, the vampires were like crazy as they chased immediately after the two people.

"How come there was all of a sudden so many vampires in one place?!" Hotarubi called in shock as she took a look behind them.

"We need to get them off our back, let me control the horse!" Zero replied.

Nodding, Hotarubi allowed Zero to hold onto the bridle from behind her. For some reason, at a life and death situation like this, Hotarubi actually felt her heart pumping crazy when she could feel Zero breathing right by her ear as his arms came around her to hold onto the bridle.

Unfortunately Hotarubi did not have much of a time to have romantic thoughts when Zero said. "I am going to ride now towards a cliff, if we could make the leap between the mountains, we might be able to get rid of them."

"Eh??" Hotarubi thought she heard it wrong as she asked again. "You're, you're saying that you are going to try to jump from this mountain to that one?? It's impossible, there are the two of us, it's too heavy!"

"Trust me, I have done this before!"

"Ehhhhh???"

Despite the fact Hotarubi wasn't ready for the jump, the vampires already caught up as one leaped forward and swung its claw at them. With one hand controlling the bridle, Zero used the other and shot the vampire.

"Alright, I get what you mean, but you said you have tried this before right?" Hotarubi asked again knowing they really have no choice.

"Yes, I have. But not with your horse."

"Ehhhhhh????"

Unfortunately Hotarubi had no chance of asking another question when she realised they have already reached the cliff and with a leap, they were off in the air. Hotarubi thought her heart had stopped beating as she felt them lifted in the air and at the same time, the sounds of vampires screaming as they failed to stop and fell off the cliff as Zero had planned.

Just when Hotarubi was going to rejoice, she suddenly heard her horse screeched as coming from nowhere, a dagger shot the horse. With the unexpected outcome, the horse failed the landing as Zero and Hotarubi fell together with the horse.

Without thinking, Zero grabbed Hotarubi as with all his strength pushed her forward towards land, at the same time, he himself received the force and fell faster. As a reflex, Hotarubi grabbed onto a tree branch by the side of the cliff as she immediately swung her belt and wrapped onto Zero's arm.

Unfortunately unable to hold the weight of two people, the tree branch bent drastically and could break anytime. Seeing this, Zero called out in alert. "Let go, Hotarubi, or else we will both fall!!"

"Don't be stupid and ask me to do something like that!" Feeling although her arms were about to rip too, Hotarubi insisted.

When he heard the tree branch started to make snapping sounds, without second thought, he took out his Bloody Rose. Seeing that, Hotarubi immediately knew what Zero was going to do as she screamed. "Don't, Zero! Stop it!!"

However almost at the same time of her scream, Zero pulled the trigger as the bullet cut the belt in half. In shock Hotarubi screamed as she saw, an image that she could never forget.

For the first time, Zero smiled at her…

---

"Zero…Zero…." Hotarubi wept bitterly as she clung onto the branch not even able to pull herself onto the ground. What had just happened? How come she was suddenly all alone? Wasn't she just smiling, or even fighting with Zero an while ago? What had gone wrong? Why had she lived? Unable to think clearly Hotarubi continued to weep bitterly feeling it better if she too had let go and joined Zero down there.

"Hotarubi!!"

Her eyes snapped opened when she heard the voice of the person she thought was dead. Looking up towards the voice, she saw the silver haired youth holding out his arm as he reached for her. "Here, grab my arm and I will pull you up!"

However, as the tears rolled off her eyes and she could see clearly again, she knew, although it was the same face, same voice, he was not the person she had lost. "Ichiru…Zero is…Zero is…" Unable to speak properly, Hotarubi cried.

"I know, I understand…" With the gentlest voice, he reached out his hand and pulled Hotarubi onto safety. "He really gave his life to save you."

Although in a mess and most heartbroken, what Ichiru said suddenly made Hotarubi realised something. Moving away from Ichiru, she asked, hearing her voice tremble. "Ichiru…how come you are here?"

Instead of answering her question, Hotarubi felt her feet turning colder when she saw Ichiru smiled. "I followed you guys to check if the date went well."

Standing up, Hotarubi asked again. "Did you…did you shoot my horse?"

Standing onto his feet too, Ichiru continued to smile. "Why would I do that?"

Although his lips said those words, Hotarubi was not stupid and knew what the truth was. All the things Ichiru said suddenly became clear. He asked if she would be happy if it was him that she had to marry, and he suggested the day out, at the same time, her horse was attacked for no reason, all because—Ichiru knew Zero would sacrifice himself to save her.

Feeling her head spinning with the discovery, Hotarubi covered her face and wept even more. Zero was dead because of her, not only by saving her, but he was set up because she whined to Ichiru about the engagement.

"Ichiru," Finally drying her tears Hotarubi looked up at Ichiru as a most sad yet beautiful smile came onto her face. "Zero is dead because of me. So the only thing I could do is make sure that he wasn't alone down there…"

"Hotarubi??" Suddenly realising what the girl before him planned to do, Ichiru held out his hand to grab her but it was too late as Hotarubi leaned back and slowly closed her eyes. As the sound of gustily wind passed by her ears, Hotarubi felt her back hit a few branches along the way and with a loud impact, an indescribable pain struck her as blackness soon took over.

Before she completely lost all her senses, she felt a shadow over her and a voice sighed.

"_I thought I have entered hell and yet, an angel has fallen out of the sky to rescue me_…"

i Shisho is a term used to address one's teacher in Japanese

ii Bloody Rose is Zero's weapon in the form of a pistol


	2. Chapter 2

"_Have you heard about the murder of Duke and Duchess of Seiran?"_

"_Yes, the news was so fretful, apparently the rumours has it that there were bite marks on their necks."_

"_You mean, like as if they were bitten by vampires?"_

"_Scary isn't it?"_

"_But vampires don't really exist do they? It was just a myth!"_

"_Was it only a myth? Maybe they do live among us, but we just don't know. And maybe like the Duke and Duchess of Seiran, we could be the next victim…"_

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter 2 ~The Pureblood~**

Hotarubi honestly never thought she could see light again. When the darkness overlapped her entirely, she knew that was the end. However when she saw the majestic cream beige ceiling above she wondered whether her last memory was false, and she too could not help but wondered whether she had entered the death world.

"How are you feeling?"

From beside her, she heard a warm voice asked. Slowly moving her eyes to the voice, she saw a girl dressed in a maid outfit, a look of relief shown on her face.

"You have been unconscious for more than a week, we thought you would never open your eyes again." The girl dressed in the maid outfit stated again.

_Unconscious for a week_…? It took Hotarubi a while to process the information to discover that, she may not have died. Everything that occurred before her fall ran through her mind like a tape rewind, the chase by the vampires, how both Zero and she failed the leap, and then, the smile on Zero's face when he made the decision to cut the belt...

"Zero!!" Hotarubi cried and sat up in haste when an indescribable pain struck her unexpectedly.

"Careful!" The maid called and quickly helped Hotarubi to lie down again. "You must not move with your injuries! You have several broken ribs and both your legs are broken too…"

Gasping for air in hope to lessen the pain, Hotarubi was surprised that she survived the injury as described by the maid. However, what actually took priority in her mind was not the condition of her body, but the condition of another. "Please, can you…tell me, if, if…" Struggling with the pain, Hotarubi panted while she asked. "Is, is my friend okay…?"

"Friend?"

"Yes, was there…another person…when, when you found me?"

Hotarubi's heart sank when she saw the maid shook her head. "I am not sure of the details, but when master returned a week ago, he had only brought you back…"

"Can I please talk, talk to your master?" not giving up, Hotarubi asked again.

"Due to some recent tragic events that occurred, master had been extremely busy, but I will let him know as soon as…" While the maid was still explaining, Hotarubi sensed a hard thump of her heart. A little dazed, Hotarubi remembered not long ago her body once had the same reaction. She soon knew the answer as the door opened and a gentleman entered the room. Upon the entrance of the gentleman, the maid immediately bowed and greeted. "Master, the girl you found is finally awake."

Unable to see the face of the gentleman because of her position in bed, but her blood, the blood of a vampire hunter immediately alerted Hotarubi of the presence of an enemy in the room.

"Thank you, can you prepare something for her to eat?"

Hotarubi's hands started to tremble upon the familiar voice, the voice that spoke like a night breeze, the voice that took away her mind and soul. That night she was unable to fight him, and yet, not even able to sit up on her own, she knew, she was like a lamb awaiting slaughter.

"I shall prepare something right away, master."

From the sound of the maid leaving the room, she learned she was alone with the vampire. Surprisingly, Hotarubi no longer sensed fear as her body finally relaxed knowing, she had already died once, and whatever was about to happen to her no longer scared her. With the thought, calmly she closed her eyes.

"Does it bother you that you were rescued by me to the extent you won't even look at me?" As the footsteps came towards her, Hotarubi heard the vampire asked as he gently placed his hand on her forehead. The gentle touch and the tone of his voice displayed none of the negative gestures Hotarubi thought she was going to receive. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw as she remembered from that night, this vampire was indeed still gracefully handsome and charming.

"It's a good sign the fever had gone." The vampire spoke soothingly, in a way no man has ever spoken to her. As the touch of his hand left her, Hotarubi discovered, this vampire actually had warmth too.

"…Are you really a vampire?"

Hotarubi's question obviously surprised the vampire as he chuckled at her question. "You do always ask questions that amuse me." A smile crept onto his perfect lips, the gentleman added. "I think you and I both know the answer to that question."

Hotarubi regretted that she asked such a stupid question. She knew already that he was a vampire, the reaction from her body as a vampire hunter was more than a proof to her. Yet what puzzled her most was the look of tenderness and loneliness displayed through his magical eyes. What had happened to make this man so sad? Was there anything that could sadden a blood thirsty monster?

"…Thank you." Hotarubi finally said. Although the man before her was an enemy, it did not alter the fact that he was the person who saved her life. Sensing her heart beating fast, Hotarubi finally asked the question. "When you found me, did you see…did you find anyone else? Was anyone else alive?"

Still with the composed elegant smile, the vampire replied. "That day when I found you, you were one breath away from death. Not far from where you were, there was a dead horse but other than that I found no one else." The vampire stopped when he saw tears rolled down Hotarubi's eyes with his answer. Gently placing something on the bedside next to Hotarubi, the vampire said. "Even when you were unconscious, you held this tightly in your hand so I thought it may be something very important to you…"

When Hotarubi's eyes landed on the item, she found a small glass container, and inside was a stem of blue flower that was preserved carefully. Reaching out her hand, Hotarubi's tears flooded even more as she held the container tightly in her palm.

Severe tormenting pain within took over with the thought that the stem of blue flower was what remained of her memories with Zero. Covering her face, unable to control her emotions, Hotarubi whimpered with the cruel news. It was unlike her to breakdown before strangers, but Hotarubi had found it impossible to hold in the depressive emotions that gushed out of her with the confirmation of losing a dear one.

"You must not let such negative emotions overtake you," The vampire whispered softly. "Your body is still very weak." Reaching out his hand, the vampire placed it over Hotarubi's eyes. "For the time being, just rest, sleep…"

Amazingly, the melancholy, sadness all seem to vanish at the vampire's voice. Instead, an unexplainable sleepiness came upon her. As if her entire body started to sink deeply and her eyelids became heavier, Hotarubi once again entered into dreamland.

When Hotarubi opened her eyes again, the vampire was no longer there, but the maid had returned and upon her awakening, the maid approached her and smiled in relief. "I thought you would never open your eyes again!" Seeing the puzzled expression on Hotarubi's face, the maid smiled. "After that day, you fell unconscious for another week! You really scared me!"

"…A week?" Hotarubi asked feeling her head dizzy.

Nodding the maid explained. "After I went to prepare some food as commanded, when I returned you had fallen asleep again, and then this time, the sleep lasted for an entire week!" Giggling, the maid added. "It was like someone placed a spell on you or something."

_A spell_? Hotarubi immediately discovered the reason to her deep slumber. The vampire had placed a spell on her to calm her emotions knowing with her physical condition, weeping like that would really do harm to her recovery. But why would he do something like that? Why would he help her? She was a vampire hunter that wanted to destroy him!

"Here," the maid came up and helped Hotarubi sit up. "It was also a miracle how fast you recovered! A week ago, your had a few broken ribs and now, it appears they have healed and only your legs are still broken."

With the maid's word, Hotarubi discovered indeed unlike her memory of the painful awakening, this time she only felt pain in her legs. Needless to say, the vampire not only put her in deep slumber to calm her mind, he had also healed her.

"It's the power of vampires," Hotarubi muttered. "But why would he waste his power on me?"

"Vampire?" The maid started laughing at Hotarubi's words. "Where did that term pop up from? Did you dream of vampires in your sleep?"

Surprised with the maid's reaction, Hotarubi glanced over and saw from the expression on the maid's face, she did not appear to be lying. Since Hotarubi's body did not react to her presence, it was apparent the maid was only a human being.

"Speaking of vampires," The maid continued to smile as she brought over a plate of food. "Although its presence was only a myth, it really scares me with the way old master and mistress were murdered."

"Murdered…?"

Nodding, the maid replied. "It was only a few weeks ago our old master and mistress, the late Duke and Duchess of Seiran were murdered. And when their bodies were found, there were wounds on their necks that looked like bite marks. So people spread stories that they were attacked by vampires. But honestly, as if vampires exist, they are just imaginary beings invented by writers, right?"

"There were bite marks on their necks?" Hotarubi frowned immediately with the news. "You addressed them as old master and mistress, what is their relationship to…"

"You mean to master?" The maid answered. "Master is the son of Duke and Duchess of Seiran. And due to the unexpected death of his parents, master had been busy investigating the case."

"The son of Duke and Duchess of Seiran?" Hotarubi discovered something unnatural with the relationship. If that was true, it would then make Duke and Duchess of Seiran vampires too. However if that was true, how could they have been attacked so easily by another vampire? From her knowledge, vampires have miraculous healing abilities, and unless injured by an anti-vampire weapon, vampires do not die because of another vampire's bite.

If that was the case, it would mean Duke and Duchess of Seiran were normal human beings. However, how could they have a vampire son?

---

When night came, Hotarubi found herself wide awake as she looked out the window at the moonless night. Although there were many mysteries surrounding the vampire who saved her, that was not what occupied her mind. Gently holding the glass container of the blue flower in her hand, tears soon filled her eyes again.

Maybe because she wept so bitterly last time, or maybe because the vampire's spell was still on her, Hotarubi discovered she was able to control her emotions better this time. However, the tormenting heartache still haunted her as tears rolled off her soft face. Everything Zero once said, every little detail she remembered of him swamped her mind.

In the silent of the night, she heard a knock on the door. "_I noticed light from your room, you could not sleep?_"

"Not after a week of deep slumber." Hotarubi replied coldly when she recognised the voice immediately. Knowing it was the vampire again, Hotarubi quickly dried her tears.

Entering the room, the vampire smiled, like a temptation in the night. "I do apologise for placing a spell on you, but I was worried that you might hurt yourself."

Hotarubi did not answer as she kept her eyes on the glass container in her hand. Gently caressing it, she finally remembered because she was too deep into her own depression, she had not realised how much this vampire had done for her. Putting aside saving her life, he recognised the importance of this blue flower to her, and in an act of additional kindness, he preserved it for her. Although putting her in deep sleep was forceful, but he had wasted his strength to heal her and help her recover. It made her realise, she may have acted quite inconsiderate for she was not the only person that had lost someone.

"I am," Clearing her throat, Hotarubi said softly. "I am sorry for your loss."

Gently seating himself down by her side, after a moment of silence he stated. "So you have heard…"

"Yes I have."

"Aren't you going to hunt me?" Not showing what he was thinking, the man asked.

Finally moving her eyes from the glass container onto the person beside her, Hotarubi replied. "I know you didn't do it. Or else," Her eyes fixed on the man's, she stated her discovery. "There won't be such sorrows in your eyes…"

Upon Hotarubi's observant statement, the man finally smiled again. This time, it was a different sort. It was the kind to show that he was pleased, and it was nice to have someone understand you. "My name is Kaname," The man spoke then with a soft chuckle, he teased. "It's amazing that after several meetings, this was the first time I introduce myself."

Those words made Hotarubi smiled too. It was incredible when they first met, she introduced herself to him as a hunter who have come to terminate him, yet, here she was, lying down beside him, and for some reason, she did not feel slightest afraid. "I guess I too should re-introduce myself?"

To her surprise, the man replied as his magical eyes looked straight at her. "I remember. Your name is Yagari Hotarubi, the daughter of the notorious Yagari vampire hunter clan."

"So you do remember…"

"Of course, and I could still remember the time we danced and you said you never knew vampires have heartbeats too."

Hotarubi immediately sensed blood rushed to her head in embarrassment when Kaname reminded her of her blunt response of their first meeting. With her cheeks burning hot Hotarubi confessed. "When I met you for the first time, I was a little confused how you were different from all the vampire descriptions I have heard."

"Well, to be honest you were quite different from what I expected vampire hunters to be too."

"You mean like how I was totally useless and could not do my job?" Hotarubi sighed reminded of how her first encounter as a vampire hunter with a vampire was a total failure. "But, that was my first mission, and I really didn't expect to see…" Before accidently letting out adjectives like 'handsome', 'charming' on an enemy, Hotarubi halted and quickly corrected herself. "I didn't expect to see a sober vampire."

"I guess not…" Kaname stood up and gave Hotarubi another smile before changing the topic. "I came tonight to see how you're feeling. Although your broken ribs would have healed by now, I was worried the pains in your legs could keep you up all night. So the sooner you heal, the less pain you would need to go through."

"You should not heal me anymore if you did not want people to know you are a vampire." Hotarubi stopped Kaname before his hand touched her.

Yes, the background regarding this vampire was a mystery. However, Hotarubi learned from the maid's reaction, no one here actually knew about Kaname's true identity. And it appeared that other than Kaname, everyone else were humans. Because it was a time when vampires lived among humans, and since they have the same appearance, unless you were a vampire hunter, it was not rare for normal humans to have close relations with vampires without knowing. At the same time, after listening to the maid's explanation of the recent murder on Duke and Duchess of Seiran, Hotarubi soon worked out that unlike Kaname, they may just be humans.

"It's true humans do not heal as fast, in that case…" Kaname knew what Hotarubi had figured out, yet he did not point it out. Gently placing his hand on her leg, Hotarubi sensed a warm power coming through and miraculously, the pain seemed to have disappeared. "I guess the least I could do is relief you of the pain."

"Why would you do that for me?" Hotarubi asked not understanding why so far, this vampire had done nothing other than being thoughtful and caring.

"I guess," Gently moving his hand away, Kaname replied softly. "It was the first time that I met someone who would talk to me normally even if they knew I was a vampire." Pausing, he added. "And it was nice."

Not expecting that answer from Kaname, Hotarubi felt her heart moved a little with how sincere he looked. She knew as a vampire hunter, it was wrong of her to have such a gentle, tranquil time with a vampire. But no matter how she tried, she discovered, it was impossible to dislike him…

In fact, as time went on, Hotarubi became more and more acquainted with Kaname than she should. Just like a vampire, he visited her at night. He would come to talk to her for a while, meekly, nothing much but just conversing, and just be there for her. He might sometimes fulfil her request and read her something from a book, talk about things Hotarubi never knew. Yet, there was something the two never shared, something personal about their past.

Unable to leave the bed because of her injuries, Kaname's daily visit slowly penetrated her soul. As she held the blue flower in her hand, Hotarubi realised she was gradually able to tolerate this piercing heartache as days went by. At the same time, Hotarubi knew there was not a day she had not thought about Zero. Maybe it was all the regrets and guilt that haunted her. Regrets because she did not sort out her feeling with Zero, and guilt because of her, he died.

Counting the days, Hotarubi discovered that it had been three months since she fell from the cliff. Smiling in loneliness, she knew everyone back home would think she was dead. Hotarubi made no attempt to contact her family and friends. To her, the day she made the decision to jump, she had not expected to return.

It could be because she refused to believe Ichiru, the kind friend could possibly plan the attack. Going home would mean, she needed to confront Ichiru for the truth that she was too afraid to find out.

_Would you still feel the same if it was me_?

Hotarubi remembered the saddened look on Ichiru's face when he asked her the question. Placing her hand over her eyes Hotarubi felt her heart in so much pain. How much she wished they could turn back time to when the three of them, her, Zero and Ichiru would do everything together. Although the training from Yagari Touga was harsh, they laughed and grid their teeth through it together.

At the same time, Hotarubi discovered that may not be the only reason. Returning to her home would mean the reinstatement of her status as a vampire hunter. Spending everyday with Kaname in the past months made her question her duty, her responsibility as a hunter. Maybe not all the vampires were evil, they could too have emotions and kindness like him. However when time comes, would she be able to kill Kaname when asked?

---

Although still struggling to walk, with the help of a walking stick, she was able to move around in her room very slowly. Noticing Hotarubi moving back and forth in her room restlessly, the maid teased. "You know, although your legs have gotten better, but forcing yourself like this may wreck it all for you."

A little embarrassed, Hotarubi finally sat down and inhaled deeply before she asked softly. "Has, has Kaname been well?"

Although Hotarubi made sure her voice sounded mild and no particular emotions were added to it, she felt her cheeks hot when she saw the strange smile on the maid's face. From her memory, Hotarubi knew Kaname would come visit her around seven or eight o'clock at night everyday. However, since a week ago, Kaname stopped coming. And she noticed that something was going on within her, something unresting, throwing her out of her normal calm.

"Master had been away on business affairs. But he should be returning either today or tomorrow." Like reading her mind the maid replied.

"No, it's not that…" Hotarubi immediately justified. "it's just that, since I can walk now, I just thought I need to properly thank him for saving me."

"Of course," The maid continued to smile in a way that made Hotarubi even more embarrassed.

While they were talking, with a gentle knock the very person they were talking about entered the room.

"Good day," Greeting as usual in a most amiable way, Kaname smiled.

"I shall go prepare some tea." Cleverly excusing herself, the maid left the two to be.

"It has been a week since I last came to visit you, have you been well?" Kaname asked as he seated on the sofa opposite to Hotarubi.

"It has only been a week, it's not like anything extraordinary would happen especially in my condition." Avoiding his eyes, Hotarubi muttered.

Noticing the displeased tone in Hotarubi's voice, Kaname asked again. "Is anything wrong?"

"It's nothing." Hotarubi finally let out a sigh. "It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong. I mean, why would there be a need to let me know if you were going away. Because we both know there were thing that we do not share with each other." Yes, their past. Why she jumped, and why he, as a vampire was the son of human nobles.

"How are you feeling today?" As if he heard nothing of Hotauribi's blabbering just now, Kaname asked again calmly.

"I am feeling better." Hotarubi replied. The two of them have respected each other's boundaries, and today, she was the first to impolitely step into his.

"That's good news. I was hoping you could accompany for an outing today."

"Accompany you?"

"Yes, the season had already changed into spring, and it would be a pity if you were stuck in this house in this fine season." Although Kaname's voice continued to sound calm, his smile deepened when he saw the joy on Hotarubi's face with his mentioning of an outing.

"But," Taking a look at herself Hotarubi replied. "I am hardly mobile, I may inconvenient you…"

"It won't be a problem at all. We will just have a picnic by the lake not far from here."

Once again touched with how considerate Kaname was, Hotarubi finally smiled and nodded.

---

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, Hotarubi thought her whole being had come back alive. Spending three months unable to move in a room was really driving her crazy. At the same time, when she saw the flowers blossoming, everything so beautiful and alive, an indescribable sadness whirled up within when she immediately remembered the last scenery she saw, the forest was covered in snow, and at that time, the person beside her was Zero…

Looking up at the man beside her now, Hotarubi felt a mixed feeling within. Like her, Kaname too appeared to be reminded of something as his eyes continued to look afar, building up an invisible wall around him.

"As you have probably noticed, the deaths regarding my parents were not logical."

To Hotarubi's surprise, Kaname spoke up and broke the silence between them. "Vampires are not beings easily terminated, let alone from another vampire's bite." Pausing, the sadness Hotarubi saw from his eyes reappeared as Kaname revealed. "Both Duke and Duchess of Seiran had no children.

Hotarubi became even more astounded with what Kaname was revealing. A while ago, she was frustrated that Kaname told her nothing about himself, yet he exposed to her one of the most private matters. "Kaname, you really didn't need to tell me anything…"

"Ten years ago," Kaname continued softly, but the tone of his voice firm. "Duke and Duchess found a little boy alone in the woods. Out of pure kindness, they brought the little boy home and adopted him not knowing what type of being and monster he was."

Although Kaname spoke as if it was another's story, Hotarubi knew he was referring to himself. At the same time, he revealed to Hotarubi that Duke and Duchess of Seiran were both normal humans. "…So, they did not know you are a vampire?"

"I guess," With a lonely smile Kaname replied. "If they knew what I am, they would not have treated me the same. At the same time, death would not have come upon the two kind people."

From Kaname's words, Hotarubi noticed there was a deeper meaning, something that implied how Kaname may know the reasons and motives behind the murder. Cautiously, Hotarubi asked. "Do you know who killed them?"

With Hotarubi's question, a look of iciness and mercilessness flashed pass Kaname's eyes. It frightened her a little for she had only seen kindness from him so far. "Hotarubi, as a vampire hunter, were you taught of the different type of vampires?"

A little surprised by Kaname's unrelated question, Hotarubi thought for a while and replied. "Not really. I was only told that vampires are harmful to human beings so my job is to protect humans from vampires. And from stories I have heard, vampires were red–eyed monsters with sharp fangs and claws, and mindlessly attack human …"

"The red-eyed mindless vampires that you hunt were once human beings who turned into vampires because they were once bitten by a Pureblood vampire. Unfortunately, because they were originally human, the vampire genetic change caused them to gradually lose their mind and control, and become blood thirsty beasts and attack humans without reason. By the time they fall into that condition, they are known as Level E vampires."

"So you're saying that a genuine vampire will not kill humans?" Shocked with the news Hotarubi asked as she looked up at the man before her, starting to understand why she found it hard to treat him as a target to eliminate.

"That is correct." Patiently Kaname answered. "A real vampire although do have the urge to drink blood, it was not necessary to drink blood from humans. Even if they do, it was easy to stop the moment the thirst is quenched. Whereas a Level E vampire is unable to control its cravings and would therefore drink human blood beyond necessity, causing death to its prey. And thus, Level E vampires were not seen as real vampires and were treated as the bottom of the hierarchy system in the vampire world. Above the Level E vampire were the normal vampires, and above them were a minority of upper grade vampires known as the Nobles, who serve under the kingship of the highest level of vampires—The Pureblood."

Taking in the information, Hotarubi kept quiet. The day she met Kaname, her body as a vampire hunter responded to his presence in such a dramatic way, it was like warning her of the powerfulness of the vampire before her. She even remembered the day Zero warned her to never fight Kaname alone, for he was a vampire that she could never handle on her own.

Standing up from where he was, Kaname walked towards the lake. Hotarubi felt her heart thumped hard again when she immediately sensed a powerful, authoritative aura from him. Turning back to look at Hotarubi, Kaname's stunning magical eyes gave a red gleam, that resembleed the beasts Hotarubi knew. "In the vampire world, there were only a handful of Pureblood vampires, the ones who were made leaders of the vampire race because there was not one single drop of human blood within them."

Hotarubi realised she was unable to look away from Kaname's focus. Like a prey that had lost its ability to flee, she could sense control and supremacy from Kaname. "So…you are a Pureblood?"

Kaname did not have to spell it out for her because it was evident for Hotarubi to recognise Kaname's majestic aura. Knowing her position as a vampire hunter, Hotarubi once again doubted whether it was acceptable for her to be here conversing normally with the leader of their archenemy.

At the same time, Hotarubi remembered Kaname mentioned earlier that he was found and taken in by Duke and Duchess of Seiran. As a powerful vampire, a Pureblood, a leader of the group, what then was he doing alone in the woods ten years ago?

Observing Hotarubi's expressions, Kaname asked softly. "Are you not going to ask? What was a Pureblood like myself doing in the woods ten years ago?"

"No," Hotarubi shook her head. "It was the same as to why you never asked why I was injured." Lifting her face to look at the perfect yet lonely face, she added in understanding. "Everyone has things they do not wish to share…"

"Hotarubi, you are indeed…" walking back towards her, Kaname crouched down to be at eye level with her. With his eyes looking deeply into her own, Kaname said. "You are unlike any vampire hunter I have known, and at the same time, you are a most unique woman."

Feeling her heartbeat racing with Kaname's praise, frightened a forbidden emotion may start to develop within, Hotarubi quickly changed the topic. "Kaname, if it's not too much trouble, can you take me to another place?"

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

Looking away, slowly taking a breath in to remind herself of her position, she said. "The place where you found me."

---

Hotarubi found it hard to breathe when Kaname granted her wish and brought her to the place, where Zero last may have been. In all honesty, Hotarubi had hoped if she was brought here, if she could just find any proof that Zero may possibly be alive, it would grant her strength to not feel anything towards the man beside her.

However when she saw the dark blood stains on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff, Hotarubi thought she was going to break into pieces. Noticing the melancholy in her eyes, Kaname whispered meekly. "I will go look at the other side of the hill."

"…Thank you," Squeezing out a smile, Hotarubi thanked Kaname for being considerate. She knew it was his way of allowing her time alone at this place, knowing there were hidden secrets she did not wish to share.

When she was left alone, walking slowly with the assistance of her walking stick, Hotarubi searched further down the path hoping to find clues and anything that may enlighten her of clues to Zero's well-being. From what Kaname told her, he saw no one else at the bottom of the cliff except her, so from the depth of her heart, she hoped—it meant Zero was still alive because there was no corpse.

However as she walked further on, her heart stopped when she noticed old blood stains on some of the trees and rocks. Her hands terribly shaking, Hotarubi reached out and touched the stain to discover that these were as old as her old blood stains on the upper side of this hill. Immediately looking around to find any other traces, Hotarubi's eyes landed on the soil beneath her feet.

As a trained vampire hunter, her knowledge advised her that the soil had been tampered by human hands. Falling onto her knees in fear, Hotarubi knew immediately what this meant. Covering her mouth in fear, Hotarubi was too frightened to find out what was buried underneath. At the same time, she persuaded herself that this was the only way to know the truth.

After a moment of struggle within, Hotarubi finally opened her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm her mind. Reaching forward her hand, her fingers dug into the soil as bit by bit she uncovered it hearing her heart pounding. Her movements halted when her fingers touched something. The touch caused her hand to shake uncontrollably as tremendous fear took over.

_No, __do not turn my eyes away__, I must see it for myself!_

Repeating that over and over within, Hotarubi continued to dig again and droplets of tears rolled down her face uncontrollably when she saw what was buried beneath. Softly picking up the silver pistol, she wept bitterly. She did not know how to best describe her emotions as she found nothing but only Zero's weapon underneath her. There was no corpse, and no other signs of Zero.

After she was finally able to calm down and think clearly, Hotarubi became even more confused. It appeared someone had buried Zero's weapon, and yet there was nothing else buried. Maybe Zero survived the fall, but why would he bury his own weapon here? If it was not Zero that buried the weapon, who then would have done such a thing?

While Hotarubi was still trying to sort all these mystery out, she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. From the past months, Hotarubi knew immediately this was not the sound of Kaname's footsteps. As a reflex, she quickly picked up her walking stick and tried to flee the scene as fast as she could. Unfortunately with her condition, Hotarubi couldn't go far so quickly hiding behind the woods, Hotarubi held her breath and hid her aura as a trained vampire hunter and hoped whoever the person was would leave soon.

However when she peeped from behind the trees, her body jumped in shock when she saw the face of the person. Immediately covering her mouth to prevent sound from coming out, she saw the familiar handsome face of a silver-haired youth, his violet purple eyes displayed sadness and regrets.

Sensing her heart thumped harder while the youth took the steps to close up the distance between them, Hotarubi closed her eyes and forced herself to remain calm before she accidentally give away her presence.

"Um?" The silver-haired youth stopped walking when he saw the ground had been dug open. Seeing that, Hotarubi scolded herself for leaving it the way it was and cause unnecessary attention to her existence.

"…Hotarubi?"

Upon the sound of her name released from the deep voice she knew, Hotarubi dared not to even breathe and prayed the youth would give up and move on.

"Hotarubi?!! Are you around?? Answer me!!" The youth cried in despair, the tone of his voice made Hotarubi's heart bled.

"_Are you sure she is around, Ichiru? Even if she is, __she obviously does not want to see you._"

When at this time, another voice appeared from around her. Hotarubi's heart suddenly gave a hard thump when her body responded to the presence of another man. Slowly turning her head, Hotarubi saw that there was no one there except Ichiru. Yet the crude voice continued as the person mocked. "It has been three months, Ichiru. You came to this hill everyday hoping to find what? The body of your loved one?" Laughing cruelly the voice added. "Or hoping for a miracle?"

"Shut up, Rido!" Ichiru cursed and turned around. "If it was not for you, this would not have happened!"

"My fault now?" The creepy evil voice snickered. "I granted your wish, Ichiru. If it was not because of me, where else can you gather so many vampires in one place?"

"I did not ask for your help, besides, it was because of you Hotarubi thought I was the one who caused the fall before she jumped!" In rage Ichiru cried.

As if a lightning struck her head on, Hotarubi felt her head spinning with what the two voices revealed. Sensing blood started to rush towards her feet, her hands turned cold with what she continued to hear.

"Don't try to come clean now, Ichiru." The voice replied coldly. "If you really never meant for the attack to happen, why then, did you plan their trip to the place I told you to? You wanted them to be attacked by vampires so you could prove yourself to your 'girlfriend' that you were better."

Hotarubi did not know how to digest all these shocking truths as her eyes continued to look at Ichiru and felt her heart sank when he kept silent to the voice's accusation.

"I…" In bitterness, Ichiru finally responded. "I had only wanted to see Hotarubi smile, and I thought, she could smile if she was with me…"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Hotarubi's tears fell down her cheeks with the sound of the bitter regretful tone in Ichiru's voice. Unfortunately, upon her little loss of concentration, Ichiru immediately noticed and turned his head towards her direction. "Who's there?!"

In shock, Hotarubi turned and as a reflex tried to flee. However when she stood up in such a large movement, the pain in her legs caught her unaware as she moaned and fell. In horror, while Hotarubi attempted to get up again, she saw a person standing before her.

Slowly looking up, her heart stopped beating when she saw an unfamiliar face as the man smirked and looked down at her, greediness and maliciousness shown in his eyes. "What are you doing here by yourself, pretty girl? Don't you know this forest is not a safe place to be roaming alone?"

"Hotarubi!!" Ichiru called in ecstasy when he saw the face of the girl he had been searching for day and night for the past three months!

Before Hotarubi even had time to respond, she felt her body lifted in the air as the man who was standing before her grabbed her in his arms and with a leap landed on the tree branch above. Seeing that, Ichiru immediately took out his katana and yelled in anger. "Rido, let her go you bastard! Or I will chop you into pieces!"

Ignoring Ichiru's threat, the man looked down at the girl in his arms as he studied Hotarubi. "So, you are Hotarubi…not bad, I didn't expect to see a decent quality in the vampire hunter family." Stopping, the man's hand lifted her soft little face as he leaned down and licked a trail along her pearl white neck making Hotarubi's body shiver with disgust. "Now I wonder what the taste of your blood would be like…"

As Hotarubi was going to free herself from the man's grasp, she felt the both of them lifted off into the air again as they landed on another tree. Turning around, she saw Ichiru had hopped onto the tree they were at as he swung his katana at it.

"Ichiru, that's no way of treating a friend especially after all that I have done for you." The man sniggered.

"I am not your friend!" Ichiru cried and leaped forward again swinging his katana at the man. With a cold laughter, the man held out his hand and to Hotarubi's horror, single-handedly stopped Ichiru's katana. The next thing Hotarubi saw was the claws extended from the man's hand as he with a lightning movement attacked Ichiru.

"Ichiru!!" Hotarubi screamed in shock when she saw despite Ichiru managed to move away, the man's claw still sliced the side of Ichiru's body.

"Don't tell me this is the strength of the famous Kiryuu vampire hunter. I wasn't even trying to fight." Seeing the blood coming out from Ichiru's side, the man smirked.

Hotarubi's heart started thumping hard not only in fear of the man's strength, but it was the same type of response she had when she first met Kaname. With the discovery, Hotarubi's eyes looked over at the man in fear immediately acknowledging what type of creature he was. Similar to Kaname, the man's face was also outstanding and perfect, his eyes were of different colours, one of red and the other blue. Unlike Kaname though, the man's eyes showed cruelness, malice, darkness and greed. Although a Pureblood vampire too, he was the complete contrast to Kaname.

Noticing Hotarubi's eyes on him, the vampire smirked. "It's okay, I will be very gentle when I drink your blood, and when you wake up again, you will become one of us…"

Sensing the danger, Hotarubi immediately reached for the Bloody Rose she hid inside her garment. When to her surprise, she sensed someone else grabbed her away and her body lifted into the air again while an enormous power struck the vampire.

"Kekekeke…" Unmoved, the vampire laughed as he held onto his shoulder. Hotarubi was staggered to find the power had blown his left arm off, and yet as if he was unharmed, the vampire continued to smile as he looked up at her, and the person next to her. "That kind of hurt, Kaname…not a very pleasing way to say 'Hi'."

"Be glad if it wasn't because Hotarubi was too close to you, I would have made sure that you were blown into pieces." Coming from beside Hotarubi, the calm, deep voice replied coldly.

"Ka…Kaname…" Hotarubi could not believe the joy and relief in her heart when she saw the beautiful vampire's face.

"Are you alright? Has he done anything to harm you?" Kaname asked immediately. The first time he had shown an arousal of emotion. And for some reason, Hotarubi liked that.

"I am fine but…" Hotarubi nodded and took another look at the other vampire, fears and disgust took over immediately when she saw his left arm started to grow back.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Kaname said as he hopped off the tree with Hotarubi and landed on the ground. "Forgive me for doing this…"

Before Hotarubi figured out what Kaname meant, she saw him placed his hand on her and a warm power came through. At the same time, she noticed the pain in her legs gradually disappeared. When Kaname let go, Hotarubi knew he was forced to heal her legs despite she had asked him not to.

"Thank you…" Hotarubi smiled softly knowing there was no other choice. With a Pureblood vampire before them, Kaname may not be able to protect her fully if she was disabled.

Kaname gave her a smile in return before he turned to their enemy once more. "Rido, if I am the one you are after, come get me."

The other Pureblood vampire whose name appeared to be Rido smirked. "Honestly, Kaname. I had not expected to see such a close and intimate relationship between you and a vampire hunter. Am I missing something?"

Ignoring Rido's mocking, Kaname moved away from Hotarubi as he hopped back onto the tree so Rido would not have the advantage of attacking him from above at the same time making sure Hotarubi will not be caught in the disastrous battle between two Purebloods.

"I guess today's is a good day," Rido said. "I have been looking for you for ten years, and I was starting to think that you were hiding from me, Kaname."

"You have already found me, why didn't you come straight for me?" Kaname asked coldly, his voice although still gentle and calm, anger and hatred were shown.

"Oh you meant why I attacked your parents instead?" stopping, Rido smirked. "No wait, they were not your parents, they were just humans."

From those words, Hotarubi immediately learned who the culprit of Duke and Duchess of Seiran's murder was. If that was the case, she really could understand why Kaname held such hatred towards Rido. However what Rido said next shocked Hotarubi.

"But aren't you getting something wrong here?" Rido scorned. "I only drank their blood, you were the one that killed them, Kaname."

As if what he said triggered something, Hotarubi saw the red gleam appearing in Kaname's eyes as he released an enormous power at Rido destroying everything in between. Horrified with the scene, Hotarubi sensed cold sweat in her palms upon the indescribable strength of a Pureblood vampire. Unmoved however, Rido remained where he was and holding up his hand, the air before him changed and became a wall that blocked out Kaname's attack.

"Hotarubi, go now!" Knowing Rido will not be able to have an extra hand to harm Hotarubi now, Kaname called.

Acknowledging if she had remained, she would only become a burden to Kaname instead of a help, Hotarubi nodded in understanding and helped Ichiru up and fled the battlefield. After making sure they were at a safe distance, far enough from Rido, Hotarubi helped Ichiru to sit down by a rock.

"Hotarubi…" Ichiru did not know what to say as he watched Hotarubi quickly helped him attend to his wounds.

"…I am sorry, Ichiru. I misunderstood you…" Hotarubi whispered softly while she bandaged him up.

Ichiru did not respond immediately as he gently studied the beautiful girl before him. Delicately placing his hand on her soft cheek, he replied. "You…were not completely wrong about me…I did set you guys up…"

Feeling tears coming onto her eyes, Hotarubi shook her head. "But it was only because I complained first, I made you think I was unhappy…"

"No, that was not the reason why." Ichiru stopped Hotarubi from further condemning herself. "Even if you said nothing to me that night, I had already made up my mind to take you away from Zero."

"Ichiru…"

"Because I couldn't understand why he was chosen and not me? What made him better than me?" Ichiru asked. Gently leaning his forehead against Hotarubi's he whispered. "But it all doesn't matter to me now because you are alive. All I wanted is that you could come home with me…"

With the mention of returning home, Hotarubi's heart ached knowing it was not possible. Slowly moving away from Ichiru she shook her head. "I am not coming home with you, Ichiru…"

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head again Hotarubi repeated. "I am not coming home. I cannot…."

Ever since that day she jumped, and Zero had sacrificed his life for her, she had never expected to return. Most of all, after spending so much time together with Kaname in the past three months, at the lowest time of her life, she realised she could not be a vampire hunter again.

"What do you mean you cannot?" Ichiru asked again and as if he suddenly remembered something, he grabbed onto Hotarubi's shoulders in shock. "Why were you with a Pureblood vampire? Did he do something to you?"

"Do something?" Hotarubi responded with a beautiful smile. Not knowing how her own face brightened up when she talked about Kaname, she added. "Of course not, He had been nothing but kind. If he did not rescue me three months ago, I would not be here, Ichiru."

Noticing something deep and passionate developing within Hotarubi, a most serious and concerned look came onto Ichiru's face. "Hotarubi, have you forgotten that you are a vampire hunter?"

That one simple sentence was the one question Hotarubi was most frightened to hear. Her face immediately turned pale as she squeezed out a smile. "Of course, of course I know."

"Then why was there such admiring expression on your face when you talk about a vampire?" Coldly Ichiru pointed it out.

"I, I…" Looking away Hotarubi justified avoiding Ichiru's eyes. "Admiration is too strong a word. I just thought, because Kaname had done so much for me, it would be rude if I just leave without saying good-bye. I just have to make sure he is safe…"

To Hotarubi's surprise, without saying a word Ichiru grabbed his katana and stood up immediately.

"Ichiru? What's the matter?"

Instead of answering her, Ichiru turned and ran back towards where they fled from.

---

"Wow, Kaname, you can be quite scary when you are angry." Rido ridiculed while he ducked from one of Kaname's powerful attack. "Are you really planning to destroy the entire place?"

"If it means you will be destroyed with it, I see nothing wrong in doing it." Replying coldly Kaname suddenly appeared beside Rido as with the power released from his hand blew a hole right through Rido's chest.

"Oh..oops, I think you missed my heart again, Kaname." Rido laughed hysterically as his flesh started to heal again. "It's too bad Purebloods just don't die. Especially a Pureblood like me…"

Kaname kept quiet as the gleam in his eyes turned crimson red again. Seeing that, Rido smirked even more. "Since the rest of the Purebloods have become a part of me, why don't you just give up and join them?"

"There is no point joining them because you are going to die here today, Rido." Kaname said as he held out his hand. "This time I won't miss, I will aim straight for your heart and then cut off your head to make sure you will not resurrect again…"

While Kaname was still talking, to his surprise he sensed an attack coming from behind him. Immediately moving away he saw a silver haired youth coming at him with the katana in his hand. Knowing immediately the katana was an anti-vampire weapon, Kaname frowned and leaped onto a tree. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ichiru did not answer Kaname however, as he caught up with him and swung his katana in lightning speed from all directions at Kaname. Although Ichiru was fast, Kaname was even faster as he managed to gracefully move away from all Ichiru's attacks.

"Ichiru!! Stop!!" Hotarubi finally caught up too and screamed with the scene before her. Unfortunately Ichiru did not respond as he continued to attack Kaname and made Hotarubi puzzled as to why Ichiru was suddenly attacking Kaname.

"You're in my way."

While Ichiru struck his attacks at Kaname, he heard a cruel voice when Rido was suddenly beside him. Turning around in alert, Ichiru swung his Katana at Rido when with a smirk, Rido grabbed onto the weapon and then with the wave of his arm sent Ichiru flying off the other direction.

Reaching out his arm, Ichiru grabbed onto a tree branch and stopped his body from going anywhere else. Unfortunately, such a force caused the wound from his side to bleed again as with a moan Ichiru fell onto one knee.

"Ichiru!" Hotarubi ran up and held onto Ichiru. "Why are you forcing yourself like this? The wounds are bleeding again!"

Holding Ichiru's katana in his hand, Rido turned to him and said in a most derisive form. "Ichiru, should I show you how to successfully stab this weapon through Kaname's heart?"

"Why don't you stab it through your own heart?!" Hotarubi called in anger. Also a Pureblood, why was this man so different from Kaname?! With that, Hotarubi realised, if the vampire she met on her first mission was not Kaname but Rido, she probably would have never doubted her duty as a vampire hunter.

Kaname's eyes landed on the katana. As a Pureblood vampire, his strength was practically equal to Rido. However, with an anti-vampire weapon against him, Kaname knew this battle may go on longer than he had liked. "Do you think you could harm me even if you hold an anti-vampire weapon?" Kaname asked coldly. "I could not help but think that you have underestimated my ability."

"I am not looking down on you, Kaname." Swinging the katana left to right playfully Rido smirked. "I know it may take a while before this thing goes through your body because you are so good at fleeing. But it's worth a try!" Following his sentence Rido charged forward and in the blink of an eye was behind Kaname. Luckily Kaname was fast too and immediately dodged the attack. Regardless Rido had a weapon in his hand, after several attempts, he was still unable to touch Kaname.

"Wow, Kaname. I am impressed." Rido sniggered between one of his attacks. "Why don't you just be a good boy and stand still?"

Not wanting to respond to Rido's childishness sarcasm, Kaname took a peek around him to see if there were other ways to trap Rido. Noticing that, Rido asked. "What are you planning to do? Kaname? Are you planning to play funny tricks? If so, let's see if you can dodge this!"

Upon the end of his sentence, Rido released the katana. To Kaname's bewilderment, instead of coming straight at him, the katana Rido released went flying at Hotarubi instead! Since everything happened too unexpectedly and fast, before Hotarubi even had time to respond and dodge, it was already at her face.

"Hotarubi!" Ichiru screamed and tried to help but was too late.

At this very juncture, Hotarubi saw a shadow appeared before her.

"….Eh?" Hotarubi's brain could not register what happened when red crimson warm liquid splattered onto her as a man fell into her arms. Slowly looking up, she saw the perfect handsome face of the gentle vampire smiling at her, and the katana that was once in Rido's hand had now gone through Kaname's body. "Ka…Kaname? Why…why did you? Oh my God…" Hotarubi panicked when she saw the blood coming out of Kaname's body so rapidly that it drained her clothes.

Although vampires have extremely fast healing abilities, when struck by an anti-vampire weapon, the damage upon them was huge. However, gently moving away from Hotarubi, Kaname shook his head. "It's okay, this type of wound will not kill me." With a swift pull, Kaname took the katana out of his body and dropped it into the ground. Hotarubi's eyes landed on the katana as she watched the blood from Kaname dripped one by one onto it.

"Oh wow, it worked. You really went to defend her, Kaname." Rido's evil laughter echoed the air. Slowly coming up to them, Rido added. "Although this probably won't kill you, but it must hurt heaps doesn't it? Vampire hunter weapons are like that, cruel right?"

"Rido…" Kaname turned around and despite his wounds he stood before Hotarubi to keep Rido away. Seeing Kaname's action, Hotarubi sensed a rush of a million emotions within. Why would Kaname protect her? Why would he go to this extent?? She was a vampire hunter that wanted to kill him a few months ago! Yet with the blood flowing out of his body unable to stop due to the power of the anti-vampire weapon, Kaname still wanted to shelter her.

Not sure if he was no longer afraid of Kaname knowing he was no longer a threat, Rido walked right up to them. "Now, Kaname, the effect of the anti-vampire weapon should have managed to paralyse you temporary. So why don't you just relax while you become a part of me?"

While Rido was still talking, he heard a soft voice chanting something. From behind Kaname, he saw Hotarubi's lips moving and didn't know when and how, the katana was in her hand. It did not take long for Rido to realise something was happening as he took a step back.

However it was too late when Hotarubi made a cut on her palm with the katana and the moment blood flowed out of it, she cried out. "Byakko, holy creature of the west, with the binding contract of the Yagari Clan, I now call you forth!!"

"Hotarubi, no!!" Ichiru responded first and called in alert knowing what Hotarubi had done.

Rido frowned when he saw a thick white fog forming rapidly as a pattern started to appear on Hotarubi's arm. "Ho…so this is the renowned Yagari seal."

"Yes it is." Hotarubi lifted her arm as the fog gathered above her palm and transformed into a pneumatic white tiger. "I guess you have forgotten that although a girl, I am after all a descendant of the Yagari family."

Yagari Clan became one of the most powerful vampire hunter families due to their ability to carry out such seal. When a Yagari child is born, he or she was offered up to the holy creatures upon a combined contract. The holy creatures agree to act as a vicious offensive force to the Yagari if they too would offer up something in return.

"You do remember the price you have to pay for activating the seal, I am sure?" Rido's eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"Yes I do, but right now, I think it is totally worth it." Glaring straight back at Rido without fear, Hotarubi challenged. "Even though you are a Pureblood, I am sure the power of Byakko will still be able to take you down."

To Hotarubi's surprise, Rido started laughing as if he heard the funniest thing in the world. Moving his eyes onto Kaname, Rido shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? This is like the most ridiculous thing I have ever encountered. A Pureblood vampire protecting a vampire hunter with his life, and in return, the vampire hunter offered up her life to protect the vampire…" In boredom Rido turned away, "I guess I have had enough fun for the day. Maybe when I am bored again, I will be back." By the end of his sentence, Rido was already no where to be found.

"Hotarubi!! Why did you…?!" Ichiru got up from where he was and approached the female hunter. "Shisho said that under no circumstances should you use the seal and yet…"

"I know…" Hotarubi squeezed out a smile as she looked to her arm. Starting from her wrist, a line of blackness extended to her elbow. Yes, Yagari Touga had warned her numerous times that despite she could use the seal, but as the price to pay is high, unless there was no other choice, she should never use it.

Yet, despite the price she has to pay, Hotarubi made the decision to activate the seal anyway. She did not understand the logic behind her action. All she knew was, when she saw Kaname jumped in before her to protect her, and the amount of blood coming from his body, Hotarubi's body responded first.

As the white tiger gradually vanishes, together with it Hotarubi felt her strength and consciousness leaving her as she slowly closed her eyes and fell. Reaching out his arms quickly to prevent Hotarubi from falling, Ichiru saw another arm grabbed onto Hotarubi instead. When he saw that it was Kaname, Ichiru frowned. "Let her go."

"No." Slowly shaking his head Kaname replied, his sad yet magical eyes continued to look at the girl in his arms.

"Vampire!" immediately reaching for his katana on the ground, Ichiru swung it at Kaname.

However Kaname's body lifted into the air as he easily dodged the attack even with Hotarubi in his arms. "I will not fight you because I know Hotarubi do not wish for it. At the same time, I am not letting her go. Besides…" Kaname's eyes glanced over at Ichiru and concluded. "Knowing your true relationship with Rido, I am sure you would agree that Hotarubi will be safer with me."

Ichiru's body jumped upon Kaname's words. Slowly lowering his katana, Ichiru said, his voice tamed. "…I do not wish for Hotarubi to find out."

"In that case I won't tell." Leaving Ichiru that promise, Kaname turned to leave not looking back again.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hotarubi, do you like Zero?"_

"_Yes, mummy,__ and__ I like Ichiru too!"_

"_No, Hotarubi. When you grow up, you can only choose one, and it has to be Zero."_

"_But why? I like them both! __We did everything together!"_

"_Because Zero is the elder of the Kiryuu twin, and you Hotarubi, are the first daughter born into the Yagari family in five generations."_

"_What do you mean, mummy?"_

"_When time comes, Hotarubi, you will know."_

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter****3****The****Promise**

This time when Hotarubi opened her eyes, it was not the maid beside her, but the master.

"How are you feeling?" Still gentle and meek, Kaname asked. Hotarubi noticed somehow there was something added to his kindness, something deeper and more affectionate. It was no longer a polite greeting, but a genuine concern from the heart.

"How long was I out for…?" feeling totally lethargic and weak Hotarubi asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks??" In shock Hotarubi sat up immediately. To her horror, her arms and legs were like jelly, sore and powerless. Unable to hold herself up, she collapsed right into Kaname's arms. Baffled with the condition of her body, Hotarubi looked up at Kaname. She had heard that activating the Yagari Seal will drain a huge amount of her life source, but she had never expected to black out for two weeks and although awake, her body was completely useless!

"Your body would need a while to recover its strength," Kaname gave a soft sigh as he held her gently in his arms. "You should have never activated the seal…"

A little surprised with Kaname's action Hotarubi blushed. Although she spent nearly everyday with Kaname in the past months, he had always been a gentleman, and rarely showed his emotions and affections. Yet, from the strength of his embrace, and the tone in his voice, Hotarubi did not know how to best respond. "Well, I guess I didn't really have a choice at the time…Rido was going to…" Hotarubi stopped suddenly when she realised what she was about to say. The reason she activated the forbidden seal was because, she knew Kaname was in danger.

With the discovery, Hotarubi lifted her face and looked straight into Kaname's eyes. With a sigh, she asked. "In that case, why did you jump in front of me like that too? If you think about it really, that katana is an anti-vampire weapon, it will not be able to harm me."

With Hotarubi's question, Kaname replied with a beautiful smile. Although it was another of his modest, amiable smile, Hotarubi felt her heart skipped a beat with what he was actually trying to convey. Gently fondling her hair, Kaname replied. "I guess I was not thinking."

"…Liar." Hotarubi blushed even more as she looked away. Out of all the people in the world, Kaname would be the last person to ever act on impulse. Feeling her heart beating fast, she knew something was developing and she was too frightened to let it unveil. In an attempt to suppress her feelings, Hotarubi said, her voice cold. "Kaname, can you put me back down? I am still feeling really awful."

"Of course." Granting her the wish, Kaname gently laid her back down on the soft bed and placed the blanket over her. After making sure she was comfortable, as if he saw through her heart, Kaname squeezed out a smile. "I guess I better leave the room so you could have a better rest."

Feeling extremely guilty, Hotarubi was reminded that Kaname too was badly injured because of her. Yet, not knowing when she would wake up, he was by her side watching over her. But why does it make her heart ache so much when she saw all the extra kindness Kaname displayed on her? Was it because she knew she could not give him anything in return? Growing up as a vampire hunter, she was brainwashed to believe vampires were evil, and they were nothing but pests to be extinguished. The more time she spent with Kaname, she was forced to question her belief, her reason of existence.

With the intensive pain within, Hotarubi felt tears rapidly formed in her eyes when she was alone in the room. Silently sobbing away, she knew there was only one thing left to do—the right thing.

---

It was another formal and ritual day at the Royal Court for Kaname. After the death of Duke and Duchess of Seiran, as their son, Kaname became the new Duke of Seiran, and it was required that he attend to his duties with the nobles at the presence of the human King. Returning home however, Kaname's boring day changed when he saw Hotarubi standing at the entrance awaiting his return.

Dressed in a dark crimson dress, her black long hair laid over her pearl white shoulders, and her deep blue eyes glanced at him in shyness and embarrassment as she greeted. "Welcome home, Kaname."

Kaname had always been a composed, mysterious man. He was perceptive and could predict many things. However, he must admit for the first time, he was taken by surprise. Approaching the beautiful girl, Kaname smiled, once again it was genuine. Gently lifting the girl's hand, he landed a polite soft kiss on it. "You look beautiful, Hotarubi."

Not expecting that, Hotarubi felt her heart racing like crazy as she quickly pulled away her hand and replied. "Thank, thank you. I know you have had a tiring day, so to help you relax, I have had a program prepared."

Program? Kaname smiled again within. What more surprises has this girl got for him? Following Hotarubi into the building, Kaname was amazed to find that the dining room was very nicely decorated. There were fresh flowers on the table, candles to create a certain, warm, romantic atmosphere.

"Take your seat and I will be back soon!" Smiling mysteriously, Hotarubi left the room.

"Dan…" Calmly handing his coat to the butler Dan Kaname asked. "Do you have any idea what Hotarubi had planned?"

"Yes milord." With a bow, the butler replied. "Miss Hotarubi has hand prepared a heartfelt meal tonight. She had been working in the kitchen since noon."

With the answer, Kaname could not help but smile again knowing ever since Hotarubi had been around, he had not stopped smiling. "So you're saying the chef had a day off today?"

"Yes, milord. Miss Hotarubi insisted that she would do everything today."

Amused, Kaname pondered on what Hotarubi had in mind. More delight showered him when he saw the banquet Hotarubi cooked. She attended to him, explaining each dish and cheerfully recommending this and that. The way she smiled and talked to him so cheerfully made Kaname realised. As a vampire who was accustomed to the night, Hotarubi's presence was like the sunlight that became too bright for his eyes. But it was warm, it was nice.

"Have you enjoyed the meal?" At the end of the full course she prepared, Hotarubi asked softly, her face beaming with anticipation. Despite spending most of her life training to be a vampire hunter, Hotarubi was proud of her cooking skills.

Studying the beautiful face of the girl before him, Kaname replied. "Is there a man in this world that could have not enjoyed a thoughtful, delicious meal prepared by you?" While Hotarubi blushed again with his affectionate words, Kaname got up from his seat and approached her. Reaching out his hand, he led Hotarubi off her seat as he said to the butler.

"Dan, would you play us a piece?"

"Yes milord." Upon the master's request, the butler returned with a violin as he started to perform a beautiful piece of music with it.

Along with the music, Kaname held Hotarubi closer to him as he whispered softly. "Would you dance with me?"

The moment she felt the warmth from Kaname's body, and the power and strength of his embrace, Hotarubi realised there was no way she could decline. Slowly moving her body with Kaname, they danced so peacefully just like the first night they met. Slowly closing her eyes, Hotarubi rested her head against Kaname's broad chest as the beautiful sound of the violin travelled in the air, and the sound of her heartbeat gradually becoming one with Kaname's.

"Hotarubi…"

"Um…?" Upon the deep voice that called her name, still half dreaming from the tranquil atmosphere, Hotarubi responded.

Kaname did not say anything immediately as his fingers gently brushed through Hotarubi's soft long silky hair, caressing every strand so cautiously, so lovingly as he finally let out a soft sigh. "Am I foolish to think that there was a reason to what you did tonight?"

Upon Kaname's question, Hotarubi felt her heart twitched in pain as she finally looked up at him, determination shown in her eyes.

"I will be leaving tomorrow, Kaname."

Immediately after her declaration, Kaname's movement stopped while his crimson eyes looked deeply into her own. Gently letting go, the handsome vampire said to the butler. "Could you give us a moment?"

In understanding, the butler bowed and did as told.

Despite knowing it would hurt her to say this to Kaname, she did not expect to see such sadness and loneliness from Kaname's eyes. It was like tearing down the determination she had so strongly upheld to. Inhaling deeply, Hotarubi persuaded her to continue and not soften her heart.

"Kaname, I must first thank you for saving my life and looked after me in the past months. I know the little meal I prepared was in no comparison to what you have done. But still, I hope you would understand that, it makes no sense now I have recovered and still remain here to be a bother…"

"Hotarubi…"

Too frightened Kaname could easily alter her decision, Hotarubi continued on not allowing him to speak. "I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your true identity…"

As if he easily saw through Hotarubi's terrible acting, Kaname asked, his eyes never left hers. "Do you still insist on leaving even if I asked you to stay? Would you easily walk out of my life now knowing you would take away part of me and I could never be whole?"

Hotarubi was ready for all kinds of confrontations and threats but she had not expected Kaname to confess something so passionate. In the past few weeks, she already noticed an additional feeling from Kaname, something she was too frightened to accept, something she knew was wrong and unforgivable. It was unforgivable because she too discovered an emotion developing within, urging to respond to what Kaname was expressing. Yet, how could she have the ground to even feel slightly attracted to Kaname? Before her time spent with Kaname, she was betrothed to Zero! Although she knew not her feelings for him, but she felt she had lost her right to happiness when Zero sacrificed his life for her.

Luckily for her, Kaname had been a gentleman and never once brought up the attraction that was budding between them. However, since that day, the day they met Rido, everything they both hid and enclosed were overturned. Unlike a man of his nature, Kaname acted on impulse as he stood before her to protect her. She too responded by activating the forbidden seal, an act based on her emotions and not logic.

"It's…it's…" Hotarubi shook her head madly as she pushed Kaname away. "It's not going to work, Kaname. I am a vampire hunter and you are a vampire, it's forbidden, and it's wrong!"

"Is that your standing? You have decided on returning to be a vampire hunter?"

"No, I will not be returning home..."

"In that case…"

"No, it's not going to work!!" Hotarubi finally broke down and wept in despair. Looking up at Kaname, she stated the cruellest fact. "Kaname, have you forgotten something? You are a powerful vampire that could live for thousands of years and yet I am only a human being. My little limited life time of few decades would mean nothing more than a blink of an eye to you." Stopping, Hotarubi placed her hand on her face as fear took over. "You would always remain young and beautiful and yet, I would age and decay away…"

Kaname's beautiful eyes watched the terror and pain going through Hotarubi's heart. He knew she had a perfect reason to fear, it was true that as a vampire, most of all a Pureblood, he could live for thousands of years, never age. In comparison, Hotarubi was only a fragile, helpless human being.

"Hotarubi…" Whispering her name softly, Kaname held her in his arms again as he asked, a voice so full of charisma, and so enchanting. "Then, would you become a beast like me, live for a long long time, feasting on blood…?"

Upon Kaname's words, Hotarubi's whole body jumped in shock. She remembered Kaname once mentioned when a human was bitten by a Pureblood vampire, they would too turn into blood thirsty beings. Yes, she would gain the long life and youth of a vampire, but was she ready to eventually turn into a mindless beast, feasting on blood?

When she felt Kaname stooped down, the soft touch of his lips along her neck, to her surprise, she had not one single urge to struggle. As Kaname leaned in deeper, his hand supporting the back of her head, and the touch of his sharp fangs against her soft skin, slowly closing her eyes, Hotarubi stood still and obeyed like a child.

_Ah…it no longer mattered. What was right or wrong, what her standing was, and what horrible future awaits her, it all no longer mattered_.

However, instead of the sharp pain Hotarubi was expecting from the fangs of a vampire penetrating her skin, Kaname gently moved away.

"…Kaname?" Opening her eyes, Hotarubi saw the melancholy in Kaname's eyes that made Hotarubi's heart skipped a beat.

"I am sorry." To Hotarubi's surprise, Kaname apologised. "It was a joke gone too far."

A joke? Hotarubi shook her head immediately at Kaname's usage of words. She understood what Kaname just did was in no way a display of a crude joke. She knew from the look in his eyes, if he could, he was ready to turn her into a vampire. What she could not understand was, why then did he stop?

"Hotarubi, you are a human being, that, I knew from the beginning and it never mattered to me." Kaname whispered deeply, there was no false or pretence in his confession. "Even if the time I spend with you would only mean a temporary glimpse of bliss in a vampire's life…" Gently lifting her chin to face him, Kaname concluded. "To me it was a life proven to have lived."

As if she had turned into an emotional wreck, the sincere and earnest words of the vampire broke all her barriers and walls. Collapsing into Kaname's arms, Hotarubi wept and knew not what to do anymore. "But I can't…Kaname, I just can't…"

Gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Kaname comforted. "I do not expect you to return my feelings, but all I ask of you was, if you could stay a little longer…?"

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Hotarubi finally gave in and nodded. She knew with her status and past, she had no right to love another man. But the least she could do, at least for the time being, she could grant him this little wish. She would remain by his side, for as long as she was permitted to…

---

Hotarubi once made up her mind to leave, and after such heartfelt genuine confession from Kaname, she realised it was not as easy as she thought. What made her sad was, when she was alone at night, with the preserved blue flower in her hand, she would remember that she did not deserve to be happy. Yet whenever she was with Kaname, she could not help but feel warm, loved, and peaceful.

Another two months went by since then. Half a year had already gone by since her fall. The sceneries surrounding her had changed from the silver snowy white to soothing green, the wind carried a certain smell, something lively and warm, like a soft warm stroke to her skin.

In the morning, Kaname had left to attend his affairs at the Royal Court. Having nothing to do, Hotarubi thought it would be nice to take a walk by the lake, listen to the sounds of nature, and maybe allow her feet to cool a bit in the water.

"Miss Hotarubi, it is not safe to go alone." Before she left the house, Kaname's faithful butler immediately approached her. "Master will be worried."

Not wanting anyone to be following her when she really needed her time alone, Hotarubi smiled. "Don't worry, I am just going for a walk by the lake. I should be back before noon so Kaname won't even know about it."

"But Miss Hotarubi…"

"Really, I will be fine!" Before she lost her chance to leave the house, Hotarubi quickly waved goodbye to the old man and left the place as fast as she could.

Gently swinging her legs inside the lake water, Hotarubi took a deep breath and questioned herself once again the reality of the peacefulness and tranquillity she was experiencing. Over two months ago, Ichiru discovered that she was actually alive, yet, although she knew not what happened after that, as it she was granted her freedom, there were no more contacts from her vampire hunter relations.

Does this mean they approved of her friendship with Kaname?

Closing her eyes, Hotarubi prayed that it was indeed true. She was more certain now than ever, she wanted nothing bad to happen to Kaname.

"_Somebody help me please!!!!_"

Like a disturbance to the serenity, Hotarubi heard a woman screamed. Turning to the voice, she saw a woman running towards her in panic, her face dead pale. Removing her feet from the water, Hotarubi approached the frightened woman.

"Is everything alright?"

"Please help me, my son is missing!" Trying to find any help she could get, the woman desperately grabbed onto Hotarubi's arm and pleaded. "Please help me find him!"

"Sure. When did you last see him?"

"I was doing some laundry by the lake about an hour ago, and my son was just playing by the bank. When I finished my laundry, he was no longer there!" Half hysterical, the poor mother wept.

Taking a look around them, Hotarubi nodded. "Alright, I will go and have a look around the lake, if not, I will see if he had gone into the mountains. Meanwhile, see if you could get more help from the village. The more people, the better it would be."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Bowing over and over again the woman thanked with her whole heart.

---

Looking up at the starry sky, Hotarubi let out a sigh and held onto her head. She promised the poor butler that she would be home before noon, yet due to the missing boy incident, by the time Hotarubi returned, it was way into the night.

First of all, it took her quite a while to finally find the boy in the mountains, fallen into a pit. Because of the situation, it took Hotarubi quite an effort to finally help the boy onto safety. After that, out of extra kindness, she brought the boy to the physician because the boy had broken his leg. Unable to walk, Hotarubi carried the boy back home to his worried mother.

It was almost none, no single young girls would be roaming the streets at this time of the night. Hotarubi however was not worried about her safety. Because to be quite honest, she would be stronger than most men anyway. What worried her the most was whether the butler would get in trouble because she broke her promise. With that in mind, Hotarubi had decided to defend the butler if he ever got into trouble with Kaname.

As she approached the front gate, to her surprise she saw a man standing there. The man's perfect mesmerising countenance was hundred times more attractive when the moonlight shone on him. When Hotarubi saw him, she realised, he was indeed a man of the night.

"Kaname…? What are you doing here in the…" Before Hotarubi could finish her sentence, she sensed Kaname grabbed her hand as he pulled her into his arms.

"Ka…Kaname?" Hotarubi was stunned by the strength of his embrace. Most of all, she could sense the trembling, a sign that the powerful authoritative vampire before her had never ever shown.

"…_Welcome home_."

Upon the simple two words, Hotarubi felt as if a lightning struck her.

_Home_? She had never thought the word applied to this huge mansion she resided in the past six months. Yet for the first time, what Kaname said became more than a simple greeting to her. With her unexplained late return, Kaname must have taken it as a sign that she had finally made the decision to depart. The thought of losing her, the fact she had really left his life broke Kaname's heart. Despite having all the powers in the world, Kaname chose to wait by the gate, awaiting her return because he respected her decision.

Feeling her heart moved with great compassion, Hotarubi raised her arms as she responded to the man's embrace, finally able to declare—_yes, I am home_.

---

It was a majestic hall, crowded with beautifully adorned ladies and agreeable handsome gentlemen. The string quartet performed beautiful pieces of music one after another whilst the couples danced away, enjoying the festive evening. Among the single ladies though, there was one particular gentleman whose name appeared constantly from their lips.

"Is Duke Kaname coming tonight?"

"I believe he is!"

"I really cannot wait to see him. There is no gentleman in the royal court as eligible as him."

"You mean no man in the world as wonderful as him?"

"Although he was such an amiable man, he always kept his distance, didn't he?"

"Yes he does. I wonder if he would ever choose a lady good enough for him."

"Shh!! Be quiet, he is here!"

"Oh, I would die to have a dance with him!"

However, the delightful anticipation on the ladies' faces immediately turned sour when they saw their beloved Duke Kaname appearing at the ball with a date. Most of all when they saw his connected hands with the lady beside him, all hell broke loose.

"Oh my, who is that woman beside him??"

"No way, why is he holding her hand??"

"Did you see that?? He just kissed her hand!! No!!"

"I have never seen her before, was she from a noble family??"

"She doesn't deserve him!!"

While the single ladies panicked and moaned over their painful discovery, another person approached them as she chuckled softly. "Come now ladies, do not lower your class by saying such things."

Turning around, all the single ladies immediately lowered their heads and greeted. "Good evening, Countess Shirabuki Sara."

Standing before them was a stunningly elegant, graceful and beautiful lady who responded with a kind smile. "Duke Kaname could dance with whoever he wishes for he had been nothing but kind to all of us."

"Yes of course, Countess…"

Smiling even more gracefully, Countess Sara concluded. "Do enjoy yourselves tonight ladies, there are many other fine gentlemen available."

After she hushed off the noisy girls, her strikingly beautiful eyes landed on Kaname and the lady he was dancing with. In an inaudible voice, the Countess whispered, "Kaname, so is this your choice…?"

---

"How are you feeling?"

As the man beside her asked gently, Hotarubi looked up at him and replied with a smile. "I just felt a bit heated from the crowd." Stopping, she turned to the water fountain beside them and took a deep breath. "But out here in the night breeze, I feel much better."

"I am sorry to make you attend such an event with me." Still caring and considerate, Kaname apologised. As an important member of the Royal Court, it was his duty to attend social activities such as these. His only joy was, he no longer had to attend these events alone, because beside him was the most beautiful treasure any man could hope for.

Gently shaking her head, Hotarubi gave Kaname a beautiful smile. "No need to apologise. I have already decided to stay beside you. So wherever you go, I will go."

For the first time, Kaname was caught off guard because he did not expect such sweet promise from Hotarubi. Feeling his face slightly heated, Kaname's arm came around Hotarubi's shoulders as he gently rested her head on his shoulder. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss on her fragrant hair and whispered. "Ah…we will always be together."

Among such romantic, beautiful atmosphere, a strange emotion of insecurity whirled up within Hotarubi.

"Kaname…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think punishment would come upon me soon?"

Surprised with Hotarubi's pessimistic statement, Kaname lifted her chin to face him and saw fear and doubts in her eyes. "Hotarubi…?"

Avoiding Kaname's eyes, Hotarubi replied softly. "It's just whenever I feel so much love and joy, I would then doubt whether I was worthy of it." Yes, although she had finally made the decision to abandon her past and status, but just to remain with Kaname, she could not help but be reminded, the reason she could find such joy now was because, a man had sacrificed his life for her.

Not sure if Kaname knew of her struggle, the charismatic vampire did not pursue further because he knew she would appreciate if it was kept untouched. Instead, all he knew was, he would be by her side to protect her, be her comfort. If she was ever in doubt, he would endeavour to take all the uncertainties away.

"Hotarubi," Gently caressing her soft cheek, Kaname smiled. "If punishment would ever come upon you, I will be your shelter, let me be punished. Because how could a monster like me ever deserve you?"

"Kaname…" Feeling tears forming rapidly in her eyes again, Hotarubi was so touched with how much love and protectiveness this man could provide. Stooping, Kaname's lips gently landed on her eyelids as he softly, lovingly kissed away her tears. She felt his lips gently moving down, like a sweet gentle breeze, landing on her cheeks, her ears and eventually, her lips.

The moment she sensed the touch of another's lips against her own, Hotarubi thought she was going to faint. It was a sensation she had never experienced. Kaname's kiss was so careful, cautious, as if he was frightened that he could scare her. Although she was inexperienced and did not know how to respond, she knew this much. She wanted him to know that he was not hurting or frightening her.

In a manner of encouragement her lips slightly unlocked in response. Accepting the sign, Kaname's hand came around the back of her head as support while he leaned in deeper and his tongue gently stroke her lips before entering her mouth. For the next moment, Hotarubi's mind no longer functioned as a soft sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth, making her a captive of such passion and heat.

It was not until the touch of Kaname left her lips did she finally open her eyes again and found Kaname's exquisite burgundy eyes admiring her deeply. Her cheeks burning hot, Hotarubi found no more strength left in her body as she started to tremble, still stunned with the indescribable experience.

"It's okay, I am here." Gently holding her in his arms, Kaname whispered. "I will be here with you until you stop trembling."

Nodding, Hotarubi's hands grasped tightly onto his shirt as she rested her head, trying to not feel afraid while she sensed his warmth, and listen to his heartbeat. She could not believe her experience of first kiss was this strong, that her body shook with nervousness and she was unable to control herself! At the same time, Hotarubi felt her heart afloat when she realised, it was Kaname that was there to calm her, and like he had promised, he would be her shelter.

When Kaname noticed the girl in his arms had finally calmed down, with a tender smile he offered. "I will go and fetch you some drink, it will sooth you more."

Nodding, Hotarubi was glad Kaname gave her some time alone whilst she recollected herself. Sitting by the water fountain in the garden, Hotarubi covered her face and took a deep breath. Still feeling her face hot from the passion just before, she noticed she wasn't able to wipe that grin off her face. Despite her body appear to have calmed down, within, her heartbeat raced every time she was reminded of it, and it was as if she could still feel the touch of Kaname's lips on her own.

While she daydreamed away in her romantic thoughts, her heart gave a thump, a reaction her body gave whenever Kaname was near. Trying to wipe that girly grin off her face, Hotarubi patted her cheeks before she turned around and gave Kaname a friendly smile.

"It is a nice evening, isn't it? So many stars shining in the sky."

To her surprise, it was not Kaname that was standing there, but a most elegant and beautiful lady who initiated the conversation kindly.

"Yes it is." In politeness, Hotarubi responded. However a frown came onto her face when she noticed the restlessness of the blood within her, and the alert and danger her body sensed as the lady came closer.

Seeing the frown on Hotarubi's face, the beautiful lady smiled. "You are a vampire hunter right?"

With that, Hotarubi immediately stood up from where she was as she moved a safe distance away, her body in a guarding battle pose. However, the beautiful lady did not do anything as she continued to smile and study her.

"…You are a Pureblood." Hotarubi concluded because her body as a vampire hunter indicated so. It was the same type of strong response she had when she met Kaname and Rido for the first time. And the indescribable beauty and elegance was a proven characteristic of Pureblood vampires.

"Yes I am." The female vampire answered simply, not attempting to hide or deny. "I must admit that I was not expecting to find Kaname together with a human, least of all, a vampire hunter." Stopping, despite the female vampire was still beaming in friendliness, Hotarubi noticed a gleam of disapproval passed her eyes as she stated. "Unfit to be a Kuran Queen."

Hotarubi decided to remain silent before she understood what the female vampire's intention was. Luckily at this time, Kaname had returned with the drinks and when he saw who Hotarubi was with, he immediately stood between her and the female vampire in a protective manner.

"Good evening, Kaname." With a delightful smile, the female vampire greeted. "It was indeed a lovely evening isn't it?"

"Good evening, Sara." Without smiling, Kaname greeted too formally.

For some reason, when Hotarubi heard the name of another woman from Kaname's lips, it made her heart sank. No, it was not because she was possessive, but the fact that it was clear to her, Kaname knew this vampire in a way that she did not know.

Moving her eyes to the human behind Kaname, Sara gave a soft sigh. "Kaname, I am not exactly sure what to think or say when I see you with a human, and not just any human but a hunter of our kind."

"There was no need to think or say anything," Kaname replied calmly. "I have chosen her, and that was it."

"Was this the conclusion you have come to after ten years?" Sara calmly asked. "After the unlawful deaths of the King and Queen of Kuran?"

"Eh…?" Although she understood nothing of what Sara and Kaname were saying, from that little bit of information, Hotarubi suddenly realised the past that Kaname never shared, the reason why he was in the woods all alone ten years ago, and why Rido was after him, it was more serious than she had thought. She remembered learning from theory, the ancestor of all vampires was known as the Kuran family. They were the leaders of vampires who fought against the head of vampire hunters back in the days when the battle was fierce. With the realisation, Hotarubi slowly looked up at Kaname as a frightening thought hit her hard.

Is Kaname a Kuran?

After a moment of silence, Kaname replied. "No, I have not forgotten their deaths. At the same time, I know I have chosen Hotarubi, she is the woman I want to be with."

"I see," Sara knew what conclusion Kaname came to when she saw the look in his eyes. With a smile she said. "Let's hope the others are as open-minded to accept a vampire hunter as their next Queen." Turning away, the pretty female vampire took a look around her. "Anyway, I came out here because I was looking for my dance partner. He had apparently disappeared the moment we arrived." Her eyes landed on a tree a few meters away and sighed. "I knew he would be hiding in the gardens."

Following the direction Sara was looking, Hotarubi was surprised to find that there was indeed a man on the tree. He hid himself so well that if Sara had not pointed him out, Hotarubi would not have noticed! With the thought, she blushed in embarrassment remembering that the man could have seen her kiss scene with Kaname a while back!

"What are you doing hiding out here by yourself?" Calmly walking up to the tree Sara chuckled. "You are supposed to dance with me."

Since Sara had spotted him, the man knew there was no way he could continue his peaceful rest as he hopped off the tree and skilfully landed on the ground soundless. "I never said I was here to dance. You needed a bodyguard so here I am."

The moment Hotarubi heard the man's deep voice, her whole body jumped as if electrocuted. As the man calmly walked out of the shadow and into the moonlight, Hotarubi thought the world around her had started to spin in rapid speed making her sick. As a reflex, she quickly turned her back at the man, hiding her face in Kaname's arms.

Noticing Hotarubi's reaction, Kaname looked down in concern and saw, Hotarubi's delicate countenance turned deadly pale, her body shaking as if she had seen something most frightening. With a frown, Kaname looked over at the man and when he saw the man's face, Kaname immediately understood the reason to Hotarubi's fear.

The man however did not seem to bother with Kaname and Hotarubi as he calmly walked pass them and said to Sara. "I think I have had enough of the night. I will be heading back."

"Alright, I guess you were never fond of these type of events." Sara smiled not really finding the man's uncompromising attitude offensive. Following after the man, she turned to Kaname and Hotarubi. "It was nice seeing you, Kaname and…" Pausing, Sara chuckled. "I guess I didn't catch your name."

However Hotarubi did not respond as her back was still turned at them, her hands shaking unable to suppress the emotions running wild within. Seeing that, Kaname gently rubbed her back to calm her as he answered for her. "Her name is Hotarubi."

"_Hotarubi_…?"

Hotarubi's shoulders jumped again when she heard the man repeated that name. Instead of walking away, the man stopped and turned around, his violet eyes finally landed on the couple. When he saw a girl with black locks hiding in the tall gentleman's embrace, he knew not why, but his feet walked up to them and repeated the name. "Hotarubi…?"

Unable to take the intensity, Hotarubi's fingers gripped onto Kaname's shirt tight in fear as one thought repeated itself inside her mind.

_Punishment has come…it really has come…_

Sensing Hotarubi's fear had reached maximum, gently fondling her hair, Kaname looked up at the man, the kind smile left his face as he stated coldly. "I am afraid I have to ask you to stand back. You are making my friend here extremely uncomfortable."

Observing the reaction from both parties, Sara smiled secretly to herself as she approached the man. "Let's go inside. You are making the poor lady uncomfortable."

"No." Unyielding though, the man shook his head. "This may be the only chance I regain my loss memory. I have a feeling that I know this name." With that, the man ignored Kaname's warning and stepped closer.

Next thing Hotarubi knew was, Kaname placed her behind him as he stood before the man, the red gleam in his eyes reappeared while merciless painted his handsome perfect face. "…It is unpleasant when some just don't learn…"

Sensing the dangerous aura from Kaname, with a wave of her hand Sara formed a seal between Kaname and the man. Seeing the transparent wall before him, Kaname's eyes turned and looked over at Sara.

"I do apologise for my partner's behaviour," Still smiling beautifully, Sara apologised despite her actions showed she was no inferior. Knowing so, Kaname knew at this moment, both he and Sara would prefer to be on the same side than on the opposite. Gradually, the red vampire gleam in his eyes faded as he turned to Hotarubi instead, "I guess we should go home. It appears the evening turned unpleasant." When he saw Hotarubi gently gave a nod, her face still white as paper, Kaname tenderly held her hand as he led her off the scene.

After Kaname left with Hotarubi, Sara finally turned to the man beside her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him holding onto his head in pain.

"Headache? Of course…" Stopping, Sara smirked making her gorgeous doll like countenance extremely frightening. "Your head would hurt when your memories that were once sealed by me try to break out free." Slowly raising her hand she whispered softly, as if calming a child. "I guess it's time to reapply the seal, it's okay, the headache will soon disappear…"

Unfortunately, the man did not stay still and allow Sara to play with his mind anymore as he immediately jumped back and reached for the pot plant next to him. Without second of delay, he threw it at her.

Calmly with a swirl movement of her palm, the pot plant turned and sat on Sara's hand. However, the man's objective was never to harm her with it anyway, instead, he was able to earn himself a few seconds free from Sara as he was long gone, disappeared into the night.

Sara did not go after the man but rather chuckled softly to herself. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, my hunter boy…"

---

Hotarubi spent the last six months yearning for this day, the day she no longer had to mourn. Yet, when it was there before her eyes, she was not ready for it. Returning home, Hotarubi was able to eventually convince Kaname that she was fine. Yet, closing her eyes, she had no rest. Walking quietly alone in the garden, Hotarubi took a look at the two items in her hand. When she saw the silver pistol and the glass container of the blue flower, she felt her heart broke into pieces.

How could she flee like that? How could she turn her back on him? Six months she had prayed for his safety and yet, when it was time she should stand by him, she turned away. Hotarubi realised she could not forgive herself. That man gave his life for her, and yet, what was this miserable pain within when she found out he was actually alive?

"Ah…" Hotarubi called softly when she accidentally dropped the glass bottle onto the lawn. As it rolled away, Hotarubi's eyes followed and found it stopped before a person. Gently picking up the bottle that landed by his feet, the man held it in his hand for a while before he finally gave a sigh, his deep voice strummed the chords in Hotarubi's heart.

"I can't believe that you still have this flower…"

"It's because," Hotarubi heard herself replied, there was no surprise, no fear at the sudden appearance of the man before her. "it was the first nice thing you have done for me…"

The man did not say anything and approached Hotarubi. Gently holding up her hand, he placed the glass bottle back on it. Watching the man's every move, Hotarubi discovered vision blurring because of the tears forming rapidly in her eyes.

"I thought…I thought you were dead…" Hotarubi sobbed, her head kept low unable to face the man before her. "I looked all over for you, I could not find you…I really thought…" Handing him the silver pistol, she whimpered. "When I found this, I really thought the worst would have happened to you…"

"Hotarubi…"

When she heard the familiar voice calling her name, she could no longer hold in her emotions as tears flooded down her face. How could she best deal with the situation? For six months she hoped for his return, she continuously shut Kaname out of her heart because she knew she did not have the right to happiness. Yet, when she was finally able to let go, able to forget her standing and past, this man reappeared in her life. Covering her face, Hotarubi finally called the name she had not spoke of in six months, "…Zero!!"

When he saw the tears the beautiful girl shed, Zero felt his heart ached. That day he fell, he was apparently rescued by Sara. However, different to Hotarubi's situation, Sara set a seal on his memory, buried his anti-vampire weapon as a way to cut him off from his identity. Not knowing so of course, Zero thought Sara was the person who saved his life. With no memory of who he was, not even knowing his status as a vampire hunter, he remained by Sara's side as her bodyguard, paying back what he thought he owed.

"Hotarubi, why are you here anyway? Why are you not home?" Zero asked as he frowned. After fleeing from Sara, Zero immediately followed after the tracks Hotarubi's chariot left. To his surprise, the tracks led him to a huge mansion, and inside, he saw the girl he was after, and immediately, all his memories returned to him.

As if her heart skipped a beat upon Zero's question, Hotarubi's face turned white. "Well, I..I,"

"That man you were with tonight…" Zero stopped all of a sudden when he sensed the presence of another, and its presence made his whole body restless and uncomfortable. As a reflex, he immediately turned and pointed the Bloody Rose behind him in alert. "Who's there?!"

To his horror, there was no one there. Instead, he noticed someone landed right behind him as a cold, deep charismatic voice said. "I did not expect you to be this insistent, to the extent of stalking…"

Almost at the same time, Zero sensed a huge attack from behind. Immediately lifting his arms up in defence, the power struck him and made him flew off, smashing against the tree behind him. Upon the massive impact, Zero thought all the air within him ran wild as he moaned and started coughing, a reaction his body took to lessen the sharp pain he felt on his side. However, a warm liquid whirled up within as Zero coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Zero!!" Seeing this, Hotarubi called in shock and ran up.

"Stay back!" Zero called in alert placing his arm out to stop Hotarubi from coming anywhere close to him in case she gets hurt. Struggling onto his feet, Zero calmly wiped the blood off his lips as he took a look at his side knowing the impact had broken his rib. Unmoved though, Zero held up his silver pistol and pointed at the man who just attacked him. "…Vampire."

Standing before him was indeed the man he saw at the ball tonight, who was with Hotarubi. He did not know it back then, but with his memories returned to him, Zero immediately learnt this man was a vampire.

"Only a broken rib? I was hoping for more damage." In unpleasantness, Kaname said. "I have already warned you to stay away from her."

"Well, you obviously weren't that powerful." Locking his gun at Kaname's forehead, Zero mocked.

"Wait, stop!" Hotarubi quickly stood between the two men. Turning to Kaname, a most saddened look painted her face as she lowered her head, before she softly whispered, "I am sorry, Kaname, but please stop…"

"Hotarubi…" Kaname lowered his hand when he heard the apology from Hotarubi's mouth.

"I am sorry, Kaname. I cannot let you hurt him." Hotarubi apologised again as she looked up at him, droplets of tears rolled down her face like pearls, finally confessing the cruel truth to him.

"…This man is my fiancé."

The next moment, Hotarubi thought it was the harshest time she ever had to endure when she saw the look in Kaname's magical crimson eyes upon her confession. Feeling her heart twitching in pain, Hotarubi walked up to Kaname as she gently held his hand. In a lonely smile, Hotarubi continued. "I know I lied to you, I never told you about this before. I knew I never deserved happiness…"

To Hotarubi's surprise, the tender kindness returned to Kaname's handsome face as he gently touched her face, stroking it so lovingly that made Hotarubi's heart ached even more. "So, this was what troubled you for so long…"

"Kaname, I…"

Before Hotarubi finished her sentence, an unexpected explosion occurred from behind them. In surprise, the three people looked over and saw the tall brick fence of the mansion had collapsed, and amongst the cloud of dust, a tall man walked into the premise.

When the dust cloud finally faded Hotarubi and Zero's eyes widened in shock when they saw the tall man's face. Noticing the people present, the tall man's deep blue eyes searched around before it landed on Kaname as a confident yet challenging look came onto his face. "Yo, vampire. I heard my sister had been a guest on your property for quite some time. So I have come to take her home."

"Onii-sama!" Hotarubi could not believe her eyes when she saw the face of her brother.

"Hotarubi and Zero," The tall man was no one else but the notorious vampire hunter Yagari Touga. Swinging the rifle onto his shoulder, Yagari Touga frowned. "It's been six months already, is there a good reason why you guys have not come home?"

"Shisho…"

Glancing over to the silver haired youth, Yagari Touga chortled. "Looks like you are in a bit of a trouble here. Did the vampire do this to you?"

Kaname remained silent at the unexpected appearance of the notorious hunter. Noticing the vampire was able to keep his calm upon his dramatic entrance, Yagari Touga turned to him and asked coldly. "I don't know what you have in mind for imprisoning my sister, but I am here to take her home."

"Onii-sama, it's not like that!" Hotarubi spoke up in defence of Kaname immediately, but it was gone unheard as Yagari Touga without warning with a swing turned his rifle into a sword and leaped forward in lightning speed, sending his attack at Kaname.

Unmoved however, Kaname stood where he was as a shadow suddenly flashed pass them and with a loud mental against metal sound, Hotarubi saw another man was suddenly in front of Kaname, and he blocked out Yagari Touga's attack with a katana sword.

"Please be careful, if you make any more mess on the property, it would take a long time to clean up." The man in the katana sword smiled and said teasingly to Yagari Touga.

Yagari frowned when he saw an elderly man before him, and from the strength he had to be able to block his attack, he knew immediately this was no ordinary elderly. Hotarubi could not believe her eyes when she immediately recognised the person to be Kaname's butler Dan.

Unlike her, Kaname was in no way stunned or surprised as he calmly asked. "Have you set up the seal around the parameter?"

"I have already, Kaname, just in case you guys really make any huge mess for me to clean tomorrow." Hotarubi was even more surprised when she saw the butler no longer talked in a tone as a servant to his master. Noticing her stunned stare, the butler turned to her and smiled. "Good evening Hotarubi, tonight is a little breezy isn't it?"

"Dan…aren't you a…?"

"A butler?" Dan smiled and finished the question for Hotarubi. "Well, yes, I am sort of a butler as well as…" reaching for the back of his head, with a pull, Hotarubi's jaw dropped when she saw Dan pulled a human mask off to reveal a young, handsome youth with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "I am also a vampire."

That, Hotarubi had never expected! Knowing butler Dan this whole time, she never once suspected him to be a vampire! This could be due to any vampire aura she sensed, she had immediately thought it belonged to Kaname.

"Although it wasn't the first time we've met, but hello anyway." In a bright cheerful smile, the mysterious blonde vampire greeted. "My real name is Ichijou Takuma, I am Kaname's best friend. Although he sort of treated me as a real butler sometimes…"

"Ichijou, how far did you set the seal?" calmly Kaname interrupted.

"Around the whole mansion, and everyone else are in deep sleep and won't hear a thing."

"Good," Landing his eyes on Yagari, Kaname concluded. "That means I won't need to hold back." Upon the end of his sentence, a massive power was released sending an air wave crushing towards Yagari.

With a cold smirk, Yagari leaped away and successfully fled from the destructive power. However it was not the end when the air around them changed again, controlled by Kaname's infinite powers. Seeing the battle before her eyes, Hotarubi discovered the thing that frightened her the most has come true. The day when she would be forced to pick a side, which would result in hurting another.

"Stop!" Hotarubi ran up and held onto Kaname. "Please stop!" Turning to her brother, she pleaded. "Onii-sama, please stop! Kaname is a good man, he saved my life!"

"Hotarubi, have you forgotten that this man is a vampire?!" Yagari reminded coldly. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I know he is a vampire!" Hotarubi stood in front of Kaname to prevent Yagari from sending anymore attacks. "But he is a good vampire, a very kind one. He gave me hope to live again, if it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't have been…!"

"Are you in love with him?" Sharply Yagari asked.

Upon the question, Zero felt a prick in his heart as his eyes landed on Hotarubi and found, although her face showed fear, blissful joy were exposed from her eyes whenever she looked at Kaname.

"Are you in love with a vampire and have forgotten that you are a vampire hunter?" Yagari asked again. Pointing to Zero, he reminded. "Have you also forgotten that you have a fiancé?"

"Onii-sama…I," All the questions that Hotarubi was too frightened to face in the past months all hit her at once.

Seeing the fear and sadness on his little sister's face, Yagari Touga sighed, his tone softened a little. "Unfortunately, as the first daughter born into the Yagari family in five generations, you are not allowed to choose who you love, because, there is a greater reason to your existence."

Hotarubi remembered her mother mentioning the same thing to her when she was small, but why? What was the meaning of her existence?

"And yet," Looking sharply at Kaname, Yagari Touga stated. "Have you instead chosen to be by the side of the son of King and Queen of Kuran, Kuran Kaname?"

As if it was a night full of alarming and startling truth, Hotarubi looked up at Kaname and saw no surprise on his face. Instead, there was the look of authority, power, and unforseen darkness that made Hotarubi shudder in fear. Feeling her heart sank, Hotarubi realised, it was not just a vampire she was in love with, but the highest leader of them all, a person she must not for whatever reason allowed to be with.

"_You are unfit for a Kuran Queen_."

For the first time, Hotarubi finally understood the meaning of Sara's statement. It was no longer just the simple problem of a forbidden love between human and vampire, but a relationship that could never be blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I can't walk anymore…"_

"_It's okay, Hotarubi. Just a few more minutes to go then we can rest."_

"_But my feet are sore, and it's dark…I am scared..."_

"_Here, hold my hand and don't be scared. I will be here with you okay? I will not let go of my hand."_

"_You will never let go?"_

"_Never. So I want you to never let go of mine too…"_

"_Thank you...Ichiru."_

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter 4 ~The ****Twins**

Silence filled the air, yet the atmosphere was so tense everyone present found it hard to breath. Seeing how his sister's face turned white while her eyes finally glanced away from the vampire in disbelief, shock and confusion, Yagari Touga sighed. "From your reaction, it looks like he wasn't completely honest with you."

Hotarubi felt her heart sank with her brother's words. It was true she knew nothing about Kaname. She knew he had many secrets but it was also her choice to not ask. Shaking her head, Hotarubi replied. "It is not like that onii-sama. Kaname did not purposely hide it from me, I just never asked. With my time spent with him in the last six months, I have learned that whatever his past was does not change the fact that he is a kind person."

Seeing how his little sister continued to defend the vampire, Yagari Touga frowned in displease. "A kind person? Do you define a person who murdered his foster parents a kind person?"

From such accusation, Hotarubi knew immediately Yagari was referring to the deaths of Duke and Duchess of Seiran. Despite the human world was unaware of the existence of vampires, but the bite marks on their necks must have become an alarming issue to the vampire hunter society. Usually when an unusual death like this occurs, a vampire hunter was assigned to investigate the case, and in this incidence, it was clear Yagari Touga was the hunter assigned.

"Onii-sama, actually, Kaname was not the vampire that bit them. It was Rido, another Pureblood vampire…" Finally smiling in relief, Hotarubi said quickly to clear the misunderstanding.

"Looks like he really was not completely honest with you," To her surprise though, Yagari interrupted before she could defend Kaname further. "Did he ever mention to you, the cause of death was not the bites but direct blows to their hearts?"

"Eh?" That, Hotarubi did not know.

The whole time she assumed it was due to Rido's bite, the two kind old couple died. However, when Yagari pointed out the cause of death, Hotarubi suddenly discovered something odd. Indeed, it was Rido who bit them, yet, when a human was bitten by Pureblood, they do not die, but they…

When Hotarubi was finally able to run the scenario through her head, she gasped in shock when her eyes glanced over at Kaname. Her heart skipped a beat in fright when she saw the dark look in Kaname's eyes. Upon all these accusations, there was no anger, not one attempt to justify himself. Rather, there was such deep calm that made Hotarubi realise, Kaname may not be the kind gentle vampire she had always thought him to be.

"So, how do you explain that? Vampire?" Yagari turned to Kaname and asked sharply. "The blows to their hearts were clear indications that someone knew how to end a vampire's life without the aid of an anti-vampire weapon."

"....I only did what needed to be done."

Kaname who had kept quiet to all the accusations finally spoke up. Yet those words were not what Hotarubi hoped to hear. "Hotarubi, I am sorry that I was not the kind warm person you thought me to be," His voice gentle and meek, a contradiction to his own words Kaname spoke to the girl whose face had turned away because she was unable to look at him.

Kaname had never desired to defend himself for what he had done, but the sadness and disappointment in Hotarubi's eyes was unbearable. Reaching out his hand in an attempt to comfort the girl, Kaname's arm stopped in midair as he finally lowered it again and added. "All I ask of you is that you would believe that I am not a murderer…"

"…But you said they were kind. They took you in when you were lost and alone." Still not looking at Kaname, Hotarubi whispered, her voice shaking in bitterness. "...how could you do it?"

"Ah, Hotarubi," Unexpectedly, Ichijou the blonde green-eyed vampire quickly interrupted. "Duke and Duchess's bodies were unable to successfully accept the genetic change from Rido's bite, and therefore Kaname had to end their sufferings before they die a mutated painful death." Knowing Kaname was not the type of person to defend himself, his best friend spoke up for him. Because if this misunderstanding caused Hotarubi and Kaname to depart from each other, Ichijou knew his near future would not be looking too bright either. Therefore giving Hotarubi a warm smile, he added. "Can you give him another chance?"

Not expecting the cruel shocking fact behind Duke and Duchess's death, Hotarubi remembered the grief Kaname would express whenever their deaths were mentioned. Even when Rido and Kaname encountered each other, Rido mocked and said, it was Kaname who killed the old couple. Such unrepentant sarcasm must have tormented Kaname, reminding him of a choice he was forced to make.

"Kaname, why do you always bear everything on your own?" Hotarubi whispered the name finally able to face him again. Her heart ached for Kaname, knowing she was never going to be able to understand even half of the pain Kaname endured for the past months.

"Hotarubi..." The moment he realised that he had not lost her completely, a beautiful smile reappeared on the vampire's face as Kaname reached out his hand, this time he was able to touch her again without being afraid.

Unfortunately, others did not seem to share and be moved by the loving bond between the two. Yagari Touga frowned at the scene. "Hotarubi, don't forget whatever the reason, it does not change the fact two human beings were murdered by this vampire." Pointing his sword at Kaname, Yagari said coldly. "Hunting vampires like him is our duty, Hotarubi."

"But, but..." Quickly standing in front of Kaname in defence, Hotarubi attempted to rationalise the situation. "Technically speaking, Duke and Duchess were no longer humans at the time, so..."

"It's okay, Hotarubi." Coming from behind her, Kaname gently placed his hand upon her shoulder as he stepped forward, his body turned to shield her instead. "Although he may be the strongest vampire hunter now, he still will not be able to harm me."

"Ho..." Upon Kaname's words, Yagari's eyebrow lifted in amusement and with the turn of his wrist, the sword in his hand was only an inch away from Kaname's face. "Are you sure about that?"

Unmoved, Kaname calmly replied. "I understand you would love to see the sword through my heart but ironically," Pausing, with a mysterious smile, he concluded. "You are unable to do so because you knew I was the only help you could find."

Yagari kept quiet for a moment while his deep blue eyes fixed on the enemy before him. To Hotarubi's surprise, she saw instead of pushing the sword forward at Kaname, her brother calmly returned the sword into its sheath as he finally gave a sigh.

"So you have met '_him_' already?"

"Yes I have."

Feeling her mind fogging up with question marks all over, Hotarubi had not the faintest idea what her brother and Kaname were saying. A minute ago, Yagari was ready to hunt Kaname, and now, before an enemy, the hunter had put away his weapon.

"With _his_ condition, you knew there were only two Purebloods that could save him." Kaname continued to converse with Yagari Touga of his understanding. "And since you did your research and found out I was a Kuran, you knew..." Kaname calmly concluded. "I was one of the Purebloods you were looking for."

"Onii-sama," Hotarubi interrupted when she noticed more and more serious Yagari Touga's expression became upon Kaname's explanation. "What, what is going on?"

"Zero and Hotarubi," Yagari Touga continued to frown, the graveness on his face proved the gravity of the situation. "You both need to come home with me, immediately."

"Yes, shisho." Zero nodded, but unlike him Hotarubi could not do the same when her eyes looked at Kaname again.

Ever since Zero re-entered her life, she knew her choice to remain with Kaname could no longer come true. Yes, she finally discovered her love for him, but how could she turn her back on her family and friends, ones that supported her, took care of her? Hotarubi was never a person who could make choices to inconvenient others. She believes in responsibility, family value, duty and honour.

That day when Zero fell, she thought she paid her duties when she followed him. She had not expected to be rescued, and most of all, she did not know she would find a new home, her place next to Kaname.

Tonight, when both her fiancé and brother reappeared before her, how could she continue to claim her position by Kaname's side? And from what Yagari Touga revealed, something serious had happened at home, her vampire hunter home, so can she just pretend that she no longer cared?

"Hotarubi," Yagari sighed when he saw the uncertainty, fear and doubt in his little sister's eyes. "I know there was a reason you chose to not come home after your recovery, yet can you tell me that you are able to completely abandon your vampire hunter side to be with a vampire instead?" Stopping, the tall older brother stretched forth his hand and fondled his little sister's hair softly, warmly, not condemning at all, but understanding. "I know you are confused and lost, but you have to make a choice. I know I have not taught you to become a coward, a person who cannot differentiate between right and wrong."

"I..." Hotarubi felt her heart even heavier upon her brother's words. He gave her the freedom to choose, letting her rule her own life. At the same time he reminded her of reality, that life choices was never a personal choice. And because of that, Hotarubi could not abandon her family. They have been nothing but kind and loving towards her. A spoiled child indeed, yet they forgave and accepted her of all faults and defects.

Slowly moving her eyes onto Zero, her friend and companion, the man her parents had chosen for her because they knew he would take care of her. When their eyes met, instead of condemning her, Zero's clear, stunning violet eyes fixed on her, so gently and lonely, just like how he looked at her when they were on the snowy mountains, where he handed her a stem of blue flowers. It was a gesture that moved her heart to taste the first sweetness of bliss. However as his future wife, Hotarubi betrayed him by falling for another man...

With the twitching pain in her heart, Hotarubi bit her lower lip in sadness when she finally lifted her head and turned to Kaname. "Kaname, I, I am so sorry but I..."

"_Hotarubi_,"

To her surprise, she sensed Kaname gently placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Please do not apologise." Caressing her soft cheek, the vampire who saved her, who gave her strength to live again smiled warmly. "Whatever choice you make will not alter how I feel about you."

"Kaname..." Hotarubi could not express her feelings upon Kaname's words.

"Besides I know this is not the end," Kaname calmly looked over at Yagari Touga, "I am sure your brother would preferred it that I actually come along too."

"That is if you can make it out alive." Yagari replied coldly in challenge. "After all, you will be coming to the headquarters of vampire hunters, and I am sure every person that lives there would be more than happy to exterminate you."

---

It was an unbelievable sight.

Hotarubi had returned home once again. The gardens, the buildings, the people who lived there remained the same as if she had never left. Unfortunately she had not much of a time to reminisce her wonderful memories when immediately upon Kaname and Ichijou's entrance, in unison everyone dropped what they were doing and took out their weapons in alert.

Hotarubi knew why everybody reacted so. The powerful presence of Kaname, a Pureblood vampire was a most unpleasant existence to vampire hunters both physically and mentally. Although Ichijou was not a Pureblood, his aura also proved the inheritance of thick powerful vampire blood, most likely the class of a noble as Kaname had explained to her earlier.

"Ah~ah, looks like we are not very welcomed here." Ichijou laughed dryly sensing the unfriendly and killing aura aimed at them. If it was not because Yagari Touga had not issued the order, they would have all come charging at them without hesitation.

Unmoved by the scene, Kaname calmly asked Yagari. "So where is he?"

"This way." Keeping the conversation with an enemy to minimal, Yagari Touga replied simply and led the way towards one of the buildings on the east wing. Hotarubi frowned immediately when they approached the old brick building. Growing up here, she knew this was the dungeon roofed with heavy layers of anti-vampire seals and spells, a most secure area used to imprison the most dangerous and reckless vampires.

"Err...Kaname? Do you mind if I don't go in?" Ichijou asked because his body became heavy and uncomfortable with the intense anti-vampire seals. "The whole place screams '_no vampires allowed_.'"

"It's good to know the seals do work on vampires." With a grin, Yagari mocked.

"Not all vampires." Placing his hand on Ichijou's shoulder, a huge power came through from Kaname and like a miracle, the feeling of being chained down vanished. Seeing that, Yagari frowned and made a mental note that the seals were ineffective against Pureblood vampires.

"Here we are."

After a few more minutes down the stony steps that took them to the lowest floor, where the effect of the seal was the strongest, Yagari stopped before a door. Before the door two vampire hunters were guarding it. Upon their appearance, the two hunters gave Yagari a bow before moving away and released the last layer of seal placed on the door.

Hotarubi's heart started pounding hard wondering who was locked behind the door. Who could be so perilous that such heavy securities were needed? And most of all, what does Kaname have to do with it?

With all the questions, Hotarubi entered the room after Yagari. She was even more surprised to find that inside the room, a person sat on the floor quietly, the movements of his arms and legs were restricted by special anti-vampire chains. With only two dim lamps in the room, Hotarubi could not tell who the person was. Despite that, the vampire hunter blood within her started to react and respond severely against the dominating, ruthless aura coming forth from the person.

"_Ichiru_??"

From beside her, Zero suddenly called out and ran forward to the prisoner. However, immediately stretching forward his arm, Yagari halted Zero. "Stay where you are, Zero!"

Ichiru? Hotarubi quickly took a close look at the person, and although it was dark in the room, her heart started pumping fast when she saw that it was indeed Ichiru. Unlike her last memory of him, Hotarubi saw Ichiru's left hand had transformed into sharp claws, and there was a frightening pattern formed along his arm that extended to half of his face.

"Shisho! What happened to Ichiru??" In haste Zero turned to his teacher.

"...Zero and Hotarubi, so you are finally home..."

Both Zero and Hotarubi turned to the familiar voice that called them. Slowly raising his head to face them, the silver haired hunter, the younger of the Kiryuu twin smiled. "Sorry that I wasn't exactly in my best form to welcome you."

"Ichiru!" Wanting to run forward too, Hotarubi was stopped by Kaname.

"You must not go near him, Hotarubi." With a most serious look Kaname shook his head. "The anti-vampire seals were the only things that are keeping him in human form."

"Human form...what, what do you mean? What happened to Ichiru??" Hearing her own voice shaking, Hotarubi asked.

"Zero and Hotarubi," Yagari gave a sigh. "Strictly speaking Ichiru is no longer human."

With Yagari's shocking statement, Zero felt the blood within froze up in horror with the most frightening scenario. "Has...was Ichiru bitten?"

Hotarubi's heart sank deeply into despair too with the same thought. From the amount of anti-vampire seals placed on Ichiru, the claw and unpleasant aura emitted from Ichiru, tears immediately formed in her eyes with the heartbreaking news.

"No, Ichiru was not bitten." Shaking his head, Yagari replied. "So he wasn't a vampire either."

"Eh?" Not expecting that answer, both Zero and Hotarubi looked over at Yagari for an explanation.

Unexpectedly, Ichiru suddenly gave a cry and the pattern on his face started to give out a mystic crimson glow. Gridding his teeth, Ichiru's body shook making the chains on him rattle as he fought and struggled against the overpowering pain controlling and taking over his body. Responding to the change, the claws extended and the gleam in his eyes turned red.

"Damn, it's happening again!" Yagari cursed and called out to the guards outside. "We need to intensify the seal! Now!"

Seeing how much Ichiru was suffering, both Hotarubi and Zero ignored the earlier warnings as they rushed forward and held onto Ichiru in support.

"Ichiru! Look at me! You must remain sober!" Holding onto his beloved brother, Zero called.

"Ichiru! Oh my God, what is happening?!!" Feeling her heart twitching in pain with the scene, Hotarubi wept.

"Here," Crouching down next to Hotarubi, Kaname gently moved her away from Ichiru. Before both Zero and Hotarubi knew what Kaname was doing, Kaname placed his hand against his fangs and biting down, immediately crimson blood flowed out.

"Ahhhh!!!" Upon Kaname's blood, Ichiru's suffering seemed to intensify as he shook even more and gave out another cry.

"What are you doing?!" In anger, Zero immediately reached for his Bloody Rose when Yagari suddenly stopped him.

"Shisho?? Why did you...??"

Holding up his palm, Kaname's blood started to vaporise as it formed a cloud of crimson fog. When Kaname moved his hand, the crimson fog followed him. Gently lifting up Ichiru's arm, Kaname's palm hovered over it and like magic, the crimson fog started to loop around Ichiru's arm.

Hotarubi's eyes widened in amusement when she saw, bit by bit, a solidified thin piece of blood appeared from Ichiru's wrist. Calmly picking up the solidified piece of blood with his fingers, Kaname placed it on the ground and continued on along Ichiru's body.

Unknowingly, Zero lowered his pistol when he saw the more solidified pieces of blood Kaname collected, the more the crimson pattern on Ichiru's body started to fade. After the crimson fog had looped through Ichiru's entire body, Ichiru finally closed his eyes, as the short, heavy breathing started to calm down and his left claw returned to normal human hand again.

"Ichiru..." Zero called in relief as he helped Ichiru to lie down to rest.

"Kaname," Although not knowing what just happened, it was more than clear Kaname had saved Ichiru. With a most grateful smile, Hotarubi held onto his hand. "Thank you for saving Ichiru. You are really a kind person!"

However, Kaname frowned and shook his head. "No, Ichiru is not completed healed." Moving his eyes onto the collected thin pieces of blood on the floor, Kaname said. "I was able to only remove twelve pieces from the original seventeen. The other five have gone deeper and only the person who did this to him could get it out."

"Eh...?"

Despite still clueless of what Kaname was saying, both Zero and Hotarubi knew that it was bad news for Ichiru.

"Kaname," Her eyes looking straight at those spellbound burgundy eyes, Hotarubi asked softly. "What is going on? Why do you know all these? And how does this relate to Ichiru?"

Knowing he was never going to be able to decline Hotarubi when she looks at him like that, Kaname let out a sigh. "As mentioned earlier, Ichiru was not bitten and therefore is not a vampire."

"Then why was there such need of anti-vampire seals to tame and repress Ichiru?? You vampires did this to him, didn't you?!" In anger Zero approached Kaname too knowing whatever happened to Ichiru, the vampire before him must had something to do with it.

Displeased with Zero's confrontational attitude, Kaname calmly responded with a smile. "Are you sure vampires were to blame for his condition?" Stopping, speaking with something of a deeper meaning he added. "You sure you had nothing to do with it?"

"What...?!"

When she saw the fire lit between her fiancé and the man she loves, Hotarubi quickly stood in between them. "Stop! We don't have time for meaningless arguments like this! Ichiru's wellbeing should come first!"

"That's right," Joining in, Yagari picked up the blood pieces on the ground. Counting them through, he frowned and turned to Kaname. "You said there are still five in his body, and you are unable to remove them?"

"No, only Rido can." Kaname replied.

Rido? Hotarubi's heart jumped at the name that she hadn't heard in a while. Deep within, she felt something dark was behind this recalling the conversation between Ichiru and Rido. How did Ichiru know Rido?

"What are these blood pieces?" Hotarubi asked taking a look at what sat on Yagari's hand.

Instead of answering Hotarubi's question, Kaname made a small cut on his finger and when blood came out again, Kaname dropped the blood on his palm. Closing his palm and opening it again, an exact solidified blood piece was formed on it. Amused with what she saw, Hotarubi looked up at Kaname for more explanation.

"This thin piece of blood is known as a '_Kuran Inscription'_." Patiently Kaname replied. "It is a skill only inherited by sons of Kuran."

"In that case, how could Rido...?"

That sadness and loneliness painted Kaname's face again upon Hotarubi's question. "Rido is also a Kuran. To be exact, he is the older brother of my father, the late King of Kuran."

"Eh...?" Hotarubi knew Rido and Kaname were more than willing to kill each other, but never in the world could she imagine they were related.

Continuing on with the explanation Kaname said. "These _Kuran Inscriptions_ were used exclusively against vampire hunters just as the anti-vampire weapons were designed to harm vampires and not humans.

A set of seventeen are shot into different parts of the body of the hunter so when these inscriptions adapts itself inside the hunter, the Kuran vampire then would be able to fully control the mind of the hunter, making them a faithful servant instead of an enemy."

"What happens when the hunter refuses to obey and fights against the inscription?" Zero asked furious with the horrifying skill.

"If the hunter fights against the commands of the master, the small pieces of Kuran Inscriptions would become poisons for him, and as you can see..." Turning to look at Ichiru, Kaname replied. "Ichiru had obviously fought against being controlled and used by Rido, and therefore Rido's blood had taken over majority of him. As he was not a real vampire, a Pureblood's blood had become a huge burden to his body."

Perplexed at the effect of such a technique, Hotarubi discovered the hatred between vampire hunters and the Kurans were deeper than she could imagine. Looking up at Kaname again, Hotarubi felt her heart sank into the deep abyss knowing there was no future but darkness that awaits them.

"The Kuran Inscription is a powerful technique used by the Kuran families as the last resort against vampire hunters due to the cruelness of it. Each of the Kurans had different ways of inserting the Inscription inside the hunter's body. So only its owner is able to completely remove all seventeen pieces."

"But, Rido will never remove that last five from Ichiru! Are there really no other way to save him?" Hotarubi asked in despair.

To Hotarubi's surprise, Kaname fell silent at her question.

"There is another way," Instead, Yagari spoke up and glanced over at Kaname in coldness. "But I doubt your vampire friend is willing to use it."

Not sure what her brother was referring to, Hotarubi's eyes moved back onto Kaname again for an answer. Silence soon followed until Kaname finally spoke up, revealing a shocking resolution. "The other way to save Ichiru is for him to drink the blood of the first Kuran, the ancestor of all vampires."

Although Hotarubi had limited knowledge of the Kurans, but she knew despite vampires could live for a long time, the first Kuran existed several thousand years ago. So how on earth are they going to be able to get his blood to Ichiru?!

Like reading through her mind, Kaname said. "The Kuran ancestor although had already passed away, his body never decayed. It was more like he had entered into deep slumber, and he had only rested in his coffin."

"In that case, we can give some of his blood to Ichiru right? It would be able to save Ichiru!" In joy Hotarubi called.

"That is not an option!" Ichijou who was quiet the whole time suddenly interrupted. The kind warm smile he always had left him while he looked at everyone with a most solemn expression. "The location of where our great ancestor slept is a most classified and ultimate secret. Even amongst the vampire race, only Kings of Kuran knew the exact location because it was from the supply of the ancestor's blood they were able to control the race. Not to mention the blood was to be drunk by no one but the rightful Kuran King."

Lowering his head, Ichijou's hand grabbed onto the handle of his katana tightly. "Ten years ago, when Rido and his followers plotted the murder of Kaname's parents, despite succeeding his plan, Rido was unable to inherit the throne because he did not know the location of the Kuran ancestor's tomb. That was why he spent the last ten years looking for Kaname, because he knew his brother had given the location to his son Kaname before he died." With a sigh, Ichijou's emerald eyes looked at Hotarubi as he gave her a smile in apology. "Hotarubi, I hope you would understand. Rido's attack on Ichiru was no accident. It was because he knew, by doing this he could use Ichiru as bait and trick Kaname into revealing the location of the tomb through you."

Hotarubi was taken back by the dark plot behind all this. Her meeting with Kaname, Ichiru's condition, and most of all that day when Zero and she fell off the cliff, all was just part of a plan Rido had against Kaname??

If that was the case, lifting her head high Hotarubi made up her mind that she was not going to let Rido use her to get to Kaname. "There must be another way to save Ichiru!" Squeezing out a big smile in cheerfulness Hotarubi said. "I guess if Rido is not going to willingly help out, we can always beat him up until he is willing!"

Not expecting that from Hotarubi, everyone's eyes widened in surprise followed by laughter.

"Well said, that's the way I brought you up to be." Yagari laughed and shuffled his little sister's hair. "Who's going to just sit around and let a filthy vampire play with our lives?"

"Yes I agree." Zero gave a sigh. "I am not going to let the vampire that did this to Ichiru get away easily. Whoever this Rido guy is, I am going to find him and kill him myself."

"In that case, I guess we might have a common enemy." Kaname calmly gave a smile. "Although it might be difficult, but we could probably work together."

"Who wants to work together with vampires?" Zero was not intrigued at all by the idea and frowned.

"No wait, I think it would be a wonderful idea!" From the bottom of her heart, although knowing it was an impossible wish, Hotarubi had hoped that her family and Kaname could coexist harmoniously. "On our own, we know nothing about Rido, but if we could work with Kaname it would increase our chance of success!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zero insisted. "How do you know he will not become our enemy instead?"

"How can you say that after what he had done for Ichiru?!" Not backing down Hotarubi argued back. "Without Kaname, Ichiru would still be suffering!"

"Without him Ichiru would not be suffering in the first place!" Stopping, a saddened look came onto Zero's handsome face as he whispered bitterly. "Has love blinded you from seeing things clearly...?"

Zero's last few words struck Hotarubi head on reminding her once again of what she had done, her betrayal of falling for another, and not any other, but an enemy.

"Alright, alright, stop it there." Yagari sighed and cut in between the two. "I understand how you feel Zero. But Hotarubi has a point here. We know nothing about Rido and although it kills me too to work together with a vampire, but I believe it would only benefit us for the time being."

"Whatever..." Not wanting to spend another minute in the same room with a vampire, Zero turned and left the room.

Feeling her heart bled with the situation, Hotarubi did not know what to say. Although Zero had not mentioned it, from those words, it was clear to her that he could not forgive her of her betrayal. And how could she blame him? Zero did not cut the rope that day so she could fall for an enemy!

"If we have agreed on lending help on both sides, I guess we need to discuss this further tomorrow." Yagari turned to Kaname and said.

"Sure." His eye fixed on Hotarubi's saddened timid face, Kaname agreed.

---

Returned home, to her own bed, her own surroundings, Hotarubi could not sleep. How could she find rest when so many things occurred in one night? Other than the Kaname versus Zero situations weighing on her mind, Hotarubi knew there was another.

Although she declared loud and clear that she would make Rido heal Ichiru, deep inside she knew it was impossible. For six months, she fled from reality and enjoyed a tranquil peaceful life with Kaname not knowing how much pain and suffering Ichiru was going through. Not sure what she could do but she knew for the time being, she needed to be with Ichiru. She needed to know that he was going to be alright tonight and he was going to sleep peacefully without having to bear this on his own.

Heading silently towards the building where Ichiru was kept, Hotarubi saw another person also walking towards the same direction. When he noticed her too, the person stopped and looked at her.

With her head lowered, Hotarubi approached the person and asked. "Are, are you going to go see Ichiru too, Zero?"

"Yes." Softly Zero replied, his deep voice tingling Hotarubi's heart. "For six months Ichiru suffered this on his own and I was not there to support him..."

Hotarubi did not know what to say when she discovered, Zero had the same thought as her. But of course, the three of them grew up together, going through many trainings and hardships. They were able to manage it all because they have always supported each other. The day when Zero and Hotarubi's engagement was announced, it was the first time they went on without Ichiru, leaving him behind. Not knowing the future, at least for now, Zero and Hotarubi knew they would not abandon Ichiru this time...

---

"It is totally unromantic for the two of you to spend your first night back here." With a sigh, Ichiru said when he saw his brother and Hotarubi insisted on spending the night here with him.

"Stop talking silly." Hotarubi puffed her cheeks in complaint. "There is nothing wrong when we want to spend our first night back with you."

"But indeed," Moving his eyes onto Zero, Ichiru chuckled. "It's amazing you also survived the fall. So where were you in the past six months?"

"Before that Ichiru," A most serious look came onto Zero's face. "Tell me what happened between you and Rido? How long ago did he attack you?"

Ichiru kept quiet for a moment with Zero's questions. Turning to Hotarubi instead he smiled, "You know what, Hotarubi, now that you are home, I was wondering if you could make me one of those strawberries and cream pancake you used to make?"

"Eh? Now?"

"Well, if you really feel sorry for me, then make it for me now." Smiling in tease, Ichiru joked.

"Alright, I will go make some now." Knowing that was the least she could do for him, Hotarubi nodded and quickly left the room.

When it was only the twin brothers left, Ichiru looked up at the ceiling as he let out a sigh. "Zero, remember that day when we have decided we would fight for _her_ equally and fairly?"

"Ah..." Feeling his heart aching with Ichiru's words Zero nodded.

Yes, it was that day the brothers came to an understanding. The same girl was on their minds and in the end, there could only be one winner.

"But you know what, Zero?" A mocking smile came onto Ichiru's face. "It was never fair from the beginning."

---

"Behind you, Zero!"

Upon his brother's call, Zero quickly swung his weapon backwards and with a howl the beast fell silent after a few struggles. Turning quickly to the two people before him, Zero asked. "Ichiru and Hotarubi, are you guys okay?!"

"I am scared...I want to go home..." In fear, the little girl wept.

"It's okay, we will be home soon." Quickly rubbing the girl's back Ichiru comforted. "Don't be scared, okay?"

"But it's dark...and it's cold...."

"I know, but Zero and I are here with you, Hotarubi. You are not alone." Gently fondling the little girl's hair, Ichiru spoke with the most soothing and warm voice hoping to take away the fear in the girl's heart.

"We have to keep moving," Taking a look around them Zero frowned. "It is not safe here."

Nodding in agreement, Ichiru helped the little girl onto her feet again. "Let's go, Hotarubi."

Weeping with the pain caused by the broken blisters on her feet, the little girl sobbed. "I can't walk anymore…"

"It's okay, Hotarubi. Just a few more minutes to go then we can rest." Understanding her pain, Ichiru encouraged again.

"But my feet are sore, and it's dark…I am scared..."

"Here, hold my hand and don't be scared. I will be here with you okay? I will not let go of my hand." Reaching out his hand, Ichiru smiled in support. Seeing that, the little girl finally dried her tears and held onto Ichiru's hand.

"You will never let go?"

"Never. So I want you to never let go of mine too…"

"Thank you...Ichiru."

Zero remained silent as he watched them, feeling a discomfort within. Before he turned away, the little girl stopped him. "Zero!"

Responding to the call, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the little girl's hand stretched out at him. "Here, you can hold my other hand." With a most innocent smile, the little girl offered.

Feeling his face turning hot in embarrassment, Zero muttered. "No, it's okay. You just hold onto Ichiru's hand."

"No, but I want you to hold my other one!" Although small, the girl's frown was powerful enough to defeat Zero as with a sigh, he accepted the girl's hand.

When the three finally found shelter and was able to rest, Ichiru gave a sigh when he saw the little girl had reached her physical limit and fell asleep. "Zero, don't you think it was harsh for shisho to put Hotarubi through this training? She is still only five!"

His eyes also on the little girl, Zero replied. "Because he knew, it was our duty to protect her."

It was Hotarubi's first live survival training. She was only five at the time and the Kiryuu brothers were nine. Although only four years senior than Hotarubi, the boys were more than clear of their position. In fact, the day Hotarubi was born, when the boys were led before her, they knew she was a gift from God.

Not only because their parents reminded them over and over of the girl's importance, but the moment they saw the little thing's smile, their eyes could not look elsewhere. When the little doll started to walk, spoke her first word, even learned to call their names, Zero and Ichiru knew from the bottom of their hearts, Hotarubi was their treasure. Unfortunately as the boys grew older, they realised, the treasure could no longer be shared. It would come a time when she can only belong to one person.

That night when Hotarubi slept peacefully under the protection of the twins, the brothers had an agreement. They would fight for her equally, protect her with all their might, and in the end, there would only be one winner.

However as the boys grew older, so did the girl. She became prettier and more stunning everyday. Strangely Zero started to distant himself from her. Instead of working hard to win her heart, he seemed to always do the opposite. He was never able to allow any kind, praising words to come out of his mouth. Zero thought the world of Hotarubi, but his action made her think otherwise.

Unlike him though, Ichiru was able to please and make Hotarubi smile. Zero always admired that.

Ichiru always knew the right thing to say, he could cheer Hotarubi up when she was down, make her warm when she was cold, listen to her problems when she needed someone there. The more Zero saw them together, the more he felt maybe it would be better for Hotarubi if he exited the race. However, beyond his expectation, his engagement to Hotarubi was announced. Such thing was supposed to make him happy, but he could not smile. Although he won the trophy of the race, he knew he did not deserve it.

"Ichiru," Unable to face his brother, Zero whispered. "I will approach father and mother tomorrow and cancel the engagement. Because it is only right if Hotarubi marries the one she loves..." Stopping, Zero's heart ached immediately reminded of the man who managed to capture Hotarubi's heart. It was neither him nor Ichiru...

"You are still naive, Zero. You think Hotarubi's taboo love with a vampire could ever happen?" From his brother's expressions, Ichiru immediately knew what went through his mind about Hotarubi and Kaname. "I have said so already, the race was never fair from the beginning." A saddened look came upon Ichiru's face as he added, his voice grave. "To be exact, there never was a race from the start."

"What do you mean?" Not sure why there was such melancholy on Ichiru's face, Zero asked.

His eyes finally looking straight at Zero, the other half of him, Ichiru replied. "Hotarubi never had the right to choose. Her destiny was set."

Zero frowned immediately reminded Yagari once said the same thing. "...Ichiru, tell me what you know."

---

Quickening her steps, Hotarubi hurried back to where Ichiru was kept while she took a look proudly at the pancake she made. Ichiru had always loved this pancake, and if this was able to bring smile on Ichiru's face during his hardest time, even if it was something small like this, it was worth it.

Unexpectedly, as she ran down the steps to the lowest floor of the building, on came someone in such a fast pace that with a scream, Hotarubi and that person ran right into each other. Quickly balancing herself with the skills she learnt as a vampire hunter, Hotarubi let out a breath of relief that she was able to save the pancakes she made. Looking up, she was surprised to see that it was Zero.

"Zero? What's the matter? Where are you rushing off to?"

When Zero saw that it was her, for some reason his eyes looked away in anger and sadness. "Hotarubi, I won't be staying with Ichiru tonight. But go to his side, because he needs you."

"Eh? Why can't you stay?" Still unsure of why Zero had suddenly changed his mind Hotarubi took a look at the pancakes on the plate. "I have made enough for three of us. You should stay and eat it too."

"Hotarubi," Finally turning his eyes to look at the girl who knew not of her own horrid future, Zero whispered softly, his heart ached when he saw the bright innocent look on her face. "Don't do anything for me anymore. Your kindness should be for Ichiru only."

"Huh?"

Not giving Hotarubi further explanation, Zero turned and left the building. Totally confused with Zero's actions, Hotarubi returned to the cell where Ichiru was kept. Unlike his brother, Ichiru smiled warmly upon her return.

"Wow, the strawberries and cream pancakes. No one could make them as well as you could." Joyfully accepting the desert Hotarubi handed to him, Ichiru praised.

"Ichiru," Sitting down next to her friend, Hotarubi asked. "What happened to Zero?"

Calmly placing a piece of the pancake in his mouth, Ichiru replied. "I guess he was trying to set us up? Give us some private romantic time alone."

Blushing with what Ichiru said, Hotarubi quickly stood up in embarrassment. "Stop teasing me, I am serious!"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Slowly putting down the plate, Ichiru glanced over at Hotarubi.

"Of course I do!" Hotarubi turned away avoiding Ichiru's eyes. "Or else I wouldn't be here."

"But it is only because you pity me right?" Reaching out his hand, he held onto Hotarubi's arm as he led her back to sit next to him again. "You knew I do not have long to live..."

"Don't say that!" Hotarubi objected immediately. "We will save you, get Rido to remove the inscriptions from you! Kaname had promised to help us!"

"Kaname..." Repeating the name Ichiru chuckled. "Hotarubi, do you really believe that vampire is in love with you?"

"Eh?"

"Are you sure he did not approach you for a reason?" A dark, mysterious look appeared on Ichiru's handsome face and made Hotarubi want to pull her arm away.

"Ichiru, you are scaring me." Frowning, Hotarubi complained.

Ichiru did not say anything. Instead his hand held onto Hotarubi's as he looked straight at her most sincerely. "Hotarubi, remember that I promised to never let go of your hand?"

Knowing although Ichiru likes to tease her to make her blush, but this time he was serious. Hotarubi nodded and smiled in reply. "And you haven't. You have always protected me, be there for me..." Tightening her grip in response the beautiful girl assured. "So I won't let go of yours too."

Sensing the strength from Hotarubi's hand, Ichiru felt a rush of emotions within. Reaching out his arm, Ichiru held Hotarubi tight.

"_Hotarubi, if there was anything in the world that I wanted most, it would be to see you smile. And I promise, I will never let anyone take that away from you..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Five ~ The Hunter~**

**It was early dawn. Hotarubi for the first time in a while was already way out of bed. It was no wonder she lost sleep. Spending the night with Ichiru in his cell, she laid next to him just like how they would often do. They were like siblings and close friends, the warmth of Ichiru's body always made her feel safe and she always slept well. Unfortunately the entire night last night, all she could think of was how much longer she would sense his warmth before his body turned cold forever.**

**Gently stroking the petals of the roses in the garden, as the morning dew rolled onto her palm, Hotarubi saw from amongst the morning fog, two men entered the premise. Hotarubi's eyes were fixed on them ****because**** she was mesmerised by their beauty, their elegance and charisma. They were indeed a most gifted kind, intelligent, powerful, and gorgeous. But, they were no human.**

**"Hotarubi," When one of the two men saw her, a most stunning smile ****came onto**** his face most naturally, hypnotising Hotarubi's mind making her heartbeat race and her entire being a captive to him. Approaching her, the man greeted. "Good morning, you're up very early today."**

**"Good morning, Kaname!" Hotarubi responded a little too cheerfully in an attempt to break herself from the invisible spell. Turning quickly to the other vampire standing behind Kaname, Hotarubi added. "And good morning to you too, Ichijou-san."**

**"Just call me Takuma," Ichijou the blonde vampire smiled in return. "It's kind of lonely when you choose to address me so formally." Noticing Kaname's eyes had not left the beautiful girl's face since they got here, secretly sighing within, Ichijou said. "Well, I guess I will go first, I am sure they need some help setting up the meeting."**

**After Ichijou had cleverly left the two alone, Kaname felt his heart ached when he saw the sad gleam hidden in Hotarubi's eyes. "Hotarubi, have you not slept well?" Gently caressing her soft cheek, Kaname asked.**

**Upon such tender voice, Hotarubi thought she was going to cry again. When she saw the way he looked at her, she felt her heart so lost. It was always like this. Kaname was always able to see right through her and know her emotions. With a simple glance, he could tell she was sad and what troubled her mind.**

** "Well, you know," Squeezing out a smile, Hotarubi replied. "So many things happened last night so I guess it was kind of weighing me down."**

**"Everything will be okay." Stretching forth his arms, Kaname held Hotarubi tightly in comfort. "We will defeat Rido and free Ichiru. And..." Stopping, Kaname closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Even if you are engaged to Zero, it doesn't matter to me. To me, you will always be my warmth, the light that shone on my path."**

**"Kaname..."**

**"When this is all over," Placing another soft kiss on her eyelid, Kaname smiled. "I will convince your family to let us be together. Who we are and what we do would not be an issue. We are not vampires and vampire hunters, but just you and me."**

**Despite the pessimistic side within Hotarubi knowing such dream would face many obstacles, but when she heard such affirming voice from Kaname, she was able to let that smile genuinely appear on her face.**

**Suddenly and without warning, Hotarubi felt Kaname pushed her away when almost at the same time, she heard a blustering gunshot! In shock, Hotarubi opened her eyes and saw standing a few meters away, a man was standing there with a silver pistol in his hand.**

**"Zero??" **

**"That was dangerous..." Turning to the silver-haired youth who just fired the pistol at them, extreme anger flashed passed Kaname's eyes with the vampire crimson gleam. Calmly wiping the blood off the scratch on his cheek from the shot, the movement of air around them changed drastically. In the midst of it, Kaname stated coldly. "...You could have accidentally shot her."**

**Upon Kaname's reaction, Hotarubi realised she had not once seen such anger from him. He had always been calm, collected and charismatic. Sensing her heart pounding, Hotarubi was once again forced to come to see the vampire side of the man she loves.**

**"I would never 'accidentally' shoot her," Unmoved by the whirling wind, walking up towards them while making sure the pistol was still aimed clearly at Kaname's head Zero replied coldly. "I aimed at you from the beginning."**

**Knowing although Zero had his gun locked on Kaname's head, but with the Pureblood's ability, he could easily dodge the attack and harm Zero instead. Not to mention from Kaname's eyes, she knew there was no hesitation to do so, Hotarubi immediately ran up and stood in front of Zero in a manner of defence.**

**"Stop it, you two! We all know it is not time to fight against each other now! In order to defeat Rido, we need every resource we could get!"**

**The two men remained silent as they continued to glare at each other. Finally, the red gleam disappeared from Kaname's eyes as the air around them returned to normal. Seeing that, Hotarubi quickly turned to Zero and said. "Zero, put down your gun too. Save your bullets for Rido okay?"**

**"Che," Lowering his arm too at last, Zero grabbed onto Hotarubi's arm instead. "Let's go. Shisho is looking for us." Not granting her any more time with Kaname, Zero led his fiancée away.**

**A little taken back with Zero's reaction, Hotarubi looked up at the man before her. Knowing Zero all these years, she had not known him to be the possessive kind. On the contrary, Zero was more a self-sacrificing, giving person. However from that incident, Zero made it clear to both of them that he would never approve of her relationship with Kaname. **

**"Zero, let go of me. I can walk on my own." **

**Letting go of her arm as she requested, Zero stopped walking and turned to look at her, a most serious and grave look came onto his face. "Hotarubi, no matter what happens, you are not to go anywhere near that vampire."**

**Blushing in shame upon Zero's words, Hotarubi lowered her head. "I know how you see us...but I never meant for this to happen...It was not my intention to betray you, I..."**

**"It's not that." To her surprise Zero cut in before she could finish her sentence. "That vampire wants something else from you. You must not trust him."**

**"Eh?" Hotarubi's deep blue eyes widened in surprise with what Zero said. Once again she was reminded of the same thing Ichiru said last night, questioning Kaname's intentions**

**"Why...?" Clenching her fists in frustration, Hotarubi whimpered. "Why would no one believe that Kaname is truly a kind vampire? He never harmed anyone and all the humans that lived with him served him from their heart! If he really was an evil manipulative vampire like you said, then how could he earn their respect?"**

**"Hotarubi..." Zero felt his heart twitched in pain with the sadness in Hotarubi's eyes. Was she already too deep in? Was it too late to prevent it? With the thought, Zero noticed his body reacted first as he held her in his arms.**

**"Zero...?" Hotarubi felt her heart burnt with Zero's abrupt action. Growing up together, Zero had always kept his distance from her, and even after their engagement, it was not until that very last moment on the hill did he ever show any affection for her. **

**"I am sorry," As if logic returned to him, Zero moved away from her. "I just do not want to see you get hurt. Because of who you are there is no one in the world you should trust."**

**For some reason, Hotarubi sensed there was a deeper meaning to Zero's words. Growing up, she noticed the extra amount of attention and care upon her from her parents and those around. The Kiryuu twins were always around her and although she thought it was simply because they were good friends, but as she grew older, Hotarubi noticed it may not necessary be the reason. To put it simply, they were like her personal guards, protecting her from harm. **

**But the question is, from what harm?**

**Usually a hunter of her age would have already completed several missions, yet Hotarubi only spent time at home, battling out against the training equipments. She did remember her mother telling her that she was the first daughter born in the Yagari family in five generations, yet what does it mean?**

**"Zero," Looking up at her fiancé, Hotarubi asked. "Is it because I am a daughter of the Yagari Clan?"**

**Hotarubi's heart thumped hard when she saw Zero's face turned white immediately upon her question. In urge, she stepped forward and asked. "Zero, is there something I don't know? Why am I being over-protected? What is the big deal??"**

**Seeing how Zero remained quiet to all her questions Hotarubi's heart sank as she muttered. "Our engagement, it wasn't simply because our parents thought we would be happy together, right?"**

**"Hotarubi..."**

**"Why us?" Hotarubi grabbed onto Zero and asked. "Why would they betroth me to you and not Ichiru??"**

**"****_Because Zero is the elder of us_****.'**

**To both Hotarubi and Zero's surprise, a cold voice said. Turning around, they saw Ichiru standing there, a mocking, despised look on his face.**

**"Ichiru? They let you out?" Zero asked in joy because unlike how Ichiru was treated last night, he was no longer chained and locked up in a cell as he was obviously standing before them as a freeman. **

**"Apparently so," Ichiru replied as he walked up to them. "Something about how I will be okay now before Rido decides to kill me again."**

**Hotarubi and Zero both felt their hearts heavy because although Ichiru said it in a light tone, they all know it was a most serious matter. Even though Kaname was able to remove twelve pieces of the inscriptions last night, with the five still inside, Rido could activate them anytime. Seeing the sadness on both Zero and Hotarubi's faces, Ichiru smiled. "Cheer up, stop looking so grave. It's not like my death would make a difference to anybody."**

**"Ichiru!" In anger Zero grabbed onto his twin. **

**"Am I wrong, Zero?" Unmoved, Ichiru asked. "I am sure everyone is relieved with the fact that the inscriptions were placed on me and not on you." Turning to look at Hotarubi, a cold smile came onto Ichiru's face as he asked. "Hotarubi, did you know that as it was rare for the Yagari Clan to have daughters, it was as unusual for vampire hunters to have twins?"**

**"Ichiru!" Zero called again in warning to try to warn Ichiru but ignoring it, the younger of the twins continued.**

**"And here we are, we have both at the same time..."**

**"That's enough, Ichiru." Coming from behind them, a cold voice interrupted as Yagari Touga had too appeared.**

**"Onii-sama..."**

**"Since the vampires have already arrived, we will commence the meeting with them during breakfast." With a straight authoritative tone, Yagari said. **

**--- **

**It was an unpleasant atmosphere.**

**With the beautiful breakfast before them, the entire dining room was in dead silence. This was of course, for the first time in history vampires and their hunters ate breakfast together. Finding food hard to swallow because of the tensed air, Hotarubi secretly let out a sigh.**

**"Hotarubi, would you like some strawberry jam on your pancakes?" Coming from opposite her, Kaname smiled as he offered.**

**"Don't act as if this is your place." Coming from beside her, Zero said coldly.**

**Knowing a fight was about to start soon, Hotarubi quickly turned to her brother and asked. "So, have we decided on when we are leaving?"**

**"It depends on where we are going," Yagari Touga's blue eyes glanced over at Kaname. "But that is of course if the vampires would enlighten us."**

**"Ah, I wouldn't mind some strawberry jam!" Smiling brightly, Ichijou quickly took the tray of jams from Kaname's hand. Exchanging a look, Hotarubi and Ichijou felt they were like the mediator from both sides.**

**Calmly taking a sip of his tea, Kaname replied. "We will be going to the Kuran ancestor's tomb."**

**In contrast to such a calm voice, the entire room were shaken with what Kaname said, especially Ichijou. "Kaname? What are you talking about?? That is not an option!"**

**"The reason is simple," Unstirred, Kaname explained. "Rido currently resides in the palace that once belonged to my parents. Need I remind you that it was not the type of place any vampire or even hunters could enter?"**

**"So what are you suggesting?" Yagari asked coldly displeased with the way Kaname talked about the hunters.**

**"Since the whole reason Rido set the inscriptions on Ichiru was to use him to find out where the tomb is, we should play along with his trick. Lure him out of the castle and when he is alone, we could then take him."**

**Nodding with Kaname's plan Hotarubi said quickly. "That makes sense! It would be easier to defeat him outside, when he lets his guard down thinking we have fallen into his trap!"**

**"How do we know you are not leading us to Rido instead?" Unlike Hotarubi, Zero asked not trusting the vampire at all.**

**"Unfortunately you don't," Kaname replied with a smile. "But in case you are unaware, ever since Rido took over my parents' position, he had devoured the very few Pureblood vampires that existed and thus became the most powerful Pureblood currently alive. With just us, I doubt we would be able to defeat him."**

**"So I guess you weren't all that powerful then?" Not backing down, Zero mocked.**

**"I guess still powerful enough to stand a chance against Rido, but not powerful enough to protect and cover for the less powerful hunters."**

**Upon Kaname's words, in unison the hunters all took out their weapons in anger except Hotarubi, Touga and Ichiru who calmly sipped away his cup of tea.**

**"Yagari, give us the order to rip him into pieces now!" One of the hunters cried.**

**"Ah...ah, Kaname, look what you've done..." Ichijou shook his head while his other hand gripped onto his katana tight ready for any attack that could come at them any minute.**

**"Yes, you're right. I went too far with my words and it was impolite." Although apologising, the expressions and calm on Kaname's face showed he was really in control.**

**With a cold snort, the edge of Touga's lips lifted in amusement. The Pureblood before them was no doubt the rightful king of the vampires. Such majestic aura was natural and as the current leader of the hunters, he could sense it more than anyone.**

**"Thank you for bringing up such a valid point, vampire." Touga said leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed. "I guess Rido maybe powerful to you vampires but before the ****_Kouga_****_zan_****（****紅牙斬****）****he won't even stand a chance." **

**Upon the mention of the ****_Kouga_****_zan_****, both Ichijou and Kaname**** frowned ****in response. Noticing that, Hotarubi turned to her brother. "****I have heard of ****_Kougazan_****, but isn't it only a prodigy****?"**

**"****It was no tale or myth, but the ****anti-vampire ****weapon**** used by the first hunter. It was said to have drunk the blood of numerous vampires," Stopping Touga gave Kaname a challenging look. "Including a Kuran King."**

**In an attempt to prevent the confrontations between the two parties, Hotarubi interrupted. "But I have only read about it in books, and no one has ever seen it. The first hunter lived over a thousand years ago, and because of the power of the weapon, no one else other than him was able to use it."**

**"That is only partly true." Touga shook his head. "Indeed because of its power, no hunter after was able to use it. But for generations, it was carefully guarded by the hunters and time has come when we believe someone is finally powerful enough to handle it."**

**"Really?" Hotarubi was amused with her brother's statement. Knowing her brother to be the most powerful hunter in this generation, with slight pride she asked. "So you will be able to operate it?"**

**"No, I wasn't referring to myself." Touga replied.**

**"But, there is no other hunter at the moment more powerful than you, onii-sama." If Touga was not referring to himself, who then could it be? Hotarubi knew both her parents and Zero's were although powerful hunters, they have long retired and even when they were at their prime, they were not even as strong as Yagari Touga.**

**"****_The hunter twins_****..." While Hotarubi was trying to think of another more powerful hunter, to her surprise Ichiru spoke up and his eyes glanced over at Zero. "Isn't it wonderful that the future of the hunters is in your hands, Zero?"**

**From those words, even Hotarubi understood what Ichiru was hinting. In astonishment her eyes looked over at Zero. She remembered this morning, although her brother appeared to stop further discussion on the subject, she remembered Ichiru mentioning something about twins among hunters were rare. **

**"Zero has not yet unsealed his hidden powers," Not denying it Touga replied. "But when time comes, the legendary hunter will be born and by then," Stopping, he gave Kaname a smirk. "Not even the Kuran ancestor himself could fight him."**

**Kaname ignored Yagari's provoking, but instead, he glanced over at Zero. "Could the powers be that easily unlocked? Knowing the methods but could you carry it out?"**

**Hotarubi noticed upon Kaname's questions, Zero's face turned dead pale as his fists clenched. **

**"How...how could Zero's hidden powers be unleashed?" Not knowing why Zero had such a reaction, Hotarubi asked her brother quickly. "Is it that difficult?"**

**"It's not that difficult really," Ichiru answered instead. Standing up from his seat, Ichiru placed his hand against his twin's shoulder. Leaning in he whispered by Zero's side, "The question is, what is more important to you, Zero? To be a great hunter or a great lover?"**

**"Ichiru!!" Hitting Ichiru's hand away in anger, Zero stood up from his seat too.**

**"Don't be so upset, Zero. I was just kidding." Smiling, Ichiru shrugged his shoulders. Turning to the rest sitting at the table, Ichiru said. "It appears that I wasn't really needed in this meeting anyway. So I will go back and rest. Just don't forget to come get me when you guys have decided when we are leaving and where we will be going."**

**As if he had nothing to do with this meeting, Ichiru waved goodbye to all before he calmly walked out of the room. Seeing that, Hotarubi did not know what to say. She felt her heart ached for Ichiru with his change. She had always known him to be the caring, humorous friend and not knowing what happened in the past half a year, Ichiru became cynical, aloof. Most of all, Zero and Ichiru used to be very close and intimate, yet she could not help but notice Ichiru's constant provoking and attacking of Zero.**

**After Ichiru left the room, Yagari Touga brought everyone back on track. "I guess it would only make sense for us to exterminate Rido with our hunter skills. That means," Giving Kaname a despised look, he concluded. "The only reason you are here in this meeting, vampire, is because you are nothing but a tour guide."**

**--- **

**With a pull, Hotarubi tightened the laces on her boots ensuring they were fastened and tight. Tying her long stands up in a high ponytail, Hotarubi took a look at her reflection in the mirror. With her whip and daggers clipped to her belt, she never thought she would one day put on her hunter gears again.**

**In the past six months ever since her fall, she abandoned her status as a hunter and before Kaname, she was always dressed in beautiful ladies' dresses and gowns provided by him. Her life there with him, she was able to forget her duties but just be like the normal human girls her age, enjoying music, poetry, wonderful things of life.**

**Smiling mockingly to herself, Hotarubi discovered something she had never known before. When she saw her appearance in the mirror, she knew this was who she truly was. She was not a sweet, elegant lady like those that attended the parties and balls Kaname would often brought her to. Rather, she was a trained hunter, and despite her efforts of ignoring that fact, she realised this was where she belonged.**

**"Are you ready to go?" With a knock on the door, she heard her brother asked.**

**"Yes, I will be down immediately."**

**After that unpleasant breakfast meeting this morning, it was decided they would leave for the trip straight away. The members leaving for the trip were Touga, Hotarubi, Zero, Ichiru, Kaname and Ichijou. At the conclusion of the meeting, Kaname agreed to take a detour with the hunters to obtain the legendary weapon, ****_Kougazan_****. Maybe it was Kaname's way of showing that he had nothing to fear and also, his attempt to remain in a balanced and peaceful relationship with the hunters for Hotarubi's sake.**

**With her pack on her back, Hotarubi took a deep breath and prayed from deep within hoping through this trip, her family and friends would come to understand and see Kaname as a kind vampire. His guidance to help save Ichiru was like he said, his way of letting her family know that he was no vampire and she was no hunter. **

**"Wow, Hotarubi. You look really cool dressed like this!" When Hotarubi came to the courtyard where everyone agreed to meet, Ichijou smiled when he saw her.**

**"Thank you, Takuma." Hotarubi smiled too glad that she was always able to relax when talking to Ichijou. "But I guess I don't look like a lady?"**

**"Well, you are more lady-like and beautiful than anyone we know. Isn't that right, Kaname?" Turning to his friend, Ichijou winked.**

**"Yes she is." His eyes admiring her as usual, Kaname replied.**

**Blushing with the vampires' flattering words, Hotarubi said, quickly changing the topic. "I am actually glad that we will be going on a trip together. It's you know, kind of different."**

**"I am looking forward to the trip too," Kaname replied gently as he kindly helped Hotarubi brushed some of her lose strands of hair behind her years. "Because it means I will get to continue to see you every day."**

**With Kaname's sweet words, Hotarubi discovered that he was always able to turn her into a girl despite with her appearance she had abandoned the status of a lady. And when she sensed the touch for his hand, she could never control the rapid pace the heart takes.**

**"Don't touch her." Unfortunately Hotarubi did not have much of a time to enjoy this romantic atmosphere when a person roughly grabbed Kaname's hand off her. **

**"Zero, it's okay. Please let go of Kaname's hand!" In panic Hotarubi said when she saw the furious look on Zero's face knowing his grip must be hurting Kaname's arm.**

**Not waiting for Zero to let go, Kaname calmly smiled as a power came through his wrist. Upon the force, Zero's hand immediately let go of Kaname uncontrollably. Not knowing the little battle going between the two, from Hotarubi's eyes, it looked as if Zero really let go as she asked.**

**"Che," Knowing so, Zero turned away in annoyance as he grabbed Hotarubi's hand and led her away from the vampires.**

**--- **

**Letting out a sigh, Hotarubi sat down on the edge of the bed as she closed her eyes. The whole trip today had been nothing but awkward or rather, dangerous silences. Well, it was pretty much what she expected because vampires travelling together with their hunters? It was unheard of.**

**Needless to say the whole time she was not allowed anywhere near Kaname and Ichijou. Although they were walking only not far from them, Hotarubi never felt so far-flung from Kaname. In all honesty, she felt extremely guilty with the way Ichijou and Kaname were treated. They really had no obligation to come on this trip to help Ichiru out, not to mention Kaname went to the extent of actually taking them to the Kuran ancestor's tomb. She knew Kaname did all this because he knew this was what she wanted. She wanted to save Ichiru, and therefore he lent them a helping hand. **

**When they checked into the lodge at the next town, Hotarubi knew she needed to use this opportunity to talk to Kaname, thank him for all he had done for her. Placing pillows and her clothing underneath the blanket, she rolled it to look like she had already gone to bed. Making sure no one was outside her room, with her trained skills; she snuck out of the room through the window and landed soundless on the ground.**

**Unlike them, Kaname and Ichijou stayed in another lodge. Minimising the sound of her movements, Hotarubi successfully arrived outside Kaname's room without being spotted. Before she knocked on the door, she heard voices coming from inside.**

**"Kaname, you are not seriously taking them to the Kuran ancestor tomb right?"**

**Although the voices were soft, from her years of training, she immediately could tell it was Ichijou.**

**"Why do you ask?" Hotarubi heard Kaname replied calmly. "Do you also think I was leading them to a trap instead?"**

**"It's not that, but I am just worried." Ichijou gave a sigh. "If the noble-class vampires found out about this, I mean, Kaname, you also know that nearly all of the noble-class vampires do not submit under Rido's rule. They all believe you to be the rightful king and have long waited for you to claim the throne. But if they hear of this, I am afraid we will lose the support from the nobles."**

**"It wouldn't matter." Kaname replied. "I have never wanted to reclaim the throne."**

**"What are you talking about Kaname??" Although Ichijou made sure his voice was still soft, but Hotarubi would tell the tone of eagerness in his voice. "That day when we fled from the palace, the way Rido killed our great King, could you just let Rido continue his evil works??"**

**"I will kill Rido," Kaname assured. "But it does not mean I will become King."**

**"But there is no other Kuran except you, Kaname! The nobles will not accept this!"**

**"If I become king," Hotarubi noticed a tone of sadness in Kaname's voice as he spoke. "It means I could not be with her. And a life without her is not a life worth living."**

**Upon such words, Hotarubi felt her heart so greatly moved. At the same time she discovered, unlike her, Kaname was willing to give up his status as a vampire to be with her, and yet she did not do the same for him. She was unable to even declare her love for him before her hunter families.**

**Feeling extremely guilty, Hotarubi did not knock on the door and left the lodge quietly. As she walked along the rocky path back to her lodge, looking up at the moon above, she let out a sigh.**

**"Why are you sighing, Hotarubi?"**

**To her surprise, behind her a gentle voice asked. Turning around in alert she saw Kaname smiling at her. Unlike her stunned look, Kaname approached her ****calmly**** and asked again. "Why did you leave like that and not come into the room?"**

**Blushing with what Kaname said, Hotarubi muttered. "So you knew I was standing outside your door…"**

**"Of course," Still smiling Kaname replied. "There was no way I would not notice you."**

**"Kaname…" Looking up at the tall gorgeous vampire before her, Hotarubi gave a sigh. "I don't know what to say. I did not want you to get into trouble with the nobles because of me."**

**"For the past ten years," Kaname gently fondled her hair as he spoke. "I lived a life like a human, ****in the midst of ****humans and I was truly happy. It was with these people that I was surer than ever, if the kingship of Kuran continued, there would never be peace between the two kinds."**

**"Kaname…"**

**"My parents were the first Kuran that believed in coexisting with humans peacefully. It was already on their minds to abandon the kingship because if they did, the vampires would be scattered and therefore would not become a threat to the human race. The vampires would be the ones responsible for controlling the Level E vampires to prevent them from harming people."**

**Hotarubi must admit she did not expect that. It was true if the vampires no longer had a kingship, there would in turn be no need for the vampire hunter society. Vampires would live amidst the humans normally, and if the Level E vampires were tamed and looked after by the vampires themselves, the existence of such a race would no longer be a threat!**

**"Your parents are surely wise." Hotarubi said from the bottom of her heart. "They must have been wonderful leaders."**

**"They were." Kaname replied. "Unfortunately some vampires do not agree to such ideas. The murder of my parents ten years ago were not done by Rido ****alone****. My parents were betrayed by those they trusted."**

**Noticing the sad, devastated expression reappearing on the perfect face, Hotarubi held onto his hand in support. "We will destroy those people that betrayed your parents! Besides, you still have many on your side right?"**

**"Yes I do." The moment he sensed such warmth from Hotarubi's hand, Kaname was able to smile again genuinely. "I have Ichijou besides me, and like he said, there were other nobles who were loyal to my parents."**

**From their connected hands, Hotarubi felt strength to believe in their future. She was pessimistic thinking her hunter side would never welcome Kaname. But if Kaname's parents' dreams would come true, they will no longer be vampires and hunters, but just two races mutually existing together.**

**Returning to her lodge, Hotarubi silently climbed up the tree to sneak back into her room through the window when she suddenly saw a person standing by her bed. From the shadows, she saw the person raised his arm and swinging down the weapon, the pillows she hid underneath the blanket tore into pieces. Not expecting that it was only pillows and clothing underneath the blanket, the person backed away from the bed immediately in alert.**

**"Who are you****?****!" With the support of her right arm, Hotarubi leaped onto the window whilst her left hand grabbed the whip off her waist and swung it at the attacker. To her surprise, the moment her whip caught onto the person's arm, it became frozen as the ice continued upwards towards her palm that held onto the whip.**

**Forced to let go of her whip, Hotarubi grabbed her daggers and swung it**** at the person. Ducking aside, the attacker placed his hand against the floor when once again the wave of ice came right at Hotarubi, freezing up her foot and onto her leg. **

**When suddenly the ice vaporised before Hotarubi's eyes, and at the same time someone grabbed her from behind and leaped back with her from the attacker. "Kaname!" Turning around, Hotarubi was surprised the vampire that had just said goodnight a while ago was the person that saved her.**

**Seeing how all his ice attack vanished just like that, the attacker immediately fell on his knees before them as he called in uttermost respect. "Kaname-sama!"**

**Before Hotarubi had time to register what had happened, the bedroom door ****flew**** open as Zero rushed into the room. When he saw Hotarubi in Kaname's arm, immediately taking out his weapon he pointed at him. "Let her go!"**

**"Don't you dare point that weapon at Kaname-sama!" The person that was kneeling on the floor immediately got up and sent his attack at Zero.**

**"What the…??" When he saw the ice forming on his arm, Zero immediately switched the weapon onto his other arm and fired it at the attacker.**

**"Wahhhh, wait a second!" For some reason, Ichijou had too appeared in the room as he grabbed the attacker by the collar and to his relief Zero's bullet just missed them. Before Zero was ready to fire his second shot, Ichijou quickly waved his hands and called. "Timeout! Timeout! It's all a big misunderstanding!"**

**With his pistol still pointed at Ichijou and the attacker, Zero threatened. "A misunderstanding? I will give you three seconds to explain why you vampires appeared in her room before I fire this."**

**From Ichijou's reaction, although she knew not what was going on, Hotarubi quickly came forward and lowered Zero's arm. "It's okay, Zero. I am not hurt." Turning to look at the person that attacked her before, she saw a tall youth with blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was also outstandingly handsome and therefore, it was not hard to Hotarubi to know that this was another vampire.**

**"This person is not an enemy. He is one of us." Ichijou explained as he pushed the blue-eyed vampire's head low as he whispered. "Apologise now, Aidou."**

**"Why would I apologise to humans…??" Struggling, the vampire groaned.**

**"Aidou…" The moment that calm authoritative voice of Kaname's appeared, like a wild cat subdued, the vampire settled down. With his arms crossed, Kaname gave a sigh. "Cain, show yourself too."**

**Upon Kaname's order, another tall man entered the room through the window, his hair and eyes of reddish orange like that of fire, and similar to his kind, a most stunning perfect countenance.**

**"Hehh…looks like we got more people to join the trip." Standing by the door was Ichiru and Touga****, who had also rushed here due to the fuss****. With his arms crossed and a teasing smile on his face, Ichiru mocked. "I am rather flattered these people all came to help save my life."**

**"No one cares about your life!" The first blue-eyed vampire objected immediately. "We are here only because we cannot tolerate the almighty Kaname-sama having to lower himself to help out humans!"**

**"Is that why you attacked me?" A little amused, Hotarubi asked.**

**"Because of you, a pathetic little human, Kaname-sama is going on this trip, of course I…"**

**"Hanabusa…" The vampire that came in last interrupted noticing the displeased look on Kaname's face. Turning to Kaname, he said. "We are here to assist you, Kaname-sama."**

**"Yes, that's right! Let me introduce them to you!" Joining in with a cheerful smile, Ichijou said pointing to the taller vampire. "This is Cain Akatsuki, and this…" Pointing to the noisy vampire he added. "This is Aidou Hanabusa, they are both noble-vampires like myself. Our families served under the Kuran Kings for many generations…"**

**"We are not interested in the history of the vampires." Zero said cutting Ichijou off. Turning to Kaname, Zero frowned. "I knew you were never truly leading us to the tomb, why don't you just spit it out what your plan is? If you want to take us out, good, for I can't wait to kill all you vampires."**

**"How dare you talk to Kaname-sama**** like****….?!" Before Aidou was able to stir up a fight again, Ichijou covered up his mouth and turned to Cain. "Why are you guys here?"**

**"Well, Hanabusa insisted on coming along to serve Kaname-sama. And I had to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble…"**

**"Yagari," Coming forward Kaname said to Touga. "I hope the addition of these two will not inconvenient the trip. Besides…" Stopping, Kaname gave him a challenging smile. "I am sure you hunters are not easily bothered by the presence of one or two ****more ****vampires right?"**

**"Humph," Knowing the nature of Kaname's question, Touga responded with a proud smile. "Of course not, I do hope they do not become burdens to us instead, because you know, they seem rather weak."**

**"What??"**

**Quickly shutting Aidou up again Ichijou smiled. "In that case, I do hope we will all get along very peacefully."**

**--- **

**With that unexpected appearance of the additional members, a group of four vampires and four hunters travelled together for the next few days. Considering it was already hard for Hotarubi to spend time with Kaname because of her hunter family side, with Aidou in the group now, it was even harder. Not knowing why, Hotarubi could not help but think Aidou did not like her very much.**

**Not to mention he came to attack her on the first night, and whenever the****y**** talked, Aidou was never that friendly. Ichijou mentioned it was because of his blind admiration and respect for his master, Kaname, and it was understandable as a little human girl, her existence was no good for Kaname.**

**"Why does he feel like my in-laws?" Hotarubi muttered to herself while she sat by the river collecting water.**

**"Who feels like your in-laws?" Speaking of the devil, Aidou was a few meters away from her also collecting water.**

**"Nothing," Quickly smiling in friendliness Hotarubi greeted. "It's a nice day today isn't it, Aidou?" Although there was never a friendly normal conversation between them, Hotarubi still attempted to act civil before him.**

**"Nice day?" Aidou snorted. "It was nice until I saw your face."**

**Feeling the vein popped on her forehead, in lightning speed Hotarubi grabbed the whip from her waist and with a turn of her wrist hit the water container out of Aidou's hand.**

**"Ah!" In anger Aidou stood up and with his powers, the water in Hotarubi's container immediately froze up.**

**"Ho…thank you for the ice. I was just feeling very hot today." Unmoved, Hotarubi grinned.**

**"You arrogant human girl! I cannot understand what Kaname-sama sees in you! He is supposed to be the next king, the majestic Pureblood! Yet he is wasting his time and energy on you hunters, this is just outrageous!"**

**Although annoyed at Aidou's open dislike of her, Hotarubi cannot deny Aidou's loyalty to Kaname**** was real****. If anyone was going to be on Kaname's side till the end, she knew it would be Aidou. With the thought, Hotarubi picked up the water container she hit off his hand earlier and approached Aidou. "Here, I am sorry."**

**A little taken back with Hotarubi's words, Aidou stared at the container for a while before finally accepting it. **

**With a sigh, Hotarubi whispered. "Maybe to you I am not exactly the right person for Kaname, but I guess, you and I are the people who genuinely wanted him to be happy."**

**"Huh?"**

**Giving Aidou a friendly smile, Hotarubi added. "So let's try to be friends okay? I am sure this would make Kaname happy."**

**Looking away in embarrassment, Aidou blushed and muttered. "****I will consider it..****."**

**--- **

**After a few more days of travel, when the group arrived at the next town, Touga halted the group.**

**"Why are we stopping here?" Seeing that it was still day, Hotarubi asked ****.**

**"Because from now on, the vampires must not come with us." Turing to the ****four vampires****, Touga said. "I am sure you understand this is our territory."**

**"I understand." Kaname replied ****simply****. **

**As agreed, first half of the trip was for them to retrieve the ****_Kougazan_****. Since it was the legendary weapon protected by the hunters for many generations, there was no way they would reveal the whereabouts of it to the vampires. The same of course applies if they were unable to defeat Rido before they arrive at the Kuran ancestor's tomb. Kaname would not take them to the exact location, but will return with the blood for Ichiru.**

**"A week later, we will meet back here." Yagari stated. **

**With that, Hotarubi took another look at Kaname. Although there were not much of a chance for them to have time alone during the trip, but his presence was at least ****by her side****. For the first time in a long while, Hotarubi discovered she would spend time away from Kaname and with it, she felt extremely lonely.**

**"Take care of yourself, okay?" It did not help either when Kaname spoke so kindly to her. **

**Knowing she had to stay strong for the both of them, Hotarubi squeezed out a smile and nodded. "I shall see you in a week's time."**

**"Let's go, Hotarubi." Knowing she really had to say goodbye, Hotarubi pulled herself away before she followed quickly after her brother. Turning to take a one last look at Kaname, she saw him still smiling at her, but she did not know this may be her last chance to see that smile again…**

**--- **

**"Shisho, how do we know they are not secretly following after us?" Still unable to trust the vampires, Zero asked.**

**"They will not be able to follow us," Touga replied simply. "These grounds have special anti-vampire powers, and when a vampire enters it without permission, the outcome would not be pleasant."**

**After an entire hour of climbing almost vertically up the cliff, Hotarubi wondered if she would die before they even reach the destination.**

**"Here," To her surprise, she saw Zero reached out his hand as he aided her up a large rock. When she sensed the strength and power from his large manly hands, Hotarubi was reminded of the time when they trained together, and she had never noticed, it was always Zero that quietly assisted her through her training.**

**"Is it ****still ****far to go?" Knowing this climb was rather harsh for Hotarubi, Ichiru asked. **

**"No, not really." To everyone's surprise, Touga took a scroll out. Biting his finger, Touga allowed the blood on his hand to fall onto the scroll, and closing his eyes, he chanted a spell.**

**When suddenly the ****cliff**** started to shake. Not knowing what to expect, Hotarubi's eyes widened in astonishment when she saw the ****rocks**** opened, and a set of stony steps revealed that led to ****a temple within.**

**"Wow…" Ichiru gaped at the scene, "No wonder the vampires could never find it. It is an entrance that is activated by hunter blood and hunter spells."**

**Taking the lead, Touga first walked down the steps. Quickly following after him, Hotarubi entered too with Zero and Ichiru. **

**"We have been waiting for your arrival." Coming out to meet them, Zero, Ichiru and Hotarubi were stunned to see the familiar faces. They were no other but the twin's parents. With the face that resembled the twins, the Kiryuu father glanced over at Hotarubi.**

**Seeing that, Hotarubi immediately bowed to greet. "Long time no see, Kiryuu oji-sama."**

**"No need to be so stiff, Hotarubi. We will soon be family right?" Smiling warmly the Kiryuu father said.**

**With that, both Zero and Hotarubi turned bright red. At the same time, the two felt their heart heavy because of the recent situation, it was no longer the same.**

**"Is Kougazan still securely protected?" Luckily Touga asked the question to remove the pressure off the two engaged couple.**

**"Of course it is. We have been guarding it with our lives." Replying the Kiryuu father led the way as Touga walked side by side next to him with the two sons following. **

**"Hotarubi, you must have been tired from the trip right?" Before Hotarubi quickly followed on, coming up to her was her future mother in-law. "Your parents are also here and would like to spend some time with you."**

**"My parents are here too?" Hotarubi called in joy for she had not seen them for a very long time. "I thought they went travelling?"**

**Leading her towards the opposite direction of where the men went, Zero's mother replied with a beautiful smile. "No, they have been here guarding the Kougazan with us. We have anticipated for the day when Zero is finally here to operate it."**

**"So, is Zero really that strong to operate it? There were no other hunters in the past thousand years that was able to right?" Still unable to believe it, Hotarubi asked.**

**"Yes he is." Zero's mother replied with pride. "Because he is the elder of the twins."**

**For some reason Hotarubi sensed there was a deeper meaning to it. Ichiru had mentioned it many times already, and if there was a great significance of the hunter twins, and yet only Zero was treated this way, does that mean Ichiru was simply…plain?**

**When the thought hit her, Hotarubi finally understood the reasons to Ichiru change. Also a hunter twin, his treatment was so different to Zero because he was just normal? The day when she locked herself in her room after her engagement to Zero, Ichiru came to see her and he said, '****_If only I was born a few minutes earlier, everything would be different…_****'**

**"Then, how about Ichiru? He is also a hunter twin right?" **

**"You do not have to worry about Ichiru, Hotarubi." Zero's mother replied. "All you need to care about is Zero."**

**"But…"**

**"Hotarubi," Before Hotarubi could ask further, another person approached her.**

**Hotarubi's face brightened up in joy as she greeted. "Mother! It has been so long!"**

**"Yes it has." Giving her a warm hug Hotarubi's mother smiled. "You must be dead tired from the trip. Go take a bath to relax and we have some food already prepared. After that, I guess we have many things to catch up right?"**

**Nodding, Hotarubi felt her mind finally at ease when she felt so much at home with her mother. Especially after the nice warm bath, the change into a soft silky gown, the previous weeks of travel on foot felt like a generation ago.**

**Sitting down at the dining table where her mother prepared all her favourite dishes, Hotarubi let out a deep breath. "I never thought I could eat your cooking again so soon, mother. You said that you were going away with father to travel the world since you have retired…"**

**"Well, I have retired." Chuckling, the mother replied. "We left all the hard work to Touga, and he was indeed a great leader."**

**"Yes he is." That, Hotarubi can say with her whole heart. If there was anyone she respected, it would be her brother, Yagari Touga.**

**"So tell me about yourself, what have you been doing lately? I heard you have accomplished your first mission?" Pouring her beloved daughter a cup of tea the mother asked.**

**"Yes I have." Nodding, Hotarubi said enthusiastically. "And it was the first time I met a real vampire…" Halting immediately, Hotarubi was reminded of her first encounter with Kaname. Sitting here at the table, she felt a part of her was missing because he was not here with her.**

**"And you fell in love with a vampire?"**

**The cutlery dropped from Hotarubi's hands when she heard her mother's question, most of all she could sense the intense look on her from Zero's mother. "Mother, I…"**

**"Hotarubi, you do know you are a hunter right?" Her mother asked the same question she was asked many times.**

**"I know…but,"**

**"And have I not reminded you over and over that you must choose Zero?"**

**"Eh…?" All of a sudden, Hotarubi noticed something odd was happening. Not only the Kiryuu parents, but once again had her mother reminded her of the importance of Zero. Not only so, the magnitude of her choice to be with him.**

**"Zero and I, we are…" In panic, Hotarubi stood up from her chair when to her horror, there were no strength in her legs to hold her up as she fell back onto the seat. Puzzled with her condition, Hotarubi discovered her vision starting to blur.**

**"What is…?" Looking up at her mother, Hotarubi sensed an indescribable drowsiness came upon her when blackness started to take over her surroundings. Before she completely lost consciousness, she heard her mother whispered.**

**"****_It's okay Hotarubi. We will fix up the mess for you…_****"**

**--- **

**Zero had not felt comfortable the moment he entered the room. Because all eyes were on him expecting, and anticipating something from him. **

**It made him feel horrible. **

**He had not wanted this type of burden and fate on him. He did not need the power. If he could, he would rather hand it all to Ichiru, let him have everything that he took from Ichiru simply because he was the elder of the twins.**

**"Here it is." Returning with a rectangular wooden box, Zero's father handed it to him. "You are the person to operate it, Zero. The first hunter twin in a thousand years."**

**Not knowing what to expect, Zero was surprised to find it was not that hard to open the box. What stunned him even more was after he opened it, the legendary Kougazan was nothing but a piece of dull rusted metal handle.**

**"This is…?"**

**"This is the Kougazan. Only the hunter it recognises is able to use it, or else to others, it would only be a piece of metal and nothing more." Touga replied.**

**Feeling his heart thumping hard, Zero carefully took the metal out of the box. When suddenly the piece of metal turned bright red upon his touch, and with it, an extraordinary heat was released as if it was a burning piece of coal. Dropping the metal back into the box as a reflex Zero held onto his hand and saw the skins were burnt.**

**"I guess Zero wasn't exactly ready." Seeing that, Ichiru chuckled. **

**"At least Kougazan reacted to his touch though," Zero's father stated. "Unlike us, Kougazan has finally responded to the person holding it!"**

**"I guess it just means Zero need to have his hidden power unleashed to be able to control the power of the weapon instead of having the weapon control him." Touga gave a sigh.**

**"So," With his arms crossed, Ichiru leaned against the wall and asked in despise. "Are you ready to ****_unleash_**** your powers, Zero?"**

**"There must be another way!" Zero turned to his father in eagerness. "Father, let me know if there were any other ways to do so. I am willing to take any hardship!"**

**"What are you talking about, Zero? You already have the key. It was given to you the day she was born." Zero's father frowned.**

**"She is not a key!" Zero cried and moved away. The moment he closed his eyes he could see her smile, hear her voice, everything about her was able to move and occupy every emotion inside him. His whole mind and soul was so deeply connected to her, how could he ever see her only as an object, a way to complete his destiny??**

**Looking up at his teacher, Zero asked bitterly. "Shisho, she is your sister. She is a human and she has feelings! Do they not matter?"**

**"Zero…" Understanding Zero's words, Touga felt his heart ached. "She is my beloved sister, at the same time," Letting out a sigh, Touga concluded. "We are hunters too."**

**With his teacher's word, Zero felt his heart bled. Yes, he grew up being educated so. He is a hunter and he knew his duties. Finally, closing his eyes, Zero whispered, as if all strength left him. "Give me more time. I will find a way, there must be another way…"**

**"Zero," Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Zero's father said. "It has been a long day. Give it a thought tonight. Meanwhile take some rest."**

**Nodding, Zero felt his heart heavy as they led him to his room to rest. Closing the door behind him, Zero thought there was no more strength left within. Ichiru told him that night, there was no race from the beginning because, it was already destined that Hotarubi was born for him. **

**Their love, their heart never meant anything. Zero and Ichiru were foolish enough to believe if they tried hard enough, one of them could earn her love in return. That night at Ichiru's cell, Zero found out the only reason he and Hotarubi were betrothed was because, she was the means that could unleash the enormous power he inherited as the exceptional hunter twin.**

**And the way for Hotarubi to unlock Zero's power was by…**

**"****_Uhm_****…"**

**Zero lifted his head in alert when he heard another voice in the room. Approaching the bed, Zero felt a huge thump against his heart when he saw a person lying on the bed. His heart pounded harder and harder when he saw that it was Hotarubi, and underneath the soft blanket, Zero discovered, she was naked…**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Six ~The Key~**

**"Hunter twins?"**

**That night at Ichiru's cell, Zero learned for the first time the great significance of his existence.**

**"Apparently we are extremely rare," Stopping, Ichiru corrected himself. "No, let me rephrase it. ****_You_**** are rare, Zero. 'Preciously exceptional'."**

**"What do you mean?" Zero frowned. "You are also a hunter twin, Ichiru."**

**To Zero's surprise, Ichiru started laughing at his brother's statement. "Well, Zero, if you insist. I guess my only meaning of existence is to prove how special you are. The more plain and powerless I am, the better it would make you look."**

**"Ichiru, why are you talking like this??" Annoyed with Ichiru's constant ridicule and crude words, Zero asked.**

**"Me?" Chuckling coldly, Ichiru replied. "That day when your engagement to Hotarubi was announced, I confronted father about it. I wanted to know why I was not given a choice, and without even considering my feelings, they picked you."**

**Zero kept silent to Ichiru's words understanding how furious he would be on the day when the engagement was announced. He too agreed such decision was unfair on Ichiru because knowing his twin like no one else, Zero knew how much Hotarubi meant to Ichiru too.**

**"But guess what, Zero? They told me it was a decision made the day Hotarubi was born. Due to the hunter legends, the first born of the hunter twin was believed to be the ancestor reborn, a most powerful hunter able to exterminate the vampire race once and for all. Yet, to be able to awaken the power from the elder twin, a key was needed, and miraculously, the key was born in the same generation as the hunter twin." Stopping, Ichiru gave a sigh. "The key was Hotarubi."**

**"Hotarubi is the key?"**

**Nodding, Ichiru continued to explain. "The Yagari clan was known to give birth only to sons because the blood it carries, the unique special power was only inherited by daughters. No matter how much they endeavoured to have daughters, the chances were scarce and therefore making the power even more precious."**

**"What power are you referring to?" Zero asked remembering Yagari and Kiryuu were the two most dominant clans in the vampire hunter society because they already carry more strength in their blood, prevailing enough to keep the balance between vampires and humans. However, if this was not the type of power Ichiru was referring to, what could it be?**

**"The daughters of the Yagari Clan were not powerful on their own," Ichiru said. "Ironically, the powers they have are not for themselves. Their ability is to intensify and bring out the hidden ability and power of another." His violet eyes fixed on Zero, Ichiru revealed. "That is why when a daughter of the Yagari Clan was born they must be protected to prevent her ability from being used by the vampires instead."**

**"You're saying….?" With the discovery, Zero stood up in anger. "You're saying Kaname approached Hotarubi for this reason??"**

**"Maybe he did or maybe he was genuinely attracted to her," Ichiru chuckled. Pausing for a second, Ichiru added. "But from the looks of it, that vampire had not yet acquired that ability from Hotarubi."**

**"How can you be sure?" Feeling rage taking over within Zero asked. When he first found out Hotarubi had fallen for Kaname, he was of course sad and lost, but at the same time, he had only hoped for her happiness. If she genuinely could smile because of that man, Zero felt it was his duty to back off. However if the reason the vampire approached her was for her ability, Zero would see to it that the vampire is destroyed.**

**"Because in order to acquire that power from Hotarubi, you would have to…" Stopping, Ichiru leaned over and whispered by Zero's ear.**

**"What?!!" Feeling blood rushed to his face in extreme embarrassment, Zero called in shock.**

**As if he was totally enjoying Zero's reaction, Ichiru continued to chuckle in tease. "You are so cute, Zero. Was the truth too strong for you? Does it perplex you to realise we hunters were more an animal than the vampires?"**

**"Ichiru! It is not appropriate to joke about something like this!" Unable to look at his brother, Zero turned away and called in anger.**

**"Do I look like I am joking?" The smile suddenly disappeared from Ichiru's face as he asked coldly. "Why then do you think she was betrothed to you and not to me?"**

**With that, Zero felt his heart pounding as he finally turned to look at Ichiru.**

**"I guess our parents weren't exactly heartless," Smiling crudely Ichiru said. "They had hoped naturally, Hotarubi would become your key and unleash your powers for you without feeling being used. But now, since Hotarubi had fallen for the Pureblood vampire instead," Stopping, Ichiru frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if they would take extreme measures to prevent it."**

**--- **

**Extreme measures…**

**Zero thought it was only Ichiru's exaggeration. Never in the world could he imagine their parents to go to this extent. Sitting on the floor with his back against the cold brick wall, Zero's fists clenched tightly hoping to relief the burning sensation running through his body.**

**"Ha…ha…" Struggling to even breath normally, Zero felt his soberness gradually vanishing. The special scent of the incense in the air acted as a catalyst to power up the lust within, warring against his remaining logic.**

**When he first found Hotarubi sleeping on the bed, he thought he had entered her room by mistake. Immediately attempting to leave the room in embarrassment, he was horrified to find the door had been locked.**

**"What is the meaning of this?? Open this door!!" Banging his fist against the door in shock Zero yelled.**

**"Zero," Coming from the other side of the door, Zero heard his father answered. "You should know there is no other way. If you do not do it now, are you waiting for the vampire to do it instead??"**

**Zero's hand stopped in mid-air with his father's question. He knew although the last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of Hotarubi, treating her as an object, ignoring her feelings. At the same time, he knew the consequences too if Kaname had gotten to Hotarubi first. Already a powerful almighty Pureblood, if his powers were intensified through Hotarubi, it would be disastrous!**

**"I won't give her to him…" Zero replied bitterly. "But father, this is not the way to do it. We have to respect her feelings."**

**"Stop acting like a saint!" Zero's father called in anger. "You are a hunter, Zero! Have I not taught you that hunters have to abandon their personal feelings?? We are often forced to make choices that we don't want to in order to accomplish a mission, but that is the life of a hunter! This is your destiny, Zero, it is cruel, but it has to be done."**

**Knowing his father was right again, Zero collapsed onto the floor not knowing what to do. "Father…this is not the way…this is wrong…"**

**"Zero, if you would naively believe that the vampires would not use Hotarubi's ability, we will then be forced to do the unthinkable." Coming from the other side of the door, Zero's father stated, his voice extremely cold. **

**"****_We will terminate her life before she could be used by another_****."**

**Lifting his head in horror with his father's statement, Zero thought his heart stopped beating. Frightened because he knew that was no joke. To the hunters, Hotarubi's power was like a double edged sword. Her power was a powerful asset to the hunters, at the same time it could become a most dangerous threat if used by the enemy.**

**Sitting here on the floor, Zero thought the world he lived in had gone crazy. It did not take long for Zero to discover that in order to ensure ****_things_**** would actually happen, a certain incense was burning in the room, causing Zero's body to heat up with lust. **

**Laughing mockingly to himself, Zero knew not how much longer his remaining logic was able to fight against it, not to mention from his love and attraction towards Hotarubi, as a man there was no way he would not want to hold her in his arms right now.**

**He thought of fleeing the room, but the idea of them possibly terminating Hotarubi's life prevented him from doing so. The best he could do was, not go anywhere close to the bed, pretend there was no one but himself in the room, and with whatever consciousness he has remaining, he would stay sober for as long as he could. Unfortunately, Zero's hope vanished when he heard the rustling of the bed sheets as the girl on the bed slowly opened her eyes.**

**It took Hotarubi quite a while to register her surroundings. The moment she opened her eyes, she did not recognise the ceiling, the bed, and she could not remember either why she ended up here. Attempting to sit up from the bed, Hotarubi screamed in shock when she discovered her nakedness.**

**"Why…? What the…?" Grabbing the blanket tightly against her body, Hotarubi took a look around the room in panic. It did not take long for her to discover the silver haired youth sitting on the floor. "Ze, Ze, Zero???"**

**As a reflex, she grabbed the pillow from beside her and threw it at the youth when to her horror, as if she had no strength in her body, the pillow dropped from her hand as her body collapsed onto the floor with the momentum instead.**

**"Hotarubi??" Forgetting his will to stay far away from the bed, Zero stood up and called in shock. "Are you okay??"**

**"Don't, don't come near! Stay away!!" In dead embarrassment, Hotarubi screamed trying hard to cover her nakedness with the blanket.**

**In alert, Zero quickly turned his back at her and moved back against the wall. Quickly taking off his coat, he threw it over and said. "Put this on immediately!"**

**Knowing Zero's back is facing her, Hotarubi attempted to grab onto Zero's coat when to her frustration, as if she was a newborn baby, there was no power or strength enough to even lift herself up or pick up the coat.**

**"I…" Felt like crying with the humiliation, Hotarubi sobbed. "I can't move. I don't know why…it's like I have been drugged…"**

**"Tsk," Zero did not know what to say knowing this was another way their parents had done to make sure Hotarubi would not be able to flee. **

**"I, I will be fine." Hotarubi said quickly as she attempted once more to reach for the coat. Failing to do so, she let out a sigh. "It's okay, I am sure…the effect of the drugs will vanish soon, so…" Hotarubi could not continue because the ridiculousness of the situation and confusion of why her mother would drug her swamped her mind.**

**Here she was, sitting on the floor almost naked with her fiancé in the room. Although he sat far away from her, his face turned the other way, Hotarubi had wished there was a hole she could hide in and most of all, someone give her an explanation how she ended up in this situation in the first place!**

**It was awkward.**

**The two people sat silent like that in the room, not able to look at each other. Unfortunately as time passed, the effect of the drug did not seem to disappear as Hotarubi had hoped, but rather, she noticed the reactions her body started to develop. She first noticed her cheeks burning hot, and the heat seemed to have passed on all over her body. At the same time, she noticed her breathing becoming shorter and faster, and for some reason, her skin became extremely sensitive to a little touch, a little movement.**

**"…Zero, do you feel hot?" With her back still facing Zero, Hotarubi asked softly. **

**Upon Hotarubi's simple question, Zero's whole body jumped in response. Unlike him, Hotarubi had not the slightest idea why they were in this situation, and why her body had such reactions. She did not know her body acted so because of the herbal scent in the room, which Zero was forced to fight against for much longer than she had to.**

**As if tearing away his already fragile logic, Hotarubi asked again. "Zero, does, does it feel…hard to breathe…for you?" Finding it hard to talk and breathe at the same time, Hotarubi accidentally let out a soft moan. Shocked with her own voice, Hotarubi blushed even more and covered her mouth to prevent another moan from coming out of her mouth. **

**What is going on?? Hotarubi bit down against her index finger struggling against the rapid heartbeat, and the crazy heat and passion she sensed whirling up from inside. For some reason, something within her yearned for another's heat, for someone to hold her, for someone to…**

**As if her lustful desire was answered, a person held her from behind. Knowing there was no one else in the room except Zero, with her heart thumping hard, she called softly, "Ze…Zero?"**

**"****_Hotarubi_****…"**

**Hotarubi's whole body burnt responding to the deep dry voice that called her name so passionately, so longing, the sort she had never heard from Zero. Before she could respond, she sensed the touch of his warm lips against her ear as Zero softly nibbled against her earlobe, forcing another moan to escape her lips.**

**As if that added oil to the already unstoppable fire, Hotarubi felt Zero's embrace tightened. Cupping her face with his hand, Zero leaned in and caught her lips with his, forcing them open with his tongue. To Hotarubi's horror, she noticed her body did not find it uncomfortable at all. Rather, it was as if this was what her body had been waiting for, as without her consent, her eyes closed and her arm dropped while her body leaned deeper into Zero's hold, allowing him to dominate her, exploring the passion she never knew she had.**

**Their lips still connected, tasting each other, Hotarubi felt her body lifted as Zero carried her and rested her back onto the soft bed. Chanting her name once more between the kisses, Zero gently moved down, his lips slowly swam along her neck. When they reached her collarbone, Hotarubi's body jumped when Zero's mouth sucked against her soft skin, leaving a mark, a seal claiming his right over her.**

**"Zero…" Attempting to make sense of what they were doing, Hotarubi muttered only to find the man on top of her moved back up as he kissed her lips again, preventing anymore words from coming out of her mouth.**

**Next she sensed the touch of Zero's large burning hand on her naked shoulder as it moved down and grabbed onto the blanket that she used to cover her body, the barrier between them. Suddenly realising what Zero was about to do, Hotarubi snapped back to reality as she pulled her lips away and called in alert, "Zero?? Wait!? What…, what are you…??"**

**As if her voice broke Zero from some sort of spell, the man on top of her moved away immediately, his violet eyes widened in horror of his act. With a cry, he backed away against the wall again as he held onto his head, ashamed of what he had done. Reaching out his arm, Zero grabbed the vase from the table beside him and smashed it into pieces. Not sure what had gotten into Zero, Hotarubi watched in fear when she saw Zero picked up a sharp piece of the broken vase as with all his might stabbed it right into his upper arm.**

**"Zero???" Hotarubi screamed with the scene when she saw Zero fell onto his knees as the blood rapidly flowed out of him.**

**"It…it's okay," Zero chuckled bitterly in self-mocking, "This way, at least I could stay sober longer…"**

**"No, Zero…no…" Shaking her head, tears flooded down her face with the scene before her. **

**_What the heck is going on?? Who put them here and set up this whole situation like this_****?? **

**Desperate for an answer, Hotarubi wept and screamed in frustration. "Somebody! Help please!! Why are you doing this to us?? Zero is…Zero is hurt, somebody help him!!"**

**As if responding to her hysterical cry, with a loud bang the door flew open. Lifting her head, Hotarubi's face lightened up in joy when she saw Ichiru and Touga standing there. When Ichiru saw her, immediately running up, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.**

**"I cannot believe they would go to this extent…" Whispering by her ear, Ichiru held her tiny body tight in comfort. "They have gone crazy…"**

**"Zero!" Running up to the other victim, Touga frowned when he saw the blood all over the floor. "Can you stand?"**

**"Shisho…" Still holding on his head, Zero laughed bitterly. "I have no other way…I just cannot do it…I cannot do this to her…"**

**Crouching down next to his beloved student, Touga remained silent. Yes, he did agree that it was crucial for Hotarubi to help Zero unlock his power, but he did not agree to these types of dirty tricks. Placing his hand against Zero's shoulder, and his other on the broken piece of vase in Zero's arm, Touga said. "Zero, tolerate a bit while I pull this out."**

**Seeing Zero nodded, with a fast swift pull Touga removed the sharp piece from Zero's arm. Gritting his teeth, Zero did not make one sound as he endured the pain, somewhat believing it was a type of atonement for what he had done to Hotarubi.**

**Watching them Ichiru frowned as the girl in his arms continued to weep. Knowing his twin like no other, Ichiru knew Zero probably was able to resist the lust eventually by hurting himself, allowing the pain to act as a distraction. However, Ichiru sensed an indescribable jealousy formed within when he noticed too the tiny bruise on Hotarubi's neck. The mark Zero left on the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart.**

**Suppressing his own feeling, taking out a tiny bottle and opening the lid Ichiru placed it before Hotarubi. "Here, take a sniff, this will de-drug you."**

**Nodding, Hotarubi did as told and when the sharp strong smell entered her nose, like magic, she started sensing strength returning to her body. Looking up at Ichiru, Hotarubi asked. "Ichiru, how did you know I was drugged?"**

**"I noticed you were missing, and when I consulted shisho, we both found it peculiar that you and Zero were missing. And knowing the possible motive behind it, we found out you guys were locked in here…" **

**"Motives?" Hotarubi interrupted immediately. "What are you talking about? Are you referring to my parents? But why would they do this??"**

**"Hotarubi," Touga answered instead as he helped bandage Zero up. "I think it is time you know the truth about yourself."**

**"Shisho!" In objection Zero called immediately.**

**"Zero, we all know no matter what happens, ****_it, _****has to happen. And if you insisted on honouring her feelings, then it is much more crucial that she knows the truth." Touga reminded gravely. "Hotarubi is a hunter too, it is also her responsibility to make a choice," Stopping, Touga's deep blue eyes fixed on his sister he emphasised, "The right choice."**

**--- **

**"How is she doing?" Touga asked when he saw Ichiru coming out of Hotarubi's room.**

**Taking a look at Zero whose head remained low, Ichiru replied. "No good, she is still not taking any food and won't get out of bed either." With his heart heavy, Ichiru added. "She also is not responding to anything I say."**

**"I guess just let her be. She would need some time to take it in." Yagari frowned with what Ichiru said. He knew his little sister was always close to Ichiru, whenever she was upset and would lock herself in the room, Ichiru was always the only person she allowed into her room. Yet, it appeared after finding out her destiny, she became withdrawn, shutting herself up from those around her.**

**It was understandable that she reacted so, because knowing her own ability, it was inevitable that she suspected the intentions of those that approached her. What struck her the most was to finally understand the reason why everyone doubted Kaname's love for her, and most of all, forced to see that there would never ever be a future between her and Kaname.**

**Kaname's heritage as a Pureblood was already a big enough threat, if being with her would mean an escalation of that power, she knew the hunters would do anything, and she meant literally all methods and ways to ensure it will never happen.**

**_When this is all over, I will convince your family to let us be together. Who we are and what we do would not be an issue. We are not vampires and vampire hunters, but just you and me._**

**Tears once again flooded down her face when the promise made by Kaname was replayed in her mind. Was that all a lie? It was only sugar coated words spoken to entice her? Wrapping her arms around herself Hotarubi crawled up into a ball underneath the blanket as she wept.**

**She became frightened because she was starting to doubt Kaname's love for her like everyone else. How could there ever be a future for them when she could not even believe in it? But how could she not doubt? Their first meeting, how Kaname found her at the bottom of the cliff, could Hotarubi be sure that it wasn't all prior planned? Wasn't everything a little too convenient?**

**At the same time, all the care and love she received from her families were nothing but fake. They never loved her as a daughter, a child, but she was only precious because she was an asset, a very valuable one for the hunter race.**

**Unable to trust anyone, not the vampires and not even her own hunter race, Hotarubi was broken and alone. Like a body without soul, she laid day after day in bed, not taking in any food, or responding to any visits from Ichiru. Knowing so, Ichiru did not attempt to talk her into smiling again with his cheerful jokes as he would have done so in the past. Rather, Ichiru just sat by her bed as he gently touched her hair, holding her hand in his.**

**"Hotarubi," Finally on the fifth day, Ichiru asked. "Do you want to run away with me?"**

**For the first time in five days, Ichiru noticed a slight reaction from Hotarubi. Leaning close, Ichiru whispered by her ear. "No more hunters, no more vampires, let's all leave that behind. You deserve to live your own life, do what you want, be allowed to have a will…" Pausing, a sad lonely smile came on Ichiru's face as he added. "I know there isn't much of a life left in me to be able to protect you, but it doesn't matter. I don't care if I was never healed, but with what is remained of it, I want it to be used on you, in any way I could to assist you to live the life you want."**

**Slowly opening her eyes, Hotarubi's heart pounded hard when she saw the sincerity in Ichiru's eyes. Spending the last five days doubting and wretched, she had forgotten that she was not the only miserable one. **

**"I know there is no one in this world that you could trust now, but please do not deny my feelings for you, Hotarubi." Holding her soft hand tightly in his, Ichiru pleaded. "From the day we met, I have already offered my life to you. I never knew about your ability, as a matter of fact, even knowing your ability now, I don't give a damn about it! I only know that you are my reason to live. Seeing you like this, Hotarubi, it kills. If you have given up all hope, I too would give up hope. If Rido wants to take my life now, let it be!"**

**"****_Ichiru_****…"**

**Ichiru stopped all of a sudden when he sensed the soft hand in his responded as it grabbed onto his own. With hardly any strength left because of the five days of fasting, Hotarubi struggled as she finally opened her mouth and called his name.**

**"Hotarubi…" Leaning down Ichiru held her skinny body in his arms sensing his heart twitching in pain. "It's okay…let's just go wherever you want to go. I promise to take you to a place where no one else can find you. You will be able to just live a normal life like any other girl…"**

**Before Ichiru could go on further, he noticed the girl in his arms moved as her lips landed by his ear. In an attempt to speak, Hotarubi whispered, "…but…I wish…to…save…you."**

**Those simple words were spoken so softly, so weak, but Ichiru felt it was more powerful than anything he had ever heard. Unable to suppress it any longer, tears rolled off his face. He knew he did not deserve such treatment from Hotarubi, for he was nothing but an ugly, despicable liar…**

**--- **

**With a sharp swift swing of his katana, the thick tree trunk before Ichiru was nothing but like a slice of cake as it was perfectly cut in half and collapsed. Turning his wrist, Ichiru stabbed the sharp blaze into the ground as he sat down in frustration. Holding onto his head, he could still remember the conversation he had with his parents, the illogical dark facts about his existence, Hotarubi's existence and of course, Zero's.**

**"_It's about time you learn your place, Ichiru. Hotarubi was born for Zero, and so were you."_**

**"_But I am a hunter twin too, why wasn't I given a chance?? My love for Hotarubi is not one bit less, and I understood her…"_**

**"_Stop talking so immaturely! A hunter's life was never about love, it is all about duty, honour! When each one of us was born, our destiny was set. You were born later than Zero and that's your fate! Your existence was to prove the rebirth of the hunter ancestor."_**

**Leaving the house in fury, Ichiru cursed his life, his fate and most of all, he could not help but be devoured by the jealousy within upon the different treatment given to his own twin. Sitting here amongst the fallen trees, instead of crying, Ichiru found himself laughing. **

**Laughing at his childishness for thinking he was actually ahead of Zero in this race. Hotarubi always opened up more to him than she would to Zero, she always allowed him a bit more intimacy than she would to Zero. But he had not known, Hotarubi's feelings did not matter. She never had a right to choose.**

**"Hotarubi…" When he thought about her, Ichiru could no longer laugh for he realised it hurt him even more to know her cruel destiny, the burden she had to carry.**

**"One minute you laugh, the next minute you cry. Are you sure you have not gone crazy?"**

**While Ichiru was still mourning, not knowing how, a man was suddenly sitting opposite him as he stated with a crude smile on his face. In alert, Ichiru immediately reached for the katana beside him when to his horror, he discovered it was no longer there, but instead, the man before him was playing with it.**

**"Kiryuu…" Reading the engraving on the handle the man said. "So you are one of the hunter twins, but the question is…" Stopping on purpose, the man smirked. "Are you the older or the younger?"**

**Never once in his life did Ichiru find this question most offensive. Although his weapon was in the man's hands, Ichiru immediately reached inside his garment for the kunai**i**. Like knowing what Ichiru was doing, the man leaped away and kept his distance from him.**

**"Don't be so aggressive. I had only wanted to talk." Still with the sly smile, the man said. **

**Although upset and disturbed with the news of Hotarubi and Zero's engagement, Ichiru was still a trained hunter. With his experiences, and the reaction his body had against the man before him, Ichiru knew he was dealing with a vampire, and not just any other, but a very powerful one. With his main weapon lost, and the fact he was unable to notice when and how the man appeared, Ichiru knew his chance to win the battle was scarce.**

**"Here, have it back." Not sure whether he read Ichiru's mind, the man threw Ichiru's katana back to him. "Like I said, I had only wanted to talk. I just happened to walk by and saw you chopping down all these trees and then sitting here laughing and crying, I figured you probably wouldn't mind to have someone to talk to."**

**"Stop pretending you are interested in my affairs, vampire." Not buying that, Ichiru replied coldly, his hand holding onto his katana in alert, ready to attack the enemy any time.**

**"To be honest with you, I am actually ****_quite_**** interested in your affairs, especially now knowing that you are a hunter twin." The vampire replied, his eyes of distinctive different colours fixed on Ichiru. Unlike Ichiru who was on full alert, the vampire remained seated and calmly said, stating his observation. "Looks like you have some love problem, let me guess, your other twin won instead of you?"**

**"..Shut up." The last thing Ichiru need right now was for a stranger, an enemy to provoke him of the most sensitive thing that had been eating him up inside.**

**Not taking heed to Ichiru's threat of course, the vampire continued. "But wouldn't it all be fine if your other twin never existed? Like, have an accident or something?"**

**When Ichiru heard that, he was horrified to find somewhere within, he had thought of the same thing. Repressing that thought, Ichiru charged forward immediately and sent an attack at the vampire to stop him from further contaminating his mind. **

**"You don't like that idea?" Calmly moving away from the swift attack, the vampire landed a safe distance away from Ichiru. "But imagine this, with your brother out of the way, indirectly it saves the girl you care about right? It is not fair to her that she had to live her life without a choice. If she is closer to you, she would be happier married to you than to someone she doesn't love right?"**

**Once again, the vampire's words was able to root within Ichiru's heart so subtly that he had not noticed, it was odd a stranger would know so much about his life in great detail. Knowing his effect on Ichiru, the vampire continued as the smirk on his perfect handsome face deepened. "If you really love her and wish to save her from her miserable fate, then there is a place I suggest you could take them to. A place I know where all the Level E vampires dwell…"**

**"Shut up!" Sending another attack at the vampire, Ichiru cried.**

**"Just remember," Moving away from Ichiru's attack smoothly, the vampire added. "I am Rido, the only person who understand****s**** your pain and the only one that is willing to help you…and if you love her, you must save her…"**

**As if the vampire was able to control his soul, Ichiru found himself constantly considering the things the vampire suggested. Returning home, Ichiru knew he had to see Hotarubi. Only by being with her, feeling her presence would he be cleansed from the dark thoughts that were eating him up inside.**

**When Ichiru saw how troubled Hotarubi was with the engagement, to be honest, he was sort of relieved. He saw how she walked back and forth in the room, something that she would do whenever she was bothered and concerned. Ichiru always thought she was cute like that, and it made him want to just hold her tight.**

**"Do you not want to marry Zero?" Not showing what he was thinking, Ichiru asked.**

**Shaking her head Hotarubi replied, "I don't know. It's just too big a change. **I mean, we all grew up together right? We are friends, we stood by each other all the time. But if I suddenly have to go beyond friendship with Zero, I don't know, I really don't know how I feel…"

**Ichiru did not respond immediately. To be exact, Ichiru was not entirely happy with the answer. He had thought she would clearly say that she didn't like Zero, she did not want to marry Zero. But rather, he noticed something from Hotarubi, instead of being frustrated with the outcome, Hotarubi seemed…happy?**

**"…Would you still feel the same if it was me?" Feeling his hands turning cold with the discovery Ichiru asked.**

**"Eh?"**

**When he saw that same surprised expression, Ichiru thought the world had turned into darkness. Ichiru knew not what had gotten to him, he had found himself encouraging Hotarubi to go out with Zero****—****to the place Rido suggested. **

**After he left Hotarubi's room, Ichiru immediately regretted. How could he allow his judgement to be blurred by a vampire?? In order to ensure their safety, Ichiru secretly followed Hotarubi and Zero on their day out.**

**However, he should have never followed them.**

**"**_Would you rather that it was Ichiru?"_

"_Actually I think I might have only just found out, that Zero might be a better choice…"_

The short conversation between the two people who were closest to him stripped away Ichiru's hope.

"Wow, I guess she wasn't exactly unhappy." Appearing beside him, Rido mocked making it even worse for Ichiru. "But it's okay. Like I said, I am your only friend. Let me deal with this."

For the next moments, Ichiru remember seeing Zero and Hotarubi under attack by the Level E vampires sent by Rido, however, such act had only made the two closer together. When Ichiru saw how much Hotarubi trusted Zero as they rode on the horse together, although in danger, there were no fear in her eyes, Ichiru never felt more insignificant in his whole life. Not only was he the useless one of the twins, but the girl who had always made him feel superior than his twin apparently no longer thought he was special either.

"Let me turn you into a hero, Ichiru." From beside him, Rido stated.

Before Ichiru knew what Rido had in mind, he saw with a swing of his arm, Rido shot a dagger at the horse Zero and Hotarubi were on. To his horror he saw the two fell and almost instantly, without a second of hesitation, Zero made the decision to use his own life in exchange for Hotarubi's.

"Wow, I guess this turned out better than I had planned." Rido chuckled slyly.

_What had he done…??_ Ichiru recoiled at the scene before his eyes. Yes, he was jealous of Zero, but he did not want to kill him! However when he saw the tears Hotarubi shed for Zero, the way she whispered the name over and over with such emotions, Ichiru felt his heart turned cold. So cold that he was able to still smile before Hotarubi, not shedding a drop of tear for the loss of his twin.

**"Zero is dead because of me," Unlike him, Hotarubi could not stop crying as she stated. "So the only thing I could do is make sure that he wasn't alone down there…"**

**Upon Hotarubi's words, Ichiru's body jumped in horror. Reaching out his hand to grab her, Ichiru regrettably was unable to stop Hotarubi from jumping off the cliff, a choice she made loud and clear as a proof she had picked her brother over him.**

**Without Hotarubi in his life, Ichiru was swamped with despair and darkness. Holding onto his head with the tragic outcome, Ichiru let out a cry in desolation. To make it worse, the culprit of the whole disaster, Rido chuckled at the scene.**

**"How tragic, Ichiru. She really wasn't that into your after all."**

**"It was you…" Hissing, Ichiru ****pulled out**** his katana ****in lightning speed ****and swung it at Rido****with all his might****. **

**Unfortunately, the attack that contained all his hatred, anger, rage and power was ineffective towards the almighty powerful Pureblood. With a smirk, Rido easily caught Ichiru's katana with his bare hand as with a turn of his wrist yanked it out of Ichiru's grasp.**

**Upon the force, Ichiru's body flew off and crashed onto the rock behind. Before Ichiru had time to adjust to the pain, Rido was suddenly before him as he grabbed Ichiru by the throat. Pinning his prey against the rock, Rido ridiculed. "Relax, no need to get so upset. Your girl is not dead yet, because the game had only begun."**

**With ****all ****the skills he knew, Ichiru was frustrated to see that he was unable to free himself from Rido's grasp. It was like an invisible chain tied him against the rock, restricting his movements. Next he saw Rido bit down against his own palm and as blood flowed out, Rido closed his palms and opening it again, there were thin pieces of crystallised blood on it.**

**"I like you, Ichiru." Still smiling, Rido said. "That is why I am setting my inscriptions on you."**

**"Arghhh!!!" Before Ichiru knew what was going on, immense sharp pains struck every joint of his body. **

**Finally letting go of Ichiru, Rido sneered at the poor hunter on the ground, whose eyes widened in shock with the intolerable pain of the Kuran inscriptions set upon him. **

**"****_Let's see who wins this battle between us…Kaname_****."**

**--- **

**"Here, Hotarubi. Put your arms around my neck." Gently and carefully carrying Hotarubi onto his back Ichiru said. "If we were to leave, it has to be now."**

**Hotarubi nodded softly and wrapped her arms around Ichiru as instructed. A few hours ago, Ichiru told her that he would take her out of here, to a place where she could live normally, a life where she would be free to make her own choices.**

**"****_But…I wish…to save you_****…" Without any strength left, Hotarubi tried her best to convey her desire to Ichiru.**

**Holding her tightly in his arms Ichiru replied. "But I am already saved when I found out you were alive."**

**"…Ichiru,"**

**"Let me do this for you." Tightening his embrace Ichiru whispered. **

**Returning a few hours later when it was late at night, Ichiru came with a small pack of luggage. "I couldn't take too much with us, but I am sure this is enough to get by."****With Hotarubi on his back, Ichiru silently opened her bedroom window and soundlessly leaped onto the windowsill. **

**It was then, something caught Hotarubi's eyes. **

**There were five stems of blue flowers placed neatly outside her window. Upon the scene, Hotarubi's heart started pounding hard with a certain realisation. Unlike her however, Ichiru did not notice it as he carefully looked around them before he took a leap and landed silently on the ground below. Before Ichiru moved on, his body stopped when he noticed the presence of another. Turning immediately to the third person, Ichiru frowned when he saw that it was Zero.**

**"Where are you taking her…?" Coldly Zero asked.**

**"Anywhere but here," Ichiru replied his twin. "This is the least I could do for her. She deserves a normal life."**

**Zero did not respond immediately with Ichiru's words. After a moment of silence, Zero finally spoke. "You know shisho would never allow this."**

**"I know. But I am still taking her away from here." Ichiru replied. "Even if that means I would have to fight you."**

**To Ichiru's surprise, instead of confronting him with a weapon, Zero took a small bag out and gave it to him. Upon the weight of the bag, Ichiru knew immediately that it was money inside the bag. With Zero's gesture, Ichiru understood his twin's answer. He had known of their escape but he did not come to stop them.**

**"I will stall shisho and the rest to give you guys a ****long ****head start." Whispering Zero took a look at the girl on his brother's back. When Hotarubi saw the gleam in Zero's eyes, for some reason, she sensed a heartbreaking emotion whirl****ing**** up within. However, Zero did not say anything to her as he continued to look at her, as if he was trying to memorise her, carve her deeply into his memory. Finally pulling his focus away, Zero turned and walked off into the night. **

**As Ichiru continued too onto the opposite direction, Hotarubi's eyes followed Zero. Her body jumped a little when she noticed another stem of blue flower in his palm that he attempted to hide. Seeing that, Hotarubi felt her heart in a huge mess. Those five stems of blue flowers left outside her window was no accident, and it was more than clear to her who visited her daily with a new stem of blue flower.**

**_How could she be so foolish_****_?_****_? _****Hotarubi closed her eyes when she was reminded of a crucial fact she had forgotten. Six months ago when she was on that snowy mountain with Zero, he chose her life over his. It was more than a clear indication that to Zero, her existence ****to him ****was more than a mere key ****that could unveil his hidden powers****. ****Rather, her being was so important to Zero beyond the love he has for his own life.**

**Compared to her, there w****as**** so much more burden Zero had to carry so how could she act like a spoiled child, thinking that she was the most miserable person in the world? How could she forget that Ichiru, Zero and maybe even Kaname really cared for her for who she was and not for what she could do?**

**"****_Hotarubi is a hunter too, it is her responsibility to make a choice. The right choice."_**

**The words once spoken by her brother were replayed in her mind reminding her of her role, her duty to those around her, to those that cared about her. Opening her eyes again, Hotarubi made her decision.**

**"…Ichiru, wait."**

**--- **

**"Isn't this so much better? Without the hunters, but just us the vampires." Calmly taking a sip of the glass of wine in his hand, Aidou smiled.**

**"Aidou, don't say that. I think Hotarubi is a very sweet girl. I like her." Smiling beautifully Ichijou defended Hotarubi and in a way hoping to soothe the unpleasantness he sensed from Kaname.**

**"But should we really be sitting here relaxing while the hunters have gone off to do their thing?" Putting down his wine glass Aidou shrugged his shoulders. "We should use this week to recruit forces for ourselves too, don't you think Akatsuki?"**

**With a sigh of boredom, the tall manly, athletic built vampire Cain replied. "I don't really care. I am just here following orders."**

**"By the way," Turning to Cain, Ichijou asked. "Since you guys are here, how come Shiki isn't…"**

**While Ichijou was talking, there was a knock on the door as a monotonous toned voice greeted. "I am here too, Ichijou-san."**

**"Shiki!" Opening the door in joy Ichijou saw a youth with deep bluish eyes, brown hazel strands standing outside. Another beautiful perfect countenance, a significant trait that he was one of them. Shiki Senri, the son of one of the powerful nobles that once served under the Kuran King.**

**Entering the room, the brunette vampire gave Kaname a bow. "Kaname-sama. I came with a message from the nobles."**

**"From the nobles?" Ichijou frowned with Shiki's words.**

**"Yes," Without any expressions, the youth replied. "They were worried that you might be taking the hunters to the ancestor's tomb and would like to know ****what the heck is going on****."**

**"Shiki," Aidou stood up immediately. "Watch your tone, you are talking to Kaname-sama."**

**"I am just passing on a message." Still without any emotions Shiki replied. Turning to Ichijou he asked. "Is there anything to eat? I am hungry."**

**"****_Fufu…you're hungry again, Shiki? I thought we already stopped by to have some afternoon tea an hour ago_****?"**

**Everyone present in the room except Kaname and Shiki turned around in alert when they heard a sweet gentle voice coming from behind. Aidou felt as if all the blood within him rushed to his feet in fear upon the appearance of another person within the room, and he was still unable to figure out how she got there in the first place!**

**Standing up from his chair, Kaname calmly approached the beautiful elegant lady. "How rare to have you join us here, Countess Shirabuki."**

**Still smiling gracefully as she watched Kaname kissed her hand in polite gesture, Shirabuki Sara greeted too. "We meet again, Kaname."**

**Immediately in unison, Ichijou, Aidou and Cain crouched down onto one knee in utter respect upon the appearance of another Pureblood in the room. Moving her eyes onto the noble class vampires, Sara smiled. "Is it okay if I have a moment alone with Kaname? There are a few things we need to discuss."**

**"Yes, Sara-sama."**

**After it was only the two Purebloods left, Sara let out a soft sigh. "Kaname, I guess you would understand why the nobles had asked for me to come meet you. This trip****,**** you are having with the hunters are arousing quite an uproar amongst the vampires."**

**"I believe it would." Not showing any signs of what he was really thinking, Kaname replied.**

**"There is no need to worry, Kaname. I will come up with something to tell them." Sara said whilst her strikingly beautiful eyes landed on Kaname, the vampire whose charm and charisma was at the topmost level of their race. "I believe you needed to take this trip in order to accomplish your plan." Pausing, the smile deepened on her face as she added. "In order to gain her trust…"**

**Unmoved, Kaname replied with a smile. "I am not sure I understand what you were referring to."**

**"Of course you do, Kaname. Just like how I found the older of the hunter twin that day, I am sure you did not rescue the Yagari daughter purely out of mercy."**

**"In that case, I would say that I am surprised you did not turn the hunter twin into a vampire?" Still not revealing his intentions, Kaname replied. "If you have made him your slave, you would have in turn wiped out the biggest threat to the vampire race."**

**"That's because I realised it would be more fun if he remained human, I would love to see how far he could push Rido." Sara replied with such innocent smile, a scary contrast to the words she spoke. "****H****ow about you? What are your plans with the Yagari daughter?"****Seeing how Kaname remained quiet to her question, chuckling softly Sara let out a soft sigh. **

**"You are a sinful man, Kaname."**

i Kunai is a Japanese weapon, like a trowel used to either stab people at close range or shoot from long strange.


	7. Chapter 7

_Upon the sound of her husband's return, the gorgeous Pureblood vampire sat up from her chair elegantly and greeted with a warm beautiful smile. However the smile froze on her face when she saw what her husband returned home with._

"_Juri, I know you are surprised…" Responding with a most charming charismatic smile, the husband replied softly, his voice tender. "But this is not what you think…"_

_Knowing she was never able to fight her husband's gentle smile, the female Pureblood secretly took a breath to calm herself and asked. "Haruka, you know I do love you. But please explain why you came home with a baby?"_

"_Juri, we have to love and guard this baby with our lives." Although his voice was still calm and placid, the female Pureblood was able to sense the weight of such words, the words that came from her King. _

"_In that case," receiving the baby from her husband's arms, Juri smiled in return. "This baby shall be our child from now on."_

_Gently fondling his wife's soft long curly strands, Haruka gave her a kiss on the cheek lovingly. "What should we call him?"_

_Carefully rocking the baby in her arms, Juri replied. _

"_We shall call him, Kaname."_

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Seven ~The Ancestor  
**

Yagari Touga frowned when he took another look at his pocket watch. Turning to his student, the hunter asked. "Zero, can you check why Ichiru and Hotarubi are still not here yet? If we were to make it back to the village on time, we need to leave as soon as possible."

Feeling his heart aching with Touga's simple question, Zero replied. "Shisho, there is something that I need to tell you."

Touga's sharp deep blue eyes glanced over at Zero, and when he saw the melancholy on his face, Touga let out a sigh. "You really do love her don't you, Zero?"

"Huh?" Not expecting that statement from his stoic strict teacher, Zero lifted his head.

"But can she really leave, Zero? As long as the Yagari hunter blood flows within her, there was no way she could turn her back from what she was."

"Shisho…you knew?" Zero could hear his own voice shaking. From Touga's words it was clear that he had known about Hotarubi and Ichiru's departure. Yet he had allowed them to leave because he had the strong confidence that Hotarubi would return.

And as if to prove Touga right, Zero felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw two people entered the room. The two people he had said goodbye to and thought he would never see again. And when Zero saw the determined gleam in Hotarubi's eyes contrasting the thin pale fragile face, Zero's heart ached even more knowing Hotarubi had chosen to give up on her one last chance of freedom.

"…Have you made your decision?" Not at all surprised, Touga asked.

Avoiding Touga's eyes, Hotarubi took a look at Zero, and when their eyes met, Hotarubi felt her cheeks flustered as she turned away again and shook her head softly. "No, I haven't. But this much I know. There was no denying that a hunter lives within me. Running away from my fate was never something I could do." Reaching out her hand she held onto Ichiru's hand as she concluded. "Although I have not come up with a conclusion yet, but this I know. I want to save Ichiru, and this was the reason I came on this trip in the first place!"

"Hotarubi…" Ichiru called the name softly while his hand held onto Hotarubi's tightly in response. He knew he may never be able to become the man she loves, but he understood too that his presence within her was not light either.

To Ichiru, it was more than enough.

Once again Ichiru knew why he was so in love with Hotarubi. If everyone in the world, even his own parents thought his being was simply plain, non-existent. Hotarubi had always treated him as an individual, a close friend she treasured.

"Well said," Shuffling his little sister's hair in tease, Touga smiled. "That's more like it."

"Onii-sama…"

"Well, since we are unsure whether Zero will be able to operate the Kougazan, I guess we would have to go with plan B." With a sigh, Touga said as he gave a frown. "If it's possible I really do not wish to use this option…"

---

Plan B? Hotarubi didn't know there was a plan B. But from the graveness on her brother's face, she wondered how bad plan B was. After that conversation, the team left the secret temple of the hunters, and Touga mentioned in order to go with plan B, they needed to visit someone.

Not far from the temple was a house hidden behind the trees, which sat miraculously in the middle of a lake. There was neither bridge nor boat that led to it. Seeing that, Hotarubi asked. "Onii-sama, how are we going to be able to reach the house?"

"We walk." With that simple answer, Touga took the first step to step into the water.

To everyone's surprise, as if there was an invisible footpath, Touga was able to walk above water and calmly headed for the house.

"Shisho?? How are you doing that??" Zero called in shock not knowing his teacher had the ability to walk on water. That was a trick he never taught them!

Calmly turning around, with a confident smile Touga replied. "These grounds were set with vampire hunter spells, so a long as you are a hunter, you will be able to cross the lake without trouble."

"Hunters can set such seals?" In amazement Hotarubi asked.

"Not all hunters are able to, but only the man who lives here could." Indicating towards the house Touga replied.

"Well, I guess I will try it out then." Ichiru was the first to step up and calmly walked into the water. Like a miracle, same as Touga Ichiru was able to walk above it. Turning to Zero and Hotarubi, the silver-haired youth smiled. "It looks safe."

Exchanging a look, Hotarubi and Zero nodded and followed on. Amazingly, it was really like walking on flat solid ground as the group reached the front gate of the house without anymore hassle. With a push, the giant metal gates opened to a walk path that led to a wooden front door.

"I wonder who lives here?" Hotarubi asked as the group entered the gate.

Touga replied letting out a sigh. "My teacher."

_Shisho's shisho??_

The same term hit the three youngster's mind immediately. Knowing Yagari Touga to already be a most powerful hunter, it must take an even more powerful fighter to be able to train him!! Yet the three had no memories of ever seeing Touga's teacher. In fact, they had never known another hunter more powerful than Yagari Touga! However when they saw how Touga would sigh every time he talked about his teacher, they all wondered what kind of person could possibly make Touga feel this way?

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Knocking impolitely on the door, Touga called. "Shisho, it's me!"

It did not take long when the door opened and a man in his twenties wearing an apron rushed out and hugged Touga tight. "Oh! Long time no see! You cruel man, don't you ever miss your teacher??"

"Let go of me!" Quickly yanking the man's arms off him, Touga backed away. "That is why I hate coming here!"

"Still so cold, and you are a shy boy still."Moving his finger from side to side, the apron man shook his head. "That is no way to talk to your senior right?"

Hotarubi thought her jaws dropped with the scene before her eyes. The…the man who looked not much older than Touga, dressed in a floral patterned apron and silver framed glasses is the hunter that created the most powerful hunter of their time?? At the same time, she saw the two hunter twins endured hard to not laugh out loud with the scene before them. That stoic, powerful image Touga carried had all been destroyed.

"Stop laughing boys, this will be our plan B." Trying to hide his embarrassment and keep a straight face Touga cleared his throat.

"Plan B?" With that the apron man gave a sigh. "Why do you want to get me involved? I am enjoying my peaceful time here."

"Trust me," With a big unfriendly frown Touga interrupted. "If I had a choice, you will be the last person I would ever want to be involved with. As Zero is still unable to master the Kougazan, we will need another powerful hunter to deal with the Pureblood."

"Battling again? All you guys do is talk about killing all day." Turning to Hotarubi instead, the man greeted changing the topic. "You must be Hotarubi. You have similar eyes to your brother, but a lot warmer and prettier."

"Thank…thank you. Onii-sama's shisho-sama!" Hotarubi replied quickly standing up straight not sure how to best respond. Considering this man before her was her brother's shisho, it would mean she too needed to show him great respect.

"No need to act all nervous." The man continued to smile warmly. "My name is Cross Kaien. Please don't call me '_onii-sama's shisho-sama'_ something or rather…"

"Cross Kaien??" With the man's self-introductory, both the twins called in amusement. "The legendary hunter who alone destroyed a troop of vampires and came head to head with the Kuran King??"

Hotarubi too have heard of the legendary Cross Kaien. When she was small, her parents have not stopped telling her stories of the legendary hunter who carried the team on when the battle against the vampires were fierce. Studying the man before her once more, there was no way Hotarubi could believe the twenties looking man who now holds a wooden cooking spoon was the same hunter who slaughtered numerous vampires with his sword!

"That…was a long time ago." Cross Kaien muttered as a sad look came onto his face.

"So are you going to help us or not?" With his arms crossed, Touga asked his teacher once more.

"AHHHHH!!!" To everyone's surprise, instead of answering Touga's question, Cross Kaien yelped and ran inside the house. Unsure of what he was up to, Touga let out another long heavy sigh. Turning to the three behind him, he indicated that they enter the house.

The moment they entered the house, a mouth-watering smell of something baking filled the air. Coming out with a warm motherly smile was Cross and a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Luckily I saved these cookies before they were burnt."

"Look…" Scratching his head in frustration Touga replied. "We don't have time for this. Just let us know if you are going to help us or not."

"Not until you have tried my cookies." Cross insisted too shoving the tray before Touga.

"…You have become a nuisance."

"And who came for the nuisance's help?"

"It was a mistake coming here." Concluding in anger Touga turned to leave, however before Hotarubi quickly followed, Cross stopped her. "Hotarubi, would you mind helping me prepare some tea?"

"Ah…" Not sure who's order to follow; Hotarubi took a look at her brother.

"The tea leaves are just in that cupboard there." Not letting Hotarubi say no Cross pointed to the cupboard behind him. Having no choice, Hotarubi nodded and entered the kitchen with Cross while the three men waited in the living room.

Although her hands moved to make tea, Hotarubi could not help but study the legendary hunter in curiosity while he carefully served up the cookies on a plate humming a tune. From the legend she heard, Cross went head to head against the Kuran king, and it would mean he had encountered Kaname's father.

"Um…Cross-sama," Making sure the men outside could not hear her, Hotarubi whispered softly. "Is it true that you have met the Kuran King?"

Cross' hand stopped moving upon Hotarubi's question. Although it was faint but Hotarubi noticed a gleam of sadness shown in Cross' eyes as he replied. "It was more than ten years ago though. If you want any of the juicy details, I won't be able to tell you."

"Ah...no, that's not what I meant." Hotarubi justified quickly. Hoping to find another hunter who would view the Pureblood vampires like she would, Hotarubi sighed. "I was just curious when you met him…was he, was he what you expected?"

Despite Cross acted as if he was care-free and chirpy, he was able to sense the tone in Hotarubi's question, and of course what she was implying. With an understanding smile, Cross replied. "If you meant was I expecting to encounter a beast instead of a normal creature with emotions, I must say I was surprised. Both the King and Queen of Kuran were compassionate, understanding people."

"In that case, why can't we have a peaceful relationship with the vampires?" Hotarubi could not help but ask. Because if Cross too knew Pureblood vampires are kind people, why then is there the need of war between the two races?

"It's because we are hunters." Cross replied simply while he took out the tea cups and placed them on the bench. "What is the meaning of the existence of hunters if there is no more need to hunt?"

Hotarubi felt her heart sank with Cross' words. What he had pointed out was a simple yet cruel fact. The world she lived in was not a simple communal environment where everyone wished to just exist peacefully together. But rather, the reason the hunter clans can become such powerful families in the human world was—they were the ones to protect humans from vampires.

However if the world have come to understand the true nature of vampires, all the power and supremacy the hunters stood upon would collapse. Therefore, Kaname's dream of an eternal peace between vampires and humans would only be an obstacle to the hunters, a challenge to take away the power and standing they have.

Seeing how Hotarubi's face turned white with the realisation, Cross sighed within and put on a cheerful smile. "Anyway, let's bring the cookies and tea out to the boys shall we?"

---

It has been a week since Kaname last saw Hotarubi.

Every day for the last half year, Kaname always had Hotarubi by his side and they were the best days of his life. Although it was only a short week apart from each other, Kaname had found it to be the longest and hardest time he had to endure. He was always a calm and composed person. He was always in control yet he noticed something within was starting to come undone.

That was why when Kaname learned of the hunter's return to the village, unlike his usual self, Kaname immediately went out to fetch Hotarubi. And when he saw her standing underneath the blossoming plum trees, her already slim figure looked even more fragile than he had remembered, Kaname hastened his pace and immediately held her in his arms.

However, Kaname noticed the tiny soft body in his arms stiffened upon his embrace. Instead of responding with the same passion, Hotarubi moved away from him keeping a distance, her eyes avoiding his.

As observant and cautious as he always was, Kaname knew immediately something happened to Hotarubi to make her frightened of his touch, doubting his presence. Most of all, Kaname noticed a small bruise on Hotarubi's pearl white neck, a seal and mark set upon her by another man.

"…"

Keeping that observation to himself, Kaname greeted the girl gently. "It was nice to see you again, Hotarubi, but I have the feeling…" Stopping, a self-mocking smile came onto his perfect face as he concluded. "The same could not be said about you."

"…Kaname, I…" Knowing her rejection must have destroyed Kaname, Hotarubi did not know how to respond. Because, knowing her ability, how could she not suspect Kaname's intention?

Finally lifting her head to face the man who occupied her heart for the past months, Hotarubi felt as if all the questions she had were stuck in her throat and she was unable to speak them out to Kaname.

_Is it true that our meeting was not a coincident? Have you planned all these? Were you just using me?_

…_._

_Did you lie when you said you love me?_

"Hotarubi…" As if he read right through Hotarubi's mind, Kaname prompted instead noticing the doubts and fear in her eyes. "Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"

"I…I," As if her tongue was tied she had a million questions for him, yet none of them could be asked. She knew it was simply because; she was frightened to find out the truth, scared to be confronted with the fact that Kaname may be using her from the beginning.

"Hotarubi!" Luckily at this time, Zero came to rescue her from the awkward situation. Seeing the man she was with, rage immediately came onto his face. "I have warned you to not come near her, vampire!"

"I will go inside the hotel." Leaving the two men that sentence, Hotarubi fled inside the building knowing her heart was in too much of a mess to be dealing with this right now. As Zero turned too to leave Kaname stopped him.

Turning around to the Pureblood, Zero frowned in irritation. "What?"

Unexpectedly, Kaname was suddenly in front of him and before he could respond, Kaname's claw grabbed him by the neck and with the huge force, smashed him right against the wall. Despite the air was unable to travel pass from his lungs with Kaname's grasp, Zero was still able to respond with his hunter skills and pulled out his Bloody Rose at Kaname's head.

Unmoved with the deadly anti-vampire weapon against his head, the vampire crimson gleam glowed from his eyes, Kaname asked coldly. "What did you do to Hotarubi?"

"…Go to hell." Pressing his thumb down on the revolver hammer, Zero cursed.

"…" His eyes narrowing in displease and killing aura upon Zero's confrontational response, Kaname tightened his grasp.

"Whoa! Hold it there, boys!!" Just before someone was about to be seriously hurt, a person called and ran up in haste. Placing one hand on the gun and the other on Kaname's arm, the man sighed. "Think about who you are really hurting if anything were to happen to either of you."

Moving his eyes over to the man that interrupted him, Kaname stated. "Cross Kaien…so they have asked for your assistance?"

"…I only wish to complete what your parents started." Responding to Kaname's authoritative majestic aura, Cross simply gave him a warm smile.

With what Cross said, Kaname finally let go of Zero as the hunter fell to the ground coughing trying to catch his breath. Understanding the almighty strength of a Pureblood, Cross secretly sighed within as he helped Zero up.

"After Rido had devoured other Purebloods, even as a Pureblood too you would find it difficult to defeat him. You will need my help." Cross turned to Kaname and said. "This is the least I could do for your parents."

"…Thanks. It was nice to know there are hunters like you too." Placing his hand over his face, Kaname replied softly whilst he successfully suppressed the outburst he just shown. An act he was not known to perform. However Kaname knew, the moment he saw the mark Zero placed on Hotarubi's soft skin, an uncontrollable rage took over within.

"Not all hunters wish for war." Cross replied.

"In that case," Giving Cross a gentle smile, Kaname concluded before he too returned to the hotel. "It was nice having you join the team."

After Kaname left, Zero turned to Cross in disagreement. "Why are you acting as if he was your friend? You are a hunter and he is a vampire."

"Zero, not all vampires are bad." With the same gentle expression Hotarubi would show whenever she talked about the vampires, Cross replied. "I hope you could come to see it before you learn to operate the Kougazan. Because the amount of power that it could grant you, it would be best not to be used in the wrong way."

---

Once the hunters and vampires were united again in the trip, another meeting was held to discuss the itinerary for the remaining journey. It was just like the breakfast meeting held at the hunter's headquarters at the start of the trip, but with the addition of the new members from both sides. However, sitting in the room, Hotarubi's heart never felt so heavy. Since when was she finding it uncomfortable to even be present in the same room as Kaname? A week ago, she thought of him day and night, and unable to spend quality time together at all during the trip was killing her. Now whenever she notices his gaze on her, she had only wanted to flee.

"Do we have any news on the whereabouts of Rido?" Touga asked. "Are we still heading for the ancestor's tomb or are we just going to fight Rido head on?"

"It appears Rido had long heard of this trip we are taking together, and from a reliable source, I was informed Rido had already left the palace, and although he hid his whereabouts, I am sure he is following us, but from a far enough distance because he knew I would sense his presence if he were too close." Calmly Kaname explained of the news he heard from Sara.

"So when do we plan to fight him before he ambush us first?" Still unfriendly, Touga mocked.

"Knowing Rido, he most likely will not show himself unless he was sure I have provided Ichiru with the real Kuran ancestor blood." Kaname answered. "Because after all, this was what he longed for so desperately, to the extent of murdering my parents, setting the inscriptions on Ichiru, ensuring my meeting with Hotarubi…"

Upon that statement, Hotarubi felt her heart sank in helplessness. So…it was true her meeting with Kaname was not destiny, but simply a step, a process Rido needed to gain what he wanted. However knowing Rido's plan, why would Kaname go along with it? Was Kaname also using her?

Unlike Hotarubi who was troubled over the real reason to her meeting with Kaname, Touga chuckled in despise. "I didn't know Rido was such a coward that he would be too frightened to fight us?"

"Coward would probably be the last word to describe Rido," Cross spoke up as he calmly took a sip of the tea in his hand. "He could easily kill every single one of us if he wanted to. But I am sure since he went through all that effort to place the Kuran Inscriptions on Ichiru, he would rather wait and make sure Kaname really did reach the Kuran ancestor tomb."

"Very well then," Touga nodded in conclusion. "We will play dumb until Kaname returns with the blood of the Kuran ancestor. But the moment Rido shows, we will take him down."

With that decided, the group travelled on. However, Kaname would never clearly indicate which town they would be arriving next. Unhappy with the secrecy, the hunters kept their mind clear and on full alert whilst allowing Kaname to lead them without clear direction and goal.

In between, Hotarubi and Kaname became even more detached from each other. Hotarubi was constantly avoiding Kaname, and it appeared Kaname noted it and therefore refrained himself from contacting her. However, instead of feeling relieved about it, Hotarubi discovered that she was extremely bothered by it.

Yes, she was frightened to be close to Kaname. Insecure about the many mysteries he held. But just the fact Kaname always seem so in control, so calm, as if he knew many things, just like how he gave her the space she wanted had only in turn made Hotarubi want to be near Kaname even more.

With the many troubled thoughts going on between the hunters and the vampires, the group lodged in the next town. It was here, Kaname finally indicated where they were heading.

"I will be travelling alone from here." Kaname said simply. "In two days time I will return with the ancestor's blood."

"So we're finally here." Touga noted the location they were at. "As agreed, we will remain here and await your return with the blood."

"Kaname-sama, we will come with you." Aidou immediately offered. There was no way he would allow his master to cope with danger alone.

"Aidou," With a calm smile Kaname replied. "Don't forget only the kings of Kuran were allowed to enter the tomb. So no one should follow me, not even the noble vampires."

"But Kaname-sama, what if Rido was to attack you when you were alone…"

"Hanabusa," Interrupting Cain sighed. "To be honest, if Rido really appeared, none of us would be of any use but would only become burdens to Kaname-sama."

"Yes…us noble class could never fight the Pureblood. It's against the vampire nature." Shiki nodded too while he quietly munch on the sweets he bought during the trip.

As Kaname's best friend for many years, Ichijou understood once his friend had decided on something, nothing could make him change his mind. Still, with the uneasy feeling pressing upon him for the past few weeks, Ichijou knew he still needed to remind Kaname of the consequences. "Kaname, I know you have already made up your mind, but I really ask you to reconsider what you are doing. The blood of our Kuran ancestor must not be taken by anyone other than the Kuran kings, even if it was to save Ichiru."

"Ichijou," Unmoved Kaname replied. "I am sure Cross Kaien would agree with me that my parents would have hoped for something like this to happen. The battles between the vampires and hunters have gone on for too long." Pausing, his eyes glanced over at Hotarubi as he added. "I just want to make sure the two races could coexist."

The moment her eyes met up with Kaname's, Hotarubi felt her heart ached with the statement. A month ago, she was able to fully believe Kaname when he addressed such dream. However as she watched Kaname's tall figure leaving the room, knowing she would be parted from him again for a few days, this time, the emotions she was experiencing became completely different.

---

"I don't trust him." Zero stated after the hunters settled in their hotel. "He could easily pretend to go fetch the blood but instead lead Rido right to us."

"I don't disagree." Touga shrugged his shoulders with Zero's statement. "I don't trust him either."

"In that case what should we do?" Zero asked quickly. "We can't just let him leave like this."

"I will follow him." To everyone's surprise, Hotarubi suddenly volunteered, a most determined look on her face.

"No way." Zero and Ichiru disagreed immediately.

"Let's cut me some slack here," Hotarubi stood up from where she was. "Out of us all, the person that excels in tracking and trailing is me. No one could be as light and track down a target unnoticed like me. Yes, I may not be as powerful as you all in battle, but this area has always been my forte right?"

"But you are tracking down a Pureblood, not a level E." Zero frowned. "And yes, I would give you the credit for your ability in tracking, but it's just too dangerous for you!"

"Yes it is dangerous," Hotarubi nodded. "At the same time we all know either way, even if he caught me, I would probably be the only person that he would not kill."

With Hotarubi's point, everyone became silent knowing she was right. Whether or not Kaname was lying about his feeling for her, she would be too precious for Kaname to kill. Even if he faked his love for her, Kaname would desire her ability too much to want to kill her.

"I guess I have to agree Hotarubi is the best candidate out of us all to track down Kaname." Cross spoke up as he pushed up his glasses. "Although it is a dangerous mission, at the same time, it would be safest to let Hotarubi go." Standing up too, Cross approached Hotarubi. "In that case you might want to leave immediately before he went too far. And just as precaution…" placing his hand before Hotarubi, Cross silent chanted a spell.

"Ho…I guess with shisho's spell, even the Pureblood would find it hard to notice Hotarubi." Knowing what Cross had done, Touga smiled.

"The spell should help to set a seal around you so he won't notice you. But still, make sure you keep a distance far enough because the true ability of a Pureblood is unknown." Cross smiled and patted Hotarubi's shoulder as he leaned in and whispered. "Be careful, and hopefully you will be able to find the answer you are looking for."

Hotarubi blushed a little when Cross was able to pin point the real reason why she volunteered herself for the mission. Being confused and doubting constantly for the past few weeks, Hotarubi knew she needed to find out for herself whether Kaname was genuinely offering to help Ichiru, and that he was not lying to her about the things he said.

That he was…real.

"Hotarubi, wait." Before Hotarubi left the lodge, Zero quickly came out after her. Taking out the Bloody Rose from the inside pocket of his coat, Zero placed it in Hotarubi's hand.

"Zero?"

"Take it with you." Zero said as great concern showed on his face. "I know I could not go with you but at least keep this beside you. If anything happens, even if you are unable to kill him, this should at least numb him temporarily while you flee."

Holding the gun tightly in her hand, Hotarubi did not know what to say. As a hunter she knew how important each hunter's weapon was to them. Yet, Zero gave his to her, and the concern and care shown on his face reminded her once again of the time when they were on the mountain, where Zero was willing to risk his own life to save her without one single second of hesitation.

"Thank you, Zero…" Giving Zero a warm smile Hotarubi assured. "I will be back safely, don't worry."

---

Hotarubi made sure she was at a safe distance from Kaname as she tracked him down. With her trained skills, despite Kaname had left earlier, she could recognise the traces he left behind. Ensuring that she stayed invisible to Kaname, Hotarubi managed to follow Kaname into the mountains.

However, Hotarubi noticed the trails and tracks she had been following disappeared after Kaname entered the mountains. Unsure whether it was because Kaname purposely cleared the trails or that he had already noticed her following. But if it was the latter, for some reason Kaname had not confronted her. Whatever it was, Hotarubi was not planning to back down until she found out the truth.

Taking a dagger out from her side pocket Hotarubi made a small cut against her finger. As the blood flowed out and dripped onto the ground, Hotarubi knelt down and chanted a quick spell used for tracking down vampires. Responding to her spell and blood, a highlighted line only visible to the hunters appeared before her. This particular tracking spell allowed hunters to be able to see the grounds a vampire has treaded on by highlighting the path.

If it was possible, Hotarubi had hoped to not use this method because although this spell allowed her to track Kaname down, but with the shedding of her own blood, it could too alert him of her presence, for there was no creature alive that was more sensitive to the smell of blood than a vampire.

Knowing the consequences, Hotarubi quickly memorised the path the spell had shown before she once again cancel the spell so she could hide her presence from Kaname again before she was found. Moving in the fastest speed and as silent and light as she could, to her joy she could see Kaname again. Even better, it appeared as if Kaname had not noticed her presence as he continued up the hill and then stopped before a tree.

From where she was, Hotarubi was unable to hear or see clearly what Kaname was doing. To her amazement, not long after, the trees around Kaname started moving as it realigned to open up a path. Hotarubi held her breath and waited until Kaname had long headed down that newly opened path before she finally started moving again, soundlessly down the same direction.

Knowing she was getting closer to the truth, Hotarubi could sense her heart pounding hard in restlessness. And when she saw the path led to a huge monument, nothing could describe the relief she felt in her heart. Closing her eyes, Hotarubi was in extreme elation to find that Kaname was really headed for the ancestor tomb instead of selling them out to Rido.

Unfortunately Hotarubi did not have much time to relax when she heard the sound of footsteps coming back out of the tomb. Quickly hiding herself again, Hotarubi saw Kaname coming out of the building and as if he did not want to linger too long there, he turned and quickly walked back down the path they came from.

By now, Hotarubi was glad that there was nothing suspicious she saw, Rido did not appear, and Kaname really did as he promised and retrieved the blood from the ancestor's tomb. However, something within was telling her that this whole following and tracking game was too easy and smooth. With Kaname's ability, could he really not have noticed her presence despite she was under Cross' powerful seal?

As if the unbelieving side of her became dominant, Hotarubi found her feet moved towards the tomb as she too entered the forbidden ground that led to a place where only Kuran kings have ever walked.

---

Hotarubi was amused with her surroundings. When she first heard of the vampire's ancestor tomb, she had the image of a dark, underground tomb. Rather, before her eyes, it was an open space building with limestone colossal, a sacred building like those of the Grecian temples. Showered by the warm sunlight was a stunning flower garden with a water fountain in its midst. Behind the garden was a huge door made out of two massive pieces of rocks, and the moment Hotarubi saw the door, her heart thumped hard knowing this was where the ancestor laid. Taking in a deep breath, Hotarubi pushed the door open with all her might and entered the most sacrosanct ground of the vampires.

In the chamber, there was a large coffin in the centre. Hotarubi could sense her hands turning cold with nervousness while she took step by step closer to it. Although knowing the longer she spent here the more danger she could be in, but for some odd reason Hotarubi could not just walk away. Something within prompted her to open the coffin because if she wanted to know the truth, it would be found inside it.

Closing her eyes, Hotarubi told her mind to stay calm and her body to not shake in fright. Opening her eyes again, Hotarubi placed her hands on the lid before pulling away again in fear. "I have to do this." She persuaded herself again before she finally placed her hands back on the lid and with a pull opened the heavy covering.

However, the moment she saw what was within, Hotarubi felt all the strength in her legs vanished in one go as she collapsed onto the ground, her eyes still wide fixed on the body that lay inside. "No, this cannot be…" Shaking her head, Hotarubi whimpered as she covered her mouth in shock. No, it was not a gruesome sight of a rotted corpse she saw, but rather, just as Kaname had described, the body of the ancestor never decayed, and he was just like those of his own race, beautiful, majestic, perfect and…

When suddenly, the sound of someone closing the stone doors brought Hotarubi back to reality as she turned around in alarm and found Kaname standing right there, his arms crossed as he looked at her, no sign of surprise or anger on his face.

"Ka…Kaname…"

"You are a bad girl, Hotarubi." Kaname softly sighed as he started walking towards Hotarubi, making Hotarubi's heart thumping harder in terror every step he took to come up closer to her.

Attempting to quickly stand up onto her feet and flee, to her horror, her legs were still without strength from the shock she received earlier as she collapsed and sat back down onto the ground. As a reflex she quickly reached inside for the Bloody Rose Zero gave her. Unfortunately before she could pull it out, Kaname was suddenly before her as he gently placed his hand on her hand and like magic forced the gun to drop from her hand.

"Were you going to shoot me, Hotarubi?" Still soothingly, Kaname asked.

However, nothing could describe the fear Hotarubi was experiencing. Never in the world could she imagine that Kaname could frighten her to this extent, his peaceful and calming voice that she once loved were only adding more terror to her mind.

"Who…who are you??" Hotarubi finally managed to blurt that out.

"That is a strange question," Kaname smiled in return as he replied. "I am Kaname, have you forgotten already?"

"No, you're not!" Hotarubi shook her head madly, pointing to the coffin she asked. "If you are Kaname, then who is that in the coffin??"

"That…is also me," Glancing over to the coffin Kaname answered. "Or should I say the pneumatic form of me."

"Pneumatic form?"

"Here," Helping Hotarubi onto her feet Kaname led her once again to the coffin. Reaching out his hand, Hotarubi watched in disbelief as Kaname's hand went right through the body that lay inside. "This is the spirit or should I say, 'essence' of what I am that lays in this coffin."

"So this means…"

"Yes," Smiling with the most elegance and grace, Kaname replied. "Just as the hunter ancestor was born again in this generation, the vampire ancestor too was born again. And like Zero, I too was incomplete…"

With what Kaname said, Hotarubi pushed him away with all her might and in lightning speed grabbed her whip from her belt. "If you are the ancestor reborn, why then did you put up this show of getting us all on this trip when you could have just offered your blood to Ichiru on the spot??" Lifting her head, Hotarubi could hear her own voice shaking, "Yes, like you said, it was because you were incomplete…"

"Hotarubi, it is not like that…" Kaname frowned as he approached Hotarubi once again.

"Don't come near me!" Hotarubi screamed in despair as she swung her whip before her, sending numerous attacks at Kaname causing him to back away from her. "You knew I was following you from the beginning right? Yet you still pretended you didn't so you could trap me here?? What are you going to do??" Stopping, Hotarubi thought she was going to vomit with the thought behind Kaname's despicable intention. "I see…you need my ability to complete you…"

"Hotarubi!" Kaname called in desperateness, the first time Hotarubi has ever heard him raise the tone of his voice. With a swing of his arms, Hotarubi sensed a force pulling against her whip and like a metal sucked towards a magnet, the whip in Hotarubi's hand flew off as it landed in Kaname's hand instead.

Before Hotarubi had time to grab a second weapon, a pair of strong arms came from behind her as Kaname held her tightly in his embrace. In shock, Hotarubi struggled madly, "Let go!!! Don't touch me you horrible monster!!!"

Instead of letting go as Hotarubi said, Kaname held her even tighter as he whispered by her ear, his voice so sad, so hurt. "Hotarubi…do not push me away. I don't want you to treat me as if I was using you!! That as if my love for you never existed!!"

Not expecting that from Kaname, Hotarubi's body stopped moving while she heard Kaname continued to speak in a tone of such emotion, such passion that she never knew Kaname had. "Yes, I may be the ancestor reborn, but does that immediately deny me from being a man who is deeply in love with you? Just because I was the first vampire, does it mean as the man Kaname, I am not allowed to long for you??" As if he was frightened to hear anymore words of rejection from Hotarubi Kaname continued on. "You were right when you said I was a monster, a beast that lived for thousands of years. It is also true that I have not lived these times with untainted hands, but still…as a dirtied monster, was it wrong to find salvation in a human girl?"

Noticing Hotarubi had stopped struggling, Kaname also gently loosen his embrace in case he was hurting her from such strength. "I led you to this trip because…I wanted you to find out the truth about me, Hotarubi. I don't want to force you to respond to my love when you constantly doubted me. Yes, initially I saved you because I needed your ability to complete my reborn, but I miscalculated the fact that even after thousands of years, I would still be able to be touched, to be able to love, to be able to find warmth in someone…" Gently smiling in gratefulness, Kaname whispered. "Because you, Hotarubi, are my possibility to do many things."

Upon such confession, Hotarubi felt a storm of emotion ran down on her. Weeping, Hotarubi covered her face as she allowed Kaname to just hold her softly, gently kissed her hair, her face. Finally turning around, to Kaname's surprise, Hotarubi placed her arms around his neck as she tip toed and kissed him, so deeply and passionately that Kaname for the first time was unable to be in control of the situation.

"Hotarubi…" Kaname chanted the name of the girl he loved more than his own life as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to himself.

"Kaname…" Hotarubi whispered in between the kisses, "I am so sorry that I hurt you, I am so sorry…"

"No, don't apologise." Gently kissing away her tears, Kaname smiled. "I am just glad I was able to finally tell you the truth, I no longer need to lie to you…"

Placing both her hands on Kaname's face gently, Hotarubi studied the stunning man before her. Feeling her heart thumping hard, she lowered her head as she whispered. "I want you to have me…Kaname."

Not expecting that, Kaname became quiet as he looked at Hotarubi not knowing what best to say.

Blushing like crazy Hotarubi turned her face away, "You can't suddenly become silent like this…it's not fair!"

"Hotarubi…"

"I know what this means…" Hotarubi bit her lower lip in embarrassment. "But I don't want to be used as a tool anymore. Like you said, is it wrong to simply want someone…?"

"No…there is nothing wrong." Stroking Hotarubi's soft cheek lovingly, Kaname smiled. Stooping, he gently caught Hotarubi's lips with his own as he whispered. "I love you, Hotarubi. I really do…"

Slowly closing her eyes in response, Hotarubi could sense her body turning hotter and hotter with Kaname's kiss. Her heart rate increased even more when she felt Kaname's hand reached the belt of her garment as with a pull loosened it. The moment that rush of cold air hit her skin when her garment fell off her shoulder, Hotarubi thought she was going to faint.

"Hotarubi…" Chanting the name once more while kissing her soft sweet lips, Kaname's hand moved back up as skilfully with another pull, untied the ribbon on Hotarubi's pony tail causing her soft silky strands of shinning black hair to flow down along her shoulders. Leaned in, Kaname gently brushed her hair aside as his lips tasted the soft warm skin on her neck causing Hotarubi's body to shiver in pleasure.

With the soft body in his arms, Kaname remembered the sentence that was spoken on that day, the voice of the kind gorgeous Pureblood.

"_Kaname, forgive us. _

_Haruka and I can no longer fulfil our role…_

_That is why, to save the vampire race,_

_You must find her, the daughter of the Yagari Clan…_

_You must find her…"_

.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Eight ~The Betrayal**

When Kuran Haruka was appointed the heir of the Kuran kingship, he also married the sweet gorgeous Pureblood Princess Kuran Juri on the same day. Juri and Haruka have been in love for many years and the day they wedded was such a delightful joyous occasion that all those around were able to celebrate and bless the couple from their hearts.

There was all but one, Kuran Rido.

As the eldest son of the Kuran royal family, Rido was not chosen as the heir despite he had every right to be. Not only that, Juri had chosen Haruka instead of him, and Rido could never understand Juri's choice.

Well, maybe he was a bit forceful when he was around her, and maybe he did make it obvious that he wanted to own and possess every bit of her, and maybe there were several times he drank her blood without her consent, but it did not mean he loved Juri less than his younger brother did.

It was a curse of the Purebloods. Their thirst for blood could never be quenched unless they drank from the one they love. Unable to drink from Juri because of Haruka's protection, Rido sought his need for blood elsewhere. Rido didn't care those humans that he bit would turn into vampires and eventually degrade to become mindless Level E, because the destiny of fragile pathetic human beings meant nothing to him.

Unfortunately, Rido's ruthless acts severely altered the already fragile peace between vampires and their hunters. Due to the widespread increase in number of ex-human Level E vampires, the hunters have declared war against the vampires and although the vampires were more powerful, they were outnumbered.

Worst of all, the hunters had anti-vampire weapons that were able to precisely destroy and harm vampires and therefore the Kuran King, Kuran Shinyai 玖蘭深夜was forced to make a choice as he called his heir forward.

"Haruka, before you succeed the throne, you must accomplish a mission."

Kneeling before his father in respect, Haruka replied. "What is it my King?"

"Arrest your brother Rido. For he had brought this war upon us and the rage of the hunters could not be quenched unless we have dealt with the source of the problem."

"I understand, father." Knowing it was a decision his father was forced to make not as a father but as a King, Haruka bowed and accepted the mission.

---

Although Purebloods were perfect at hiding their aura and become invisible to their hunters, to Haruka, it was not that difficult to locate Rido. Less than an hour into his mission, Haruka spotted his brother Rido in the woods not alone, with a human victim in his arms, and standing before him was a youth hunter, his anti-vampire sword drawn pointing at Rido.

From the ruins and mess around them, Haruka concluded that the hunter and Rido had already engaged in battle. Knowing although Rido probably was not serious in the engagement of war, still, for a human to be able to remain standing before a Pureblood, Haruka studied the young hunter once more amused with the hunter's ability.

Unintimidated by the hunter weapon before him, Rido sniggered at the youth before him. "Well, I must compliment you. As a human, you are probably the top hunter currently alive. I would love to spend more time getting to know you, but it seems I have another visitor…" Almost at the same time as Rido was still talking, he released a humongous attack at the hunter before him.

With a frown, Haruka immediately moved forward and blocked out the attack for the youth for he knew, despite being a powerful hunter, there was no way any human being would be able to take on such power.

"Haruka, did you just save the life of the hunter that came to kill your brother?" Smirking, Rido's eyes fixed on the Pureblood that easily took on his attack without the slightest effort.

"Onii-sama," Haruka greeted calmly while his eyes landed on the human victim in Rido's arms. "If you must drink blood, do drink from a vampire instead of humans. This is the simplest responsibility that a Pureblood should learn to bear."

"Khe," Dropping the human body from his arms, Rido stood up and turned to his brother. "Haruka, as a Pureblood you should know that even if I drank ten noble class vampires dry, my thirst would not be satisfied. So are you suggesting that I massacre my own race instead?" Stopping, a devious smirk crept onto Rido's perfect fine lips as he mocked. "Or, would you be kind enough to share Juri?"

Rido's leer deepened when he could sense the air around them changed responding to Haruka's anger aroused by his derisive words. Rido knew his younger brother was always calm and composed, however he loved it how Haruka would lose his cool when it came to matters relating to Juri. He loved how Haruka's eyes would show such killer gleam that he found confrontational and exciting.

Turning to the hunter behind him, Haruka warned. "You might want to leave this place as soon as you can. For the battle between two Purebloods can be disastrous."

"Just because you have blocked out that attack doesn't mean you have saved my life," Proudly the hunter replied, pointing to Rido, he added. "That monster right there had massacred too many lives, and it is my duty to annihilate him."

"You intend to take on a Pureblood and succeed, hunter?" Giving the youth behind him a mild smile, Haruka said. "That attack Rido just sent was not even one hundredth of his normal strength. I recommend that you let me handle this situation."

"Why?" The hunter frowned. "There was no reason why I should listen to a vampire."

"Let's say, in good faith the Kuran King had sent me to deal with the source of massacre. This is our sign to show an interest in extending further peace between the two races. So if you could return to your people and let them know of the intention of the Kuran King, it would be much appreciated."

Upon Haruka's words, the hunter kept quiet for a short period before he stated again. "I have been tracking down this monster for months, and there was no way I could leave empty handed." However calmly placing his sword back into its sheath the hunter added. "I will watch from over there, if the Kuran King really desired peace, I need to confirm it with my own eyes."

"In that case, I might not be able to guarantee your safety." With a soft sigh Haruka said.

"I can take care of myself." Leaving Haruka that sentence, the hunter hopped onto one of the trees and sat down comfortably on the thick branch, and like he said, watched over the battle of the Purebloods.

With whatever was going on before him, Rido shrugged his shoulders at the scene. "Haruka, you and father always had the same problem. What's up with your meaningless kindness to humans? It's not like they would ever stop treating us as monsters, because after all, we do feast on them."

"Not all vampires feast on humans, onii-sama. At least not the Purebloods." Unmoved with Rido's mocking, Haruka replied politely. "Father had done a wonderful job in reinforcing that rule. And he was quite upset his own son was to break that rule."

"If I had a choice I would take your advice and drink from my own race. But it has been a while since I drank from Juri because you know, it hasn't been easy with you around." Noticing how Haruka had once again taken control of his emotions, Rido smirked and provoked on purpose. "By the way Haruka, did you know that whenever I drank Juri's blood, she would scream your name? Yet that's what made her blood taste so sweet, all that pain, all that…!!"

While Rido was still talking, he sensed a tearing pain on his abdomen as Haruka's claw had gone right through it. Looking down, he saw the crimson gleam in his younger brother's eyes as with one swing, Haruka sent him flying with the force.

Sitting on the branch and witnessing the fight, the hunter's eyebrow lifted in astonishment upon Haruka's speed and strength. Deep within, he was starting to understand what Haruka meant that it would have been better if he took care of Rido instead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Laughing hysterically Rido got up again as he placed his hand against the huge wound on his tummy. "Is this the best you could do, Haruka? Considering father picked you to be the next king instead of me, I would think it was because he thought you were more powerful? If you wanted to kill a Pureblood, you should know to aim for the head or the heart."

Calmly with a swing of his wrist, Haruka rid of the blood off his claws. The tone of his voice still polite, not forgetting the vampire before him was his senior. "I was only asked to arrest you and not kill you, onii-sama. So I would ask if you could come with me obediently."

"Sure, once you have cut off my head and my body has laid still." Smirking in response, Rido caused his blood to solidify and shot towards Haruka like thousands of sharp spears. Simply lifting into the air without rush, Haruka dodged all the attack and with a turn of his palm all Rido's blood pieces liquefied again before metaphorically transforming into a red gigantic beast.

"Go and capture your prey." Commanding the beast, Haruka sent it charging at Rido. Unmoved, simply stretching forth his arm, Rido grabbed the head of the beast and with the release of his power blasted it into pieces.

"Haruka, if you were going to use your metaphoric trick, at least use your own blood…!" While Rido was ridiculing Haruka with his simple victory, the remains of the beast suddenly changed form and shot up at him like crimson ropes. The ropes came so fast that Rido didn't even have time to back away but was soon tied and trapped by them.

"Playing dirty huh, Haruka?" Rido chuckled mischievously while reaching for the ropes that tied him to tear it apart.

"Playing dirty? Not yet…" Haruka gave Rido a gentle smile in response and with a snap of his fingers; the ropes changed form again and turned into two claws.

"!!" Rido moaned when he sensed one claw against his neck and the other went right through his chest as it seized his heart. Immediately identify what Haruka did, Rido snickered. "Smart, real smart Haruka."

"I only followed your tips, onii-sama." Calmly walking up to his older brother who now stood still, Haruka replied. "The only way to end the life of a Pureblood is by attacking the heart or the head." Putting forth his palm, Haruka held it before his brother. Rido moaned once more when Haruka's fingers moved controlling the claw that is in Rido's body. "So since your heart is under my control, I would ask you once again to return with me obediently."

With his heart and head within Haruka's grasp Rido snorted in displease but struggled no more.

"Not bad, that was fast and efficient." Hopping off the tree, the hunter complimented Haruka as he helped to attend to the human victim. "As promised, I will return and notify the hunters of the outcome. Hopefully this would prolong the peace between the two races."

"You are an interesting hunter, what is your name?" Intrigued by how logical the hunter was, Haruka asked.

"Cross Kaien." Carrying the human onto his shoulder, the hunter replied.

"I hope we can meet again, Cross. If you are free, do come over for a cup of tea." Smiling in friendliness the Pureblood invited his hunter, something that had never happened between the two sides.

Acknowledging it of course, Cross smiled too in response. "I shall join you for a cup of tea if the peace you hoped for would really happen."

---

Knowing the powerful ability of a Pureblood, Rido was kept locked up under powerful Kuran spells and careful surveillance. And with Rido locked away, Kuran Shinya was able to end the battle between the vampires and the hunters as both parties entered into a temporary moment of peace.

Pleased with how well Haruka handled the case, the King knew his son was well capable of leading the vampire race as he stepped down and handed the throne to Haruka before he joined the past Kings in deep slumber. As a ritual and recognition of the kingship, Haruka followed his father to the Kuran ancestor tomb to receive the powerful nurturing blood of the great ancestor, the purest vampire blood of all.

"Haruka, since you are the new Kuran King now, it is time that you were revealed the topmost secret of the vampire race." Haruka's father said as they came before the large coffin. Opening the lid, Haruka saw the body of their beautiful, elegant ancestor resting inside.

"As you were already aware of the prophecy of the hunters, the hunter ancestor has chosen this age to be reborn." Calmly Shinya explained.

"I have heard of the coming birth of the Kiryuu Twins." Haruka nodded in acknowledgement. "Would the rebirth of the hunter ancestor throw the balance of the vampires and hunters off?"

"Yes. The hunter ancestor did not reappear in this age to bring peace, but to exterminate the vampire race once and for all." The King frowned revealing the frightful news. "The legends stated that during the first battle between the hunters and vampires, the powers of the two leaders were practically even. And after a battle that lasted for forty-nine days and nights, our ancestor won the battle after he too received a fatal injury. It was not the end however as apparently the leader of the hunters had already set a spell upon himself that if he was to lose the battle, he would return again many years later and complete the extermination of our race."

"This means…" Understanding the graveness of the situation, Haruka frowned.

"It saddens me to say this, but despite our extensive powers as Pureblood vampires, the battle against the hunter ancestor would be harsh."

"Could he really be that powerful?" Haruka found it hard to believe. "He is after all only human right?"

"To be exact, the biggest threat to the vampire race is actually the anti-vampire weapon he used, the Kougazan. The presence of the weapon alone is able to cast a seal on our vampire genes, decreasing our battling ability to less than half." Haruka's father gave a sigh and shook his head. "The hunters understood so and have been guarding the Kougazan with their lives, awaiting the owner of such destructive weapon to awake."

"Is there no one that is able to stop him?" Haruka asked as his eyes looked to the coffin again. When suddenly a certain revelation hit him, Haruka looked up once again at his father. "We need to awaken the ancestor."

"Yes. And this responsibility has fallen upon our shoulders." Shinya said in all seriousness. "In order to awaken the ancestor, a Kuran life is required. That is why Haruka, I knew the time has come to make you the new leader of our race."

Understanding what his father was referring to, Haruka felt his heart ached. "…In that case, what must I do?"

Gently placing his hand on his son's shoulder, the kind Kuran father smiled calmly, in the same charismatic ways the Kuran vampires always had. "After my life has been used to open the door, Haruka, yours will be required to complete it." Stopping, Shinya joked. "Juri would probably hate me for bringing this upon you, but as a Kuran Princess, I know she would eventually understand."

---

Waiting patiently at home, Juri knew very well of the rituals. Haruka was required to go to the ancestor's tomb with Shinya, where Haruka was to receive the nourishment from the Kuran ancestor to complete the crowning.

However, she had not expected her husband to return home late that night with a baby in his arms. Knowing it was unlikely, but Juri could not help but thought of the worst. Suppressing the rage within, Juri asked making sure her smile was still beautiful. "Haruka, you know I do love you, but please do explain why you came home with a baby?"

As Juri's husband of many years, Haruka immediately understood what that stunning smile actually implied. "I know you are surprised, but this is not what you think, Juri." Whilst he was still talking, sensing a huge force coming straight at him, Haruka tilted his head and dodged the vase that came flying at his face. Knowing vases just don't fly for no reason, Haruka gave a few dry laughs "Ha…ha…ha, Juri, really, it is not what you think."

"Explain." Still smiling beautifully, Juri kindly gave her husband a chance to justify the situation.

"Juri," His eyes on the baby in his arms, Haruka stated. "We have to guard this baby with our lives."

It has been a while since Juri heard such tone of weight and seriousness from Haruka, the way he addressed something in the place not of a husband, but as a king. In understanding, Juri came forward and took the baby from Haruka's arms. "In that case, this baby shall be our child from now on."

Haruka felt his heart warm and comforted, reminded of what his father said of Juri. Yes, as both his wife and the Kuran Queen, Juri understood immediately the responsibility they have to bear. It has always been like this. Haruka never needed to explain himself and Juri was able to understand what he was thinking.

"Are you not going to ask me to explain further?"

"I understand, Haruka." Nodding once again Juri's gorgeous big round eyes landed on the baby in her arms. "This child is no ordinary child right? Holding him in my arms, I could already sense an incredible power this baby inherits."

Ensuring they were alone and in private, Haruka revealed. "This is because this baby is a Kuran as well. And not just any Kuran, but to be exact, he is the first Kuran."

"The ancestor…" Juri took in the shocking truth calmly, her arms tightened holding the child closer to her in a protective manner. "Is this because of the prophecy of the hunter twins?"

"In order to protect our race against the hunter ancestor who had chosen to be reincarnated in this age. Father had activated the seal and awoken our ancestor from his deep slumber. However like the hunter ancestor, our ancestor was also required to take the form of a new born child, his full power and ability would not be complete until he had matured to be an adult vampire." Stopping, Haruka gave his beautiful wife a lonely yet loving smile. "Just as father had sacrificed his own life to activate the seal, it is my duty as the new Kuran King to complete the seal when the right time has come."

Upon those words, Juri knew despite Purebloods could live for eternity it would no longer be the case for her lifetime companion. Sensing the tears forming in her eyes, Juri held it in as she looked up at her husband, a most stunning smile on her face. "In that case, as the Queen of Kuran, your companion, Haruka, I shall love and raise this child as if my own."

---

"This peacefulness is so unreal. I don't like it."

Standing by the window, Cross Kaien remarked as he calmly took a sip of tea handed to him by his friend.

"Even if it seemed false, I still would have preferred it than war." Calmly stirring the teaspoon in his hand, Haruka smiled. "The fact that a vampire hunter and a vampire are able to sit here and enjoy a cup of tea in the same room was all because of these many years of peace between the two races. And let's give yourself some credit; you did work hard to achieve this."

"You are optimistic," Cross sighed and walked back to the couch where Haruka and Juri were sitting. "I don't exactly represent the minds of the hunters. Just because I come over for some tea once in a while, it doesn't mean such an act was acceptable in the hunters' eyes. It was already a miracle that I have not been branded as a traitor yet."

Indeed like Cross said, it was a marvel that the leader of the vampires have become close friend with the most elite hunter at the time. Since their first encounter, the two have become close. It was because, unlike any of the hunters Haruka have met, Cross had a broader perspective of the future between the two races, vice versa, Cross have seen firsthand that vampires may not exactly be evil.

With a gentle knock on the door, a little boy entered the room. When his burgundy eyes registered the guest in the room, with a polite bow he greeted. "Good afternoon, Cross-san."

"Good afternoon, Kaname." Smiling warmly to the beautiful boy, Cross took out something from his pocket. "Here, some more fancy stuff I got from the market. You have always liked these, right?"

"Yes, thank you very much." In politeness, the little boy gave another bow to thank Cross before he turned to Juri. "Mother, can I invite Takuma over for dinner?"

"Sure, I will ask the chef to prepare some of his favourite dish tonight." Beaming in motherly love, Juri consented.

"How old is Kaname now?" After the little boy left the room, Cross asked.

"He would be about ten in human years."

"And I suppose he would be the next King of the vampires?"

Upon Cross' simple question something deeper showed through Haruka's eyes before he answered 'yes' and changed the topic. "You mentioned that you did not like the current state between vampires and hunters, was there anything in particular that you noticed?"

"I can't say for sure, but as you know there were some hunters that do not believe in mutual coexisting of the two races." Cross frowned. "And with the birth of the Kiryuu twins, this group of hunters have become more vocal than usual." Turning back to his friend, the hunter stated. "And from what I have heard, there were also some noble vampires that are not exactly content with the current situation as well and have opposed to your policies?"

"You worry too much." Juri answered for her husband. "Unlike the humans, the Pureblood vampires have absolute power and control over their own race. No one dares to speak against Haruka's decisions," Letting out a soft sigh, Juri added softly. "Not openly anyway."

Continuing on his father's wish, Haruka led the vampires under the policies and administration that they would coexist with humans peacefully, and to achieve this, vampires were restricted to drink blood only from their own races. It was also the vampire's responsibility to take care of loose Level E vampires that may be about attacking humans.

Unfortunately, although it was like what Juri had described, the vampires submitted under Haruka's rule because of his status as the rare and noble Pureblood, it was not surprising that a few vampires were not satisfied with such restrictions.

Although outwardly beautiful beings, vampires were monsters that hunger and thirst for blood, and to have such hunger suppressed, both Juri and Haruka knew something dark would soon be uncovered and they were indeed right.

Two years later, Rido had apparently broke out of his confinement and not long after, the deaths of two Pureblood vampires were reported. As it was impossible for anyone to kill a Pureblood, it was only clear to all that Rido was the culprit, and along with the murder, Rido also drank the blood of the Purebloods to fortify his already powerful abilities.

"_This was no accident, your majesty_!"

Upon the disaster, Haruka called for an emergency meeting with his closest officials. Kneeling before him were the four most powerful nobles, Ichijou, Aidou, Cain and Shiki clans.

"I know," Haruka agreed too that it was no accident Rido was able to flee from his confinement. Kuran Shinya himself had placed a most powerful seal to restrain Rido, and unless another Kuran or an even more powerful Pureblood was able to break it.

"It was my fault!" Ichijou Asato, the head of the Ichijou Clan knelt before Haruka in self-hatred. "Rido-sama had requested for a visit from his fiancée, Hiou-sama. And I thought it was alright to arrange the meeting…"

Haruka frowned as he took in the information.

Hiou Shizuka was one of the very few Pureblood vampires that existed in this age. She was betrothed to Rido for the breeding of Pureblood vampires. Rido must have used the excuse to meet his fiancée Hiou Shizuka and somehow managed to drink all her blood to increase his own ability. With that, Rido's power became more powerful than Kuran Shinya and therefore the seal no longer could hold him down. That was not the end as with his mighty power, Rido managed to also attack another Pureblood and making his power his own, Rido have now become the most powerful Pureblood vampire of all.

"Rido-sama had committed the most taboo act by murdering other Purebloods to gain power. He must have done this to overtake the throne!" The head of the Aidou Clan said. "Haruka-sama, you must be careful!"

"Of course we need to take care of the adversary, but we must not forget the hunters too." The head of the Shiki Clan reminded in alert. "Ever since Rido-sama escaped, the attacks against human started again, and the hunters are ready to declare war against us once more!"

"The cunning bastards!" The head of Cain Clan cursed. "I knew the hunters never desired peace, they depicted we are short on resources from dealing with Rido-sama's problem, so they came to declare war against us!"

"Your majesty, what must we do? Should we deal with the hunters first or should we find Rido-sama first?" All eyes on their King for the decision, Ichijou Asato asked.

Weighing the two situations, Haruka frowned and knew the most important thing at the moment was to prevent the outbreak of war between the two races. Although the peace for the past decades was like Cross said, 'unreal', but with Kaname still in the body of a child vampire, Haruka knew he needed to ensure a few more years of peace.

"Ichijou, arrange a meeting with the head of hunters." With the thought, Haruka turned to his right hand man and commanded. "Convey to them our will of extending the peace longer. Meanwhile, we will find Rido and have him pay for the crimes he had done."

"But would the hunters consent?" Asato asked. "It was no accident the hunters have decided to declare war against us at this time."

"Tell them that I would be present at the meeting personally." In determination Haruka replied. "Despite some of the more extreme hunters would desire war, they should know even if they believed there was a chance to victory, it would not come without paying a huge price themselves."

---

"A peace treaty??" Slamming down on the desk, the head of hunters, Kiryuu Jin iiroared in anger after he read the letter delivered from the vampires. "The monsters dare to discuss terms? They were more frightened than anyone if there was war!!"

"But Haruka has a point," Calmly from beside the head of hunters, Cross Kaien reminded. "If there was really an outbreak of war, we cannot be certain that the damage to us would be small."

Knowing Cross was right, taking a look at the head of the Yagari Clan, Kiryuu Jin muttered to himself. "And the Yagari daughter is still small…"

"Yes, Hotarubi is still small. It would be too early now to use her ability." Hotarubi's father knew what Kiryuu Jin was referring to and replied coldly. "Unless you wish to go with the original plan and awake the ancestor's ability using Ichiru instead." Pausing, Hotarubi's father smiled mockingly. "Because don't forget the birth of the Yagari daughter was an unexpected miracle. And with this miracle, your son did not have to die."

"Tsk," Kiryuu Jin became silent upon those words.

When the hunter ancestor prophesied that he would be reborn through the hunter twin, it had a deeper meaning. All knew his power and ability would reside within the elder of the twin, but only a few knew in order to awaken that ability, the younger twin was to be sacrificed.

Although he was the head of the hunters, Kiryuu Jin realised he was unable to just sacrifice his own son's life. Toiling with the responsibility, as if his prayers were answered, a daughter was born to the Yagari Clan. The birth of Hotarubi became an alternative to the solution.

Understanding Kiryuu Jin's pain, the Yagari family agreed to betroth their daughter to the future hunter king. For what could be more glorious than to have their daughter marry the person that would become the most powerful man on earth?

"Very well then, I will allow the vampires to set up this ridiculous peace treaty." Knowing it would still be a few years before Zero would be ready, Kiryuu Jin finally consented. "However, this does not mean I trust them. We will attend this peace treaty, fully armed."

---

With both sides hoping to buy a little more time, a peace treaty was arranged. For the first time in hundreds of years, the leaders of two sides gathered in the same location. On the surface it was a formal meeting of the two leaders, but deep down, all knew if anything was to go wrong, there and then would become a battlefield.

Two hours to meeting time, Haruka sat waiting in his tent. Reading through the documents of the treaty, Haruka silently sighed within. Wouldn't it be wonderful if peace could be obtained from something as simple as this? Haruka knew better than anyone that the scroll he held in his hand was only superficial. Since the birth of the Kiryuu twins, Haruka had kept a close eye on them. The engagement with the Yagari daughter did not escape his eyes either.

As a Pureblood that has lived for three thousand years, Haruka knew what ability a daughter born to the Yagari household has. Her engagement to the elder Kiryuu twin was no accident and Haruka knew the hunters were determined to awaken the ancestor. Likewise, Haruka understood even more the significance of ensuring Kaname was protected til the right time. For only Kaname could save their race from been annihilated by the hunter ancestor.

While Haruka was in deep thoughts, his body became alert when he could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps coming towards his tent from a distance away. Haruka relaxed a little when he recognised it to be from his close officials, and as expected, not long after General Aidou and General Cain rushed into the tent in haste.

"Haruka-sama! The hunters have started attacking us!!" Kneeling before Haruka, General Cain reported.

"Attacking us?" Haruka frowned with the news. "For what reason?"

"It's because of Rido-sama," General Aidou answered. "He has suddenly appeared and started attacking the hunters! And because of that, the hunters thought we started the war!"

While they were talking, the leader of the Shiki family, General Shiki also entered the tent. "Your majesty, the hunter troops have successfully broke through the guard on the east side and is heading here in rapid speed!"

"What??" General Cain stood up in shock with the news. "Our army in the east side can't possibly be so easily defeated, are you sure??"

"Yes, for some reason, the troop that was guarding the east side retreated, and seeing this, the hunters attacked the remaining minority there!" In sadness General Shiki reported.

"Why? Who ordered the retreat of the army without consulting with his majesty??" General Aidou asked too in disbelief.

Up to this point, Haruka discovered what had actually happened. With a most serious look, he asked. "Where is Asato?" When Haruka brought that up, the three generals all realised the head General, Ichijou Asato was nowhere to be found.

To confirm Asato's betrayal, a soldier entered the tent and reported with fears in his eyes. "Your majesty, Ichijou-sama had suddenly retreated with the entire army!! The only ones left are the royal imperial guards!!"

Haruka stood up immediately from his seat and turned to his three generals. "Listen very carefully my three loyal generals,"

"Yes, Haruka-sama!"

"I want the three of you to take your troops with you and return to the palace immediately. The safety of Juri and Kaname must be your first priority!"

"But Haruka-sama!!"

"Although there is a troop of hunters out there, but I doubt they are going to be able to take down the Kuran King." In pride Haruka said. "Asato had planned this rebellion a long time ago, it was no accident that Rido was let loose. It was the throne that he wanted all along."

"No one would submit under him, Haruka-sama! Asato is not a Pureblood, and only Purebloods can become kings!" General Aidou said.

"That is why he is using Rido," Haruka frowned, "He would support Rido to be the next King, but in reality, he knew it was easy to control Rido." Calmly taking off his gloves and revealing his claws for battle, Haruka stated. "If you are still loyal to the real Kuran, return to the palace and ensure the safety of the Queen and the real heir."

Knowing their King had made the choice to take on the enormous hunter army alone, the three generals wept bitterly. Lifting his head, General Cain pleaded. "At least let me fight along your side, Haruka-sama. General Shiki and General Aidou can take my troops with them."

Since General Cain was the most powerful fighter of the three, his offer to stay behind with Haruka was a great strength to Haruka. With a grateful smile, Haruka reminded softly. "But if you stay behind, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"It is my honour to die for my King!" Showing no fear the loyal general assured.

Accepting the goodwill of his official as a true King, Haruka nodded in appreciation. Lifting the curtain of his tent, Haruka turned to his generals and smiled. "It's time."

---

"Just an hour to the official signing," Pouring more tea into Juri's cup, the maid said.

"Yes, and I hope everything goes well." It was not easy for Juri to be left behind when Haruka was away for such an important matter. She was always with him during big or small events, but today, she stayed behind.

"Something is coming." Lifting his head from the book he was reading, Kaname remarked. "It does not sound friendly."

Juri knew what Kaname was referring to because she too heard the regulated sound of footsteps, like the marching of an army. However, the maids were unable to hear anything as they looked out the window and found nothing unusual.

"Has the army returned already?" Juri could not understand for it was still an hour to the official signing time. Did something happen? Did the meeting happen earlier than it should? Turning to the maid, Juri said. "Bring me the messenger."

"Yes, Juri-sama."

It did not take long when the maid returned once again with a crow and held it before Juri. Biting down on her finger, she held it before the crow and allowed it to drink from her blood before releasing it again from the window.

Closing her eyes, as if the crow's vision became her own, Juri could see wherever the crow went. To her surprise, she saw the massive army marching towards the palace, and from the rate it was going, they would reach the palace within the hour.

Recognising the person leading the army to be Ichijou Asato, Juri relaxed a little discovering that it was the vampire troops that have returned. However, Juri frowned when she saw no sign of Haruka. Sending the crow further to where the peace treaty was to be signed, Juri's hands turned cold with what she saw.

A huge hunter army have surrounded two vampires, and her heart skipped a beat when she recognised one of them to be her husband. As if her husband noticed the black crow, Haruka looked up at the crow as he gave it a gentle smile, the type of smile he would only show to his Juri.

"Haruka!" Opening her eyes, the vision vanished before her.

"What's the matter, Juri-sama?" Surprised with Juri's reaction the maids asked in concern.

"Haruka…" Muttering the name, Juri held onto her head. Why was Haruka under attack? What happened to the peace treaty? Why has Asato abandoned the King and returned to the palace?

_Abandoned…_

With the word, Juri became alert as she turned to Kaname. "Asato has betrayed your father, Kaname, we must bring you to safety!"

"Ojii-sama betrayed Haruka-sama…?" From next to Kaname, another little boy stood up immediately, extreme shock showed through his green emerald eyes.

With the news, Kaname stood up too, a most concerned look on his face. "Is father fighting alone?"

Crouching down before Kaname, Juri gave him a sad yet stunning smile. "He won't be fighting alone for long for I will soon aid him. But Kaname," Stopping, Juri held the boy in her arms as she whispered by his ear. "I am sorry that it appears Haruka and I will not be able to fulfil our duty."

Kaname remained silent understanding what Juri was referring to.

Giving her boy a kiss on the cheek, Juri whispered again. "That is why Kaname, you must find her, the daughter of the Yagari Clan. If anything ever happens to Haruka and me, she would be the other person that could awaken your true power. "

Although Kaname did not have his full ability as the ancestor, his memory remained. From Juri's words, he knew what the significance of the Yagari daughter was.

"I am sorry," In self-hatred Kaname muttered. "It should have been me that's on the battlefield. It should have been me that protects our people…"

"Do not blame yourself, Kaname." Caressing her little boy's soft hair, Juri smiled. "Although Haruka is outnumbered by the hunters, he is after all a Kuran King. They will not be able to kill him. And with the addition of the Kuran Queen, that would give the hunters something to fear."

"Mother…"

Taking a necklace off from around her neck, she handed it to Kaname. "As the next Kuran King, it is also your turn to find the right person for this jewellery, the symbol of a Kuran Queen."

Holding the necklace tight in his little palm, Kaname whispered. "You will return to wear this again, mother."

"Of course I will, Kaname." Half teasing, the beautiful Pureblood princess gave her boy another hug before turning to the other little boy who still stood stunned at the outcome. "Takuma-kun, would you promise to protect Kaname with your own life?"

Not expecting that from the Queen, Ichijou Takuma looked up at the beautiful Pureblood. "You, you still trust me, even though my grandfather had betrayed Haruka-sama?"

"Yes, I do." Fondling the little boy's head Juri replied. "That is why I would ask that you protect Kaname from now on. Can you promise me that?"

Moved with great compassion, Takuma knelt before Juri immediately. "Yes, Juri-sama, I swear to protect Kaname with my life! Not only because he will be my King but also because he is my best friend!"

From those words, Juri knew she could fully trust the boy before her and there was nothing left to worry about. Takuma's grandfather may have betrayed the Kuran royalties, but the same will not be said about his grandson. Leaning over, Juri whispered by Takuma's ear the secret passage he should use to take Kaname out of the palace before Asato's army took control of the palace. Memorising the route in his clever little mind, Takuma nodded and accompanied Kaname out of there immediately.

"Juri-sama!!"

Not long after the two boys left, the door flew open as one of the maids ran into the lounge in panic. "The soldiers, they have started taking over the palace!"

"So they have come…" A calm and proud look on her face, Juri said. "I shall go meet them myself." With that, Juri left the lounge and saw just as the maid had described, the soldiers marched into the palace and leading them was the head noble vampire Ichijou Asato.

"Pardon the blunt stunt we are displaying here, Juri-sama." The elder vampire knelt on one knee before Juri and said, the look in his eyes a contrast to his apology.

"This is quite a stunt, Asato. I hope you do have a reasonable explanation for this." Not showing her suspicions Juri elegantly smiled in return.

"We're just ensuring the safety of our Queen, Juri-sama."

"Ensuring my safety?" Juri chuckled softly at those words. "You are too kind. Although I may outwardly appear as a fragile female, but I do believe I can still protect myself."

"We understand, Juri-sama." Returning onto his feet without Juri's permission, Asato replied. "We were just doing what we were told by the _true_ King of Kuran."

"True King of Kuran?" Still smiling, Juri understood finally why Asato had returned to the palace abandoning Haruka on the battlefield. This whole act was a rebellion planned even before Rido escaped. Asato was way aware of the powerful abilities Haruka inherited as the Pureblood King, he knew the only person that could stand a chance against Haruka was the other Kuran vampire, Rido. However to ensure she would not be there to aid Haruka, Asato had planned to trap her here at the palace with the entire vampire army.

Exhaling softly with the discovery, Juri sighed. "I guess it is kind of heartrending that people do forget sometimes that I am also a Kuran…"

While Juri was still talking, Asato's eyes widened in horror when he discovered his hands started moving on its own as they came around his own neck. With a moan, he fell back onto his knees again when against his will, his hands started choking himself.

Her eyes gleaming with the mysterious crimson glow, Juri spoke calmly, her voice still sweet and elegant. "You do have a huge army here, Asato. But you seem to have forgotten the reason why Pureblood vampires were the leaders of the race."

Following Asato, the soldiers that intruded the palace all moaned and fell onto their knees one by one.

Gracefully lifting her hand into the air, Juri continued to smile. "Maybe it has been the Kuran policy to not abuse our ability as a Pureblood that all of you seem to have forgotten Pureblood could control the minds of lower level vampires."

"…_Juri-sama…please…forgive us…" _

Unlike the kind merciful Haruka, an icy coldness painted Juri's beautiful stunning face. "I don't have time to waste here because Haruka needs my help." With that, Juri snapped her fingers and in unison the vampires grabbed their own necks and _crack_, a seemingly powerful rebellion was ended just like that.

---

"Why are we attacking the vampires??" In anger, Cross grabbed Kiryuu Jin's collars. "Were you not serious about the peace treaty??"

"Don't be ridiculous, they attacked us first!" Hitting Cross' hands off, the leader of the hunters groaned. "If anyone was not serious about the peace treaty, it was the vampires!"

"There must be a misunderstanding! Haruka desires the peace treaty more than anyone!" Cross insisted too.

"Listen to yourself, what kind of a hunter are you? Your heart lies with the vampires!" Another hunter mocked Cross for his friendliness with the vampires had long been an eyesore. "Why don't you just ask your friend Haruka to bite you and make you one of them too??"

Knowing he was not going to be able to talk sense into these simple-brained hunters who only thought about fighting night and day, Cross grabbed his weapon and headed out the door. Hopping onto his horse, Cross rode towards where the battle was most fierce. Unable to believe the scene before him, Cross saw instead of a battle, it was actually cornering of the massive number of hunters against merely two vampires. From the way the vampires fought, Cross knew that he was right about Haruka.

"Stop it! Put down your weapons!" Rushing through the crowded army, Cross cried out loud. "This is a huge misunderstanding!" And when his cry had gone unheard, Cross took out his sword and blocked out the attacks sent at the vampires.

"What are you doing, Cross Kaien?? Have you gone nuts??" One of the hunters cried in rage when he saw his attack sent at Haruka was blocked by Cross.

"Look around you!" Cross pointed to the injured hunters who lay on the ground moaning. "If these vampires were serious about fighting us, the attacks on the hunters would have been fatal. Yet there is not one single hunter that has died! Doesn't this tell you something??"

Upon Cross' reminder, some hunters stopped attacking because they too noticed it. As a Pureblood, Haruka could have easily wiped them out, yet he had not harmed one single life and together with him, his vampire general also fought under the same principle.

Seeing how the hunters were moved with his words, Cross added quickly. "Can't you see this was obviously a trap, someone wanted us to war against Haruka! If the vampires had desired to attack us, do you think they would have left their King here to fight with only a guard next to him?"

"So you're saying it wasn't the vampire King's idea to send a Pureblood to attack the hunters first?" One of the hunters frowned as his eyes landed on Haruka. "Even if that was true, it does not change the fact that an hour ago, twenty hunters were dead because a vampire attacked us at our camp. Someone needs to pay for this killing!"

"In that case we have the same enemy," General Cain spoke up. "The vampire that attacked your camp an hour ago also murdered two Purebloods in the past month. It is Haruka-sama's priority to stop this killing from continuing on both sides, so if you would….!!"

To everyone's horror, while General Cain was still talking a claw had suddenly gone through his chest. Don't know when and how, Rido had appeared amongst them and in one shot killed General Cain!

As reflex, all the hunters moved back in defence and held their weapons before them. Unmoved, Rido smirked as his eyes landed on Haruka. "Good morning, Haruka. We meet again."

When Haruka saw how General Cain's body turned into ashes, indescribable rage and anger whirled up within. However knowing if he had lost control of himself, it would be difficult to fight Rido, Haruka held back the anger and looked up at his older brother.

"Wow, you still look so calm even after seeing how your most loyal official was murdered." On purpose Rido mocked. "I am starting to wonder whether you have a heart, Haruka."

"Onii-sama…" No longer smiling, Haruka knew today would be the day where either he or Rido would stop breathing, the day where he would need to deal with the source of evil, something that should have been done years ago.

Rido smirked when he could tell what decision Haruka made. "Last time you were able to defeat me, but can you do it again today?" Along with his challenging words, Rido sent a blustering attack at Haruka. Acknowledge the powerfulness of the attack, Haruka remained calm as he built up a defence wall in front of him and absorbed the power.

"Kaien, retreat with the hunters. This battle between me and my brother could cause high collateral damage." Considering he was not going to hold back in this battle, Haruka warned his friend.

"But..!!"

"Kaien, only you could continue to fight for this peace that we both believed in."

Upon those words, Cross knew despite his will to fight alongside his friend, he understood his ability was limited as a human. Clenching his fists Cross instructed the hunters to retreat immediately. Turning to Haruka once more Cross assured Haruka so he could fight Rido without anything weighing on his mind. "I promise to protect the peace you've so worked hard for." Stopping, Cross added in assurance. "And the existence of the vampires!"

As Haruka watched Cross drew back with the rest of the hunter army, a most calm and tranquil expression painted his face. Although the promise came from Cross, a human, it was more solid and trustworthy than any pledge Haruka had heard. Knowing he had nothing to worry about, moving his eyes onto Rido, the claws on his right hand extended, Haruka stated. "Come."

---

_The hunters have retreated…_

Juri could hear from the sound of the hastened pace of the human feet moving away from the presence of her beloved. However was this good sign? Or was she too late? The hunters retreated because there was no one left to fight the battle? Not wanting the negative thoughts to devour her, Juri speeded up her pace and to her joy saw her husband remain standing in the midst of a chaotic battleground.

"Haru…!!?" Juri's call halted when she saw another man before her husband, with a pull yanked something out from Haruka's body. Despite everything happened in a flash, it was like a slow motion played frame by frame in her eyes. How the blood splattered all over the ground, how Haruka's tall body fell backwards right into her arms, and how the man before them smirked with the scene as he mercilessly licked the blood off his claw in a way to prove his long sought victory. And when Juri saw what the man held in his hand, she sensed a cloud of despair covered her world. As if he enjoyed seeing the desolation in Juri's eyes, Rido closed his palm and effortlessly squashed the heart of the Pureblood King.

"Juri…you should not be here…you should be with Kaname…" When Juri heard the gentle sweet voice of her beloved, even if her heart ached in gloom, she was able to reply him with the beautiful smile he knew her of.

"I know, Haruka…" Not wasting one more second on another man, Juri stilled her focus on the man in her arms. "But then I realised, before becoming the Kuran Queen, I am only Juri, the girl who is hopelessly in love with Haruka…"

"Juri…"

"It's okay Haruka, I have lived a full life loved by you and is more than enough…"

Upon his wife's passionate sweet words, a most gratified smile brightened up his pale handsome face. Lifting his hand, Haruka stroked Juri's soft pink cheeks in understanding. "In that case…I guess I'll go first…"

"Yes, Haruka."

The heart moving loving bond between Juri and Haruka was nothing more than a monstrosity to Rido. How Juri's eyes never once looked over to him, how she smiled in the most astonishing way but not for him, but for his brother. Even when Haruka turned into dust and vanished in Juri's arms, her eyes still did not look at him.

"Juri," Reaching out his arm to grab the beautiful vampire before him, Rido saw in a speedy yet graceful movement, Juri was standing a distance from him and a hunter sword in her hand. Lifting his eyebrow in amusement, Rido mocked. "Do you intend to defeat me with a hunter weapon, Juri?"

"No…" Her pretty face without any expressions, Juri replied calmly.

"Then come with me, Juri. I am your new King." Reaching out his hand once more, Rido smirked. "And you are my Queen."

"You will never have me, onii-sama." A most determined look on her face, Juri stated. "Not in the past and never in the future."

"Juri!!" Rido's eyes widened in shock when he saw in a movement faster than he could intervene, Juri had stabbed the hunter weapon deep into her own heart. Rushing up to Juri, he saw Juri stepped back, far away from him.

"You will not touch me…" As her body started to turn into ash with the fatal shot, Rido heard the voice of the woman he loved echoed in his ears. "…ever again."

Kneeling before the ashes, the remains of the once immortal Pureblood Queen, Rido lifted his face into the sky in despair.

_It should not be like this, Juri, this is not what I wanted from you…_

_What must I do to have this thirst quenched? Why would you not return my love, Juri….?_

---

"_Kaname_…"

Hotarubi inhaled deeply as her body flamed from the Pureblood's touch and kisses. Keeping her eyes closed tightly in nervousness, she chanted the name of the man softly, believing how it would grant her strength and courage.

When Kaname heard the gentle whisper from the girl in his arms, he responded by giving her a deep lingering kiss that caused her breathing to become faster and heavier in excitement. And when his hand stroked her soft burning skin, Hotarubi clung onto him even more, seeking support and comfort.

"_In order to save our race, Kaname, you must find her…"_

Once again, Juri's words replayed in Kaname's mind reminding him of the great responsibility. The need to obtain '_the key'_ before the Hunter ancestor does. Yes, everything went according to plan, he had found her, and he was about to obtain the key, but yet…

"…Kaname?"

Opening her eyes in confusion, Hotarubi called because without a word, Kaname placed the coat over her body to cover her nakedness as he moved away from her.

"I am sorry, Hotarubi." Kaname apologised as he looked away. "I can't have you yet…"

"I, I understand…" As if logic and shame suddenly set in, embarrassed by her current state, or more, humiliated by the rejection, Hotarubi wrapped herself tightly with her coat. "What the hell was I thinking anyway? I am sorry for putting you on the spot like this, I…"

From the forced smile on Hotarubi's face, Kaname knew immediately what message she got with his rejection. Reaching out his arm almost immediately, Kaname pulled Hotarubi into his arms. "No, it's not like that. I want you so badly, more than anything in the world…"

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better…"

"No, Hotarubi, if I am not a vampire, but just a normal man, I would want nothing more than to have you right now, make you mine, so that no other man in the world could touch you."

Feeling her heart warming up once more with Kaname's words, Hotarubi muttered in shyness. "Then why…?"

"Because the timing is not right," Placing a soft kiss on Hotarubi's cheek, Kaname replied. "If I have you tonight, no one would believe it was because of my love for you. Instead, the hunters would see this as a sign of war, and the peace that we aimed so hard for would be destroyed."

Hotarubi nodded softly in understanding because Kaname was right. His status and her status do not grant them the freedom to fall in love like any couple in the world. If Kaname's ancestor ability was awakened because of such an act, no one would believe it was an act of two people in love. It would become an alert for the hunters, and the hunters would come after Kaname with all the forces they have.

"You're right, Kaname." Hotarubi finally responded with a smile from the heart. "I must be patient and not forget what we have been fighting for. I will work hard to make my family accept our relationship. I will wait for the day when no one cares if you're a vampire or I am a hunter."

"Hotarubi…" In gratefulness Kaname leaned his forehead against Hotarubi's. "I am so glad to have met you…"

"Me too, Kaname."

"Here," Gently taking a necklace off his neck, Kaname placed it over Hotarubi instead. "Even though we didn't do it, to me, you are already my wife."

Looking down at the piece of jewellery around her neck, although she knew not the significance of it, Hotarubi could tell the grand craftsmanship and knew this was no ordinary ornaments. And when she saw the Kuran crest engraved on it, Hotarubi's heart was moved greatly finally understanding the meaning of it.

"Are you sure I could wear this?" With the delightful smile on her face, Hotarubi asked hearing her voice shaking with excitement.

"Yes, because to me, Hotarubi…" Gently lifting up Hotarubi's hand, Kaname placed a kiss on it with love. "You are my queen."

---

The moment that sunlight shone on her face when she came out of the tomb, Hotarubi felt her heart had seen light too. The miseries and doubts that occupied her entire being for the past weeks were all washed away. With her hands tightly connected with Kaname's as they leave the sacred tomb, she thought the whole world was beautiful once again.

"Well, I guess I better go back first. If onii-sama sees me with you, he would get angry…"

While Hotarubi was still talking, to her surprise Kaname suddenly pulled her close to him as his body moved forward and shielded her. Before she could figure out why Kaname did so, her heart gave a huge thump upon the presence of another.

"_What can I say, Kaname? Wasn't the tomb the sacred ground for the vampires? Yet you led a hunter into it…_" Coming from before them, a deep sly voice mocked, appearing from the woods, a tall handsome man smirked. "_Maybe it's time I discipline my naughty nephew…_."

i Haruka's father's name was invented by us, the members of the My Neoromance forum, so it is not his official name

ii Zero and Ichiru's father's name, made that up too.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Nine ~The Tragedy**

Hotarubi knew it was coming but when it hit, she realised she may not be ready for it.

Unlike her though, Kaname appeared calm as he always was, not exposing to the enemy before them what he had in mind. Or rather, Hotarubi noticed a slight smirk on Kaname's fine luscious lips as if he was pleased to see Rido here.

Apparently Rido had noticed it too as a frown came onto his face. "For some reason I am getting the vibe that you are glad to see me, Kaname. That probably was the only reaction I wasn't expecting from you."

"Of course I am glad, '_Rido-ojisama__i__'_." Kaname replied calmly, emphasising on the word 'ojisama', addressing Rido as his senior but with the tone that did not contain the slightest respect. "Considering you have followed us for several weeks, I was wondering whether you would ever show."

Rido frowned even more when he realised Kaname was well aware of his presence from the start, but he allowed it the whole time, even to the extent of leading him to the most sacred ground of the vampires, a place no other vampires were allowed. Although he was unable to figure out Kaname's true intentions, it did not matter to Rido because he had finally found the tomb of the great Kuran ancestor. As long as he could drink the purest vampire blood of all, his power and standing as the Kuran King would be rock-solid.

"Well, it doesn't matter what games you were playing Kaname. Now that I know the exact location of the tomb, there is no more need to keep you alive." Together with his sentence, Rido released an enormous attack towards Kaname and Hotarubi.

Not wanting Hotarubi to be caught in the disastrous battle, Kaname leaped forward away from her as he stretched out his hand and too released an equal or more powerful attack against it. When the two blasting powers clashed, equilibrium was created in between indicating the equally powerful abilities of the two Purebloods.

"Heh…not bad for a half mature Pureblood. But can you take on this?!" Raising his eyebrow in mocking, Rido suddenly increased the force. To Hotarubi's horror, she saw the balance starting to bend as the force headed towards Kaname.

"There is one thing that you might not know, Rido." Unintimidated, Kaname said. "There is a reason why this ground was forbidden for any vampires other than the Kuran Kings." Following from Kaname's sentence, Rido's eyes narrowed when he saw without any struggle, Kaname was able to release even more power pushing the balance back towards him.

"How is this possible??" Rido cursed with the sight.

"For a recognised Kuran King, this ground is a nurturing source of endless phenomenal powers," Smiling charismatically Kaname replied. "But for other vampires, it would become a heavy chain and seal against their abilities."

"So this is what you have been aiming for??" Finally understanding why Kaname had waited til this moment to fight him, despite noticing his presence from the beginning of the journey, Rido groaned. For the first time in his life, Rido regretted for underestimating his enemy. After he absorbed the powers from other Purebloods, he had thought no other person that existed could defeat him. If he was powerful enough to murder the immortal Kuran King Haruka, how much more easy it would be to trample and defeat his son, Kaname who had only been on earth for 2 decades of human years?

Unfortunately Kaname was way deeper and calculating than Rido had anticipated. Risking revealing the location of the sacred tomb to him, Kaname turned it around and trapped Rido to fight here where the powers were reversed between the two. With the force leaning more and more towards his way, Rido knew if he stood there and allowed Kaname to have his way, his many years of planning would be ruined.

"I guess you have had this all planed out," Rido chuckled devilishly despite the destructive situation he was in. "But I too have had a backup plan."

While Hotarubi wondered what other evil plans Rido had hidden, an unpleasant feeling suddenly whirled up within in alert. At the same time, she sensed something coming down right at her in great speed. Luckily her many years of training as a vampire hunter did not go to waste as her body reacted before her mind did and ducked aside to dodge the attack.

"Hotarubi?!"

"Are you sure you want to turn your back towards me now, Kaname?" Before Kaname was able to aid Hotarubi, Rido reminded on purpose intensifying his powers forcing Kaname to respond in defence to prevent the force from heading towards his direction.

Hotarubi immediately took her whip and dagger from her belt and swung back at the thing that just attacked her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw hundreds of Level E vampires under Rido's command surrounded her. With this, Hotarubi and Kaname both understood what Rido's backup plan was.

With Hotarubi under attack, there was no way Kaname could concentrate on fighting Rido. However a battle between two Purebloods must not be taken lightly, so if Kaname was distracted with Hotarubi's safety, Rido would then have the upper hand.

"Don't worry about me, Kaname. These level E vampires will not be able to harm me!" Knowing that too, Hotarubi swung her whip and dagger most skilfully and cautiously not wanting Kaname to be distracted because of her.

Yet, although he could see Hotarubi's wonderful skills as a hunter, successfully keeping the Level E away from her, Kaname knew there was a limit to her physical strength. There was no way she could fight all these Level E vampires on her own. At the same time, the moment Kaname lost his concentration, the massive forces released by both he and Rido would come crashing towards him, forcing him to keep his mind on the one powerful enemy before him.

To Rido's surprise though, Kaname appeared calmer than expected. From how he saw Kaname adored Hotarubi, Rido had predicted Kaname to be shaken with the situation. Instead, Kaname turned his focus back on Rido as the crashing force came straight at Rido again.

"Tsk, I didn't expect you to be as heartless as your father was, Kaname." Rido mocked taking on Kaname's challenging blow. Despite his ability was limited as Kaname stated, Rido was still powerful enough to prolong this power battle between them.

Rido was not foolish either. The more he saw how confident Kaname appeared, the more he pondered upon what other tricks Kaname had planned for him. With the woman he loves dearly under attack, how could any man remain so calm?

As if Rido's doubts were confirmed, he saw from the corner of his eyes a blustering attack came from nowhere and blew the Level E vampires around Hotarubi into ashes. A most unpleasant frown came onto Rido's face when he saw four hunters appeared from amongst the dust.

"Hotarubi!" Zero and Ichiru immediately approached Hotarubi. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I am fine. How did you guys get here?" Surprised with the sudden appearance of her allies, Hotarubi asked in joy.

"We followed the tracks, and there were traces of your tracking spell too." Touga replied as he pointed to Cross. "Shisho's seal on you was also traceable to the hunters."

"Tracks…" Rido snorted when he heard what the hunters said. "Considering Purebloods were able to travel without leaving any traces or tracks behind, I guess your tracks were left on purpose?"

Instead of answering Rido's question, Kaname simply smiled.

Unlike the mindless Level E vampires who were under Rido's control, Kaname knew Ichijou, Aidou, Cain and Shiki would never dare to follow him to the tomb because they were loyal vampires. To Kaname, there was only one choice left. Considering the hunters would most likely follow him, Kaname allowed it because he needed them to protect Hotarubi when he fought Rido.

Taking the sword from his back, Touga commanded. "It's time to show these vampires what hunters can do."

Calmly removing his glasses, the gleam in Cross' eyes changed from the friendly, my paced look into the sharp, legendary hunter Hotarubi have heard from her parents. Turning to his best friend's son, Cross stated, "Kaname, I have placed a protective seal on the hunters, so feel free to fight with all the powers you have and discharge that monster from the face of the earth."

"Thank you, Cross." Smiling, Kaname turned his focus back on to Rido. "It will be over today, all the hate, all the wrongs will end with you Rido." Following from his declaration, an enormous power was released from Kaname causing an explosion of air around them wiping out everything.

"Not that easy, Kaname!" Roaring in anger, Rido responded by sending too an outburst of power that fought against Kaname's attack. At the same time, adding to the already large amount of Level E vampires, another herd came charging up at the hunters.

"Ichiru, stay with Hotarubi!" Zero called as he followed Touga and Cross to fight against the thousands of monsters that gathered upon Rido's command.

Nodding, Ichiru stood by Hotarubi as he held his katana before him slicing the Level Es that were coming at them. Knowing they were finally at the battle they have prepared months for, Hotarubi too waved her weapons before her, fully using up her skills as a hunter ensuring she would not become a burden to all those that are fighting.

"Not bad, Hotarubi. You are stronger than I thought." While chopping two Level Es at one go, Ichiru teased the girl that fought back to back with him.

"Of course, I did after all also complete onii-sama's many years of monster training!" Laughing, Hotarubi winked and teased.

Seeing how Hotarubi was able to joke even at this situation, Ichiru felt slightly more relieved as he whispered. "Don't forget, I am here with you. So there is nothing to be scared of."

"I know, Ichiru." Smiling in trust, Hotarubi said. "I am not scared."

Although Rido was able to gather hundreds of Level Es, but with the most powerful hunters against them, Rido was unable to cause Hotarubi harm to distract Kaname as he originally had planned. When everything appeared to work against Rido, to everyone's surprise, Rido started laughing as if he found the whole situation hilarious.

"Kaname, kudos to you for planning this, nailing me in this state…" A most derisive smile on his face, Rido hissed. "But have you been too happily in love that you seem to have forgotten that I have the winning card right from the beginning."

_Winning card_…? Hotarubi wondered how Rido was able to still believe in victory when all his preparations and plans have all rendered useless. To her surprise, Kaname suddenly called out to her in alert. "Hotarubi, move away from Ichiru immediately!!"

Before Hotarubi had time to register Kaname's warning, the silver haired youth beside her suddenly turned around as he grabbed Hotarubi by the neck and together with the force smashed her hard against the tree behind them.

"Hotarubi!!"

"Ichiru??"

With the sudden turn of events, Zero, Touga and Cross turned around in shock.

Due to the swift attack, Hotarubi coughed drastically from the choke against her neck, at the same time, it felt as if all the bones in her body fell apart when her body hit the solid tree trunk. However it was nothing compared to the horror and pain within when she saw the look on Ichiru's handsome face. The crimson pattern that she once saw on Ichiru when he was imprisoned reappeared on his face and arms, and with that devilish red gleam in his eyes he stared at her, but she knew it was not Ichiru that was seeing her.

"What are you doing, Ichiru??" In anger, Zero attempted to rush up when to his frustration, because he was in the middle of fighting the Level Es, he became trapped and was unable to reach Hotarubi. Aggravation rained down upon Zero when no matter how fast he slashed the monsters, they just kept coming at him parting him from Hotarubi.

Together with Zero, Cross and Touga were all trapped in the same situation along with Kaname who for the first time no longer appeared as calm as he had been from the beginning of the battle. Seeing how he was able to strip Kaname of that irking confidence, Rido leered. "As a Kuran, Kaname, you should know the powerful effect of the Kuran Inscription on its prey…"

"…._If you dare to harm her_…" With the deadliest glare, Kaname threatened.

"Ichiru," As if to challenge Kaname's threat on purpose, Rido commanded. "Break her arm."

Upon the order, Hotarubi saw Ichiru's other hand grabbed onto her right shoulder. "Wait, Ichiru…?"

_**Crack!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" An instant sharp pain took Hotarubi by surprise as with Ichiru's powerful grip, her right shoulder became dislocated.

"Hotarubi!!!!!!" Horrified by the scene, Zero screamed as he slashed the annoying monsters before him madly, forcing his way towards the two people he cared for the most but only to find, the monsters were like crazy and leaped onto him instead wrestling him down onto the ground.

When suddenly, an enormous explosion of power occurred around them, although struggling to see his surroundings, Zero faintly saw Kaname received the large force accumulated from his and Rido's power battle, and ignoring the damage on himself, he flew forward as he clawed Rido by the neck and smashed him hard against the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! What are you going to do, Kaname??" With the furious Pureblood on top of him, Rido was not the slightest afraid as he provoked.

"_Even if you have died a thousand deaths you are still unable to pay for the sin you have just committed_…" His beautiful eyes gleaming with the crimson vampire flash, Kaname hissed.

"A thousand deaths?" Rido's smirk deepened. "Can you even kill me once before I release the command that you are most afraid of? The death of Hotarubi by the hands of her most trusted friend?"

Holding the urge to jab Rido's heart out, Kaname knew Rido was right. Even if he was able to succeed in doing so, as a Pureblood, Rido would not die instantly, and no matter what damage he does to Rido, he would always be able to have enough time to release the deadly order.

Finding it hard to breathe due to the pain she just experienced, Hotarubi's focus started to blur. Despite that, she could still see the demonic gleam in Ichiru's eyes. It was as if something else had taken over her friend's body, and nothing of Ichiru that she knew remained within him.

"Shisho! Is there a way we could break Ichiru from Rido's control??" Turning to Touga, Zero asked in haste. However, Zero felt his hands turned dead cold when he encountered the despair on both Cross and Touga's faces.

"Once the Kuran Inscription is activated, there is no other way…" For the first time, with the bitter tone, the stoic teacher replied. "Unless Ichiru is dead, he would always be Rido's faithful servant."

"Ichiru…" Refusing to believe her best friend had become Rido's servant completely, Hotarubi ignored the pain all over her body and looked straight back at Ichiru, hoping to call him back. "Please, Ichiru…do not let Rido control you…" Unfortunately, it had only seemed to provoke Ichiru more as the strength of his grip tightened forcing Hotarubi to scream again with the drastic pain.

"Hotarubi, it is no use." In deep pain, Touga stated. "Ichiru is gone…"

"No, he's not!" Shaking her head madly Hotarubi cried. Yes, there was so much pain all over her body, but nothing compared to the pain of having to believe their weeks of hard work and mission had failed.

"Hotarubi! There isn't a choice!" As if he was heartless Touga commanded. "Stab your dagger into his heart! This is the only way to stop him!!"

Unable to believe what her teacher just told Hotarubi to do, Zero's violet eyes widened in shock. "Are you…asking Hotarubi to kill…Ichiru?? How could you ask her to do something like that, shisho?? Was Ichiru not your student too?? Do you not remember the time when he called you his teacher??"

"Or are you saying we sacrifice Hotarubi's life instead?" Touga asked sharply. As a human, yes, Touga would be willing to use his own life in exchange any day. However as the leader of the hunter race, he knew nothing was more important than to ensure Hotarubi's safety, the key, the only person who can finally end all these tragedies. Suppressing the pain within, Touga looked over at Hotarubi and commanded once again. "Hotarubi, stab your weapon into his heart!"

Standing before Touga Zero pleaded. "Shisho…stop asking her to do something so cruel! How do you ask her to live on with the blood of her close friend on her hands??"

Before Zero could say more, Cross placed his hand on Zero's shoulder and shook his head. "It is because, none of us could reach them on time if Rido had released the command. The only person that could do it is Hotarubi…"

"Hotarubi!!" In an even more strict voice, Touga called again.

As a hunter who was trained to follow orders, Hotarubi held the dagger tightly in her hand. However when she saw the person before her, even if it appeared the kind, friendly Ichiru no longer existed, how could she possibly do it?

"_Do you want to run away with me? Let's forget all the responsibilities, I want you to just live the life where you are free to make your own choices, do what you want…"_

**"_I know there is no one in this world that you could trust now, but please do not deny my feelings for you, Hotarubi. From the day we met, I have already offered my life to you. I never knew about your ability, as a matter of fact, even knowing your ability now, I don't give a damn about it! I only know that you are my reason to live. If you have given up all hope, I too would give up hope."_**

It was always at moments like this, everything Ichiru used to say would flood her mind making Touga's already impossible order to be even more unattainable. With tears filling her eyes, the dagger dropped from her hand as she gave Ichiru a smile. Instead of using her hand to end Ichiru's life, Hotarubi reached it out instead and gently placed it against Ichiru's cheek.

"I am sorry, Ichiru…I should have run away with you when you asked me to…so you wouldn't have to go through this pain…so you wouldn't be controlled to do things that you didn't want to…" With the tears finally rolling down her cheeks like little pearls, Hotarubi's eyes looked deep into Ichiru's, searching for the friend whom she loved and cared, hoping he could hear her confession. "I am sorry, Ichiru. I said I would save you but I was incapable…"

Maybe it was Hotarubi's tears, or maybe it was her words that have touched something within Ichiru. Hotarubi's heart thumped hard when she discovered, despite the strength from Ichiru's grip was still hurting her, tears fell down Ichiru's eyes in response. "…_Kill me_," With the remaining self-control, Ichiru managed to let those words come out of his lips.

"Ichiru…?"

"…_I would rather be dead…than to be the one…to cause such pain on you…Hotarubi_." Sobbing bitterly Ichiru pleaded.

"No, I won't." Although her voice was soft the tone was firm when Hotarubi shook her head once more at such request. "You once asked me not to let go of your hand right, Ichiru? So I will not let go!"

"Hotarubi…" Upon such words, something seemed to breakthrough within Ichiru as Hotarubi noticed the claw against her neck started to loosen up. Discovering the change happening inside Ichiru, Hotarubi's face brightened up immediately with hope.

"Tsk, looks like the power of the Kuran Inscription has been underestimated…" Knowing what Hotarubi attempted to do, Rido remarked. Looking up at the Pureblood above him, a most mischievous leer came onto Rido in challenge.

"_Take out her eye, Ichiru_."

Rido's ruthless command to Ichiru was like a nasty joke that crushed the teeny little hope Hotarubi had just seen. That kind and humane gleam vanished from Ichiru's eyes upon his master's order as he raised his claw once again aiming the sharp nail directing towards Hotarubi's beautiful clear right eye!!

Horrified at the scene, Zero immediately shot his Bloody Rose at Ichiru's arm hoping to buy him the time to rush up to Hotarubi in time. Unfortunately, as if he had lost his sense to pain, Ichiru did not flinch even after the bullet went right through his arm. Still like a puppet under his master's control, Ichiru's fingers landed right on Hotarubi's eyelid.

"No, Ichiru!! Stop!!" In extreme horror, Hotarubi screamed and as a reflex tried to turn her head away when suddenly…

"_RIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

Following the cry, Rido found the power of the Pureblood above him intensified dramatically in an instance. Not only that, Kaname's eyes no longer just beamed of the vampire crimson gleam, rather, his eyes itself had turned dark red and following it, a pattern similar to that on Ichiru appeared all over Kaname's body. But unlike the inscription on Ichiru as a curse, what appeared on Kaname was an awakening, something so powerful, that only one person could possibly have, the one and most purest Kuran.

With the awareness, Rido's eyes widened as he called in shock, "So you are the ancest…??" Unfortunately Rido was not able to finish his sentence because an explosion followed immediately after the release of such extraordinary power from Kaname, wiping out everything that was not protected underneath Cross' seal.

With the speed faster than what the human eye could comprehend, whilst Hotarubi felt the pain against her right eye, she saw with her left, Kaname was suddenly behind Ichiru. From the merciless expression on Kaname's beautiful perfect face, Hotarubi's heart thumped hard knowing what Kaname was about to do.

Unfortunately before she was even able to scream and tell Kaname to stop, she saw clearly Kaname's claw had gone right through Ichiru's heart, so fast, so precise, so fatal...

"Ah…ah…" Hotarubi was struck dumb with the sudden outcome. Unable to make out a word she sensed the claw that was once against her eye dropped as well as the grip against her neck. Falling onto the ground, Hotarubi saw Ichiru followed her too as he fell right into her arms.

"Ichiru…Ichiru…?" When Hotarubi was able to speak again, she did her best to call the name of her friend and companion. Her heart started beating faster and faster in terror when she sensed the warm crimson liquid flowing out from Ichiru's body onto her. It was like telling her, along with the blood, Ichiru's life also flowed unreservedly out of him.

Ironically, due to the powerful Kuran blood inscriptions within his body, the death was not instant as Ichiru's beautiful eyes looked up at Hotarubi. Struggling to reach out his hand, Ichiru held onto Hotarubi's hand.

"_Here, hold my hand and don't be scared. I will be here with you okay? I will not let go of my hand."_

The one promise Ichiru once made reappeared in her mind when she sensed the touch from the hand she knew well. Quickly in response, Hotarubi squeezed it tight. As if such affirming act was able to liberate Ichiru, giving her one beautiful smile, Ichiru slowly closed his eyes.

"…Ichiru?"

And when he could no longer respond to her calling, and when she knew Ichiru's body started to turn colder, a horrible darkness devoured Hotarubi

Screaming with the deepest despair, Hotarubi leaned over as she kissed his hand, weeping bitterly.

***

Seeing Hotarubi breaking down before him, Kaname knew he had taken the path of endless torment. Knowing Hotarubi during her lowest times, Kaname had not once seen Hotarubi pour out her emotions like this. Yet, he knew it was him that did this to her. It was before her eyes, he murdered someone so dear to her.

Kaname did not regret what he had done though. Even if it meant he had to use the forbidden power from the sacred ground he was standing on to temporary awaken the ancestor power within. Even if it meant the consequences was great, like how he felt he was about to collapse with the vanishing of such great power from him. But, he knew he had to do it in order to save the girl that meant more to him than his own life.

"Hotarubi…" With the scarce power remained within, Kaname forced himself to walk up to her. Seeing how her eyes continued to look at the body in her arms, not even responding to him, Kaname attempted again as he reached out his arm. "Here, let me take care of your broken arm…"

To his surprise, Hotarubi moved away from his touch. Without looking at him, she replied softly. "Don't touch me."

Feeling a prick against his heart with such dejected tone from Hotarubi, Kaname persuaded. "I understand you are very upset now, Hotarubi. But at least let me fix your arm for you before it gets worse…"

"You will not touch me again," Cutting in before Kaname finished his sentence, Hotarubi said in a most icy tone. "You shall not lay your hand on me ever again…" Finally lifting her face to look straight at the beautiful vampire, Hotarubi added. "Vampire…"

Maybe what Hotarubi said was only a response she took because she was filled with anger, hatred, despair. However, it was vigorous enough to shaken the most powerful vampire of all. For the first time ever…Kaname did not know what to do.

"Hotarubi," Understanding the tragedy that had just occurred to cause the crack in between the two, Cross crouched down beside Hotarubi and induced too. "Let Kaname heal you. Or else it would be really painful to have the arm reduced manually…"

Instead of replying Cross, the cold, distant look remained on Hotarubi's face as she took out her handkerchief. Ignoring Kaname and Cross, Hotarubi looked over to her brother and said. "Onii-sama, please go ahead."

Yagari Touga remained silent as he came up to Hotarubi. He knew although outwardly appearing soft, his little sister was as stubborn and strong willed as he was within. Crouching down next to Hotarubi he raised up her dislocated arm. Calmly, Hotarubi placed the handkerchief in her mouth and bit down on it before nodding for Touga to proceed.

In a most skilful and fast technique, Touga rotated Hotarubi's broken arm externally before pushing the head of the humerus back in place. Upon the sudden sharp pain, Hotarubi closed her eyes and bit down hard against the handkerchief.

"Here, it's all done." Gently rubbing Hotarubi's arm, Touga said.

Seeing how Hotarubi would rather undergo such painful treatment other than have him simply use his power to heal her, Kaname felt his heart bled for what they both were going through. Wasn't it just less than an hour ago she rested in his arms so trusting, and so depending?

When she could finally use both her arms again, Hotarubi ignored the pain against her just recovered shoulder as she attempted to pick Ichiru up. Unfortunately, even in perfect condition, there was no way such a small girl like her would be able to lift a full grown man like Ichiru. However impossible it was, Hotarubi stubbornly continued to try until she sensed the weight removed from her as a silver haired youth lifted his twin's body in his arms.

"Zero…" Hotarubi sobbed when she saw the hopelessness and sorrow in Zero's eyes as without a word he turned and walked off with Ichiru's body. Swallowing the tears, Hotarubi lowered her head as she, without looking at Kaname again followed quickly after Zero.

"Hotarubi…"

Before Kaname followed them, Touga stood before him holding his sword out. "Your connection with her ends here, vampire."

In coldness, Kaname glared back at Touga without fear.

"Ho…are you planning to fight me?" Raising his eyebrow in challenge, Touga mocked. "It appears Zero wasn't the only ancestor that was reborn in this age. Kaname, you sure did hide your status well. But if I am not mistaken, that temporary awakening of your powers had great consequences, and with the pathetic power I can sense from you now," Smiling cruelly, Touga concluded. "Even a Level E will be able to kill you."

"And does that mean you plan to kill me now?" Despite Touga was correct, Kaname asked coldly.

With a cold laughter, Touga placed the sword back into its sheath. "Now is indeed a great opportunity to exterminate the Pureblood, and not just any Pureblood, but the ancestor of them all. But at the same time, be known that hunters are not so pathetic that we have to do it like this." Turning his back at Kaname, Touga said before he too leaves this place. "It will be Zero's job to kill you, not mine."

***

"_So young…how tragic."_

"_Those vampires…we should have killed them all."_

"_But without the power of our ancestor being awakened, how can we do it?"_

"_Yes, and only if the Yagari daughter would know her place then all these tragedies wouldn't have happened."_

"_Indeed, what was she thinking to be falling in love with the head of vampires??"_

"_Yes, and due to her foolishness, the Kiryuu son was dead. Killed by the vampire she loved."_

It was at Ichiru's funeral, Hotarubi could hear all the remarks made blaming her for the death of a great hunter. She kept silent to all the accusations. Undeniably it was by the hands of the man she loved, Ichiru was dead.

Yes, Hotarubi knew Kaname did it to save her, she knew Kaname had no choice. However, whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the scene so clearly replaying in her mind. The merciless look on Kaname's face, the impact she sensed when his claw went through Ichiru's heart. It was because of it, Hotarubi was forced to finally recognise their differences.

He is a vampire, and she is a hunter.

"The situation has reached critical level," After the funeral, the leaders of the hunters association met in an emergency meeting. Unlike the usual meetings, Hotarubi and Zero were both called to the meeting as well.

Glancing over at Zero, one of the elders of the association remarked. "I cannot believe the vampire ancestor was too born in this age. It was a direct sabotage of our ancestor's plan!"

"According to the legend, it was the hunter side that lost the previous battle..." Another sighed. "We cannot lose again in this generation!"

"We won't." Touga stated with confidence. "Because, in this age, only one of the ancestor reborn can be fully awaken." Stopping, his eyes landed on Hotarubi. "Because there is only one key."

_The key_. It always comes down to her as they key. As bitter as it sounds, Hotarubi knew it was time she come to accept her destiny. Once she fulfilled her role, maybe she can finally vanish somewhere and no one would ever care what she does or say.

"In that case Zero and Hotarubi must wed immediately." One of the elders said his eyes landed on Zero, whose face remained cold and unattached to this whole topic. Hotarubi bit her lower lip in self blame knowing since the day Ichiru died, Zero had not spoken a word and neither had he shown any kind of emotions. At Ichiru's funeral, Zero did not shed one single drop of tear, and if there were any more feelings left within him, it would have to be hatred, a deep, dark hatred towards the vampires.

"Zero," Seeing how Zero remained silent to the idea of an immediate wedding, Touga said. "I know you once said we have to consider Hotarubi's feelings and allow her to choose. But we have come to a time when such freedom is no longer available to us. Kaname apparently was the vampire ancestor reborn, there was no way we could let him be awakened through Hotarubi."

"It will never happen." To everyone's surprise, Hotarubi spoke up, her eyes not looking at anyone. "Zero and I will wed immediately as proposed."

First time since Ichiru's death, there was finally a reaction from Zero as his eyes glanced over at Hotarubi.

"It's all settled then." Joyfully the elders said with relief. "We shall have the preparation carried out straight away."

After the meeting had been dismissed, before Hotarubi walked out the door, Zero grabbed onto her arm. Taking it as a sign the two lovebirds just wanted sometime alone, the rest of the members left the room hastily.

"What were you thinking?" With an unpleasant frown Zero asked, his eyes looking straight into Hotarubi's hoping to understand what her true intention was.

"I have only come to accept my duty that's all." With sadness in her eyes, Hotarubi replied. "Like onii-sama said, I am also a hunter, and I could never run away from what I am." Pausing, Hotarubi's eyes looked away as she spoke with a most bitter tone. "And if I had come to terms with it earlier, then Ichiru wouldn't have died…"

Zero did not respond immediately to what Hotarubi said. The girl he loves so deeply have finally given him the answer he had waited, but it was not for the reason he had hoped. She will be his wife, but only because she had given up all hope? Whispering bitterly, Zero asked. "Do you know what it means to agree to the marriage?"

"Yes I do." Nodding, Hotarubi affirmed.

"You do?" To Hotarubi's surprise, Zero suddenly pushed her against the wall as he stooped down to kiss her. Taken back with the sudden action, Hotarubi's face moved away as a reflex. Seeing how Hotarubi fled from his touch, Zero backed away and muttered. "I guess you do not know it as well as you think…"

As if what Zero said triggered something within Hotarubi when she suddenly grabbed Zero by the collar and pulled him back towards her. Tiptoeing to be able to reach the tall boy, Hotarubi pressed her lips onto Zero's. Unskilled with the act, Hotarubi did not know what to do except that she did not want Zero to doubt her determination. She had been wishy-washy with her decisions, and because of it, many people were hurt. And if this meant she would have to come out of her shell and become aggressive, she will do it!

Luckily, Hotarubi did not have to try too hard when she discovered the boy's hand held onto the back of her head as he leaned in instead and took over the lead. Parting her lips with his tongue, Zero forced Hotarubi to moan when their tongues encountered, longing for each other. Such longing was so strong that Hotarubi had to back up against the wall to prevent from falling over.

When Zero finally left her lips, his clear violet eyes looking deep into hers, silence took over as the two gazed at each other. Trying hard to calm her breath, Hotarubi could feel her heart thumping hard and fast from that little moment of passion.

"_The wedding will be in two weeks_."

Leaving Hotarubi that statement, Zero turned and walked out of the room.

***

"How is Kaname-sama doing?" Aidou asked in great concern when Ichijou came out of the room.

"He is resting," Ichijou smiled calmly to ensure Aidou would not stress over Kaname's condition.

"What had happened up at the ancestor's tomb?" Cain frowned as he asked. That day when Kaname returned, all of them were horrified with the condition their master was in. However, as usual Kaname did not give them an explanation. Regardless, all of them could sense the biggest injury Kaname received was not outward, but inward. When he returned alone, where Hotarubi was no longer around, they knew she had left their master.

"Argh!! I knew that female hunter was bad news from the beginning!! Look at how they have used Kaname-sama and just left him like this!" Aidou groaned as he held onto his head.

"I doubt Hotarubi was only using Kaname," Ichijou defended Hotarubi immediately. He was fortunate enough to spend a few months with her too, and knew her attraction to Kaname was genuine. "Anyway, whatever happened is not for us to judge. The best we can do now, is protect Kaname at all costs."

"Protect Kaname-sama?" Surprised with what Ichijou said, Aidou asked quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hanabusa, can't you sense the diminishing of power from Kaname-sama?" Cain replied instead. "Yes, Kaname-sama's majestic aura remained, but something must have happened at the tomb and drained all his power…"

"But wouldn't Kaname-sama recover if we offered him our blood?" Aidou asked quickly.

"…I don't think Kaname-sama wants to drink your blood." Chewing on the chocolate cookie in his hand, Shiki remarked.

Blushing in embarrassment, Aidou said. "I know my blood maybe useless to a Pureblood, but if it would help Kaname-sama recover even a little bit…!!"

"It's not you, Aidou." Ichijou smiled gently. "Kaname is not taking anyone's blood. He has always been extremely picky with whose blood he drinks," Taking a look at the room behind them, Ichijou whispered. "That is why we have to protect him while his ability recovers on its own."

"_Unfortunately I don't think we have time to wait_."

Immediately all of them jumped up in alert when they heard a soft sweet voice chuckled. Turning around to the voice, don't know when and how, Sara was standing there smiling elegantly at the group.

"Sara-sama." In politeness the group bowed to the beautiful Pureblood.

"I heard Kaname is not feeling well, so I have come to visit him." Still smiling beautifully, Sara said.

"Sara-sama," Standing immediately before the door to Kaname's room, Ichijou said. "Kaname had just fallen asleep, would you come back another time?"

"Ichijou's little boy…" Before Ichijou could react, Sara was suddenly before him as she gently caressed his face. "Are you giving orders to a Pureblood?"

Sensing his heart pounding hard with Sara's majestic Pureblood aura, Ichijou knew his vampire blood was forced to submit most naturally. However, Ichijou remembered Juri's words to him before she died, she had asked him to protect Kaname because she trusted him. Taking in a deep breath to calm his heart, Ichijou replied also smiling. "I do not dare, Sara-sama. I was only suggesting a slight delay of the visit…"

"Ichijou," To everyone's surprise, Kaname's voice came from inside the room. "Let her in."

Knowing Kaname did it probably to save him, still Ichijou could never allow Sara into the room knowing his best friend's current condition.

"I guess he isn't sleeping anymore," With a sweet voice, Sara waved her hand gracefully. However, Ichijou immediately sensed a powerful force that pushed him away from where he was standing as without trouble, Sara entered the room and closed the door behind her.

The beautiful female Pureblood's eyes narrowed a little when she saw Kaname lying calmly on the couch, not even look at her when she entered the room.

"Do forgive me for not getting up to greet you," With his hand over his eyes, Kaname said calmly. "I have had a long day and was hoping to catch up on some sleep."

"No need to apologise, Kaname." Calmly walking up to the other Pureblood, Sara said. "I didn't mean to disturb your rest so forcefully if it wasn't a matter of urgency." Sitting down next to Kaname, Sara smiled when she could sense almost no power left within the vampire that she once was afraid of. She knew with his current status, even without moving a finger, she would be able to kill him.

"Aren't you going to do it?" As if reading her mind, Kaname asked coldly.

"Why would I?" Chuckling softly Sara asked. "I should thank you for finally taking down Rido, as this means I no longer need to watch my back in case I would become his next victim. Besides…" Leaning in, Sara whispered by Kaname's ear, "I could never kill our ancestor right?"

"I guess you went to the tomb?" Not at all surprised with Sara's revelation, Kaname asked calmly.

"I know it is a most sacred ground, but it was hard not to notice when such extreme powers clashed at the same time…" Gently putting her bag aside, Sara got up from where she was as she reached over and climbed onto the couch, her body shamelessly on top of Kaname.

Kaname remained silent at Sara's action as his eyes looked up at her, not showing any expressions on his perfect face. Smiling seductively, Sara sank her nail into her own neck as droplets of blood fail onto Kaname's face. Upon the smell of the crimson liquid, Kaname's eyes gleamed of crimson red immediately knowing this was what his body longed for the most right now.

"You will need my blood now, Kaname." Sara whispered. "For if you don't, she will marry the hunter ancestor in two weeks time…" Leaning in, she continued by Kaname's ear. "Do you have enough time to wait for your powers to recover? And I am sure you know the consequences if the hunter ancestor was awakened."

_Hotarubi will marry Zero_? Kaname felt his heart tore apart with the thought. That night at the tomb when she told her his wish, "_I don't want to be used as a tool anymore. Like you said, is it wrong to simply want someone…?_"

"Hotarubi…" Whispering the name Kaname lifted his hand as he held onto Sara's neck. He could not watch Hotarubi give up her hope, she had said that she did not want to be used as a tool, and she said she wanted him. Knowing Sara did not come to offer her blood simply out of good will, but a favour she lent so she could ask for the errand in return, Kaname knew it was something that he would have to accept.

Sara's smile deepened when she saw the fangs shown from Kaname's mouth as he gently sat up from the couch and sank his fangs deep into her neck. When she sensed the flow of her blood into the Pureblood's mouth, Sara soothingly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes…

i Ojisama is the title used to address uncle, or a male friend of one's parent's generation


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Ten ~The wedding~**

_The wedding will be in two weeks_.

Lying silently on her bed Hotarubi's eyes were wide open. It wasn't even night, but Hotarubi had lost her motivation in doing anything meaningful. Well, not that she could do much anyway. Upon their announcement of the upcoming wedding, both Zero and Hotarubi's parents returned home immediately, bringing with them the 'Kougazan'.

Paranoid that Hotarubi may change her mind and sneak off to her vampire lover, or the Pureblood may come and snatch her away, heavy security was set around her. Hotarubi was basically confined in her room, and she was never allowed to leave her room unsupervised.

Staring blankly into the wooden ceiling Hotarubi pondered why Zero bothered to create a two weeks gap? Why don't they just get married straight away and have it over and done with? That way, the hunters would not have to be on such high alert around the clock, and there won't be time for her mind to wonder and give chance for second thoughts about the wedding.

Instead, the groom-to-be seemed to have also vanished from her world. Zero had not come to visit her, and from her mother's words, it appeared Zero too had isolated himself from all. But, she was assured that Zero was well, maybe he was just shying himself from meeting his future wife before the wedding. You know, all men are like that.

It was a relief for Hotarubi somehow. With the guilt of Ichiru's death weighing on her conscience, she was not sure how she could face Zero. If only she had known her place as his fiancée from the beginning, if only she had stopped being so naïve believing in an impossible dream…if only she had never been rescued by Kaname that day…

Hotarubi's hands gripped onto the bed sheet tight upon the thought.

_Kaname….Kaname_, the gentle, kind man that read to her when she was immobile due to her injuries, the handsome princely gentleman that danced with her and spoke to her of his love for her. He was the man that had such great effect on her emotions, making it possible to forget all and only see the positives of life.

At the same time, Hotarubi wrapped her arms around her body when it trembled whenever that cruel gruesome scene was replayed in her mind. The vampire that took the life of her most precious friend was also Kaname. The look on his face when he decisively plucked out Ichiru's heart with his vampire claw, there was no mercy, no hesitation.

Acquainted with the two complete opposite sides of Kaname, Hotarubi no longer knew which side was the true Kaname.

Holding the necklace with the Kuran crest pendant in her palm, Hotarubi recalled the scene when Kaname gave this to her. He told her that he was indeed a person, whose hands were stained with blood, yet as a monster, he had fallen for her, for he found salvation in her...

And when he placed this necklace on her, the tender look in his strikingly beautiful eyes as he whispered,

_Even though we didn't do it, to me, you are already my wife. _

_Because to me, Hotarubi…you are my Queen._

The passionate and burning emotion she had developed towards Kaname rained down upon her taking over her whole being as she leaped onto her feet in haste, sensing every cell in her yearning for the man who loved her unconditionally.

_Kaname…Kaname…_

Like a drug addict craving for her dose of fix, Hotarubi chanted the name within as she ran for the door. She needed to see him now, she needed to feel the warmth of his touch, she needed to hear his deep suave voice that whispered to her like the soft breeze in the night!

As she reached for the door handle, to her surprise, Hotarubi's mother entered the room with a few others following her. The moment her mother encountered the expressions on Hotarubi's face, the woman frowned a little before she asked. "Rushing off to somewhere, Hotarubi?"

Backing away from her mother, Hotarubi lowered her head and shook her head.

"Good," Smile returned to the mother's face as she spoke with a soft warm tone like a loving mother. "Because if you were to go missing before the wedding it would really cause trouble to all those around you. Don't forget, Hotarubi, every wrong decision you make, _someone else_ always end up paying the price for you."

Like a bucket of ice cold water poured down upon her, the deep burning love for Kaname within that had just revived were put out once again. As if all strength left her body, Hotarubi sat back onto her bed and nodded silently suppressing the tearing heartache within.

Approaching her, Hotarubi's mother gently fondled her daughter's soft dark locks. "Come on, smile now, Hotarubi. For your big day would be coming soon, and as a mother, I couldn't be happier to know her daughter has found a wonderful counterpart." Indicating to the people behind her, she smiled. "And as a gift from your mother, I have custom made your wedding dress from the best dressmaker in town." Lifting up Hotarubi's face, the mother smiled in pride. "For I believe, my daughter would be the most beautiful bride ever."

Ashamed of her temporary loss of logic to flee to Kaname, Hotarubi kept silent and obeyed like a beautiful porcelain doll, allowing her master to dress her up in the way that pleases others.

"Mine, the bride is indeed beautiful…" Unlike Hotarubi, the people around her rejoiced and adored the stunning girl in a pearl white dress before them.

"A little lose around the waist, but that can be easily fixed." The old lady dressmaker said as she temporary clipped up Hotarubi's dress with the pin from her tool box. Turning to the old man beside her, the dressmaker smiled. "Darling, would you be able to fetch me the scissors from the box?"

Looking through the tool box, the old man lifted his head. "I can't find it in here, did you leave it at home?"

"I must have, clumsy me." Placing her hand on her head, the dressmaker sighed.

"We have scissors," Hotarubi's mother smiled. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Sorry for the trouble," The old man bowed in apology and followed Hotarubi's mother out of the room.

When it was only Hotarubi and the dressmaker left, the old lady looked up at the emotionless beautiful face of the future bride and asked with a caring smile. "Why looking so gloomy? I have never seen a bride I made a dress for that does not beam with the most beautiful smile."

"I am sorry…" Hotarubi muttered softly. "This is indeed a most beautiful dress…"

With a soft sigh the dressmaker shook her head. "I do not mean beaming with joy because of the design of the dress. It's your big day, and I heard the groom is a wonderful man too, isn't it all supposed to be a joyous occasion for all?"

It was a simple question from the dressmaker, but Hotarubi knew it was something she could not give answers for. Squeezing out a smile, Hotarubi replied softly, "He is indeed a good man. I have known him since childhood, and he had always taken good care of me…" As if she was persuading herself, Hotarubi lips spoke of the praises of her fiancé.

"Then he indeed would be able to continue to take good care of you as you walk down this path together." With a warm understanding smile, the dressmaker said. While fixing up the other side of the dress, the old lady continued. "I understand the nervousness and doubts you are facing right now. I went through that too before my big day. I even asked myself whether he really was the man I love when I was walking down the aisle.

But my husband and I have been married for more than forty years now, we have had our ups and downs of course, and running a tailoring business with just the two of us wasn't easy, but we took good care of each other along the way…"

Although it was just the old lady blabbering on about her own ways of life, for some reason, Hotarubi discovered the words of wisdom in those words as she kept quiet and listened on.

Fixing the veil on Hotarubi's head, the dressmaker continued. "You know what sweetie? Marriage is like cooking a good pot of stew. It needs constant stirring, to even out the flavours in the soup, and it also requires the right heat, and long hours of cooking. And the longer you cook, the softer the meats become, and better the stew tastes…" With a chuckle the old lady concluded. "In summary, marriage life may not be rainbows and butterflies every day, but it's an experience of _growing old together_."

Unknowingly, the old lady's last three words shook Hotarubi out of her imaginary world into the reality of life. Feeling her hands turning cold Hotarubi was struck with despair when she was reminded once more, as an almighty Pureblood vampire, Kaname could never grow old with her. Yes, he told her once that he did not care if she aged and have lost all her beauty and youth, but could Hotarubi say the same about herself?

Could love really overcome all obstacles and conquer all? In fact, it was because she loved Kaname so much, she could not bear the thought of her body aging before the man who would always remain beautiful and young. Was she able to live the life of feeling left behind? Her physical strength would eventually fail her and she will no longer be able to be by Kaname's side and not feel ashamed every time she would see her wrinkly face in the mirror.

"Oh dear, sweetie. Have I said something that I shouldn't have?" It was not until the dressmaker asked in concern and dapped her handkerchief against her cheek did Hotarubi realise that she was weeping.

"No, it's okay." Hotarubi said quickly drying her tears. "In fact I should thank you for showing me the way."

"The way?"

"Yes, because I am sure now," Nodding softly, Hotarubi replied softly indicating something deeper. "My fiancé is the one that I could grow old with…"

"Oh really?" The old lady beamed happily with Hotarubi's words. "I am glad that I could be of help…"

_Bang!_

While the old lady was still talking, both Hotarubi and she heard a huge explosion. "Good lord, what was that??" The dressmaker immediately ran to open the door and saw people running all over the place in alert.

"We are under attack!" Hotarubi's mother had returned with the dressmaker's husband. "Please follow me and I will take you to a temporary shelter."

Clueless of the battle between hunters and vampires, the old lady nodded quickly and left with her husband. Unlike the dressmaker, Hotarubi was extremely calm as she sat back down onto the bed despite the yelling and fuss she could hear from the hunters guarding the premise. And as if the attack happened on the East Wing of the Hunters Headquarter, she could hear the footsteps of hunters heading towards there and soon her room that resided in the West Wing became quiet once more.

_Knock, knock_

To her surprise though, Hotarubi heard a soft knock against her window. Seeing no one there at the window, Hotarubi walked up to it and found a person crouching outside as he smiled and waved at her when their eyes met.

"Long time no see, Hotarubi." Pointing to the window, the person whispered. "Can you open the window and let me in?"

Hotarubi hesitated for a second before she finally unlocked the window and allowed the man to leap into her room. Patting the tree leaves off his coat from squatting in the garden outside Hotarubi's window, the person's eye widened in astonishment when he saw Hotarubi's attire. "Wow, you look so beautiful, Hotarubi! Is that your wedding dress??" Pausing, with a sad smile the person sighed. "But I have a feeling you weren't wearing this for Kaname right?"

Trying to avoid the heartache within, Hotarubi asked the person instead. "Why are you here, Takuma?" Looking out the window, Hotarubi concluded. "And I suppose it was the rest that were attacking the East Wing so you could meet me here alone?"

Nodding, the beautiful noble class vampire Ichijou Takuma beamed. "Well, considering the heavy securities set around here, it only makes sense for Aidou and Cain to make a fuss on the other side as decoy so I could catch a little moment alone with you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I am worried about you, Hotarubi." Ichijou sighed. "What had happened? How come all of a sudden you have returned home with the hunters? And Kaname returned badly injured and as you know him, he wouldn't tell us a thing."

Hotarubi's heart skipped a beat when she heard of Kaname's condition. Suppressing the urge within to enquire of Kaname's injury, Hotarubi replied instead, making sure her voice contained no emotions. "The mission we have set out for in the beginning was a failure, so I have returned home to where I belong, that's all."

"And this is where you belong, Hotarubi?" Although still smiling, Ichijou asked sharply. "I thought it was back at the Estate of Seiran, where you and Kaname were residing. That was where you called 'home'?"

"No, that was not my home!" Hotarubi disagreed immediately. "I am a hunter, and this is my home here! Before I met Kaname, I was already betrothed to Zero, and this was my life before it went off course!"

"So you really see yourself as a hunter?" Not letting go easily, Ichijou asked again. "Was it not peaceful and tranquil for both Kaname and you when you both lived at the estate not as vampires or hunters, but just two people in love?" Stepping forward, Ichijou fondled Hotarubi's hair in warmness. "Hotarubi, I have been by Kaname's side for many years. And it was only those few months when he was at the estate with you, forgetting his status as a Kuran Vampire, and you have forgotten your ground as a Yagari Hunter, that I have seen Kaname smiled most genuinely." Sighing, Ichijou added. "I know it was my selfishness that I am saying this. But I really enjoy seeing the two of you together." Holding up Hotarubi's hand, Ichijou whispered. "And this beautiful dress you are wearing, it should be for Kaname, and no one else…"

"Takuma, please stop." Shaking her head Hotarubi took in a deep breath to calm her emotions. "Yes, I was happy when I was at the estate, but it was only because, my bliss was built upon other people's miseries."

"Other people's miseries?" Not buying the self pity and blame Hotarubi was laying on herself Ichijou said without mercy. "Aren't you thinking too highly of yourself if you think you could please everyone by this self-sacrificing act?"

"I…!!"

"And I won't accept the pitiful excuse of how you could not be with Kaname because of your fragile and limited life as a human being." To stun Hotarubi even more, Ichijou spoke out the other concern Hotarubi had deep in her mind.

"Takuma, how did you…??"

Smiling in response, Ichijou answered. "That night when you were dancing with Kaname at the estate, when you addressed your concern, well, let's say, I was kind of there too."

Hotarubi's pearl white cheek flustered immediately when she was reminded of the night when she danced with Kaname, indeed as the "butler" of the estate, Ichijou too was present. Turning her head, Hotarubi looked away. "Maybe to you, this was a pathetic issue. But to me, it is forever weighing on me. Maybe I could ignore it for a short while, but it will always come back to me, and call me cynical, but I don't believe simply basing it on love works for me!"

"Well, I do see where you're coming from. But…" Crossing his arms, Ichijou replied. "It would not be a concern anymore if you become one of us right?"

"Eh?" Turning to look at Ichijou in shock, Hotarubi found a playful smile on the handsome vampire's face. And like the persuasion of the devil to entice his prey into taking the forbidden fruit, Ichijou leaned forward and whispered by Hotarubi's ear.

"All you need to do is ask Kaname to turn you into a vampire, and if you remained beside the Pureblood who turned you, receiving his blood as nourishment, you would never degrade into a Level E vampire." Stopping, Ichijou chuckled softly. "And you could remain youthful and perfect for eternity with Kaname…"

Feeling her heart pounding hard with Ichijou's tempting yet dangerous solution, Hotarubi moved away from Ichijou immediately. "No! it's impossible!" Shaking her head Hotarubi rejected the idea immediately. "I am a human being, this is what I am!"

Before Ichijou could speak further, both noticed rapid footsteps coming towards her room. With a sigh, Ichijou shrugged his shoulder as he headed for the window once more. "I guess my time is up. But remember this, Hotarubi." The smile left Ichijou's face as his emerald green eyes looked straight at Hotarubi in all seriousness. "You do know that if you have taken this path, it would mean next time we meet, we will become enemies? And if you contributed in any ways to harm Kaname," Stopping, Ichijou threatened coldly. "Then I will take your life personally."

Sensing her heart pounding hard Hotarubi watched as Ichijou left her room so soundlessly as if he never was here. Yet, whatever Ichijou spoke to her tonight carved deeply into her heart.

_Enemies_? Yes, her choice would put Kaname and her as enemies forever…

***

It was a horrible day. Grey dark skies and heavy clouds, and with the thick damp smell in the air, one could tell storm was coming. It was the type of climate no bride would want on their big day. At the Hunters Headquarter today, people were moving about keeping busy. Not because they were worried the storm would wreck the wedding, and there was no bad weather preventions prepared. Rather the hunters were busy making other preparations knowing today, they most likely would be expecting some uninvited guests to the wedding.

Watching the busy bodies, Yagari Touga remarked with his arms crossed. "I don't understand women. What is the point of putting so much effort on a wedding set up when we all know once the vampires come, all these would just be destroyed in battle?"

"Don't say that, as a mother, it is only normal to marry off their daughters in the most glamorous way possible. As the brother of the bride, shouldn't you be running around preparing as well?" In tease, Cross added.

"Even if I have time to waste, I wouldn't use it on wedding preparations." Rolling his eyes in boredom, Touga replied. Standing up straight, the blue eyed hunter stated in all seriousness, "From the vampire attack a few days ago, it is rather clear that if the Pureblood came, there is no way we could stop him."

Cross remained silent in concurrence to Yagari's statement. A few days ago when Ichijou and the other noble class vampires came, the hunters were already finding it a handful to prevent the group from entering the premises. Yet known to all, today would be the day where their master, the Kuran vampire would pay the bride a visit personally.

"I will not let that vampire go anywhere near Hotarubi." Coming from beside the two, the silver haired groom stated. Dressed in a formal morning suit of charcoal, and violet cravat that matched the colour of his eyes, Zero's already tall fit manly figure looked even more charming than he already was. His handsome face remained unfriendly and cool despite he was supposed to be the main cast of today's joyous event. Carrying in his white gloved hand was a black katana, an unfitting item for a groom to carry.

Both Cross and Yagari exchanged a look when they notice Zero's hand unintentionally gripped onto the katana handle tightly when he talked of the Pureblood. Recognising the weapon to once belong to the groom's twin, Cross sighed and asked in concern. "Zero, I know you are currently filled with hatred towards Kaname. But it is after all your big day too, and maybe to others it was simply a ceremony to ensure the reviving of the ancestor, but to you and Hotarubi, shouldn't this marriage mean something deeper?" Pausing, Cross added sharply. "Or are you saying to you, Hotarubi was merely the key? If that is the case, Kaname's love for her would superior to you in this aspect."

As if Cross' words were like a knife that cut him deep, Zero inhaled deeply not allowing anyone to see any sign of weakness. Instead, his lilac eyes gleamed of a dangerous light, something dark and bitter as he said. "Don't worry; no one looks forward to this wedding day as much as I do…"

"Zero, you…?"

"_The vampire is here!! There is only one of them but he has already broken through the first fortification_!"

Before Cross could ask further, they heard the alert from the hunters on watch. Taking out the sword from his back, Touga smiled challengingly. "The man came alone? I guess we really have been underestimated."

"_He has already passed the second!! Our seals seemed ineffective to the vampire! Emergency assistance is required_!!"

Touga frowned when he heard another hunter called. Turning back to Zero, Touga commanded. "Zero, stay by Hotarubi! Do not let that Pureblood anywhere near her!"

After the two senior hunters left to provide aid against the vampire intrusion, Zero turned and headed for the West Wing. Noticing the groom approaching, the hunters that guarded the bride's room bowed in respect to the next leader of the hunter race. Because all knew, after tonight, the hunter ancestor would be revived.

"The vampire has broken through the second fortification already," Without showing any emotions, Zero stated. "They require some aid immediately. Meanwhile I will be here guarding the bride."

"Yes, Zero-sama." Acknowledging the orders, the hunters left as told.

Unlike the other side of the Hunter Headquarters where the battle was fierce, the West Wing immediately became silent with only the bride and the groom present, separated by a door. Instead of knocking on the door, Zero stood silently outside the barrier that parted him from his bride.

"Zero? Is everything okay?"

The groom's heart skipped a beat when he heard the soft tender voice of his bride that came from the other side of the door. Ensuring his voice sounded calm, Zero answered. "Everything is fine…but I guess the ceremony is delayed."

"I see," Unknowingly Hotarubi said softly. Then as if she remembered something, the shy bride added quickly. "I, I would have opened the door and invited you in, but you know, it's bad luck if the bride and groom met before the ceremony…"

Although what Hotarubi said was a light joke she made attempting to lift the solemn mood between them, Zero had only felt his heart hurt so much knowing how much he deeply loved her. Things would be so much easier if he was not a Kiryuu and she was not of Yagari. Maybe then he would be able to be honest to her about his feelings.

Standing outside Hotarubi's room, Zero could hear the howling of the stormy wind that resembled the chaos happening around them. When suddenly, Zero sensed every cell within started going wild upon the presence of an unwelcomed guest.

_He is here._

Zero muttered within as he grabbed onto the katana by his side. He didn't think the hunters could stop the Pureblood from coming, but it was faster than he had anticipated.

"Zero…"

Hotarubi called softly once more from the other side of the door. This time, Zero could tell the tone of uncertainty because like him, she too knew the Pureblood was here. However, he knew the reason her emotion quavered upon the Pureblood's appearance was not for the same reason as he. Slowly Zero closed his eyes as he rested his hand against the door.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hotarubi." Zero whispered in a most gentle tone that Hotarubi had never heard from the silver haired hunter. "You will soon be free, free of guilt and duties that were placed upon you unfairly."

"What, what do you mean?"

For the first time, a beautiful yet sad smile appeared on Zero's face knowing the girl on the other side of the door would not be able to see it. "I do not blame you for Ichiru's death because it was never your fault but mine. Ichiru died because I was weak and powerless and if anyone was to pay for it, it should be me."

Although Hotarubi was unable to see Zero's face, she knew he was hinting something, and her instinct told her, it was going to be bad. In concern, Hotarubi called quickly, "Zero? Why are you saying this?"

Instead of answering his bride's question, Zero jammed the lock on Hotarubi's bedroom door. "When this is all over, you will probably hate me. But even if it was hatred, I would be glad that somehow I would have become part of your memory…"

"Zero??"

When Zero heard Hotarubi's anxious tone, he smiled softly to himself once more before he turned and walked out of the building to where the Pureblood awaits.

***

In the midst of ruins from the hunters' useless attempt to stop the Pureblood, Zero saw the tall vampire whose crimson eyes fixed on him, his face still calm and charismatic. "I am here to take Hotarubi away." Peacefully he declared, simple and straightforward.

"I knew you would come, vampire." Zero glared at the man whom had taken everything from him. Despite a monster, the only honourable thing about him would be his genuine feeling towards Hotarubi. That, Zero could not deny. Knowing so, Zero agreed on the wedding knowing the vampire would come alone due to his love for Hotarubi.

Leaning low in an attacking position, Zero's thumb slightly parted the katana from its sheath, ready for a lightning strike when he pull out the weapon at his opponent.

Unlike him however, Kaname stood still, not taking the position to defend or attack. "I did not come to fight because Hotarubi would not have wished it."

"Unfortunately I am dying to kill you, vampire." Zero hissed in hatred. "You have taken the life of my twin brother and you think I would stand here and let you to take my bride away without a fight?"

Upon Zero's provoking challenge, Kaname frowned a little before he slowly gave a sigh. "Very well, out of respect of your love for her, I will claim Hotarubi rightfully."

Immediately after Kaname finished his sentence, a howl of wind whirled harshly around them due to the release of Kaname's enormous power adding onto the storm that was crashing down upon them. As a reflex, Zero narrowed his eyes and ensured his hand was tightly gripping onto the katana for the most crucial initial attack. In the blink of an eye, the vampire had vanished from before him, however Zero knew exactly where the Pureblood went as in one fast swift movement, Zero pulled the katana out of its sheath and swung it to his left.

"Not bad," Kaname smiled calmly as he leaned aside and smoothly dodged the attack. Not allowing Kaname to recover his position, Zero turned his wrist as the katana came swinging upwards towards the back of Kaname's head.

Kaname frowned with the way Zero was attacking him. Knowing the power difference between them, Zero had abandoned all his defence as he came striking at Kaname ignoring the risk to his own life. Unlike him who avoided harming Zero because of Hotarubi's feeling, Kaname realised Zero was determined to destroy him. And with the distinction in their motives, even as an almighty Pureblood, Kaname had found Zero's attack difficult to handle. Difficult, because unless he did some serious harm to Zero, the groom was not backing down. Above all that, it appeared to Kaname it was exactly what Zero wanted him to do. Zero wanted to be destroyed in this battle, and along with it, he planned to take Kaname down with him.

Seeing how Kaname just dodged his lightning attacks without even raising his arms, an indescribable frustration burnt within Zero. Was he really that useless and powerless? Was he really that weak? Because of his incapability, he was unable to protect the ones he loves.

_You need to release me…_

Zero's heart thumped hard when he heard a voice within. The same voice he heard constantly since Ichiru's death. The voice that sounded like part of him and yet not.

_Only I could handle the Kougazan…_

Taking in a deep breath, Zero ignored that voice as he called out to Kaname. "What are you afraid of, Kuran? If I had known you would be such a coward, I wouldn't even need to use Hotarubi as the key to release my true power…!!"

Immediately responding to his malicious remark, Kaname was suddenly in front of him as he grabbed Zero by the neck and pushed him right through a wall. Pinning Zero onto the ground, the furious Pureblood threatened, his voice merciless. "Are you saying to you Hotarubi is only a mean to intensify your powers?"

Instead of answering, a smirk crept onto Zero's face. "I have finally got you, Kuran…"

_Bang!_

Moving away from Zero, Kaname frowned as he placed his hand on the gunshot wound on his tummy. Kaname's eyes narrowed in alert when he saw no blood from the wound, yet he was sure he sensed the pain and impact when he was shot. Looking up at the hunter that shot him, Kaname saw Zero held the Bloody Rose in his hand and a solemn look on his face.

"The Kiryuu Truss…" Kaname muttered gravely, his eyes looking directly at Zero's. "…Are you sure this is the price you are willing to pay?"

"Yes, because I knew there was no other way to kill a Pureblood with my current ability." Zero mocked with a despised look. "But if it only costs me my own life to take down yours, it was a bargain worth striking."

Similar to the Yagari Clan who has the ability to activate the powerful Yagari Seal by paying the price of offering up an amount their life to the guardian creatures, the Kiryuu Clan too had a similar ability. The Kiryuu Truss was a contract implanted into the other party where the two entities would periodically share the same fate. So if any harm was to happen to either party, both would go through the same damage.

Knowing with Kaname's ability as the Pureblood, Zero's Kiryuu Truss probably could only be effective for a very short while, but it was enough for him to do what he needed to do. "That is why," Smiling cruelly, Zero replaced the bullets in his revolver with normal bullets. "You will die here today with me, Kuran."

Kaname remained silent when he saw the determination in Zero's eyes. Instead of panicking with the unexpected outcome, calmly, Kaname closed his eyes peacefully.

Maybe this was the best solution. Along with both their deaths, the battle between the vampires and hunters would end and even if it weighs on his heart to know that he could no longer protect Hotarubi, he knew she would be safe now…

Seeing how Kaname serenely accepted the outcome, Zero understood why. Because within, the thoughts and feelings he has for the same girl filled him as he placed the gun against his own head. Closing his eyes too, Zero knew if there were any last regrets, it was that he did not get to see Hotarubi one last time. She must be stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress…And if the Pureblood had arrived slightly later, maybe he would be able to see her walk down the aisle towards him…Even if it was all an act, but for a short moment, Hotarubi was his bride…

So many ifs and maybes…but it all no longer mattered.

Smiling to himself, Zero's thumb pressed down on the revolver hammer.

_Bang!_

Almost at the same time of the blustering sound of the gunshot, Zero sensed an object hit the gun off his hand as he pulled the trigger.

With the sudden outcome, both Zero and Kaname opened their eyes in alert. Both men's heart burnt when they saw a beautiful girl standing between them, her white wedding dress fluttered in the wind like the wings of an angel that had descended from heaven. The bride was so breathlessly gorgeous that both men did not realise they have only scarcely escaped death while both their eyes fixed on the bride as if they were frightened she was an illusion that would vanish once they returned to reality.

Due to the after-effects of the Kiryuu Truss, all the strength vanished from Zero in one go as he collapsed onto his knees but to find, the girl reached out her arm and supported him before he fell. Without saying a word, Hotarubi carried and rested him by the wall. Although it was the first time in two weeks the couple had finally seen each other but Zero found such unspoken sadness in Hotarubi's beautiful eyes when she looked at him.

_Ah…she must be angry at him_. In self mocking, Zero knew his plan to kill the Pureblood was nothing but a failure, and now, his bride would leave with the vampire, the man she actually loves….

"Hotarubi…" Kaname spoke the name softly while he admired the face he had missed so very deeply. Holding the urge to want to hold Hotarubi tightly in his arms to confirm her presence, Kaname reached out his hand and smiled in a most gentle way. "I have come for you, Hotarubi."

However, instead of accepting his hand, Hotarubi swung her whip and sent numerous sharp swift attacks at Kaname, forcing him to back away from both Zero and her.

"_I have no reason to go with you, vampire_."

While both Zero and Kaname were stunned by Hotarubi's action, both heard the girl spoke with a firm, crisp voice. With her chin high, Hotarubi continued. "I am Yagari Hotarubi, a hunter of the famous Yagari Clan, and today I have become a new family member of the Kiryuu Clan, and therefore…" Standing before Zero in a protective manner, the beautiful bride declared.

"I will not let you hurt my husband."

***

Hotarubi was although not close to Zero as she was to Ichiru, but she knew him well. When she noticed how gentle Zero sounded when he came to speak to her, Hotarubi knew Zero have come to say goodbye. Zero may not have a sweet mouth, but he had a most thoughtful heart. Everything he did, he had always taken others' happiness over his own.

When she found Zero had jammed the lock to her room, she was confirmed that Zero had planned to sacrifice his own life to take down Kaname's. The idea of the two most important people in her life was to fight till a life was lost frightened her so much. Although it took a while, Hotarubi was able to finally unlock the door and ran out after Zero.

However by the time she reached the battlefield, to her horror she saw Zero raised his gun against his head, and without wasting another second, Hotarubi threw her dagger and successfully hit the gun off Zero's hand in time!

"Hotarubi…"

Hotarubi already spent the last two weeks working on hiding her feelings towards Kaname, yet, the moment she heard that deep loving voice calling her name in such a yearning way, she thought her efforts have gone to waste. A million emotions occurred at once, the joy, warmth, love, anger and hatred she has for Kaname threw Hotarubi into chaos.

For the first time in her life, Hotarubi discovered how difficult it was to make sure her tears would not run down her face. With her best endeavour, Hotarubi swallowed the tears and spoke of her decision to the love of her life.

Yes, she had chosen Zero because it was the right thing to do. Her life and Kaname's were on different paths and have intercepted by accident. It was only right if they each returned to where they belong.

However when she saw the vulnerable look on Kaname's perfect face when she called Zero her husband, she knew she finally did it. Hotarubi never knew it was possible to hurt a Pureblood. Without an effort, she broke Kaname's heart. She could not even imagine what torment Kaname must be experiencing right now for if he was going through half of the heartache she was going through, it was painful enough.

"Is," Kaname asked softly as if he had no more strength left to speak. "Is this really what you wanted? You have chosen your path as a hunter?"

"This is…" Knowing she was unable to answer the question without breaking down in front of Kaname, Hotarubi could not complete her sentence. As a trained hunter, Hotarubi had been through much more intense and harsh trainings, yet none of them could compare to the severity she was facing right now. How impossible it was to ensure those tears would not fall down, and how intricate it was to guarantee her voice would not crack and break into sobs.

Lifting her head as a lame attempt to pull back the tears, Hotarubi secretly took a deep breath to give her the strength she needed. "Yes, it is my final decision." Gently taking the Kuran pendant off, Hotarubi held it out before her. "That is why, I am not the person eligible to wear this…"

Kaname's eyes however showed no interest in the pendant as he continued to gaze at Hotarubi as if he was trying to remember her every detail in case their departure would mean he could never see this sweet little face that occupied his entire soul. Or even worse, he would not be permitted to admire her beauty for they will soon be enemies.

Gently reaching out his hand, Kaname placed the pendant back into Hotarubi's hand as he closed her palm for her.

"Kaname…" Calling the name she had sworn to never spoke of again, Hotarubi finally gave in and allowed her tears to fall down her face when she sensed the gentle touch of her beloved.

Unable to smile any longer, extreme melancholy painted Kaname's burgundy eyes as he lifted his hand and lovingly dried Hotarubi's tears for her. Whispering bitterly, Kaname sighed. "I guess…you have chosen him _again_…"

_Again…?_ Before Hotarubi could understand what the Pureblood implied, she sensed Kaname pulled her over as he placed his lips deeply on hers. Closing her eyes as a reflex, Hotarubi could taste her own bitter tears just like the taste of their kiss, their last and final kiss.

"Don't ever forget this," Looking deep into her eyes, Kaname whispered. "No matter what happens, I love you Hotarubi, more than anything in this world…"

"Kaname…" Upon such passionate confession, Hotarubi sobbed sulkily when the Pureblood finally released her from his embrace as he turned and just like how he came, the man of her life vanished before her.

***

"I know this place was not exactly a luxurious honeymoon suite, but you know, after the vampire had granted us with his presence, the Hunter's Headquarter is in ruins." Shrugging his shoulders, the dark haired hunter Yagari Touga sighed whilst his eyes glanced over to his little sister who sat silently before the window in the hotel room they managed to find for the groom and bride. Moving his eyes back onto the groom who stood solemnly by the door, Touga laughed as he gave Zero a pat on the shoulder. "But I guess this is acceptable in your standards?"

Not responding to Touga's words, Zero remained silent, arms crossed and like usual, no smile on his face. Observing the reaction of the new couple, Touga frowned. Despite he predicted Hotarubi to choose this path, he was indeed surprised how the Pureblood would let go so easily. When Kaname arrived, he wasted no time and without taking any hunter's life, he still managed to temporary immobilise them all and reached Hotarubi in the shortest time possible.

Yet as if there was no real purpose to his intrusion, the Pureblood was gone. He came alone and he also left alone.

"All jokes aside, Zero." Clearing his throat, Touga leaned in and whispered to Zero in all seriousness. "You do know what had to be done, we no longer have the luxury to lose any more opportunities. Kaname is the ancestor reborn, and after tonight I am sure he would claim his kingship as the rightful Kuran King, and a final battle between the hunters and vampires would soon occur. If you do not awaken your abilities, everyone, not just hunters but humans would be wiped out."

"…I understand."

Although Zero showed no particular emotions when he said that, Touga knew there was not much more he could do. Turning to take another look at Hotarubi, Touga sighed secretly within before he finally left the two newlyweds.

Dead silence and awkwardness immediately befall the two after Touga left the room. Zero secretly took a look at Hotarubi and found, her eyes continued to gaze out the window, and from her puffy red eyes, he knew she had not stopped weeping since Kaname left.

How was it possible for him to "do anything" when the woman he loves wept so bitterly for another? How could he hold her in his arms tonight when he knew he was not the man in her heart? Yes, Touga did say they no longer have the luxury for emotions and sympathy, but because Zero loves Hotarubi so much, he knew he could not touch her.

Why does he feel so defeated even though it was him that Hotarubi had chosen to be with? Because Zero knew clearer than anyone, Hotarubi had remained only because of her responsibilities, but her heart was not here with him. With the pain as if his heart had been yanked out of him, Zero finally approached Hotarubi and gently placed his coat over her shivering shoulders.

Zero frowned when he sensed Hotarubi's body jumped immediately upon his touch. Taking a step away from her, Zero said. "It's late now. You take the bed and I will go sleep on the couch."

However, as he turned away he sensed Hotarubi grabbed his arm and with the trained battle skills she knew, Hotarubi pinned Zero down onto the bed.

"Please Zero…" Almost begging, the girl above him cried. "Do what you needed to do and do not pity me!! Because the last thing I need right now is for anyone to…" Unable to continue Hotarubi lowered her head as she whispered. "…_Am I not your wife now?"_

Instead of answering her question, gently lifting his hand Zero caressed Hotarubi's soft cheeks. And when Hotarubi discovered how placid Zero's touch was, she finally lifted her face again as her eyes met up with her husband's. The clear violet eyes she had known for many years, the same gentle expression Zero had like that day when they were on the snowy mountains together…

Slowly sitting up whilst his hand was still on her soft cheek, Zero looked deeply at Hotarubi. "It is not pity that I have for you…but something else I know you would never understand."

"…Zero?" Clueless of what Zero was referring to, Hotarubi called softly. However she no longer could ask any more questions when she sensed Zero leaned close as his lips softly caught onto her own. Closing her eyes slowly Hotarubi's mind went blank when she felt Zero's lips rubbing gently against her own taking away all the heartaches she had been experiencing for the past month.

"From tonight onwards, I do not want you to think of that man…" Hotarubi heard Zero whispered deeply in between the kisses, "_Ever again_."

***

"Kaname…."

Ichijou frowned when he saw his best friend looking up at the moon, and he was so alone. When he saw Kaname returned unaccompanied, Ichijou knew Kaname had lost Hotarubi forever.

"I must say I did not expect you to actually hand her over to the hunters just like that."

Just when things could not get worse, Ichijou's handsome face frowned a little in alert when Sara had appeared once again and calmly approached Kaname. Seeing how Kaname did not even turn or respond to her appearance, an irritation aroused within the beautiful Pureblood as she added. "You are indeed a sweet gentleman, Kaname. To grant her spoilt little wish even if it means, it may cost the lives of your very own people..."

Before Sara went on further, she suddenly encountered a majestic aura from Kaname and much to her disliking, she had found her body frozen in submission. Looking up at the strikingly gorgeous Pureblood, Sara saw a most authoritative expression from Kaname and hearing her own heart pounding she knew something was different about this Pureblood who had stayed low key in the past decade.

Not only Sara, but vampires all over the country immediately echoed in response to the revival of their long lost Kuran King, for he had finally returned to claim the throne and lead their people against the hunters.

In almost an instance, the hill they were standing on were filled with thousands of vampires that have gathered upon the call of their King.

"_Our King has returned!"_

"_The rightful Kuran king has finally reclaimed his throne!!"_

Seeing the gathered crowd kneeling before Kaname in absolute submission, Sara bit her lower lip in displease, but soon she was able to place that beautiful elegant smile back onto her face as she walked up and stood next to Kaname.

_"And may Sara-sama be our new Queen!"_

_"Long live the Pureblood vampires!!"_

Hearing the calls of the vampires, Ichijou, Aidou and Cain frowned in unison before their eyes landed once again on their master in concern.

***

Letting out a big yawn Yagari Touga scratched his head in tiredness. It was early dawn and the entire night he stayed up with the responsible hunters ensuring the vampires would not return while the rest attempted to rebuild the Headquarter that was almost destroyed by Kaname.

However as he walked pass one of the training buildings, Touga was surprised to hear the sound of gun shots in the shooting room. Walking down the stony steps, Touga's eyes widened when he saw a silver-haired hunter there.

"Zero...?" Approaching the youth, Touga frowned. "What is the groom doing up so early on the first morning after the honeymoon?"

However Zero did not answer the question as he calmly replaced the bullets in his revolver. Seeing this, Touga frowned even more when he sensed no particular change in the youth before him. With his arms crossed, Touga asked seriously. "Is it done?"

Pointing his gun at the target, with precise clear shots one after another, Zero replied.

"...Yes, it is done."


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Eleven ~The ****Battle**

Kneeling before Kaname were the officials who have long awaited the return of their rightful Kuran King, the son of their last respected leader, Kuran Haruka. Kaname remembered the last time he was here at the palace, he was nothing but a powerless Pureblood child. Although he had the memory and wisdom of the ancestor, he was powerless to save Haruka and Juri.

Living like a human being for ten years changed Kaname's view on many things. He knew he was awakened for a reason, but he started to aspire to a normal life like a human, something he never experienced this life or the last. This time together with Hotarubi, Kaname believed this could come true.

Unfortunately, it was the hunter whom Hotarubi chose.

Kaname slowly closed his eyes and smiled mockingly to himself. Maybe it is true that no matter how hard a person tries, there would always be some things that could never change.

…. '_She_' will always pick '_him_'.

"Kaname-sama," Clueless of the pain in their King's heart of course, the official continued to report of the latest outcome. "The hunters will be carrying out the ceremony today in hope to awaken the hunter ancestor. Before we even know if he was able to master the _Kougazan_, we must start to gather forces and prepare for battle. And since the existence of Pureblood are near extinction due to Rido-sama's work, our race is greatly disadvantaged. However with your majesty and Sara-sama still with us, it is a great sign for all of us…"

Stopping on purpose, the noble class vampire took a look at Kaname. A little intimidated with the indifferent look of their King, the vampire official hesitated a little before he finally addressed the proposal all the other officials have long hoped for. "That, that is why Kaname-sama. It would be the wish of your people for the two remaining Purebloods to wed. The Kuran Kingship was always established on the standing of a supporting Pureblood Queen, so it would be…"

The official felt all the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat when he encountered an indescribable weight from the look of his King. His King was still the same silent, alluring Pureblood, however unlike his father Kuran Haruka, there was something different, a certain authority that only the purest Kuran could inherit, the very first of their kind. Unknowingly, the official fell to his knees, and realised words could no longer come out of his lips.

"Your proposal is noted," Kaname replied calmly. "However as you have mentioned, our time is very limited, so I believe our priority at the moment is not a wedding but the assembling of forces for the battle to come?"

"Yes, yes Kaname-sama."

"Cain and Aidou,"

Upon their names being called, the two noble class vampires came forward. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Assemble the rest of the vampires that have scattered due to the last rebellion, we need to revamp the troops."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Receiving orders, Cain replied. However unlike him, a troubled look was shown on Aidou's face.

"You have something to say, Aidou?" Noticing it of course, Kaname asked.

His eyes avoiding Kaname, Aidou knew he hated himself for ever saying this, but it is only right too to do so. "Are…are we really going to war against the hunters? This, it would mean battle between you and Hotarubi…"

"Hanabusa…" Knowing his cousin touched a sensitive topic, Cain quickly stopped him.

"The battle had already begun," Instead of getting struck by Kaname, Aidou was surprised his King spoke in a tone that was slightly softer than when he was addressing the other official. "Even if we do not desire war, the hunters obviously think otherwise."

"Kaname-sama…"

"I am tired; the meeting will end here today." With those words, Kaname indicated that he wanted no one else to tread on this topic again. Maybe Kaname was staying strong for his people, or maybe because his heart was still bleeding and he did not want anyone else to know.

When he was finally alone, indescribable solitude devoured him. As the ancestor of his race, he has the responsibility to protect them from being annihilated. At the same time, as the man Kaname, he knew he could never do anything to hurt Hotarubi. Even though he gave her up because he respected her decision, it did not mean his love for her could too end just like that.

The more Kaname thought about it, the more doomed he knew he was. The fact that he had lost her forever combined with the undying love within, Kaname was not sure he could even endure living alone for another day.

Luckily enough, Kaname was not given enough time to fall deeper into despair when the sound of a desperate knock pulled him back to his responsibility.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, Kaname." Kaname could hear Ichijou just outside the room. "Seiran the scout had just returned with the latest news regarding the hunter's ceremony this morning."

Putting the mask of a respected king back on, Kaname replied. "Report."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Appearing suddenly before Kaname, a female vampire with silver strands crouched down before her king in the highest respect. "The hunters have gathered in preparation for the awakening of _Kougazan_'s power not long ago, fortunately for us, the ceremony was unsuccessful."

Kaname's eyes narrowed upon the report. When he let go of Hotarubi, he knew the release of _Kougazan_ was inevitable and therefore despite the desolate state he was in, in the shortest time possible, he summoned the vampires together to prepare for the worst to come.

"What went wrong?" Not letting his emotion show, Kaname asked.

"Apparently Kiryuu Zero had vanished, taking the _Kougazan_ with him."

_Zero vanished? Instead of immediately awakening the ancestor within to annihilate the vampires, he had chosen to disappear?_

Standing up from where he was, Kaname frowned as he walked up towards the window. As the vampire ancestor, he knew better than anyone the enormous destructive power his archenemy inherited. If the hunters were to hold a chance against them, there was no other way than to use that power.

That tragic day when he took Ichiru's life in order to rescue Hotarubi, Kaname was confirmed from the glare in Zero's eyes that he wanted nothing more than to avenge his twin. Such determination was clear when Zero placed the Kiryuu Truss on him so he could take Kaname's life down with him.

Closing his eyes, Kaname pondered on what Zero's intention was. Or rather, if the ancestor was already awakened, what his archenemy's strategy was. Finally opening his eyes again, Kaname asked Seiran.

"How are the hunters responding to his unexpected disappearance?"

"Without Kiryuu Zero and the _Kougazan_, the hunters were unable to confirm whether the ancestor was successfully awakened. Therefore the only way to confirm landed on Kiryuu Hotarubi."

Upon the way Seiran addressed Hotarubi, Kaname sensed his heart wrenched in pain. However putting his own feeling aside, Kaname's concern immediately went to Hotarubi knowing how much persecution she would now receive for without Zero, the hunters would seek their answers through her.

As if to help ease Kaname's mind, Seiran reported, "Kiryuu Hotarubi remained strong and kept silent to all the questionings. Kiryuu Zero had left a note by her bed promising to return after a year and since the hunters could not get any more out of her, they could only hope to find him as soon as possible or wait for a year to finally get their answers."

"A year…?" Kaname frowned again with the time frame Zero gave to the hunters. Although it was hardly noticeable, Seiran could sense the graveness on her king's face upon a certain discovery.

"Thank you Seiran, you have done well."

Giving her king another bow, the vampire spy vanished again before Kaname.

"Kiryuu Zero…" Kaname whispered as he came before his desk. Taking out a knife from the drawer, Kaname calmly slit it against his palm. As droplets of blood fell onto the desk, with his fingers, Kaname drew a pattern while chanting an inaudible spell.

"_I will wait for one year, and when you return, we will be ready for you…"_

_A year later…_

Yagari Touga watched coldly while the man before him hummed a happy tune and poured tea into his floral pattern tea cup. He frowned even more when the man pushed the plate of pancakes towards him.

"You know, if you continue to frown like that, it would only add more wrinkles to your face." The man who was humming the tune teased as he seated down opposite Yagari Touga.

"This is exactly the reason I frown," Yagari groaned while he pushed the plate of pancakes away from him. "This one whole year of nothingness has turned you back into a nuisance, shisho."

"Nothingness?" Cross Kaien shrugged his shoulders in disagreement while taking a sip of the tea. "I would rather call it a year of tranquillity."

"Tranquillity?" Yagari snorted at Cross' statement. "We still have no idea of the whereabouts of Zero and the Kougazan, not to mention like a response to his disappearance, the vampires have also vanished from the face of the earth. No matter how our scouts searched, it was as if the race never existed."

Cross kept silent while he placed the tea cup down. As a veteran hunter and a seal master, Cross knew Kaname has placed a powerful seal over his race so the hunters could not determine the exact battle force the vampires have gathered within a year. This was clearer than anything that the vampires have prepared themselves for the biggest battle ever existed between the vampires and their hunters. Instead of the peaceful balance between the vampires and their hunters that his parents have strived to keep, Kaname have chosen war.

"I personally think it worked out the best for Hotarubi now both troubles were out of her life." Cross sighed feeling sorry for the poor unfortunate girl. After Zero's disappearance, though he specifically stated in his letter for no one to bother Hotarubi during his absence, and Hotarubi was to be given the freedom to leave whenever she wills, the hunters found Zero's commands difficult to follow.

Of course, to obey the order of their leader was absolute. However, without knowing for sure if Zero had successfully became their true leader, the hunters sought their own ways to find out the truth through Hotarubi, the only person who knew the truth.otarubi, theHhhh

In order to protect Hotarubi from the interrogating hunters, Cross invited Hotarubi to find shelter at his place. Despite Hotarubi said nothing, Cross knew her delicate kind heart was never freed from the guilt of Ichiru's death. Her choice to eventually walk the path as a hunter was her way of paying back what she thought she owed. Therefore, instead of leaving and be freed from her obligations, Hotarubi chose to remain with the hunters, fulfilling her role as Zero's wife, awaiting his return.

Upon the mentioning of his sister's name, that frown finally disappeared from Yagari's face as it was replaced by a slightly softer expression. "…How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine, much better than a year ago if you ask me." Cross smiled in reply. "We have spent the days together inventing new recipes, trying out new stuff, and your sister, she really has a talent for cooking."

"…That's not the type of answer I was looking for and you know it." Yagari frowned once again at his teacher's reply. "Where is she by the way?"

Pointing to the dish of pancakes before Yagari, Cross gave a sigh. "Have you not noticed? She prepared these before she went out today."

Moving his eyes to the pancakes, Yagari saw they were strawberries and cream flavoured. Finally understanding what Cross was referring to, Yagari felt his heart ached. "Has it been a year since that day?"

"Yes," Cross replied. "Should you not also pay a visit to his grave?"

Ripping a piece off the pancake and placing it into his mouth, Yagari shook his head. "Maybe a bit later, meanwhile, I will let Hotarubi have her time alone with Ichiru…"

Gently putting down the flowers before the grave, the beautiful girl with dark long locks knelt before the tombstone while she struggled against the tormenting pain within. Finally taking in a deep breath, Hotarubi placed a smile back on her face for she knew Ichiru always loved her smile.

"Hey, Ichiru! I have come to see you again." With a cheerful tone Hotarubi spoke. "But since today is a special day, I have made you your favourite strawberry and cream pancakes." Placing the basket before the tombstone Hotarubi continued. "You should really try it, Cross-sama even said my skills have improved further compared to a year ago, you will be so proud of me once you have tasted it…"

Unable to continue further for she knew no matter how much she spoke, how many times she came to visit in the last year, she was never going to receive a response. She lost her best friend a year ago today by the hands of the man she truly loved and there was not a day she stopped blaming herself.

When she made her decision to marry Zero, it was her way of forcing herself to hate Kaname, to see him as nothing but an enemy. She continued to visit Ichiru's grave so she could be reminded of the grudge she was supposed to hold against the Pureblood who mercilessly took the life of someone very precious to her. Hotarubi needed to be retold, that no matter how sweet and kind Kaname was to her, he was a vampire and she was a hunter.

As though to make hating Kaname easier, that beautiful charismatic vampire vanished from her life. Understanding this was Kaname's response to her rejection on the day, and that he had chosen to return to his role as the Kuran King in order to prepare for the final battle against them, Hotarubi knew their paths were set. Both Kaname and she could never go back to what they were before. They were nothing but enemies.

A proud member of the Yagari Clan she was, Hotarubi knew since she had chosen the path of a hunter, she would uphold to it with dignity. This means, even though Zero had specifically stated for her freedom in his letter, she had chosen to stay. She knew she had lost her freedom and dream to happiness the day her beloved killed her friend. Pride and the vengeance for her friend's death was what kept her alive.

"Ichiru, I promise…" Placing her hand on the tombstone, Hotarubi stated, her voice shaking a little with the overwhelming emotions of hatred and despair within. "I will avenge for you, I will end that man's life with my own hands."

"_Can you really do that though? Maybe when you see him, your determination will vanish just like that." _

Without warning, a cold distant voice appeared from behind her. Upon the voice, Hotarubi's body jumped. Not because she was taken by surprise, but the fact she knew the voice so well, yet a voice she had not heard for such a long time. Unsure whether she was hallucinating, slowly turning her head, Hotarubi confirmed with her eyes when she saw a tall youth standing there holding a bouquet, his silver hair and violet eyes were still the same as Hotarubi had remembered of him.

_No, something seemed to be different about him. _

Hotarubi soon realised though her childhood friend and husband was still the same outwardly, the gleam in his eyes was somewhat different. There was something there she could not quite put her fingers on. What did Zero go through in this one year of absence? The previous confusion and hesitation Zero would show from time to time when Hotarubi looked at him were replaced by a grandiose aura, a fierce passion that Zero never openly showed whenever he looked at her.

"Ze…ro," Hotarubi couldn't help but muttered as her feet took a step back in reflex. Moving her eyes onto Zero's neck, she saw a certain mark inscribed deep into his skin, a crest, a symbol of something that caused Hotarubi's heart to thump hard uncontrollably responding to its presence.

Contrasting to her reaction, Zero calmly picked a leaf off the bouquet he was carrying. Before a trained hunter like Hotarubi even had time to respond, with a movement so swift, Zero shot it toward her.

"Uh!" Followed by a painful moan, an object fell from the tree behind Hotarubi.

Quickly turning around in alert, Hotarubi saw a girl with silver hair and slander eyes held onto her shoulder in pain as blood flooded rapidly out from the wound caused by the soft little leaf Zero just threw.

"A vampire…?" Hotarubi covered her mouth in shock not only had she not seen a vampire for a year, but also the fact she did not even notice the presence of the creature the entire time she was here at Ichiru's grave. This could only mean, under the protection of Kaname's powerful seal, this vampire was one of the vampire scouts who watched and reported the hunters movement in the past year without being spotted.

If that was the case, how could Zero easily sense her presence? Most of all, how could he use something so fragile like a leaf to harm a trained noble class vampire as if he had shot a bullet out from a pistol? Sensing her palms turning colder in fear with Zero's change, Hotarubi gripped tightly on to her shirt.

"Go back and tell your master," mercilessly Zero stated as he calmly walked up to them. "I would like to thank him for watching over Hotarubi during my absence, but his unwanted help was never needed. Instead, he should gather more forces for I will soon come and annihilate you all."

Biting her lower lip in frustration, the vampire scout Seiran got up onto her feet and fled quickly from there.

When it was only the two of them left, as if nothing happened Zero steadily walked pass Hotarubi as he gently placed the bunch of flowers before his twin's grave. Hotarubi did not respond either for her eyes continued to look toward the direction where the female vampire had gone. Hotarubi felt her heart all messed up when she realised just like Zero said, Kaname had actually watched over her this whole time and he may not have forgotten about her. Such realisation had shaken the declaration she just made before Ichiru's grave, the promise of avenging her friend, to end Kaname's life with her own hands.

As if reading through her mind, Zero's clear violet eyes glanced over to Hotarubi when a mocking smile painted his perfect lips. "Why are you still here?"

"Eh…?" Unsure exactly what Zero was referring to, Hotarubi finally turned her eyes to face her husband.

"A year ago out of anger you forced yourself to go through this meaningless marriage, allowing yourself to be used as a tool to carry out a race's vain purpose." Instead of the warm greeting a husband should give to her wife, Zero taunted cruelly. "I am sure by now you would have regretted the choice. Instead of the heartless man who abandoned you a day after the wedding, you should have gone to him, the man who continued to watch over you, and the place you really wanted to be."

Shaken with the malicious words that came out from Zero's lips, a rush of anger ran right through Hotarubi as her body reacted first and with a clear crisp sound, the usual soft timid girl slapped the tall hunter hard across his face.

"I don't know what type of whore you thought I was, but the day I agreed to marry you I knew I was going to be Mrs Kiryuu Zero, that I was going to grow old together with my childhood friend!" With the emotions she had too long supressed running wild, Hotarubi screamed in pain not even noticing the expression changes on Zero's handsome face with what she just revealed. Continuing on in fury, Hotarubi cried. "Maybe to you, our marriage meant nothing, but when I took the vow that day, I have determined to keep to it, that I will be Kiryuu Hotarubi till the day I die!"

Throwing those words at Zero, Hotarubi stormed to leave when she sensed Zero grabbed her arm to stop her. However with her logic still taken over by anger, using the trained battle skills she freed her arm from Zero's grasp and walked even faster away from him. To her bafflement, Zero was suddenly in front of her. Instead of running away from him, Hotarubi walked right into Zero's strong manly arms.

"Let go, stupid Zero!" Struggling to free herself from the embrace, Hotarubi complained. Unfortunately, unlike the Zero Hotarubi had always known, instead of letting go as asked, he locked her swinging arms behind her with his left hand, and with his right, lifted Hotarubi's chin as he stooped down and caught onto her lips.

Though taken by surprise, Hotarubi sealed her lips tight in protest. Like taking on her challenge, Zero forced open her lips with his tongue as he finally caught onto her and passionately tasted the sweet lips he had missed for so long.

With her heart thumping hard and mind blurred due to Zero's possessive kiss, Hotarubi gradually stopped struggling and gave in. Responding to her surrender, Zero's left hand finally released Hotarubi's arms as he cupped her tiny soft face with his hands. "_Hotarubi_…" Whispering the name deeply, Zero leaned in once more, this time nibbling softly against her lips in such a sweet and loving way taking all strength from Hotarubi's legs, causing her to fight hard in order to remain standing. Luckily for her, Hotarubi did not have to fight too long for soon Zero's strong securing arms came around her waist in support before melting her away with another long deep lingering kiss.

Hotarubi still could not comprehend Zero's actions whilst she tried hard to calm her breath when he finally left her. Looking up deeply into the man's eyes, Hotarubi felt her entire body flustered when she encountered the gleam in his eyes. For the first time Zero did not look away as he admired and studied her delicate face in such an open way, forcing Hotarubi to deter her focus in shyness.

Unable to speak a word though deep within Hotarubi had so many questions to ask Zero. She could not understand why he left a year ago, and what had happened within this year of absence to cause this change? Knowing Zero her whole life, she had never once seen Zero act this way. Yes, it was not the first time they have kissed, and many times they did, she could sense his passion, but she felt he was somewhat hesitant, maybe because he knew he was not the one in her heart. However, the kiss she just experienced was totally different. Whatever stopped Zero before no longer mattered. He had become the dominating one, a leader of a race.

Hotarubi was not surprised at all when she saw all the hunters' stunned faces when Zero and she returned to the headquarter together. In fact, Hotarubi was more embarrassed with the fact that Zero held her hand the entire way back, and even with all the focuses on them, Zero had no intention of letting go of her hand.

"Zero! Oh my God! You are finally back! Explain to us what is going on!" The news of his sudden return obvious travelled fast because before Hotarubi and Zero returned to their dwelling, the Kiryuu father ran up to them in haste.

"Gather the elders tomorrow morning, for the time being, I am tired from my trip and will be taking a nap." Unlike those around him, Zero replied calmly not even taking a look at his father.

"Wait, Zero! What have you done with the Kougazan?!" Grabbing onto his son's arm in concern, the father asked. The legendary weapon they have been protecting for generations, not knowing its whereabouts for a year was killing all of them. They have been waiting for an answer for too long, and Zero has to answer to it now!

Immediately the Kiryuu father let go of his son's arm uncontrollably when he encountered the authoritative and unpleasant glow in Zero's eyes. Not knowing why, though he was the father, he sensed he had offended an extreme authority, and without knowing, he had found himself fallen onto his knees in fear.

Stunned too with her father-in-law's reaction, Hotarubi looked up at Zero in concern. However as if nothing happened, Zero continued on as the guards quickly opened the door to their house in obedience, welcoming the return of their master.

When they were finally alone, Zero calmly let go of her hand and steadily removed the buttons on his coat. Hotarubi remained quiet for she still did not know how to converse with Zero after everything that had happened. Gently picking up the coat Zero took off, like a wife she hung it up for her husband, the first thing she realised she had done as a wife for a husband after a year of their marriage.

"Hotarubi,"

Upon her name being called, Hotarubi's body jumped a little as she turned to look at her husband. Once again, when she saw how Zero looked at her, Hotarubi panicked and squeezed out a smile. "You wanted to take a nap right? I won't disturb you and will just be reading over there on the couch."

Quickly fleeing, Hotarubi seated down on the couch and picked up a random book she left on the coffee table. Though trying hard to keep her eyes on the book, her heart thumped hard when she noticed instead of lying down on the bed, Zero approached her.

"Ze..Zero?" Hotarubi called in nervousness when Zero seated himself uninvited next to her. As if it was the most natural thing on earth, Zero laid down on the couch, resting his head on Hotarubi's laps. Blushing like crazy to Zero's absurd action, Hotarubi found her tongue tied as she asked. "Wait, Zero, what, what are you…?"

"Didn't you say you are determined to be Mrs Zero Kiryuu?"

Hotarubi puffed her cheeks with Zero's question; she certainly hoped he won't be using this against her for the rest of their lives! However, soon a gentle smile came onto her face when she saw as if Zero had not slept well during his time away, he soon fell sound asleep, finding genuine rest at where Hotarubi was.

For the first time in a very long while, Hotarubi sensed a wave of warmness surrounded her as her hand softly ran through Zero's soft silver strands. It was like being with Zero in their childhood, they depended on each other just like this, there was no vampire, no hunter. Unfortunately the tranquillity did not last long when Hotarubi was soon reminded, back then, Ichiru was also with them.

With the thought, Hotarubi sort of understood why Zero left a year ago. Like her, he must have felt responsible for Ichiru's death. A self-sacrificing person Zero was, he wanted to take on this task of avenging Ichiru on his own because he knew how much Hotarubi was forcing her to hate the man she truly loved, and it was a task too difficult for her to handle. He must have endeavoured to become stronger, so he could take on the powerful Pureblood on his own.

Moving her eyes onto the scars hidden underneath Zero's clothing, she knew immediately the harsh trainings he went through in order to achieve the power he inherited now, so he could be able to release the immense power of the Kougazan. Sensing her heart ached for Zero's acts, slowly her fingers moved down as she brushed them softly over the new mark on Zero's neck, for her instinct told her this was no ordinary mark, this could be the reason as to why Zero became so powerful.

When suddenly, the moment her fingers touched the mark, a flash of images entered her head like fragments of memories that have been forgotten.

"…_If I could choose my life again, I want to become a human just like you…"_

Without permission, a voice hacked into her mind followed by heart wrenching sorrow eating her up from within. Unable to adjust to the sudden whirl of emotions inside, Hotarubi closed her eyes as she held herself tight.

To her surprise she sensed a soft gentle touch against her cheek and when she opened her eyes, she saw Zero looking up at her, gentleness shown. "What did you see?" Softly he asked.

"I…I am not sure," Shaking her head, Hotarubi found tears had fallen down her face without her knowing. "I don't know why, but I feel so…sad…"

Gently sitting up, Zero held Hotarubi's shaking body in his arms. "It's okay, you no longer need to be sad anymore because your dream has been fulfilled at last."

_My dream has been fulfilled_? Clueless of what Zero was referring to, slowly she closed her eyes and rested in his arms for she realised, only when she did so, did it soothe the constricting heartache within.

"How is Seiran doing?" Kaname asked the physician while he slowly played with the leaf that was taken out from the female scout's body.

"She will recover, you majesty. It was just surprising to see how it appears the damage caused by the leaf was preventing her vampire ability to heal on its own." The physician gave a sigh. "It was as if the leaf itself was an anti-vampire weapon."

"It is because only the hunter ancestor has the ability to turn anything he wishes into an anti-vampire weapon." Calmly Kaname replied.

"Your majesty, this means…?"

"Yes," Holding the small leaf in his palm and together with the red crimson gleam that flashed from Kaname's eyes¸the leaf turned into ashes.

"_The hunter ancestor has successfully been awakened."_

None of the elders present dared to neither ask the question nor felt the need to, for the person sitting before them inherited such a majestic aura, something only a true leader has, and not just any leader, but the first leader of them all.

"Zero…sama," Even the last head, Yagari Touga sensed it as he addressed his student with the appropriate title he deserved. "During your absence, the vampires have also vanished from the face of the earth. If we were to raise the final battle against them, I believe we need to find their hiding first."

"There is no need to worry," Calmly Zero replied. "I know where they are." Pausing, Zero added. "And you don't need to add 'sama' when you address me, shisho."

"You are our real leader now, so it is only appropriate to do so." Shrugging his shoulders Yagari stated.

"I have always hated this sort of things and you know that." Zero insisted. "I am only a leader now because I can take down the Kuran King. Once the battle is over, you will be the leader again." Stopping, a mocking smile came onto his face, "But I guess by then, there will no longer be need for hunters when the vampires have become extinct."

Though Zero spoke in a light hearted way, all the hunters frowned for they realised the cruel heavy fact that existed between the vampire and their hunters. Though it appeared the vampires were being hunted, but truly, the hunters needed the vampires to exist in this world.

Ignoring the disturbed looks on the elders, Zero continued. "Gather the forces we've got, for the day after, we will head to the vampire's dwelling. The battle you all have been waiting for shall begin!"

"Yes, Kiryuu Zero-sama!" In unison, all the elders knelt down in respect. There was all but Hotarubi as she sensed her heart in turmoil. Sitting next to Zero as the second in command, Hotarubi started to doubt her decision. Was the battle really what she wanted? Did she not once hoped for peace to exist between the two races? Did she not once felt the joy when both Kaname and she aimed for this goal?

As if reading through her mind, Zero's large hand came over and overlapped her hand. "You won't be joining us for battle."

"What? No!" Protesting immediately Hotarubi said. "I am not going to sit at home and wait for the result. I have made my promise to Ichiru."

"I cannot take you to battle in your state of mind." Zero replied showing he had seen right through her heart. "You would only burden the team."

Zero's words were although harsh, but they cut straight into Hotarubi's deepest problem. Taking in a deep breath, she admitted Zero was right. However she knew at the same time, she would go crazy if she had to stay at home knowing Zero and Kaname will be battling each other until one is dead.

"I am coming whether you like it or not." Hotarubi insisted too. "I will look after myself and won't be causing trouble to anyone, and if I was ever going to be in danger," Looking up at Zero with a challenging smile, "I am sure Zero is strong enough to protect me right?"

Upon the challenge, Zero chuckled. "I guess if you put it that way…" squeezing Hotarubi's hand tight, he added. "In that case, make sure you stay with me the entire time."

"Zero-sama," One of the hunter captains entered the battle tent and reported. "Exactly as you have indicated, our first troop has found the vampires hidings and have engaged in battle with them already."

Like a miracle, for a year the hunters were unable to find any trace of the vampires and exactly as Zero said, he knew precisely where they were. Though none have yet seen Zero's fighting ability, the hunters who had prior doubts whether the ancestor was truly awakened have all now become a believer. Such belief boosted their battle moral, and like a burning fire, the hunters swept through the vampire troops fiercely.

"It looks like at this rate, we will soon annihilate them all!" Zero's father called in excitement, proud of what a great leader his son had become.

However, getting up from where he was, Zero picked up Ichiru's katana and tightened it against his waist. Seeing this, the Kiryuu father asked quickly. "Where are you going?"

"You guys can battle it out with the vampires as you wish, I only have one enemy I need to take care of."

"What do you mean? You are our leader, we need you here!" In panic, the Kiryuu father called.

"I am sure killing the Kuran King is the most efficient way to end this battle don't you think?" Leaving his father that sentence, Zero left the tent. Giving her father-in-law a bow, Hotarubi followed hurriedly after Zero.

"Wait, Zero! I am coming too!" Catching up to Zero Hotarubi said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because you said to stay beside you the entire time." Hotarubi reminded with a smile.

Instead of replying, Zero stretched forth his arm and pulled Hotarubi over. Leaning close, he placed a soft kiss on her soft cheek. "Well said."

Feeling her cheeks flustered immediately with the action, Hotarubi realised she no longer knew how to handle Zero. Never in the world could she imagine Zero will rock her up and down like this!

Unfortunately Hotarubi and Zero did not have much time to enjoy their romantic time together when on came a group of vampires charging up at them. "Kiryuu Zero! We will not let you near our King!"

Upon the statement, Zero's perfect lips lifted in challenge and pulling out Ichiru's katana from his waist, he sent a blasting attack at the vampires. Hotarubi's eyes widened in shock when she saw with one simple attack, all the vampires turned into ashes not even able to flee.

Hotarubi's hands turned colder in fear when she saw as they moved on, no matter how many vampires came at them, without wasting any time, Zero wiped them all out. She knew only one person inherited this massive destructive power, and it was Kaname. With the realisation, Hotarubi knew, the legends regarding the hunter ancestor's enormous power were indeed true. He really had equal or even mightier power than the Pureblood King. Even when they have entered deep into the palace, there was still no one that was able to stop Zero from where he wanted to go.

"Go, go and report to Kaname-sama! The hunter ancestor has…!" Before the vampire could finish his sentence, he had already turned into ashes from Zero's attack.

The more she watched the battle, no, rather it was more a massacre because the vampires did not even stand a chance against Zero. For some reason Hotarubi sensed her heart tearing apart in sorrow. Yes, though she was a hunter, she never really hated the vampires like the rest of her race. However, this was more than mere sympathy she has for them, unable to explain why; it was as if she was watching her family being slaughtered.

"Wait, Zero!" grabbing onto her husband's arm Hotarubi stopped him. "It's enough…"

"Yes, it is enough." A sweet voice suddenly appeared when a beautiful stunning Pureblood vampire appeared before them.

"Shirabuki Sara," Zero smirked as he pointed the katana at her. "I am glad to finally see someone worth killing. I was starting to feel like a bully when no one was able to take on a fight here."

"Nasty comment, hunter boy." Unmoved Sara chuckled. "You were much cuter when you have lost all your memories."

Zero's eyebrow lifted in unpleasantness when Sara reminded him of the time when she sealed his memory and toyed with him. "Thank you for reminding me," Zero frowned. "I still need to thank you for 'saving' my life."

"Don't mention it," Sara replied softly then with a sigh purposely looked over at Hotarubi, "But if we Purebloods knew hunters were the type of race that would come back and bite their lifesaver, we should have never saved your lives."

Upon such mocking, Hotarubi felt as if a knife cut straight into her heart. Yes, how could she forget? Whatever the reason, Kaname did indeed save her life. Knowing her words was able to have its effect on Hotarubi, Sara added on purpose. "Oh, Hotarubi. I should thank you for leaving Kaname. For if you did not, I would never have the honour to become the real Kuran Queen."

Like receiving another blow, Hotarubi felt her world spinning with the news. But why should she even be shaken with it? She knew the moment she had chosen Zero instead of Kaname, this would happen. Therefore, Hotarubi told herself to stay strong and replied Sara with an elegant smile. "I must congratulate you then as it appears it was really what you wanted."

Displeased that she did not get the reaction she was hoping for from Hotarubi, the smile faded from Sara's face and in a flash, she was suddenly behind Hotarubi, "In that case, return the Kuran pendant to its rightful owner!"

Just when her claw was about to touch Hotarubi's body, Sara saw a sharp object came straight at her eye forcing her to immediately back away from Hotarubi so she could dodge the attack. Unfortunately Sara did not even have time to take her next position when the sharp object was at her eye again. Leaping backwards once more, she finally saw that it was Zero's katana that pinned onto her, and though she had the incredible speed of a Pureblood, it appeared as if he was playing with her, Zero was always a step ahead of her.

"Hunter boy, looks like you have become stronger." Despite secretly trying to catch her breath, Sara ensured she still kept her grace as she teased.

"Though my aim was really Kuran alone, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to take down another Pureblood." With his katana still pointed at Sara, Zero stated calmly. "Hotarubi, you might want to back up against the wall, because this battle may be quite destructive."

Nodding in obedience, Hotarubi did as told for she knew Zero was not exaggerating. She was indeed right when she watched Sara and Zero moving at such speed that even with her years of training, she was still only able to see flashes of shadows moving about the room. Worried Sara might use her again to threaten Zero, Hotarubi ensured she stayed far from them and backed up against a wall in the corner.

When unexpectedly, the moment she leaned her weight against the wall, the stone wall flipped open. With the sudden shift of weight, Hotarubi fell right through to the room below and to her horror the stone wall above her closed up again. Quickly hopping up onto her feet again, Hotarubi immediately took out her weapons for any trap that might come flying at her.

Luckily, she waited and waited, but no flying darts of any sorts came at her. Instead, when she calmed down and took a clearer look around her, she was surprised that it was just another room, and not just any room, but a room that belonged to some important official.

"Hotarubi…?"

Simultaneously upon her name being called, her heart started thumping hard, and every drop of blood started running wild. From the reaction her body took, Hotarubi knew there was only one person that could give her this effect. It was just like the day they first met, her body was warning her against someone who will eventually cause the chaos in her life.

Finally turning to look at the man who called her name, Hotarubi felt tears formed in her eyes for just as she had remembered of him, he was still so beautiful, so perfect. His stunning burgundy eyes still carried such sorrow, especially when theygazed at her so deeply, as if the one year apart from each other did not lessen one little bit of love he has for her.

"Kaname," Struggling hard to remain composed, Hotarubi greeted, "Long time no see."

Not expecting Hotarubi to say that, the smile that have disappeared from Kaname's beautiful countenance returned once again for he knew there was always only one person that could make him smile. "Yes, it has been a long time." Reaching out his hand to caress Hotarubi's soft cheek Kaname said. "You are still as beautiful as I have remembered you."

However not letting Kaname touch her, Hotarubi moved a distance away as she squeezed out a smile. "Isn't that something you should be saying to your Queen?"

"My Queen?"

"Yes, Sara had just told me the good news, so congratulations."

After a moment of silence, Kaname said. "Sara told you that?"

"That is why," Taking out the Kuran pendant Hotarubi returned it to Kaname. "You should give this now to its rightful owner, the real Kuran Queen."

"How ironic to hear this spoken from your lips," Kaname gave a self-mocking smile as he held the pendant in his hand. Whispering softly in a voice that Hotarubi could not hear, "_From eternity until now, I have only had one Queen…_"

When at this time, a loud explosion occurred above them causing the entire place to shake. Looking up above them, Kaname said, "He has indeed become strong. It doesn't look like Sara could last long." Turning to look at Hotarubi again, the Pureblood continued. "He could become this strong because you have opened the lock for him."

Upon what Kaname said, Hotarubi felt her face boiling hot knowing exactly what Kaname meant. Observing Hotarubi's reaction, Kaname could sense his heart in tormenting pain. However, knowing the right thing to do, Kaname sighed. "Back in the days, 'He' was already powerful enough to go head to head against me, and now, I am not even a 'true' ancestor compared to him."

Following his sentence, Kaname bit down onto his palm. When blood flowed onto his hand, closing his palm and opening it again, Hotarubi saw crystallised blood pieces formed on it.

"The Kuran inscription?!" Hotarubi felt her blood boiled in anger when she was reminded of the horrible death Ichiru went through because of the cruel and merciless Kuran inscription. "You are going to use it this time on Zero?"

"No," To Hotarubi's surprise, Kaname held the blood pieces between his fingers and pointing them at Hotarubi, an icy cold expression Hotarubi had never seen from Kaname painted his face as he stated.

"_These inscriptions are for you, Hotarubi. When I could control you, then I could control Zero."_


	12. Chapter 12

_There was no aphrodisiac like the loneliness he experienced. It was in the time of infinity, he endured it alone. _

…_He was a unique, beautiful and perfect creature, but he was only one._

Scarlet Fangs of a Goddess

**Chapter Twelve ~ The Kougazan~**

Irritation within Zero was about to hit maximum for whenever he struck a fatal shot at Sara, she managed to dodge it by only a few centimeters. From the way Sara avoided face on battle, it was evident to Zero that Sara was buying time, hoping to trap him here for as long as she could.

Despite knowing so, Zero's heart had been restless the moment he noticed Hotarubi's disappearance. Not knowing her safety was driving him nuts, and what bothered him even more was the thought of Hotarubi meeting Kaname alone.

_Since when had he become a man with such a small heart?_ Zero cursed within. Hotarubi assured him that she had made up her mind to be his wife, and she honored that by not meeting Kaname the entire time he was away. She was a good woman and Zero knew that from deep within. However, would she still remain beside him if she knew the truth? How would she react if she found out about her true relationship with Kaname?

With the awakening of the ancestor ability within, along with it, the ancestor's memories also returned to Zero. The shocking truth of what really happened at the time of the great battle between him and Kaname, and the heartbreaking past they had. Zero's heart wrenched immediately with the thought, and if the memories were true, Zero knew deep within, maybe he was the one that did not have the right to be with Hotarubi.

"You seemed troubled, hunter boy." On purpose Sara teased. "With your mind elsewhere, are you sure you could defeat me?"

"Despite the intentions, you did after all save my life once." Coldly Zero replied. "I guess it was only fair that I allow you a few extra minutes to live."

Chuckling sweetly at Zero's mocking, Sara said. "Your tongue is still as sharp as ever. Maybe Hotarubi would have been happier if she was married to Kaname instead? He would treat her with such kindness, protect and cherish her."

Sara's seemingly harmless joke hit Zero deep and hard for this was his biggest fear. Not wanting to hear any more words from Sara that could expose more of his uncertainties, Zero gripped the katana tight and with a quick swirl of his arm sent another huge attack at the Pureblood.

"Rushing to end the battle, hunter boy?" Dodging the attack once more, Sara smiled. "I could understand why you would be worried, for I too would not like the thought of my husband alone with his ex-lover."

"Say that and convince no one but yourself," Zero ridiculed. "Despite I hate that man's guts, but I know no matter what happens and for whatever reason, he would have never taken anyone other than Hotarubi as his wife let along the wife being you."

For the first time that graceful expression disappeared from the elegant Pureblood's face. "What made you so confident about that?"

"I knew you probably claimed that to upset Hotarubi, but you could never fool me." Zero replied calmly. "I knew that man had only ever loved one person and could love no other, so persistent to the extent of making his appearance too in this age."

"Are you referring to the real reason why the vampire ancestor was reborn?" With a certain discovery, Sara asked quickly in excitement. If what Zero said was true, it would mean Kaname did not come to rescue their race. And if the rest of the vampires knew about this, they would all turn away from him and follow her instead! This may be her one and only chance of ridding this powerful Pureblood.

However, before Zero replied, both he and Sara immediately sensed an enormous power forming from the room below them. Recognising what it was, Zero's heart started pumping faster in great concern. "Hotarubi…?"

"This is…?" Sara frowned too when she sensed the unpleasant attacking power, such power was enough to penetrate her skin, straight to her bones, causing extreme repulsiveness from within. "That girl is actually planning on taking down the man she loves…?"

"Looks like it's time to end the battle here. Though I had not planned to use this against anyone but him…" Knowing something bad has happened from below them, and it involved Hotarubi, extreme iciness painted Zero's face. Chanting a spell, Zero placed his hand over the mark on his neck. Immediately responding to the spell, the mark started to glow and Sara's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the glow landed on Zero's hand.

As a pureblood, Sara immediately knew the power source that formed on her enemy's hand was something that belonged to them, something so familiar and so mighty that with her thousand years of vampire life, she had not yet met anyone who inherited such power. "This is not possible!" Sara could only say as she shook her head, "Why would a hunter inherit this power?"

A most lonely and saddened gleam appeared in Zero's violet eyes upon Sara's statement. But soon hiding it, Zero threatened instead. "I guess it would be a mercy to let you know what this was so at least you know how you died."

Knowing Zero was not kidding this time, Sara's beautiful face turned pale in shock. Unfortunately before she had a chance to flee, Zero released a massive power wiping out everything in its path including the once elegant and confident Pureblood.

"This is the Kougazan, the scarlet fangs of your most powerful ancestor…"

This would be the second time Hotarubi was frightened so much by Kaname. First time was when he caught her at the ancestor's tomb, and this time, holding the Kuran Inscriptions between his fingers, Kaname looked at her with the same icy merciless expression Hotarubi once saw on his face when he took Ichiru's life.

"Ka…Kaname…?" Taking a step back, Hotarubi could sense her voice dry due to fear. "Why would you do this…?"

"Why? Because I hate that man so much." Kaname replied softly, a contrast to his words. "He had taken from me something that I treasured more than my own life, so this time, I will do to him what he had done to me."

From the way Kaname spoke, Hotarubi knew immediately the 'he' Kaname mentioned was the hunter ancestor. "Wait, but that was not Zero! Whatever happened between you and the hunter ancestor has nothing to do with him! It is not fair to take it out on him!"

"That's not entirely true, Hotarubi." Kaname replied with an enchanting smile. "The moment he was awakened inside Zero, they have become one and Zero knew this. I believe he would not have seen him and the ancestor as two different people now. And to be honest," Kaname chuckled softly. "I was kind of glad he was awakened, because this way, I could finally make him suffer the way he made me suffer…"

Hotarubi could sense the ringing at her ears from the shock she just received. Who was this man before her? Was he really the gentle and kind man that whispered his love for her and promised to not let anything harm her?

"What…what happened between you and the hunter ancestor? " Hotarubi could not help but ask for she could sense so much hatred buried within Kaname for him to make such a crude statement.

Instead of giving her an answer, a most gloomy expression flashed pass Kaname's eyes, but hiding it soon, Kaname looked up at Hotarubi again. "Too bad it turned out this way, if I had a choice, I had hoped to avoid getting you involved in this." Followed immediately after his statement, Kaname was suddenly behind Hotarubi as he locked her arms behind her with one hand and with the other, he covered her mouth.

Horrified with Kaname's action, Hotarubi struggled in vain but only to discover that her strength was nothing compared to the tall man behind her. More to her horror, she sensed a power coming through Kaname's hand as her consciousness started to fade little by little. A contrast to his unkindly action, Kaname whispered soothingly by her ear, "Don't fight against it, Hotarubi. As there will be great pains when the inscriptions are inscribed into you, this way, at least you won't feel it…"

Despite Kaname's power was supposed to relief her of the pain she was about to receive, it was not able to take away the indescribable ache Hotarubi felt in her heart. The agony of finally knowing Kaname never loved her from the beginning and proving to all that he was really using her from the start. If there was a choice, Hotarubi hoped she would end her life right there for she discovered, despite the Pureblood did not love her, she did indeed love him. The shame of being used was too much to bear. Unfortunately, it was not her that paid but Ichiru and because of her stupidity, Zero will become the next victim.

The moment that thought entered her mind, Hotarubi sensed her heart thumped hard. No, she must not allow herself be used by Kaname as a way to hurt Zero! If she was the one that caused the mess, she should be the one to clean it up! With the determination Hotarubi knew what she must do.

When Kaname sensed no more struggle from Hotarubi, he thought he had successfully subdued her until he noticed a cloud of white fog forming around them. In alert, Kaname let go of the girl in his arms as he stepped back in defense.

"This is the second time I have seen the Yagari Seal…" Kaname muttered with the realization as he watched the girl before him slowly gotten back onto her feet.

"Yes…" Biting onto her lower lip in extreme melancholy Hotarubi replied. "The first time I enacted it to save you, and this time…"

"To kill me." Unlike the emotional girl before him, Kaname completed the sentence for Hotarubi calmly.

Holding up her arm, the fog gradually gathered and turned into a white tiger above Hotarubi's palm. "Kaname, I was foolish enough to believe you genuinely had feelings for me, and to naively aim for an impossible dream of the uniting of vampires and their hunters. Many people paid for my mistake and though I know I do not deserve to live any more because of it, yet with what remained of me, I will protect the person I care for, and I will never allow you to use me against him!"

"Very well," Seeing the determined gleam in Hotarubi's eyes, Kaname gave a sigh. "In that case I will not hold back my power either because I cannot be destroyed until I have sought revenge on that man."

In response to the release of the enormous Yagari seal, the airflow around them changed abruptly created by the sudden increase of strength within the Pureblood. With the alteration, Hotarubi knew Kaname was not holding back either. Despite being a powerful Pureblood, Kaname would need to use his full power in order to defend against the powerful seal a Yagari hunter paid with their life.

But how have they come to this?

It felt like yesterday when Kaname held her in his arms whispering his love for her. At the time it felt so real, so real Hotarubi believed every word Kaname spoke. Was it really all an act when Kaname stood before her to take on the attack from Rido? He did it only to earn her trust? On the day when Hotarubi returned late to the Seiran estate after helping the little boy, the strength from Kaname's arms when he held her upon her return, was it really all fake?

"Well, I guess we better end this before 'he' comes." As if to confirm that they were nothing but only Kaname's tricks to get inside her head, Hotarubi saw from the indifferent look on Kaname's still perfect charismatic countenance as he mocked proving he really had no feelings for her. The way he looked at her was as if she was no different to any other, that she was just another pawn on his chessboard.

When Hotarubi saw Kaname swung down his arm to release an enormous attack at her, with a desperate cry of despair, Hotarubi too released the white tiger against the vampire before her.

It was then, Hotarubi thought she saw an illusion when the familiar kind-loving smile returned to Kaname as he slowly lowered his arm and calmly closed his eyes. Shocked with Kaname's reaction, in haste, Hotarubi screamed, "White Tiger! Stop!"

Despite the order of its master, the sharp claws and fangs of the holy creature still sank deep into Kaname's shoulder. Hotarubi thought her own heart stopped when she watched as if in slow motion, the beautiful Pureblood collapsed onto the ground as blood splattered all around them.

"Kaname?" Unable to comprehend the scene that just happened before her eyes. Hotarubi screamed in horror as she ran forward forgetting that just a second ago, she was determined to destroy him.

Unfortunately as the white tiger disappeared, all the strength within Hotarubi also vanished at once and forced her to collapse onto the ground. However, as much as the consciousness was gradually leaving her, Hotarubi wept while she struggled to approach the vampire on the ground.

"Kaname…why, why…?" Hotarubi could only ask as she sobbed. She could not understand his actions. He was determined to destroy her wasn't he? But why did he stop, and most of all, why did he give her such a peaceful smile as if he had finally gotten what he wanted?

Instead of giving her an answer, the beautiful Pureblood just gazed at her with the gentle loving expression Hotarubi was familiar with. With a big thump against her heart, Hotarubi finally knew the answer. Kaname never really wanted to harm her, he only put on the act so she could finally make up her mind to kill him, a promise she made to her best friend.

"_Remember this, that no matter what happens, I love you Hotarubi more than anything in this world…"_

The promise Kaname made on her wedding day, the last thing he spoke to her before he left. How could she forget the true assurance he made to her? How could she ever doubt his love for her?

"I am sorry, Kaname…I am so sorry…" Was all Hotarubi could say as she wept bitterly.

"Don't blame yourself, Hotarubi." Gently the vampire spoke. "If this was the only way I could make you stop hating me, I am glad it happened. When I lost you that day, I had no other desire except to help you ease that anger and hatred within."

At moments like this, Kaname's kind words were only making it more tormenting for Hotarubi. With hardly any strength left, Hotarubi struggled onto her feet. "I…I will not lose you here…no matter…what happens…I am not going to…let you die here…"

As she turned to find help, she heard Kaname called out in alert.

"Hotarubi!"

Before she registered what happened, someone grabbed her from behind and almost at the same time, Hotarubi sensed a dull pain against her soft neck…

_Hotarubi…!_

Zero hastened his pace while he sensed extreme anxiety whirling and eating him up inside. What he and Sara just sensed was the power of the Yagari Seal. Knowing the consequences of releasing the seal, Zero wished he could teleport right to where Hotarubi was.

_What happened between Hotarubi and Kaname? What drove her to release the seal against Kaname? Was she in extreme danger?_

With the questions swamping his mind, Zero finally arrived in front of a grand door knowing both Kaname and Hotarubi were behind it. Swinging the katana against it, upon the impact, the heavy doors blew apart before Zero.

As the dust started to set, Zero indeed found the girl he was looking for, but not in the state he had hoped. Rather, her arms fell powerlessly beside her, her beautiful eyes tightly shut, and Zero thought his world entered into extreme darkness when he saw, a man's fangs sunk deep into Hotarubi's neck, and a stream of blood flowed down her pearl white neck in contrast making the scene even more gruesome.

Noticing the hunter's focus on him, the man smirked as he lifted his fangs away from the prey in his arms, and as if to provoke the hunter, the man's tongue licked off the blood trail on the girl's neck.

A wrath Zero had never experienced took over his entire being when he finally discovered what happened. "_Rido!_" With a cry Zero released an enormous attack at the Pureblood that should have been destroyed a year ago.

When suddenly another attack came from beside Zero and altered the path of the power causing it to struck the wall behind Rido instead. Turning to the person who interfered with his attack, Zero hissed. "Kaname…so you are in with Rido on this…"

"No," Shaking his head Kaname struggled onto his feet as he held onto his shoulder where the white tiger's sharp claws and fangs had landed. Taking a look at his own condition, the fact he could still stand was like a mocking to remind him that a Pureblood was nothing but a monster. "You cannot kill Rido…" Kaname stated firmly. "You must not kill him…"

"As if I need advice from you!" Zero cried in anger as he lifted his arm once again at Rido.

Despite the state he was in, Kaname moved forward immediately and grabbed onto Zero's arm. "No, Zero! You cannot kill him because he is now Hotarubi's master!"

Upon Kaname's reminder, Zero felt as if every drop of blood within froze. His violet eyes widened in horror with the discovery of a most horrid path ahead of them.

To rub it in, Rido's cruel laughter filled the room. "I have waited so long for this moment because I know," A most derisive smile on his face, Rido stated. "The strongest hunter and the strongest vampire, in spite of your extravagant powers, you are unable to take me down because I now hold the key."

With the urge to rip the vampire apart, both men glared at Rido knowing whatever he said were unfortunately true. Whilst the battle was going on fiercely between the two races, Rido successfully hid himself until the perfect moment to turn Hotarubi into a vampire, and not just any vampire, but his own servant, that without the constant supply of his blood, the girl who was most precious to the two powerful men on earth, would turn into a mindless beast, a level E.

"We don't need to take you down Rido," Kaname's voice was calm despite a deep dark anger showed through his eyes. "There are other ways get your blood."

Knowing what Kaname was implying, Rido sniggered as he immediately leaped back and fled through the window with Hotarubi still in his arms. Seeing this, Zero immediately chased after Rido.

Wanting to rescue the girl he loves too, Kaname attempted to follow them when suddenly numbness hit him as he fell onto his knees. Knowing it was the after effect of the damage he received from the Yagari Seal, Kaname sensed extreme frustration hit him.

Kaname was always in control, and he always knew many things. It was for the first time he realised there were things he could not do, and he was powerless. Ignoring the numbness taking over him, Kaname struggled again onto his feet when to his relief, Cain and Aidou rushed into the room.

"Kaname-sama!" Seeing the condition he was in, Aidou ran up in haste.

"Aidou, there is something I would ask of you…"

Aidou almost leaped with joy upon his master's request for despite his biggest wish of becoming helpful to Kaname, he never required his help. "Of course! Kaname-sama! Anything you ask for!"

"Offer me your blood."

"Eh?" Aidou thought his ear malfunctioned upon Kaname's request. It was an uttermost honour for any noble class vampire to offer their blood to the Pureblood. Yet, as Ichijou once mentioned, Kaname had been extremely picky with whose blood he takes from and never in the world would Aidou expect the honour to ever fall upon him.

"Yes, Kaname-sama! Take as much as you want!" Standing still in respect Aidou said immediately.

"Thank you Aidou…" Slowly leaning close Kaname said. "I will just need the amount to help me regain my strength…"

"Rido!" Zero cried in frustration when he saw Rido sneakily leaped onto another tree as the attack he sent against him missed again.

"Powerful indeed, but you might want to work on your aim." In ridicule, Rido laughed though he really scarcely dodged the attack.

"Tsk," In irritation, Zero leaped forward and was suddenly beside Rido. Just when Zero thought he caught Rido by surprise and swung his katana at the vampire, Rido smirked and on purpose held Hotarubi's body before him like a shield forcing Zero to quickly turn his weapon away. When Rido was able to buy himself that little time, with another leap, he was able to keep his distance from the hunter again.

This hide and seek game had been going on for a while now. Whenever Zero was able to catch up, Rido would use Hotarubi as a shield making it impossible for Zero to truly attack him. Though knowing so, Zero regrettably discovered, he had no choice but to continue this chase between him and Rido.

To Zero's joy, it appeared Rido and him had reached a cliff and there was no more place for Rido to run. Pointing the weapon at Rido, Zero called out. "Rido, it's time we end this meaningless chase here and now."

"End? The fun had only just started." Rido smirked and on purpose lifted Hotarubi above him.

"Rido? What are you…?"

"Oops, my hands slipped." Provoking Zero on purpose, Rido let go of his hands.

"Hotarubi!" Zero screamed in shock when at the same time he saw a shadow rushed passed him. With his ability Zero recognized it to be Kaname, and to his uttermost relief, when he saw Kaname successfully caught Hotarubi, without wasting a second, leaping forward, Zero stabbed his katana through Rido's chest pinning him to the rock behind.

"Ouch, that hurts…" Showing no sign of repentance, Rido mocked.

"I would so enjoy ripping you apart," Sensing every cell within burning with rage Zero cursed.

"But you can't," Shrugging his shoulders Rido stated. "Because you know despite what I have done to your brother and your wife, you are unable to take my life because without me…" Leaning forward, Rido hissed. "Your wife will degrade into a mindless beast, and as the leader of the hunter race, you will need to set an example by exterminating her…"

"You bastard!" Zero cursed as he grabbed onto Rido's neck wishing he could just snap it in half.

"Rido…" With Hotarubi in his arms, Kaname came forward too. "What are you hoping to achieve out of this? You know your battle has already been lost."

"Achieve?" Rido snorted. "Yes, the day when you blew me apart at the ancestor's tomb, I knew my battle was lost. Though it took a year to recover my form, I now know there is only one thing I wanted to do."

"One thing?" Kaname frowned. "So this is your plan? You knew we will need to keep you alive in order to prevent her from falling into a Level E?"

Unexpectedly Rido started laughing hysterically upon Kaname's question. "No, Kaname. I couldn't possibly have such a generous plan, since when have I ever been so kind to anyone?"

"What is it that you want?" Not wanting to waste any more time on Rido, Zero tightened his grip.

"This is what I want." Suddenly taking a dagger out from behind him, Rido held the blade and stabbed it deep into his heart.

"No!" For the first time, that calm disappeared from Kaname when he saw what Rido did. Moving forward, Kaname felt darkness overlapped him when he confirmed what Rido used was an anti-vampire weapon.

"What would be even better than to take away both your hopes forever?" Rido smiled with victory when he encountered the shaken looks on the two strongest men on earth. Yes, he may not be able to defeat them, but this way, Rido can be sure, these two men would suffer forever and this would be his victory. As his body started to turn crumbly, Rido laughed even more enjoying the very last moment of his imperishable life. "What can you do now, Zero and Kaname? Even with all your powers and wisdom, you should know, there are tragedies that you could never prevent…"

A dreadful silence followed after Rido's laughter disappeared together with the last remains of his body. Zero stared at the dust of the once powerful Pureblood, then in utter frustration, he held onto his head repeating over and over to himself. "No, it should not have been this way…her wish should have finally been fulfilled in this age, this should not have been the outcome…!"

Moving his eyes from the dust onto his archenemy, the man he had been fighting against from the beginning, Zero pointed his katana at Kaname's chest. "It's all the vampire's fault. You monsters play with people's hearts, arrogant, and ruthless! I should just push this sword through your heart and end everyone's miseries!"

Kaname kept silent to Zero's accusations as his eyes landed on the girl in his arms in absolute sorrow for he knew, Zero might have been right. Their existence was a nuisance; they were nothing but monsters beneath human skins. If it were not because of the curse of a vampire's life, maybe Hotarubi would not have ended in this tragic situation. Leaning down, Kaname placed a soft kiss on Hotarubi's forehead hoping if permitted, he could swap places with her so he would be the one to face the tragic end that was ahead.

Seeing Kaname's actions, extreme jealousy whirled up within as Zero pushed the katana forward penetrating the blade into the vampire's chest, a few centimeters away from the Pureblood's heart. "Let go of her." Zero stated in threat.

"No," Unfortunately unstirred by the situation, Kaname calmly shook his head. "I let go of her once and I will never let go again."

"One last warning…" Angered even more by the challenging attitude of his enemy, Zero pushed the blade in further. "Let go!"

"No." Was Kaname's simple answer. "You can stab that weapon right though my heart, but you can no longer part her from me."

Tightening his grip, Zero said. "Very well then, I shall kill you here so I could make sure that you are out of her life forever."

"Do you really have the right to declare that?" Kaname's eyebrow lifted in disagreement. "Need I remind you that she was my wife, and you were the one that stole her from me?"

Upon Kaname's statement, Zero's face turned dead pale for a short while before it was soon replaced by expressions of extreme anger as with a cry, Zero pushed the katana forward. When suddenly, Zero saw a hand held onto the blade preventing it from moving forward. Zero's entire body jumped when he saw the girl in Kaname's arms looking up at him, there were such pleading in her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"Please…don't kill Kaname…please spare…him…" Droplets of tears rolled down the girl's face as she repeated that over and over to her husband. "Please Zero…"

When Zero saw the gleam in Hotarubi's eyes, the way she pleaded for the Pureblood's life, it was the exact same, identical look 'she' gave him on that day of the great battle…

As if all the strength left him, Zero dropped the katana onto the ground. "Hotarubi…" Zero whispered in pain. "I am so sorry, I promised to protect you and yet…"

"No…Zero, please don't blame yourself…" With hardly any strength left Hotarubi said softly, hoping being soft would help ease her husband's guilt. "I should be the one saying sorry…because…I broke my promise to you and Ichiru…" Looking up at the Pureblood above her, Hotarubi smiled. "Kaname…I,"

Before Hotarubi could continue further, extreme pain within her body suddenly hit her, with a cry, Hotarubi held onto her body.

"Hotarubi?" In shock Zero looked up at Kaname. "What is happening to her?"

"The metaphoric change…" Kaname's eyes widened in horror with a certain discovery. "The vampire poison within her body from Rido's bite is starting to turn her into a vampire. But her body is too weak to adjust to the change straight after releasing the Yagari Seal…!"

"You mean…?"

"If," Kaname took a deep breath in as he told Zero that horrible news, "If she doesn't regain the strength to fight against the poison to help the transition, she will die a painful mutated death…"

Letting out another cry, Hotarubi's body shook severely in pain. Seeing this, Kaname immediately bit down against his wrist and when blood flowed out, he held his arm beside Hotarubi's lips. "Hotarubi, drink my blood, it will help soothe the vampire poison in your blood at the moment."

Unfortunately, Hotarubi was in no state to take in Kaname's offer and seeing this, Zero held his hand over the mark against his neck as he chanted a spell while his other hand hovered over Hotarubi. Luckily, responding to Zero's spell, Hotarubi stopped shivering as she closed her eyes and lay still in Kaname's arms again.

"Your hunter spells can only temporarily suppress the vampire poison within her blood," Kaname said as he took a look at the mark against Zero's neck. "To be able to assist her transition into a vampire, we need to give her body the strength it needs."

"What do you propose?" Zero frowned.

"To best help with the transition, instead of the hunter force that destroys and suppresses the vampire side within her, we need to give her the vampire power instead to help strengthen it. Unfortunately due to the injury I received from the Yagari Seal, I could not give her the strength she needs," Pointing his finger at the mark on Zero's mark, Kaname explained, "That vampire strength now needs to come from you."

"In that case, let's not waste any more time." Without hesitation Zero replied. "How do I do the transfer?"

"I wish someone would tell me what the hell is going on." Yagari Touga muttered with his arms crossed as he glared at the noble class vampires sitting opposite who are also glaring back in return. Much to the vampires and their hunters' dismay, the fierce battle between the two races came to a halt because the leaders of both parties are now inside the room, working together to rescue the one person that mattered to them.

Everyone present had predicted a life and death duel between the two leaders once they have encountered, rather, while the war was going on, they witnessed Kaname and Zero returning together with Hotarubi and without any explanation, locked themselves up in the inner chamber. Not able to comprehend the direction of the grand battle now, both armies have agreed to temporarily stop fighting and wait outside the room until their leaders provide them with an answer.

Unfortunately, their leaders will not be able to grant them the answer either for both Zero and Kaname too could never imagine themselves working together without wanting to rip each other's heart out. Yet here they are, in the Kuran chamber, both men stood on each side of the bed where Hotarubi laid silently, a short step away from death.

"I need you to hold onto her hand," Kaname instructed the man before him. "While I chant the spell, I need you to release the Kougazan at the same time."

Holding Hotarubi's hand tightly in his, Zero nodded.

Biting down on his finger, Kaname drew a pattern on his palm with his blood, the same mark that resembled that of Zero's neck. The moment Kaname started chanting the spell; Zero too closed his eyes as he too held his fingers over the mark on his neck. As the mark started to glow, the blood above Kaname's palm echoed in response forming a red fog uniting with the power released by Zero.

As if the red fog has a mind of its own, it formed itself around Hotarubi when suddenly, the girl on the bed opened her eyes and her back arched as she gasped, taking in all the red fog into her body.

To both men's relief, a slight pink complexion reappeared on the girl's once pale colourless countenance. Unfortunately the relief was only temporarily when they saw, even though Hotarubi have gained enough strength to prevent the mutation from happening, they were forced to witness how the person most precious to them gradually transformed from human into a vampire, a monster.

Ironically, as the transformation completed itself, the vampire genes now within Hotarubi made her already beautiful features even more stunning. Hotarubi's soft fair skin showed a beautiful complexion that resembled the finest pearl, and her cheeks a shade of glowing pink, lips red as the scarlet rose. Emitting from her was a mystical charm, perfect for alluring her prey as all vampires do.

Both Zero and Kaname could feel their hearts in so much regret for they knew, even though it was the same face of the girl they have known for a very long time, with the elegant charismatic aura now added to her, both men knew, 'she' had returned once again to them.

"I," Zero was the first to break the silence as he softly ran his fingers through the girl's hair. "I have failed her, despite all the powers I inherited, I am unable to fulfill her one simple wish…"

Kaname did not respond immediately though he understood deep within what Zero was referring to. Instead, Kaname gave a sigh, "Yes, you have failed. No matter how much and how long it took for you to make sure your plan would work, you could not alter fate." Pausing, Kaname looked straight at Zero in challenge. "She needs to stay beside me, because that was where she belonged."

"To hell will I let her stay beside you!" Grabbing the katana from beside him, Zero suddenly sent a mighty attack at Kaname blasting him out of the chamber.

All the people waiting outside the room stood up in unison when they saw Kaname come flying through the door. Ichijou ran up immediately and helped Kaname up. "Kaname? Are you alright?"

Nodding in response, Kaname stood up calmly as he watched Zero coming out the room with Hotarubi in his arms.

Not knowing the state Kaname was in, all the hunters rejoiced mistaking the huge power differences between their leaders. They have expected a long severe duel between the two, but from the looks of it, there will be no need of a duel at all!

"What can you do for her now as a hunter?" Kaname asked coldly. "All your knowledge would only be useful in defeating a vampire, you do not know how to prevent her from degrading into a Level E."

"Level E?"

"Who?"

As expected what Kaname said caused uproar from the crowd around them. Ignoring them, Zero replied. "I will find a way, she is my wife and I will be the one to help her!"

"Your hunter ways will only make it worse," Kaname insisted too. "You can try to heal the damage from the outside, but you cannot remove the poisonous root that is now within her. Though I was not the vampire that bit her, but I am the only Pureblood remaining that could provide her the strongest blood she needs to fight against the poison within."

"But you know eventually she will still fall into the same state!" Zero objected. "You do not have a solution either!"

"..There is a way," Kaname stared straight back at Zero as he stated the one and only solution possible. "If, she drank from the purest vampire of all, the ancestor's blood."

Upon what Kaname said, Zero sensed a huge thump against his heart for he knew deep within it was true yet, the one solution he could never agree on. Unlike him, Kaname's ancestor ability has not yet been awakened because, it was him that won the key. So for Kaname to also gain his ancestor abilities, it would mean…

"I will find another way." Zero glared at Kaname stating in affirmation. "No matter how difficult it would be, I will save her at all costs."

"How about her thirst?" Kaname reminded Zero of another crucial matter. "What are your ways to quench her thirst for blood without causing her pain with your hunter spells?"

"If she ever thirsts for blood," Zero's eyes landed on the girl in his arms with the deepest compassion. "Then I will be the one to provide it to her."

Ignoring the uproar he caused again from the taboo statement spoken from a hunter leader, Zero walked out of there no longer looking back, because hunters or vampires, nothing mattered to him anymore.

Everything was scarlet red.

When Hotarubi opened her eyes again, the ceiling above her was bloodshot, even when she got up and turned to the man who called her name upon her awakening, it was like a red film covered her eyes. What hit her next was the thirst in her throat, the indescribable dryness causing pain to every cell within her body yearning for a crimson liquid that only monsters desire.

"Hotarubi," Leaning over, Zero placed his hand on her cheek in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Hotarubi looked up at the man beside her when to her horror, a scene she had never seen before appeared before her when she realized she could see the vein on Zero's neck, and the pulse it made from the flow of blood within Zero's body. Upon such view, her entire being became restless and without her consent, sharp fangs appeared like a predator had found its prey as her body acted on its own and pinned Zero down beneath her.

"Hotarubi?"

Immediately realizing what she was about to do, Hotarubi moved away from Zero in terror and shame. To her surprise, Zero held her tightly from the back as he leaned his cheek against her own and whispered in utter gentleness. "Hotarubi, I know you wanted to do, it's okay, just do what you needed to do."

Startled by Zero's words, Hotarubi turned to look at her husband, the leader of the hunter race. "But it's.."

"It's an unforgiving act?" Zero continued for her. "For a hunter leader to offer up his blood to a vampire willingly?"

Lowering her head, Hotarubi nodded in shame.

"I am offering my blood to you not as a hunter, but as the man Zero would to Hotarubi."

"But why…?" Hotarubi sobbed upon such words from her childhood friend and husband. "I am now a vampire, a monster you hate to your core, why would you do this for me?"

Zero did not answer Hotarubi's question immediately, instead he gently ran his fingers through her long soft strands as a bitter smile came onto his face while he asked in return. "Do you still not know the answer to that question?"

When Hotarubi saw the expression on Zero's handsome manly face, the face she knew so well, Hotarubi was finally hit with the discovery. The way Zero looked at her, it was the same way he looked at her when he cut off the belt and chose her life over his on the day they both fell off the cliff.

How could she have been so dense? How come she never noticed it? Zero had been in love with her for longer than she had known, yet the entire time she raved about her love for Kaname before him, causing him intolerable pain. Most of all, Hotarubi discovered, if she had known his heart for her earlier, maybe the outcome would have been different.

"I am going to save you, Hotarubi." Zero whispered in assurance. "Meanwhile, I will be your support in every way because no matter what you are, you will always be the same girl I have known."

Hotarubi's heart was moved with great compassion upon such words from Zero. Sobbing bitterly, Hotarubi watched as Zero made a cut on his neck, taking the initiative to offer up his own blood to her.

Placing her arms around Zero's neck, Hotarubi leaned in, though she knew not what to do, her body now as a vampire responded on its own as she licked the blood that flowed down her husband's neck, causing Zero to moan in response before her fangs finally found its way deep into his skin.

The moment the warm thick liquid flowed down her throat, Hotarubi sensed a huge thump against her heart when she realized, she was most familiar with the sensation, this monstrous act felt oddly natural for her. Upon the discovery, floods of memories unzipped from within her as flashes of images ran through her mind.

Slowly moving away from Zero, Hotarubi gazed up at her husband.

"Do you remember everything now?" From Hotarubi's reaction, Zero knew immediately what happened as he gently wiped away the blood stain on the edge of her lips.

Tears rolled off Hotarubi's cheek as she finally gave a nod to Zero's question.

"Despite I was married to Kaname as the first Kuran Queen," Placing her palms against Zero's cheeks in lovingness, Hotarubi smiled beautifully.

"_I have fallen in love with a hunter…"_


End file.
